ABSOLUCIÓN
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Posterior al episodio 8x02. AU. Situado aproximadamente ocho meses después del final de "XX". No adelanto más. Léanlo y espero lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos. Después del exabrupto de hace dos semanas, aquí me tienen otra vez, tratando de exorcizarme a través de lo único con lo que puedo hacerlo: la escritura. Sigo sin superar la temporada 8, lo admito. Y fue tan fuerte el impacto que no me atreví a abrir un documento de word en muchos días por temor a lo que pudiera resultar de ahí. Sé que no suelo dejar notas de autor largas; siempre he sido de la opinión de que una historia que requiere ser explicada más allá de la misma narración, no está bien escrita. Sin embargo, hoy hago una excepción, pero no para explicar el fic, sino mis motivaciones.**_

 _ **Como autora, el principio básico en el que fundamento mi escritura es el equilibrio. Para mi no hay historia si no nace de un balance perfecto de mi parte con respecto a la historia y a los personajes, sean estos míos o ajenos. No soy capaz de construir una narración si no estoy en paz con cada personaje y con cada palmo del argumento; si no me siento capaz de ser objetiva por encima de mis emociones. Cuando siento que puedo romper ese equilibrio y cargarme hacia algún lado, mejor me abstengo, porque lo que resulte no será de mi agrado. De modo que por eso tomé unos muchos días antes de volver a intentar escribir algo sobre Castle. Tenía mucho coraje con Beckett como para poder ser justa con ella, y bastante indignación con Rick como para tratarlo con respeto en una historia. Los días seguían pasando, los episodios emitiéndose y las cosas empeoraban para mí; de modo que me arriesgué a hacer un experimento...es decir, esto que tienen ante ustedes y que nace como ONE-SHOT, pero queda con un final abierto a la posibilidad de continuarse si ustedes lo piden. Ya tengo toda la trama armada en mi cabeza y en las hojas de un cuaderno; pero serán ustedes quienes me indiquen si desean que siga con el relato o si se queda como un one-shot; de cualquier forma tiene la estructura para dejarlo así.**_

 _ **Me veo en la obligación de advertirles que este capítulo es fuerte, doloroso, angustioso, muy crudo. Es, como ya les dije, la forma que encontré de limpiarme la mente y quedar en paz con lo que pasa en Castle ahora, para poder volver a los fics que tenía planeados antes de todo este despropósito. Creo que, al menos hasta ahorita -después de 7000 palabras-, lo estoy consiguiendo. Y aquí aprovecho para ofrecer una disculpa a WriterBoy35 porque no he sido capaz de terminar el primer capítulo del multi-chapter que empecé, basado en una sugerencia suya. Pero te prometo que no está olvidado y que después de lo que ha sido esta catarsis, estoy lista para poder darle forma sin verme influida por lo que el inicio de la temporada 8 nos ha dejado. Espero que al menos este one-shot obre como compensación para ti.**_

 _ **Dicho lo anterior, los dejo leer. Por favor, háganme saber si desean que continúe. Las condiciones bajo las que desarrollaré la historia, en caso de que la siga, se las explicaré en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno por su apoyo y sus palabra que son invaluables e inspiradoras para mí. Un fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **Val.**_

 _ **CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE ABC STUDIOS.**_

* * *

Un sábado más que la encuentra en el mismo lugar y de la misma manera. Son las 10 de la mañana de un día casi tan nublado como su ánimo. Y ella, Katherine Beckett-Castle, no se siente capaz de hacer ninguna otra cosa que no sea contemplar la nada de una insípida pared blanca, desnuda, desprovista de adornos y de cualquier objeto que pudiera imbuirle calidez o belleza. No se trata de eso. Nunca se trató de eso…al contrario. Desde el momento mismo en el que, luego de casi dos meses de vivir en un hotel, finalmente optó por alquilar un departamento pequeño, cercano a la 12ª comisaría, desde el momento en que puso un pie en ese lugar al que ha llegado a odiar, supo con certeza que eso no sería jamás ni remotamente cercano a un hogar. Debía ser –y lo ha sido- una guarida; un lugar dónde dormir durante las pocas horas que su consciencia se lo permite; dónde pretender que come y, sobre todo, ha sido el espacio lúgubre, apagado, silencioso y sombrío en el cual desplegar el tablero del crimen que le está permitiendo seguir, con pasos lentos y lastimosos, un nuevo camino en la búsqueda de esa justicia que se ha convertido en su obsesión y su calvario desde hace más tiempo del que quiere recordar.

Ese minúsculo apartamento ha sido su prisión y su purgatorio a lo largo de seis meses… No, en realidad el mundo entero es un purgatorio, un infierno, sin él, sin Rick. que ama. Viviendo día a día sin la dicha de su compañía, sin la tibieza de su amor y sus cuidados; con el miedo permanente y constante de perderlo en cualquier momento…de que alguien más se lo arrebate. En ese escenario, esa desolada vivienda es el menor de sus problemas. Pasea Kate la vista por el entorno que se ha visto obligada a habitar el último medio año, y no puede menos que reforzar ese sentimiento de pena por sí misma. Es un espacio abierto en el que se distribuyen muebles funcionales y prácticos, de buena calidad, pero fríos e impersonales. Una sala dispuesta sólo para cumplir con la función de recibir a su único visitante en un área común; una cocina reducida, con una mesa y cuatro sillas, que la mayor parte del tiempo sirven como área de trabajo, cubiertas de expedientes, documentos, informes periciales, fotografías y recortes de periódicos…mientras que sobre las barras que rodean a una estufa que rara vez se usa, generalmente reposan contenedores de comida para llevar que quedan siempre casi llenos. Una recámara adyacente –con un baño diminuto- ocupada por una cama individual y el mínimo de muebles indispensables. Un guardarropa bien equipado que, para cuando llegó a esa casa, ya estaba completo luego de haber dejado un espacio vacío en el loft. Cortinas genéricas, muros pálidos y desnudos… Ese es el lugar donde sobrevive Kate Beckett; un lugar que nada tiene que ver con ella y que se ha ocupado de mantener así a modo de constante recordatorio de lo que es su existencia sin su esposo: una carcasa hueca, helada; un remedo grotesco de lo que fue su vida junto al único hombre al que ha amado así, y que la ha amado como ningún otro.

A veces se le funden las pesadillas con la realidad. Sobre todo en los días malos, que últimamente son todos. Existir se ha vuelto una cuestión de mera supervivencia básica desde aquel día hace ya tres semanas- en que esperó inútilmente que Castle apareciera por la comisaría hasta que al final de la jornada, debió resignarse a que, pese a lo llamativo que ese caso pudiera ser para él, su marido no aparecería. Quizá al día siguiente –pensó entonces-; quizá es que no se había enterado aun de la clase de crimen con el que estaban lidiando en la 12ª; quizá es que algún compromiso con la editorial le había impedido acudir hasta entonces. Y ese montón de 'quizás' empezó a convertirse en un suplicio en cuanto se dio cuenta de las crudas implicaciones de separarse de su marido. Durante años habían aprendido los dos a mantener un contacto frecuente que no dejaba lugar para especulaciones sobre sus respectivos paraderos cuando no estaban juntos. Después de que se volvieron pareja y especialmente tras la desaparición de Rick el día de su boda truncada, era difícil que permanecieran separados por demasiadas horas; pero cuando por alguna razón eso pasaba, el contacto a través del teléfono era constante y destinado a mantenerlos actualizados respecto a los itinerarios y destinos de cada uno. No había planes personales o profesionales que no fueran compartidos de forma inmediata y directa; consultados, discutidos y consensados a conveniencia y deseo de ambos. Ella, en resumidas cuentas, sabía siempre dónde estaba su esposo; cuáles eran sus compromisos profesionales y en qué fechas. Nunca tenía ni siquiera que preguntar para estar al tanto hasta del último detalle de la vida de Rick. Y reconoce, con nostalgia, lo orgullosa que se sentía de eso. De ahí lo duro de enfrentarse un buen día con la incómoda realidad de ya no tener acceso a él ni a ninguna información directa sobre su vida cotidiana; ¿y lo peor? Por elección propia.

Con inmensa melancolía recuerda, mientras bebe un sorbo de café tibio y desabrido, los meses inmediatos posteriores a la desdichada noche en que abandonó su hogar y a su esposo para perseguir uno más de sus demonios. Recuerda el severo conflicto de emociones al que se sometió desde el momento en que Rita, la madrastra de Rick, la puso ante las implicaciones de la decisión que tenía que tomar; el tumulto emocional que hubo de enfrentar en cuanto puso un pie fuera del loft, con lágrimas en los ojos, el corazón hecho añicos y la súplica de un perdón inmerecido a flor de labios. Cada minuto, cada segundo a partir de entonces fue librar una batalla una y un millón de veces…cruel, despiadada, implacable. La lucha eterna entre mantenerse firme o mandar todo al demonio y volver a él. Y cuando lo vio por primera vez rondar la comisaría, buscando los pretextos más absurdos para unirse al equipo en la resolución de crímenes, la batalla interna tomó nuevas dimensiones, torturándola sin clemencia. Tener que colocarse la máscara de indiferencia –que las más de las veces fallaba-, despacharlo con cajas destempladas y voz seca y firme, pedirle que respetara su petición de tiempo y espacio…todo eso la mataba despacio una y otra vez, exigiéndole un esfuerzo titánico que nunca antes había tenido que hacer a esa escala. Porque, sí, es cierto que a lo largo de cuatro años perfeccionó el juego de ser perseguida y pretender que no quería ser alcanzada; era difícil entonces mantener la fachada de indiferencia para esconder y disimular sentimientos y sensaciones que brotaban por cada poro y se desbordaban por su mirada. Pero fingir indiferencia ahora, siendo su esposa y luego de siete años de una historia vasta y enriquecida con las experiencias más extremas, es agotador, desgastante y muy, muy cruel… A veces el dolor es tan agudo, tan intenso, que siente como si una buena parte del corazón –y de la vida- le estuviera siendo arrancado a trozos, con saña y sin misericordia.

Mantener a Rick Castle con los brazos extendidos no fue nunca una tarea placentera; detrás de todos los subterfugios a los que recurrían ambos para mantener a raya sus verdaderos sentimientos, se escondía un amor fiero que dolía de tan intenso cuando, estando a solas, los anhelos y deseos reprimidos se elevaban por encima de los intentos de acallarlos; cuando, estando juntos, la proximidad y una atracción arrasadora convertía en un verdadero alarde de fuerza de voluntad el mantenerse firme en su determinación de no cruzar las líneas auto impuestas. Entonces era difícil contenerse, callar, mentir, disimular, esperar, temer; pero ahora… ahora es una proeza que le está consumiendo la vida a Kate. El esfuerzo ha estado siendo de tal magnitud, que hay momentos en los que ya no logra diferenciar entre lo que es en el fondo y lo que aparenta ser en la superficie. Mantener en su lugar esa máscara dura y perfecta de mujer fría, calculadora, en permanente control de sus emociones y sus decisiones, ha sido lo equivalente a dejarse rodar por un abismo por voluntad propia, viendo impasible cómo quien más la ama la contempla sin poder hacer o decir nada para evitarlo.

No. Definitivamente Katherine Beckett-Castle no era así; no es así. Cuando su esposo demolió todas los muros y derribó todas sus defensas, lo que quedó expuesto fue una mujer cálida, cariñosa, espontánea, feliz, vulnerable y, por encima de todo, profundamente enamorada…comprometida con su relación, con los juramentos hechos a lo largo de siete años y reafirmados en una tarde de noviembre, frente al mar y una espectacular puesta de sol; una mujer que prometió un _siempre_ que, a la vuelta de casi un año, se está disolviendo en nada. Pero esa mujer aún existe; nunca ha dejado de existir debajo de la coraza inflexible, gélida…cruel. Ahí sigue todavía y sufre; sufre más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginarse y por motivos de naturalezas tan variadas que difícilmente pasan por la mente de alguien. No es sólo el pesar de sentir sobre sus hombros la muerte de cinco personas que perdieron la vida como consecuencia de algo hecho por ella y que en su momento parecía inocuo; no es nada más el martirio de creerse la obligada a hacer justicia y a terminar con una amenaza que seguirá cobrando vidas si no se detiene de forma definitiva. Todo eso supone una carga dura de sobrellevar, es cierto; pero sería perfectamente soportable si tan solo… Si tan solo pudiera compartirla con la única persona en este mundo en quien confía con su vida y con su corazón: su esposo; su compañero de vida y de trabajo; su mejor amigo; su alma gemela; su razón de ser feliz. Si esta batalla la librara junto a él, todo sería más fácil, más rápido, menos asfixiante y doloroso. Y esa es la causa más profunda de su sufrimiento…la ausencia del único que puede darle luz y alivio.

De hecho, al inicio de toda esta pesadilla, hubo dos posibilidades que realmente Kate nunca contempló. Una, no seguir el caso. Jamás fue una opción para ella dejar en paz al dragón y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Y la otra, seguir con la investigación sin Rick. Hasta antes de su última conversación con Rita, Kate estaba tan resignada a volver a lidiar con sus demonios resurgidos, como a llegar hasta el fondo de la mano de su compañero. _No más secretos_. Juntos habían vencido a Bracken, juntos vencerían a quien estaba detrás de él. Pero todo cambió en cuanto esa mujer se encargó de mover su ángulo de enfoque y la puso frente a la verdadera magnitud del adversario y de las implicaciones de enzarzarse en su cacería. Cualquiera que se enlistara en esa cruzada, tendría una diana en la espalda y un mercenario siguiéndole los pasos y buscando un tiro certero y letal. Fue entonces la realidad cayó de golpe sobre Kate, achicándola, estremeciéndola ante las espantosas posibilidades. Los lazos emocionales son debilidades; son los eslabones más frágiles de la cadena. Una vez estando tras los pasos de LockSat, cualquier persona atada a la joven capitana representa un punto a través del cual neutralizarla. Eso por sí sólo le hizo sentir a Kate la necesidad inmediata de poner entre ella y su esposo toda la distancia posible, puesto que la sola idea de permanecer junto a él, representando prácticamente una amenaza de muerte segura, le sigue provocando nausea y un dolor sin medida ni nombre; pero más allá de poner distancia física para pretender que se rompían lazos, estaba entonces el hecho más importante, la razón por la que resultaba más urgente alejarse de Rick: si se quedaba a su lado, sería materialmente imposible seguir el caso sin que él se diera cuenta. Si se daba cuenta, empezaría a investigar él también y eso… ése es un riesgo al que de ninguna manera lo sometería. Un mundo en el que Rick no exista no es siquiera concebible para Kate…pero la muerte de su esposo por causa de ella, es impensable; es una condena con la que no podría vivir. De modo que había que evitar a toda costa que Castle se involucrara; que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para que el enemigo lo considerara su talón de Aquiles. Tenía ella que lograr que su esposo estuviera a salvo; que su corazón siguiera latiendo aun y cuando para lograrlo, tuviera que lastimarlo más allá de lo que jamás se podrá perdonar. Abandonarlo, mantenerlo alejado, haciendo todo lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo...ése es su dolor más hondo y su remordimiento más atroz; el esfuerzo más penoso que ha tenido que hacer en toda su vida.

Lleva como heridas sangrantes los recuerdos que se han convertido en su penitencia: la mirada de Rick -cuando la vio partir aquella noche de otoño- cargada de una mezcla densa de dolor, coraje, impotencia, miedo, incertidumbre y millones de preguntas sin respuesta; la expresión de ese rostro tan amado cada vez que, con toda la ilusión del mundo, se acercaba a la 12ª para ayudar a resolver un homicidio con la esperanza de que al recorrer otra vez el mismo camino, recuperaría el corazón y la presencia de la esposa ausente; y el desencanto mal disimulado cada vez que su mujer, deliberadamente recubierta de esa capa de desinterés y hielo, le exigía que se fuera, que respetara su necesidad de espacio y tiempo, poniéndolo en segundo lugar con el pretexto de una llamada o un interrogatorio o cualquier otra bienvenida distracción.

Más de una vez se ha preguntado si, de estar ella en el lugar de él, habría sido capaz de soportar tanto desaire, tantas evasivas, tan pocas y vagas explicaciones, y aun así seguir al pie del cañón, dispuesta a esperar, a aguantar, a insistir a pesar de los rechazos constantes e injustificados. La respuesta siempre ha sido la misma: no. Ella no podría haber soportado tanta prueba en contra, a pesar de la desgastada frase de "te amo y siempre lo haré". Esas palabras, para ella, perderían todo su sentido y su poder bajo la contundencia de los hechos. Y es entonces, en ese punto de la dolorosa reflexión, cuando a Kate le llega de golpe una revelación desoladora. Las últimas tres semanas de absoluta distancia y silencio por parte de Rick cobran sentido. Todo tiene un límite, incluso él, con su amor desmedido, su lealtad a prueba de todo y su disposición a esperarla y a recuperar un amor que jamás perdió ni perderá. Sí, todo tiene un límite…y Rick ya llegó al suyo. No hay amor, por muy fuerte que sea, que salga ileso de una prueba así; que sea inmune eternamente a un maltrato de ese calibre. No hay "te amo" capaz de neutralizar los efectos de acciones que gritan todo lo contrario.

Un sollozo estrangulado, ahogado, desgarrador, irrumpe en la quietud asfixiante de la estancia. Kate se lleva las manos a la frente y deja que las lágrimas fluyan sin restricción ni mesura. El agobio, el dolor que siente son tales, que no dejan lugar a nada más. La comprensión plena de que, a estas alturas, puede haber perdido sin remedio lo más importante y valioso de su vida, le rasga el alma en dos con la eficacia de una hoja fina, precisa, punzante. Es como tocar fondo finalmente en ese hoyo negro en el que volvió a dejarse caer. A su alrededor no percibe nada más que soledad, frío, oscuridad y silencio. Una carencia de todo, un dolor calcinante que hace que respirar duela. No sabe de dónde agarrarse para emerger; hacia dónde voltear para ver un resquicio de luz; de dónde sacar fuerzas para seguir. Sin él…sin él no hay nada.

* * *

Son las 4 de la tarde. Ahora llueve. La capitana Beckett intenta mitigar el dolor de cabeza que le ha dejado una hora y media de llorar desconsoladamente por la inminente pérdida del amor de su vida. Luego de haber vaciado su cuota de lágrimas, de haber maldecido a la vida, a la suerte y a su maldita obsesión, la parte más obstinada y fiera de su carácter emergió de entre las cenizas, haciéndola decidir que no debía dar nada por supuesto y mucho menos por perdido. El hecho de que no haya visto a Rick las últimas semanas no quiere decir nada. La gira promocional de su nuevo libro –de la que se enteró gracias al website del autor- debe ser la única causa de que Rick haya estado ausente. No puede dejarse llevar por el pánico a estas alturas; no cuando ha llegado tan lejos y no cuando carece de evidencia verídica para suponer que Rick haya cambiado de opinión. De modo que se secó las lágrimas, se duchó con agua tibia, se puso ropas limpias y cómodas, y se dispone ahora a salir con rumbo al hogar que dejó hace menos de un año y justo antes de cumplir su primer aniversario de bodas. Se esfuerza en no detenerse a pensar en ese tópico en particular. La tarde y noche del 11 de noviembre de 2015 son un recuerdo tan agridulce que hay momentos en que recordarlo le resulta amargo. Un encuentro fortuito, un arrebato de pasión y deseo que fue más un desahogo de frustración y rabia contenidos que el encuentro dulce, romántico, feliz y perfectamente planeado que debió ser. Y lo arruinó ella…justo como todo lo demás. Con tesón pone a un lado esos recuerdos que, en este momento, no hacen sino restarle al poco valor que tiene, cuando es tanto el que necesita. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el hecho de que enturbió una fecha que tenía haber sido memorable y cuya sombra va a quedar ahí, entre los dos, indefinidamente, sin importar lo mucho que se esfuerce en compensarlo en los años venideros…si es que los hay. Pero este no es el tiempo para acobardarse con dudas –aun cuando estén perfectamente fundadas-; bastante es con tener que enfrentar a Rick luego de semanas de no saber de él, y con tener que explicarle la verdad. Porque esa es la determinación recién tomada. Está muy cerca ya de cerrar el círculo en torno a su némesis. Falta poco ya. Si toman todas las precauciones necesarias, quizá haya manera de salir ilesos de esto; al menos físicamente, porque emocionalmente ya no hay manera borrar las cicatrices, y ésa es una realidad con la que tendrá que lidiar cada día del resto de su vida…sólo espera que sea junto a él.

Una Kate determinada, decidida, dispuesta a mover cielo, mar y tierra por recuperar su felicidad y su vida, abre la puerta de su apartamento con la intención de dirigirse al loft, cuando se encuentra inesperadamente con Henry de pie en el umbral. El impacto tarda sólo segundos en llegar y generar su efecto. Ese rostro le es suficientemente familiar como para reconocerlo casi de inmediato pese a que sólo se han visto unas pocas veces y en casos de extrema necesidad. Después de todo, ese hombre de aspecto benévolo y comprensivo es el que tuvo que responder el aluvión de preguntas de la entonces detective Beckett respecto a su legítima boda con Rogan O'Leery. Fue Henry quien, a petición de su cliente –Rick Castle-, le ofreció a Kate los documentos de disolución del matrimonio que debían firmar ella y el bueno-para-nada de O'Leery a fin de que se pudiera llevar a cabo la boda entre ella y Rick. Sí, no hay duda, se trata ni más ni menos que del abogado de Richard Castle en la puerta del apartamento de Kate, sosteniendo una carpeta con un fajo de documentos, además un sobre blanco cuyo destinatario es K. Beckett.

Kate siente como se le congela la sangre y se le atasca la respiración entre pecho y espalda, quemándole los pulmones con puro miedo, con adrenalina que fluye desbocada por el torrente sanguíneo, alertando a cada célula de que hay riesgo. Sí, el riesgo inminente de ser sometida a uno de los efectos más nocivos de su ofuscación y su obsesión: perder a quien representa desde siempre su razón para seguir viviendo. Ahora sí hay evidencia; tangible, contundente, esperando por ella en las manos de la última persona relacionada con su esposo a quien quisiera ver en este momento.

-Señora Castle, buenas tardes –inicia tentativamente el abogado al percatarse de la reacción de quien aparentemente sabe bien lo que su presencia ahí significa.

-Abogado, buenas tardes –apenas si atina Kate a formular el más elemental de los saludos sin que la traicione el miedo que la está acicateando y las ganas de llorar que empiezan a volverse incontrolables, mientras los nudillos de su mano derecha se vuelven blancos a fuerza de hacer presión sobre la perilla de la puerta-. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Vengo en representación del Señor Castle y a petición de él para hacerle entrega de esto –le explica al tiempo que tiende la carpeta y el sobre a la atribulada mujer que los recibe con mano trémula.

-Pase, por favor; siéntese. –Con dificultades logra encontrar en alguna área de su cerebro las fórmulas sociales requeridas en estos casos; pero sus pensamientos están lejos, en otra parte de la ciudad; allá donde su corazón se quedó desde hace ocho meses.

-Gracias, señora Castle. Pero no hay necesidad, no pienso quitarle mucho tiempo. En realidad la finalidad de mi visita es hacerle entrega de esos documentos de parte de Rick.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, licenciado?

Está retrasando lo inevitable y ella lo sabe perfectamente. Se niega a abrir esa carpeta, consciente de lo que contiene, como si postergando pudiera revertir los hechos. Sin embargo, no hay manera de retrasar el momento… uno de los peores de su vida además de la muerte de su madre y de la desaparición de Rick. Quisiera detener el tiempo o, mejor aún, regresarlo hasta el momento maldito en que decidió perseguir sus ideales de justicia a costa de su propio matrimonio. No quiere presenciar lo que sigue; no quiere leer los documentos que acompañan la carta de Rick; no quiere que Henry le mencione esa palabra a la que está temiéndole como nunca le ha temido a nada en la vida. Pero ya no puede esquivar la debacle; el abogado se apresta, diligente y dispuesto, a entregar el mensaje que le fue conferido, ajeno al dolor lacerante que su presencia le está infligiendo a quien espera sus palabras como una condena a muerte. El momento temido llega, implacable, doloroso, irremediable.

-Señora Castle, lo que me he permitido entregarle es una demanda de divorcio a petición del señor Richard Castle; además de una misiva de índole personal enviada por él para usted. Todas las condiciones están expresas en las cláusulas del escrito, pero tengo la indicación expresa de quedar a sus órdenes de forma permanente para aclarar cualquier duda de su parte antes de que firme. Naturalmente que no tiene que ser ahora; debe consultarlo con su abogado antes de hacerlo. Una vez que haya firmado, hágamelo saber y yo enviaré por los documentos para proceder con el trámite.

El discurso ha sido eficiente, fluido, profesional; es evidente que ha sido dicho muchas veces y se es consciente de lo que se está poniendo ante el receptor de tan duro mensaje. Es casi la actitud de un médico que proporciona información a los familiares sobre el estado crítico de un paciente. Se pone distancia y se procede de forma concisa y directa, sin dejar lugar para emociones que son inoportunas. Sin embargo, para Kate es como si el mundo -su mundo- hubiera perdido el eje y girara errático, tambaleándose junto con ella, sacudiéndola, cimbrándola hasta donde no sabía que podía doler. Durante segundos que parecen eternos, cede a la sensación indescriptible del dolor extendiéndose despacio por cada resquicio de su alma, de su mente…y hasta de su cuerpo. Porque sí. Sí duele físicamente. El pecho se le comprime, su estómago se contrae por el peso descomunal de una angustia que pugna por disolverse en lágrimas agolpadas ya en los ojos cansados y adoloridos; la cabeza palpita en las sienes con un dolor pulsante, agudo, constante…como un martilleo potente, demoledor. Hay una especie de debilidad que se apodera de sus extremidades; su cuello se siente rígido, cansado, como si de golpe hubiera caído sobre ella el peso del mundo entero junto con esos papeles en los que su esposo, el hombre que más ha amado, le está pidiendo que salga de su vida definitivamente. Su mente es como un limbo en el que, por el momento, no entra ni sale nada; sólo hay capacidad para una única certeza que se agita salvaje, lastimando, desgarrando, destruyendo lo que encuentra a su paso: esperanzas, sueños, ilusiones, promesas. Piensa Kate que quizá mejor era la incertidumbre que la plena conciencia de una realidad que no se siente capaz de soportar. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado en ese trance, cuando la voz del abogado -en la que percibe una nota escondida de preocupación y simpatía-, despidiéndose, la obliga a volver a la realidad, aunque apenas lo necesario para despacharlo y cerrar la puerta. Una vez a solas, no atina siquiera a dar un paso más allá de la puerta. Se desliza hacia abajo con la espalda pegada a la madera, mientras potentes sollozos la estremecen y gruesas lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas en caudales salados, escaldando, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente en la piel tersa. El silencio del diminuto departamento se llena ahora con gemidos roncos, con palabras ininteligibles que brotan a medias, incoherentes y angustiosas, en forma de fervientes súplicas. Como un mantra se escucha solamente, una y otra vez, la misma lastimosa frase.

-No me dejes, Rick…por favor, no me dejes.

* * *

 _Kate:_

 _De entre todo lo que a lo largo de los años te he escrito, estas líneas son, por mucho, lo más doloroso que te he dedicado. Créeme, por favor, cuando te digo que tan doloroso ha sido para mí escribirlas, como está siéndolo para ti leerlas. Es una despedida, como sé que ya lo habrás supuesto desde el momento en que Henry puso en tus manos la demanda de divorcio. Me disculpo por no tener el valor de decirte todo esto a la cara, pero es que si lo hiciera, entonces lo que me faltaría sería el coraje para decir adiós y darnos a ambos esa clausura que necesitamos. El círculo debe cerrarse, Kate, a fin de que vivamos nuestro duelo y, con mucha suerte, eventualmente podamos empezar de nuevo._

 _En honor a la verdad, debo también reconocer que no me siento capaz de decirte a la cara todo lo que necesito decir, sin que me gane la rabia, la decepción, el dolor que todavía –o quizá ahora más que nunca- hierven en la superficie como un ácido corrosivo. Espero que no estés preguntándote el porqué de mi enojo. A estas alturas, si de algo debes estar bien segura, es de mis razones. Lo extraño es, en este caso, que haya yo tardado tanto en llegar a este punto después…después de tanto, Kate. Pero incluso eso tiene una respuesta, y te la voy a dar._

 _La diferencia entre el antes y el ahora se reduce a que, una vez más, al fin descubrí la verdad que me ocultaste. Y, honestamente, Kate, no puedo decirte qué es, de entre todo, lo que me duele más._

 _Me mentiste, Kate. Otra vez me mentiste y a escasas horas de haber dicho que no habría más secretos. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces nos hemos prometido lo mismo sin cumplirlo. Una razón más por la que no quise sostener esta conversación contigo cara a cara fue por evitarme el mal trago de escuchar argumentos que ya conozco. Por ejemplo, que yo te mentí una vez; que te oculté información relacionada con el caso de tu madre e investigué por mi cuenta, a tus espaldas. Estoy seguro que ese sería tu mejor carta en este debate, puesto que me dirás que, al igual que yo en su momento, has hecho lo que has hecho para protegerme. Cierto; te concedo ese punto… con la salvedad de dos significativas diferencias que, si bien no me eximen de culpa, si nos sitúan en planos distintos. La primera, Kate: yo no te oculté la verdad para protegerte, pero NO me alejé de ti para lograrlo; al contrario, me mantuve más cerca que nunca, de modo que pudiera yo estar al tanto de lo que pasara contigo. Para mí no había mejor forma de mantenerte segura que estar a tu lado. Y la segunda: entonces tú yo no estábamos casados…ni siquiera éramos pareja. Yo no rompí ningún juramento en el camino de protegerte; ni tampoco mentí teniendo otra opción. Se me dio la instrucción de mantenerte alejada del caso a cambio de que respetaran tu vida, y eso hice porque para mí, que estés viva es tan importante como que lo estés a mi lado._

 _Esa noche en que decidiste dejar el que era nuestro hogar, tú y yo ya éramos esposos, Kate. Decidiste dejar a tu esposo para mantenerlo seguro; cierto, es loable esa idea -en teoría-…admirable, heroica; y te lo agradecería, si no fuera por una consideración que me es difícil ignorar. Dejarme o no, no fue en ningún momento tu verdadera encrucijada. Para cuando te enfrentaste con esa disyuntiva, la decisión fundamental ya estaba tomada por ti y solo por ti. Ibas a ir tras LockSat; te ibas a deslizar voluntariamente por esa madriguera oscura y honda otra vez. No hacerlo jamás fue una opción. Cuando llegaste a la parte en la que decirme la verdad e involucrarme en tu cruzada representaba para mí una sentencia de muerte, entonces el dejarme no fue ni siquiera una posibilidad o una opción que tuvieras que pensar. Era sólo un mal necesario; una consecuencia inevitable; un daño colateral que has estado dispuesta asumir con todos sus riesgos, y no sólo una, sino más veces de las que cualquiera debería poder soportar. Y yo fui testigo de eso. En uno y mil momentos vi cómo te debatías entre el dolor de la separación y la necesidad de someterte a ella en favor de tu obsesión; y mismas mil veces en las que yo no tuve ni una oportunidad ante un adversario de semejante calibre. Realmente nunca la he tenido, por más que haya pretendido engañarme._

 _Llevo dos matrimonios fallidos a cuestas, Kate, y el primero de ellos terminó, como ya sabes, porque una tercera persona apareció en la escena. El detonante de mi divorcio tenía un nombre y un rostro, aun cuando las causas reales fueran mucho más profundas. Ahí al menos podía pretender que el motivo del fracaso era algo o alguien contra quien, en un último caso, podía haber luchado. Pero ahora… ahora simplemente siento que lucho contra un fantasma sin identidad, sin cuerpo, sin nombre. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque contra quien tengo que luchar por sostener esto eres tú. Y me declaro incapaz ante semejante adversario. Desde que te conocí, la historia de nuestra relación ha sido esa… Luchar con uñas y dientes por avanzar meras pulgadas en el camino hacia ti. Luchar para demostrarte que no era el patán que tú pensabas que era; luchar por cada palmo de tu confianza; luchar por conseguir una amistad que me diste en contra de tu voluntad; luchar porque admitieras que sentías amor por mí y porque, finalmente, me dieras la oportunidad de entregarte todo lo que guardaba para ti. Y, por otro lado, esperar. Ese ha sido mi otro requisito para permanecer a tu lado. Esperar a que me juzgaras mejor; esperar a que me aceptaras como amigo; esperar a que dejara de aterrarte la idea de que te amaba y me amabas; esperar a que tus muros se derrumbaran; a que el caso de tu madre se resolviera; a que estuvieras lista para el siguiente paso… y, esta última vez, esperar a que resolvieras lo que ni siquiera sabía yo qué era, para que pudieras volver a mí sin poner mi vida en peligro. A menos de un año de haber jurado en el altar que seríamos compañeros de crimen y de vida, que SIEMPRE nos amaríamos y estaríamos juntos, un buen día simplemente todo se fue al demonio. Tomaste una maleta y, con lágrimas en los ojos, una declaración de amor eterno y un "perdóname", te fuiste, dejando la puerta abierta y mi mente sumida en un caos. Y así empezó, una vez más, el juego al que parece que estamos condenados._

 _No encuentro la manera de describirte las horas ni los días que siguieron a tu partida, Kate. Cuando tú me volviste a ver, con lo que te encontraste fue con el mismo payaso de siempre que, otra vez, intentaba abrirse paso a tu comisaría con el solo objetivo de poder estar cerca de ti…igual que siete largos años atrás. Siete años, un mundo de experiencias compartidas y un matrimonio después, y volvía yo a ser reducido a la categoría de " un inconveniente" del que había que sacudirse, cuando apenas unos días atrás me insistías que fuera a la 12ª contigo aunque fuera en calidad de tu proveedor de café. Los primeros años a tu lado fueron maravillosos, Kate; a pesar de tu actitud y la mía. Los disfruté y los atesoro. Ocultar nuestra innegable atracción detrás de bromas incesantes, coqueteos audaces y construcción de teoría, es parte de nuestra historia, de nuestra evolución, del camino que nos llevó a ser lo que hasta hace un año fuimos. Pero estaría yo mintiendo si aseguro que, a estas alturas de nuestro camino, yo he disfrutado de revivir nuestros inicios. Hay algo retorcido en intentar hallarle el encanto al hecho de ser tu marido y tener que abordarte a través de subterfugios inventados por mí; de enfrentar desaires a los que te obligabas con la deliberada intención de mantenerme lejos y de no ablandarte tú; de atestiguar cada paso que ibas dando para retirarte conforme el tiempo pasaba._

 _Y quizá te preguntes qué fue lo que me hizo seguir ahí, procurándote a pesar de que me pediste tiempo y de que te fuiste de casa. Después de todo, sabemos los dos que sí puedo alejarme si tú me lo pides, y para muestra bastan los tres meses posteriores a la muerte de Roy. ¿Por qué insistí tantos meses en abrirme paso para estar cerca de ti aunque fuera en el trabajo, bajo el pretexto de recuperarte recorriendo el camino que inicialmente me llevó hasta tu corazón? Te voy a dar la respuesta. Esas horas que siguieron a tu despedida fueron algunas de las más dolorosas de mi vida. El dolor me aturdió durante muy buena parte de la noche. No dormí, ni siquiera me acosté; sólo me quedé petrificado en algún rincón, mirando al techo sin lograr despojarme de la sensación de agobio que me impedía hilar dos pensamientos coherentes. Estaba demasiado embotado como para llorar o beber. Sólo sentía cansancio, frío y una confusión que me absorbía como el ojo de un tornado y no me dejaba escapar. No sabía qué creer ni qué querer. No entendía nada. Sólo me invadía la sensación de pérdida, de vacío, de tristeza y de derrota. Así fue como vi llegar las primeras luces del día. Fue la voz de Alexis la que me sacó del trance con una efectividad que nada ni nadie más puede tener. Me obligué a salir de mi catatonia con la única finalidad de que mi hija no me viera así, una vez más, por ti. Realmente yo no sabía nada; no tenía nada que suponer o temer más allá de tus palabras de que aún me amabas y que esperabas volver alguna vez._

 _Conforme el día transcurrió lo único que cambió fue que las preguntas fueron tomando forma al mismo tiempo que una penosa certeza: me estabas ocultando algo. No tenía idea qué ni por qué, pero era evidente que, definitivamente, sí había más secretos entre tú y yo. Entonces de la tristeza pasé a la indignación, a la rabia. Las palabras de William Bracken han permanecido dando vueltas en mi cabeza como un disco rayado desde entonces, Kate, agrietándome el corazón y la vida; tú nunca vas a conformarte con ser sólo la Señora Castle. Ha sido una agonía ir convenciéndome poco a poco de que realmente ese infeliz te conoce mejor que yo. Y el hecho de que cuando te hice yo a ti esa pregunta, por toda respuesta haya obtenido tu frase de despedida esa noche, es una herida que no ha dejado de supurar. Pero aparentemente tenemos más en común de lo que ya creíamos. Yo tampoco me quedo en paz con mis obsesiones, Kate. Mi necesidad de respuestas puede llegar a ser tan compulsiva como la tuya, y bastó una semana para que tomara la decisión de encontrar la verdad detrás de tu elección; así tuviera que pasar por encima de mi dignidad y mi amor propio para lograrlo; así tuviera que convencerte a ti y a todos de que lo único que me movía a perseguirte otra vez era el fútil intento de recuperarte._

 _Ésa es la razón, Kate. Por eso y nada más que por eso me mantuve cerca, imponiéndote otra vez mi presencia aun cuando de sobra sabía que te incomodaba en la medida en que te hacía titubear respecto a tu determinación de seguir lejos. Sé leerte mejor que nadie y en ningún momento dudé de que me amaras; podía ver claramente cada uno de esos instantes en que te debatías ferozmente entre tu necesidad de volver a mí y tu sed de justicia; fui también testigo de cada una de las ocasiones en las que nuestro amor perdía la batalla contra tu disposición al sacrificio. Nuestra relación -lo que ha ido quedando de ella- perdió esa lucha demasiadas veces como para salir ilesa. Lo que no cura el tiempo, lo mata el tiempo… eso dicen; y correr ese riesgo de someterse a la distancia y al tiempo dentro de un matrimonio es estar dispuesto a pagar un precio muy alto. Me amas y eso lo sé; nunca lo he dudado. Te amo también y tampoco voy a negarlo. Pero ya logré entender que el amor no basta para sostener una relación. Hay elementos, como el respeto, la confianza, la voluntad, sin los cuales el amor no es suficientes para mantener a flote el barco. Debemos reconocer, aunque nos duela, que realmente no hemos aprendido de qué se trata estar casados. No alcanzamos a asimilar el nivel de compromiso e involucramiento que implica. Siempre voy a valorar el hecho de que hayas optado por romperme el corazón (y romper el tuyo en el proceso) antes de exponerlo a recibir una bala, Kate. Pero si me dieran a elegir, hubiera preferido mil veces que la posibilidad de perder lo que tenemos hubiera bastado para que soltaras la investigación y te quedaras junto a mí. Como ya te dije, sé que nunca tuve siquiera la menor oportunidad en esa apuesta; ya hice las paces con eso. Pero siento que es mi obligación advertirte que lo que tú estás enfrentando se llama adicción, Kate. Tu enemigo no es LockSat… Tu enemigo eres tú. No tengo que explicarte cómo funcionan las compulsiones; tú ya viviste eso, estando del otro lado. Un adicto, Kate, no se cura nunca. Vive permanentemente con las tentaciones en frente, luchando contra ellas y negándose a consumir ni una sola dosis porque eso desde luego que no lo cura, sólo lo hace recaer. Tú elegiste perseguir una obsesión más, ceder a la tentación; y esperar que una vez agotada esa "última dosis" la compulsión se acabe, eso es ingenuo, poco realista y una clara muestra de que tienes un problema qué reconocer y qué atender si quieres poder vivir realmente tu vida alguna vez._

 _Siempre habrá socios de los criminales que continuarán con la tarea de aquéllos a los que arrestes, Kate. Siempre habrá una macabra investigación que te tiente, así como siempre una copa será una tentación para el alcohólico. Es valiosa tu sed de justicia y tu deseo de hacer de éste, un mundo mejor. Pero tienes que elegir de una vez y por todas. Si vas a consagrar tu vida a eso, debes viajar sola por la vida y agradecer por cada día que sobrevivas. Ser una heroína solitaria te convertirá al final en la mártir que dio la vida por aportar un grano de arena al mundo. Nadie podrá estar a tu lado porque correría peligro. Privarás a muchos de ti, pero ésa es tu elección y eres tú quien vivirá con las consecuencias. Yo, bajo estas condiciones, no voy a seguir a tu lado. No son las ideales para constituir el fundamento de un matrimonio ni de una familia. Simplemente no funcionaría porque yo viviría preguntándome si no hay algo que me ocultas, temiendo que el día menos pensado descubras que hay otro dragón por encima de Bracken y Locksat, y que por algo que hiciste cazándolos a ellos, resulte muerto alguien más y tú corras a perseguir a los responsables, dejándonos otra vez atrás. El riesgo existirá siempre y yo no puedo vivir con eso. Lo siento…créeme, Kate, lo siento mucho._

 _Los últimos meses de nuestro primer año de casados se convirtieron en un desastre –incluido nuestro primer aniversario-; el segundo año empezó mal y ha ido a peor. No sabes cómo me duele que sean esos los últimos recuerdos con los que nos quedemos de nuestra historia, Kate. Pero no ha sido mi elección. Hemos vivido momentos muy duros a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos. Momentos en los que ambos hemos experimentado el dolor de creernos perdidos para siempre a manos de algún enemigo. Los dos meses durante los cuales hubiste de lidiar con mi ausencia y con la espantosa incertidumbre de no saber si vivía o moría, son una deuda que llevo conmigo y que tenía toda la intención de saldar en los años de vida que me quedan, viviéndolos contigo y para ti; ya no tendré esa oportunidad y te pido perdón por eso. Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de que ya no estamos juntos, no hay un momento para mí de paz ni calma, sabiendo que corres de frente hacia la posibilidad de un final trágico que me aniquilará de por vida, Kate. Tú estás siguiendo el camino que elegiste, y decidiste ponerme a un lado porque cualquier cosas es tolerable para ti excepto la idea de mi muerte. Supongo que es entonces a mí a quien le toca lidiar con la alta probabilidad de que seas tú quien muera, y yo sí que no tengo nada que decir o hacer, más que esperar y rogar cada noche, a quien me quiera escuchar, que te proteja y te cuide como yo no puedo hacerlo._

 _Kate –finalmente-, te suplico, como último gesto de buena voluntad, que no alarguemos innecesariamente esta agonía, por favor. No más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho. Tienes los documentos del divorcio en tus manos ahora; revísalos con tu abogado y fírmalos cuanto antes, si estás de acuerdo con lo estipulado ahí. Sólo te pido que hagamos esto lo más rápido posible. Es justo y necesario._

 _Te amo, Kate, con todo lo que soy. Para mi desgracia, el amor no es suficiente._

 _Cuídate y decídete a ser feliz._

 _R. Castle._

Sus manos tiemblan, sus ojos se nublan con lágrimas que no han dejado de brotar desde hace horas. Los pliegos de papel blanco llenos con la perfecta caligrafía de Rick, yacen apretados contra su pecho que se estremece con sollozos desgarradores, emergiendo desde el dolor más profundo y crudo. Cada palabra hiere, se clava fina y precisa en su alma atormentada; las verdades queman y los remordimientos matan lenta y agónicamente. Un frío de muerte le congela hasta los pensamientos, pero el llanto no cesa y el dolor no para. Se acabó todo y la vida pierde su sentido. Ahora sí ya no le queda nada.

* * *

 _ **Gracias desde ya por leer y comentar.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No sé bien cómo expresarles mi agradecimiento por su bienvenida a esta historia; por su apoyo y sus palabras que me hicieron sentir muy apreciada y valorada. Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Me parece que el consenso general fue que lo que comenzó como un OS se vuelva un multi-chapter. Ustedes mandan y aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo. Antes de continuar quiero dejarles saber algunas cosas importantes. La primera, esta historia tendrá un final feliz, sin embargo no será un final feliz al que se llegará rápido ni fácil. Esta será una jornada lenta, intensa y profunda en la que les pido que disfruten tanto el viaje como la llegada. Porque tienen mi palabra de que será un viaje lindo, interesante, dulce a pesar de los momentos difíciles que puedan haber a lo largo del camino. Les pido el mismo voto de confianza que me han dado hasta ahora; que confíen en mí y en que cada paso valdrá tanto la pena como el mismo final feliz. Sanar las heridas infligidas, ganar el indulto y llegar hasta el punto de reencuentro no será sencillo ni sucederá de la noche a la mañana, pero ocurrirá eventualmente y el proceso volverá sólida a nuestra pareja favorita.**_

 _ **Dicho lo anterior, los dejo leer, agradeciendo de corazón a todos y cada uno de quienes se dieron el tiempo de leerme y comentarme. Sus palabras valen oro para mí. GRACIAS SIEMPRE.**_

 _ **Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Katherine Beckett se detiene, vacilante, ante esa misma puerta que al marcharse dejó abierta muchos meses atrás. Le tomó prácticamente toda una noche y un día reunir el valor indispensable para llegar hasta donde está pero…aparentemente no es suficiente. Colgando de su hombro derecho lleva la misma maleta que cargó el día que se fue; en esa misma mano sostiene las llaves que, por algún milagro, aún conserva; en su mano izquierda está la carpeta con el legajo de documentos que le fueron entregados por el abogado el día anterior y que ni siquiera se ha molestado en leer. Su contenido le interesa entre poco y nada en tanto que el propósito sea el divorcio. No le importan los términos ni las condiciones ni los detalles en los que, está segura, Rick debe haber pensado al dar inicio a un trámite así; todo es irrelevante porque no quiere divorciarse… y no lo hará si ella tiene algo que decir –o hacer- al respecto.

Luego de pasar la mitad de las últimas 24 horas llorando y vaciando una botella de tequila, y la otra mitad vertiendo los contenidos de su corazón –sin filtros ni reservas- en una carta que ni siquiera está segura de si alguna vez se atreverá a entregarle a su esposo, Kate finalmente se apertrechó con medio litro de café entre pecho y espalda, todas las mudas de ropa que cupieron en la maleta, la fotografía de su boda que ocupaba el lugar de honor en su mesilla de noche –y sobre la cual derramó millones de lágrimas, abrazándola por las noches-, sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio, el brazalete que le dio Rick en su primer día como capitana, más toda la valentía que fue capaz de encontrar en su interior, y se dirigió hasta el que espera poder seguir llamando hogar…sin pensarlo más y sin mirar atrás para no flaquear ante el miedo atroz que la carcome desde dentro de que ya no haya esfuerzo posible capaz de devolverle lo que neciamente dejó ir.

Pero no hay esfuerzo que valga en este momento, aparentemente. Bastó con llegar a la puerta del loft para que las piernas se sintieran débiles, las manos sudaran, el corazón se acelerara y el estómago se llenara de nudos que le estrangulan hasta la capacidad de pensar con lucidez. Siente los nervios tensos a tal grado, que la respiración es más rápida, la visión se le nubla y se siente mareada. La resaca y este estado de extrema anticipación no son en lo absoluto una buena mezcla. Por alguna extraña razón, que no tiene tiempo de desmenuzar, la oscuridad de la noche no hace sino magnificar sus temores e inseguridades. Casi que mejor hubiera preferido llegar en alguno de los diez momentos en que intentó hacerlo durante ese día, y cuando aún había luz de sol. Es una tontería, pero de pronto la noche no parece ser la mejor de las aliadas en la cruzada que está por emprender y que en este momento le parece imposible de ganar.

Con mano trémula y un suspiro profundo, inserta la llave en la cerradura mientras su mente se las ingenia para lidiar con el aluvión de sensaciones y recuerdos que le caen encima a causa de una acción tan cotidiana y trivial. Los cientos de veces que abrió esa puerta al final del día –casi siempre acompañada por su escritor-, con la ilusión y el alivio de encontrar en ese espacio su refugio, su tierra firme, su seguridad y su amparo contra todo lo malo y cruel que la vida pudiera mostrarle. La sensación incomparable y única de perderse en los brazos de su amado y olvidar ahí las tribulaciones y desasosiegos durante las largas y preciosas horas que pasaban ahí, siendo sólo Kate y Rick, los amigos, los amantes, los cómplices. Ha extrañado tanto eso, que la abruma la nostalgia al verse de nuevo en ese lugar para ella sagrado, al cual ahora mismo no sabe si le será permitido volver.

Cruza el umbral, agobiada por la emoción y el miedo. Ni siquiera tiene idea de con qué va a encontrarse o si Rick está ahí en ese momento. Hace tanto que no sabe nada de él. Jamás pensó que pudiera dolerle tanto saberse absolutamente ignorante respecto a la vida cotidiana de su marido; y el hecho de que eso sea el resultado de sus propias decisiones o de que haya sido por el bien de él, la verdad es que no mitiga en nada el dolor que le provoca sentirse marginada de la existencia de la persona que más ama en la vida.

Avanza con paso cauteloso sin hacer demasiado ruido con sus zapatos planos; deja en el suelo su bolsa de viaje, los documentos y las llaves sobre la barra de la cocina. El loft está iluminado tenuemente y es del despacho de donde proviene la luz más intensa, señal de que, con toda seguridad, él está ahí. Kate apoya sus ante brazos sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas altas que se alinean frente al desayunador y se permite un momento para agachar la cabeza, inhalando y exhalando despacio en un desesperado intento de controlar el miedo, la anticipación, los nervios que no ceden ni un ápice. En ese instante quisiera tantas cosas… quisiera poder regresar al tiempo a esa malhadada noche en la que salió por esa misma puerta por la que acaba de entrar; quisiera entrar en la cabeza de Rick para saber exactamente qué piensa y para predisponerlo a su favor; quisiera abrazarlo fuerte y no soltarlo hasta doblegar las defensas que, con toda seguridad, ya están sólidamente alzadas… lo único que por nada del mundo quisiera, que ni siquiera le pasa por la cabeza a pesar del temor y la incertidumbre que la aquejan, es salir de ahí nunca más. Sabe que lo que tiene frente a sí no es fácil; que, si tiene una poca de suerte, le espera un muy largo camino por recorrer antes de poder sentir a Rick suyo otra vez como alguna vez lo fue; que deberá considerarse afortunada si consigue que él –a estas alturas y habiéndole pedido ya el divorcio- la escuche al menos. Pero mientras hay vida hay esperanza; y si han logrado mantenerse vivos los dos a pesar de la dolorosa separación, y si aún están casados, no hay pelea que ella no esté dispuesta a dar con tal de rescatar su relación…aunque sea casi nada lo que quede ya de ella.

Respira profundo una última vez, yergue la cabeza y cierra los ojos, elevando una rápida plegaria, y se da la media vuelta, encaminándose hacia lo que para ella ha sido desde siempre una especie de santuario: el espacio en el que Rick crea magia con las palabras una y otra vez, entregándole al mundo su talento generosamente. Una vez ante la entrada del despacho, los ojos cansados y ávidos de la capitana se desplazan a lo largo y ancho de la habitación sin encontrar lo que con ansias buscan. Extrañada y preocupada avanza con rumbo a la recámara apenas aluzada por el halo mortecino que se desprende de una de las lámparas, y ahí, sobre la cama -deshecha a una hora tan temprana- está él. No sabe Kate como contener el sollozo que se le escapa del pecho al verlo así, como no esperaba encontrarlo; recostado sobre los almohadones, dormido; con moretones amarillentos en los pómulos; en el lado derecho de la frente, una herida suturada que está en las últimas fases de cicatrización; la muñeca y mano izquierdas envueltas en vendas como para mantenerlas inmovilizadas; el torso desnudo conserva todavía las manchas pálidas de lo que, inconfundiblemente, deben haber sido severos golpes al estómago y a las costillas hechos a punta de patadas. Nada indica que las lesiones sean recientes; por experiencia puede Kate deducir que se trata de daños que están casi reparados tras lo que pudieron haber sido ya semanas de convalecencia… Convalecencia durante la cual ella no estuvo cerca para cuidar de él ni atenderlo; ni siquiera se enteró de que estaba lastimado, por Dios bendito, ¿cómo pudo suceder algo así sin que se diera cuenta? Después de todo, parece que no es ella la única con la capacidad de guardar secretos, le recuerda su mente con un dejo de amargura que sólo acarrea más agua a sus ojos, desbordándose en un torrente incontenible.

El sonido ahogado de sus sollozos acaba por despertar a Rick, quien abre los ojos, dejándose ver en ellos la confusión y el miedo…hasta que las pupilas azules se enfocan en ella y entonces la mirada cambia en cuestión de un segundo. El azul se vuelve gris acero, filoso y frío como la hoja de una navaja dispuesta a cortar sin compasión. Kate no se ha movido del punto en el que detuvo a penas verlo, a casi un metro de la cama, en el espacio que constituye el pasadizo entre la oficina y el dormitorio. Permanece ahí en calidad de estatua, con la mano sobre los labios y los ojos entrecerrados; el único movimiento que la diferencia de un objeto inanimado son las lágrimas que se deslizan silenciosas mejillas abajo.

Como impulsado por una repentina incomodidad, Rick se endereza y se pone de pie en un fluido movimiento que alguna molestia debe causarle aun a su cuerpo maltrecho puesto que no puede evitar que un jadeo casi inaudible se cuele entre sus labios mientras una mueca de dolor se le dibuja en el rostro que intenta mantener impertérrito. Kate parece salir de su trance ante la evidente muestra de malestar físico de su marido, pero basta otra mirada por parte de él para mantenerla en su sitio, presa otra vez de una mezcla de emociones lo suficientemente compleja como para siquiera intentar entenderla. Ya no sabe si es más su necesidad de saber qué fue lo que lo dejó en ese estado o sus ganas de refugiarlo en sus brazos, cubrirlo de besos y palabras de amor, y no soltarlo nunca más. No sabe qué hacer y la está asfixiando esa certeza de que realmente Rick no va a ponerle fácil ni una cosa ni la otra…ni nada de lo que pretenda hacer de momento, salvo que su deseo fuera retirarse; lo cual de ninguna manera va a hacer.

Lo ve tomar, del sillón individual que está junto a la mesilla de noche, una camiseta y ponérsela como en un vano intento de cubrir lo que ya es demasiado tarde para ocultarle. Al menos es un alivio verlo moverse con relativa soltura; eso significa que, lo que sea que le haya ocurrido, no causó daños mayores. Pero las dudas y las sospechas subsisten en la mente de la ahora capitana de la 12ª. Todo lo demás puede esperar; por ahora la prioridad es lograr que la ponga al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. Aunque para eso, lo primero sería lograr que al menos le dirija la palabra. Alguien tiene que disparar primero –se dice Kate en un intento de ganar el valor que en algún punto se disolvió en nada-; es obvio que este encuentro no es otra cosas que un duelo en el que se juega la vida…y es mejor empezar cuanto antes la batalla; esa que pinta para ser larga y cruenta.

-Rick… –la voz sale quebrada y aun húmeda de lágrimas que no cesan.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kate?

Para la aludida, la pregunta cae como una bofetada; como un golpe seco que le saca el aire y la inmoviliza de dolor y pánico. Siente que se acobarda, que se empequeñece tras la primera frase cortante y gélida. ¿Cómo es que va a soportar todo lo que viene aún? No se cree capaz…pero menos capaz se cree de rendirse sin luchar. Eso, ni ahora ni nunca lo va a lograr. O se recompone y enfría la cabeza para conseguir siquiera hilar frases consistentes, o da la causa por perdida de una vez. Jala tanto aire como puede, se limpia las lágrimas, aclara la voz y sigue.

-Necesitamos hablar. Pero eso puede esperar. Yo necesito que me digas ya qué fue lo que pasó, Rick. Dime por qué estás así –señala con una mano la extensión del cuerpo de su esposo, indicándole sus lesiones.

-Yo necesito que firmes los documentos que te entregó Henry, Kate. Es lo único que te pido. Lo demás no importa; como puedes ver no pasó a más…y no quiero hablar de eso.

-Soy tu esposa y tengo derecho a saber qué fue lo que te dejó así.

Sube la voz una octava mientras en las pupilas castañas se enciende ese fuego que Castle reconoce tan bien y que lo hace suspirar ante la perspectiva de una discusión con la que se reúsa a lidiar en este momento.

-Hace mucho que tú y yo pasamos la etapa en la que nuestros derechos y obligaciones para con el otro eran importantes, Kate. No me obligues a recordarte por qué.

Otro golpe bajo. Otro caudal que brota de los ojos cansados y enrojecidos. La rabia se vuelve flamas en las profundidades del alma de esa mujer atormentada por los arrepentimientos y las consecuencias que le escupen su rigor a la cara. El enojo suele ser más fácil de manejar que todo lo demás, y por él se deja llevar Kate sin medir las proporciones que puede tomar la discusión si no se encarga alguno de los dos de guardar la mesura.

-Mis derechos y obligaciones para contigo están en su lugar –responde con el gesto orgulloso y arrogante que la caracteriza siempre que sabe que no tiene razón-. Lo estuvieron antes y lo están ahora, lo quieras aceptar o no. Y es mejor que me digas que es lo que pasó y por qué demonios no me enteré…o de lo contrario voy a llamar –ahora- a Martha o a Alexis o a quien tenga que llamar para enterarme de lo que tengo derecho saber. Así que tú decides.

-Tengo tanto con que rebatirte tus argumentos tan pobres… No resistirían ni una mínima corriente de aire. Pero voy a responderte nada más porque lo último que necesitan mi madre y mi hija es lidiar con tus cuestionamientos, Kate. Ellas no te molestaron a ti todo este tiempo, a pesar de estar tan a oscuras como yo en lo que a tu partida se refiere; pero queda claro que tú no estás dispuesta a devolverles la cortesía, así que debo ser yo quien les evite el mal rato… sin contar con que ellas no saben la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –El tono es mucho más moderado; cargado de la vergüenza y el remordimiento que han resurgido como efecto de las duras palabras de Rick.

-Me refiero a que esto que me pasó tiene que ver con lo que tú has estado investigando a mis espaldas todos estos meses y por lo que me dejaste aquella noche, Kate. –Espera a ver la reacción de la que aún es su esposa, buscando inútilmente algún resabio de placer al observar como el bello rostro se contrae en un rictus de agonía al confirmar las sospechas; pero no encuentra en sí mismo sino preocupación y un espectro de compasión al que se niega a dar cabida, apurándose a continuar con lo que es, obviamente, el peor de los tormentos para su mujer-. Fui secuestrado, Kate…otra vez. Fui retenido, torturado, sometido a preguntas que no podía contestar porque no conocía las respuestas.

Kate tiene la desastrosa impresión de estar viviendo una pesadilla que se tornó la más espeluznante de las realidades. Su mente se pierde entre el cúmulo de posibles escenarios que pudieron haber terminado con resultados fatales para él. No se atreve ni a dejar que su imaginación dibuje las imágenes que conjuran palabras como "tortura" y "secuestro". Sabe bien que no va a poder seguir manteniéndose en pie si se permite divagar a través del escalofriante camino del "hubiera". Necesita concentrarse en lo que tiene en frente; en el hombre que ama, vivo, en proceso de franca recuperación, lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle pelea en este momento. No importa de pronto si le grita, si la odia, si la echa de su vida una y mil veces… mientras esté vivo, hay oportunidad de enmendarse. Así le tome una eternidad hacerlo. Por duro que sea todo lo que tiene por delante, debe seguir por el camino que recién eligió, así se le vaya en ello hasta el último suspiro. Lo único que le importa, ahora y en lo sucesivo, es aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Es su turno de pelear por él, e independientemente del resultado, lo va a hacer.

-Rick… lo siento tanto. Sé que no sirve de nada lo que te diga, pero de todas maneras… por favor, perdóname.

-Tienes razón, Kate, no sirve de nada –el resentimiento flota entre cada palabra, llenando el espacio que los separa-; como de nada sirvió tanto sacrificio al que te sometiste y me sometiste. Al final fui el blanco de tus enemigos…tú no estabas cerca para cuidarme la espalda y yo no estaba al tanto como para protegerme por mí mismo. Parece que lo de "compañeros en el crimen y en la vida" no fueron más que palabras que se llevó el viento ¿no? Como todas las demás.

-No digas eso. Yo no supe lo que pasó. De haberlo sabido, habría cambiado mi lugar por el tuyo sin pensarlo siquiera. Esta no es tu batalla, Rick; es mía. ¿No entiendes que nunca se ha tratado de lastimarte, sino de protegerte?

-Explícame por qué eso no hace que duela menos, Kate. Bien dicen que de buenas intenciones está sembrado el camino del infierno…

-Por Dios, Rick… -La exasperación se hace manifiesta en cada frase cargada de impaciencia e impotencia-. Dime algo; si, por cuestiones de trabajo, alguno de los dos hubiera tenido que vivir en otra ciudad… ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿De todos modos habrías terminado pidiéndome el divorcio?

-Ese ejemplo difícilmente va a ayudar a tu causa, Kate. Debiste elegir mejor tus argumentos. –Hay calma tras la que se adivina una tormenta de proporciones insospechadas; tiembla Kate ante la sola posibilidad de todo cuanto puede nacer de la mente brillante de ese hombre, y de la furia que ya no se molesta en ocultar-. Cuando eso pasó, la distancia física fue tan insoportable para mí que acabé buscando la manera de seguirte…para variar. Yo no creo en las relaciones a distancia, ni física ni emocional; yo no creo en una relación así contigo…no puedo. Y bueno, lastimarme no era la intención ¿cierto? Eso sólo fue un mal necesario.

-Hablas como si yo no hubiera pasado los meses más amargos al estar lejos de ti, Rick –le rebate con rebeldía y obstinación; agarrándose de lo que sea para no perder un terreno que de sobra sabe que no tiene ganado-. Estar separada de ti, fuera de esta casa...de _nuestra_ casa, ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida. Cada minuto, cada hora, cada día y cada noche han sido un calvario sin ti. Pensando en que en cualquier momento te cansarías de esperarme, de no saber, de soportar mi ausencia, mi distancia, mis desplantes; temiendo que alguien más ocupara mi lugar al estar dispuesta a darte lo que yo no podía. Ha sido un infierno, Castle…un maldito infierno.

-Un infierno que tú elegiste; que has elegido cada hora y cada minuto y cada día y cada noche en los que te debatías entre el deber y el querer… Al menos tú estabas como querías estar; yo ni siquiera tuve esa prerrogativa ¿sabes? Yo he vivido lo que tú sola decidiste que viviéramos sin que mi opinión existiera siquiera. Y, Kate, tú me dijiste al marcharte que esperabas que cuando todo esto pasara, en mi corazón hubiera un lugar para aceptarte de regreso. Eso significa que desde entonces eras consciente de la posibilidad de que no fueras así. Era un riesgo que siempre asumiste. Tú estuviste dispuesta a aceptar que nuestro matrimonio no tuviera arreglo. Es momento de afrontar esa realidad: elegir significa renunciar a algo. En cualquier encrucijada, las alternativas tienen dos caras, y se supone que elegimos aquella opción con cuyas consecuencias podemos vivir. Hace mucho tiempo que hice las paces con la idea de que yo soy eso a lo que estás dispuesta a renunciar…lo que estás dispuesta a perder.

-No. –Le grita furiosa, desesperada, fuera de sí-. Yo no estoy dispuesta a perderte. Nunca lo he estado. Jamás he querido terminar con este matrimonio; por eso te dije siempre lo mucho que te amo…siempre te lo dije. Te hice saber que nuestro distanciamiento no era por ti, sino por mí; que volvería. Intenté probarte como pude lo mucho que te amo y que me importas. Te dejé mantenerte cerca; no fue una separación total ni un rompimiento, nunca lo fue.

-Cierto. Y aquí es donde me explicas de qué forma me protegiste así, Kate –hay ira contenida suficiente en Rick como para enfriar al infierno; no hay que conocerlo demasiado para saber que está luchando por no alzar la voz, y ella casi preferiría que lo hiciera a estas alturas-; dímelo porque, para serte sincero, llevo noches completas intentando entenderte sin lograr absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Rick? –La desesperación y la impotencia están tomando lo mejor de ella y bien lo sabe. No hay argumentos que valgan a la hora de enfrentarse con la verdad y con las penosas consecuencias de sus elecciones-. Mis excompañeros murieron a causa de algo que hice yo en la búsqueda del responsable de la muerte de mi madre. Su asesino se dedicó a perseguirme a mí durante 36 horas con comandos capaces de destruir a un batallón completo. Después de algo así no iba yo a quedarme en paz, esperando a que cualquier día me metieran una bala en el corazón o que uno de mis seres más queridos corriera con esa suerte. Tenía que cazar a ese infeliz antes de que cobrara más vidas… y tenía que hacerlo sola, sin arriesgar a nadie más. Mucho menos a ti que eres lo que más amo, Rick. ¿De verdad es eso tan difícil de entender?

Intenta recuperar el aliento mientras lo mira fijamente, esperando la réplica que ve asomarse en los océanos azules, embravecidos y furiosos, que ahora mismo se abaten bajo la fuerza de una tempestad. De sobra sabe que no tiene posibilidad alguna en este debate, por mucho que se esfuerce. Su contendiente tiene a su favor dos factores infalibles: el don de la palabra, y la razón. Pero tiene que intentarlo, maldita sea… pase lo que pase, tiene que seguir peleando por lo que ama y que está punto de perder sin remedio. Lo ve tomar aire para lanzar el contraataque y no puede sino mentalizarse para lo que ve venir.

-No son tus razones las que resultan difíciles de entender, Kate –vuelve el volumen moderado, tan neutral que hiela la sangre y crispa los nervios-; no es el 'por qué' de tus decisiones lo que no me queda claro… es el 'cómo' lo que ni en esta dimensión ni en otra voy a poder justificar. ¡Me mentiste, Kate! Por el amor de Dios, me mentiste a la cara más veces de las que se pueden olvidar o perdonar; me dejaste a ciegas y a merced de una fuerza tan colosal que ni siquiera te atreviste a enfrentar acompañada por mí. ¿Cómo se supone que podía yo estar alerta si ni siquiera sabía en qué demonios estabas metida? No te creo tan ingenua como para suponer que por salirte de esta casa, tu némesis iba a dar por hecho que yo había dejado de ser uno de tus puntos débiles, Kate. No logro entender ese juego perverso al que, de alguna forma, yo también me presté al seguirte por tantos meses presuntamente en contra de tu voluntad. Si mi vida dependiera de que tú te desligaras de mí, no habría bastado con que te fueras del loft; habría sido necesario un divorcio, una orden de restricción, un corte limpio.

-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a mencionar algo así? Jamás me pasó por la mente ninguna de esas absurdas opciones. –Ya no es capaz de controlar su llanto ni ese malestar que se está volviendo físico con cada palabra certera que Rick le lanza como dardos envenenados y que hieren y matan lento por más verdaderas que sean-. Yo hice lo que creí mejor, lo que me parecía más seguro para ti y menos dañino para nuestra relación. Tenía que dejar la puerta abierta para volver a tu vida… Y no podía prescindir de tu compañía, aun cuando fuera sólo en el trabajo; era lo único que me mantenía de pie en medio del caos, Rick. Sólo era una separación temporal que estúpidamente quise creer que podríamos superar.

-Ese es el problema, Kate; que no se trata de la separación, sino de todo lo que hay detrás. La oscuridad y el silencio en que me mantuviste; la confianza que se hizo polvo; el daño involuntario pero deliberado. Por algún tiempo resguardaste mi integridad física, pero hiciste pedazos la emocional. Supongo que vale la pena ese trueque para que lo hayas preferido aun habiendo otras opciones. Yo la pasé mal y tú, peor. Pero por increíble que parezca, eso no vuelve todo esto justo ni inofensivo. Tu dolor y el mío dañaron algo más, de forma definitiva: nuestra relación. Hay pocas cosas que nunca se recuperan; el tiempo es una de ellas, y el que nosotros hemos perdido de nuestro matrimonio no nos lo va a devolver nada ni nadie. Como si no hubiéramos desperdiciado ya antes suficiente. Habría sido más fácil soportar miles de kilómetros de distancia física que ese universo infinito de distancia emocional.

-No me digas eso, por favor… -La voz rota y los sollozos estremecedores son el marco de cada una de sus palabras-. No me des a entender que ya todo está perdido. Yo nunca quise alejarme de ti… Lo habría evitado de haber podido; eso tú lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé –le responde con un manifiesto dejo de amargura y sarcasmo-. Te fuiste para no exponerte a que descubriera tu secreto. A tan solo una cuantas horas de haber dicho, por enésima vez, que no habría más de eso entre nosotros. Aquí es donde el ingenuo he sido yo… ingenuo por no llamarme estúpido.

-Si te involucrabas corrías tanto riesgo como yo de morir, Rick. Y no concibo un mundo en el que no existas. No sería posible para mí seguir viviendo si algo te pasara…y por mi culpa.

-Supongo que sería más fácil para mí seguir viviendo si ti ¿no? –Pregunta con amargura y casi que con desprecio; indiferente a sus lágrimas y a su dolor-. Deduzco que, o confías en que para mí sería más fácil, o es que siempre es preferible dejarme a mí ese dolor con el que tú no estarías dispuesta a vivir.

-No puedo creer que sea tan complicado de entender mi afán de salvar tu vida. Todo lo que hice fue por eso, Rick. Nunca fue falta de amor…sino más bien exceso. Yo daría todo con tal de saberte a salvo… a ti y a nuestra familia.

-Volvemos al mismo punto. No es el qué, sino el cómo. Pero parece que no logro entenderte ni que me entiendas y, visto lo visto, es mejor dejar las cosas así y proceder con los trámites del divorcio, Kate. No tiene caso alargar la agonía. Las diferencias son…irreconciliables.

Todas las señales de alarma vuelven a dispararse en aquélla que fue con la intención de pedir perdón y admitir faltas, y no ha hecho sino empeorarlo todo. Como nunca odia Kate su obstinación y su estúpida tendencia a defenderse, intentando sostener lo insostenible. Él tiene razón. En prácticamente todo la tiene. Kate entiende cada uno de los puntos que Rick le expone, e incluso entiende que las explicaciones que le da no le sean suficientes, porque ni a ella le bastan por más que se las ha repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de los meses. Esa certidumbre fue la que la hizo tomar la decisión de volver y rogar por su perdón, aun antes de que el abogado se presentara con la demanda de divorcio. Ya estaba determinada a aceptar y expiar sus culpas a pesar del doloroso golpe que para su orgullo implicaba aceptar su error y su fracaso. Ahora que es consciente de que todos esos sacrificios fueron en vano, no hay medida que alcance para el tamaño de su dolor y su arrepentimiento. Enojarse y rebatir con fundamentos tan pobres, no ha hecho sino llevarla a este punto muerto en el que está a nada de ser despachada sin ni siquiera la sombra de una segunda oportunidad.

-Tienes razón. Me equivoqué.

Las cuatro simples palabras quedan flotando, como si no cargaran con todo un mundo de significados e implicaciones. Por más que Rick trata, no logra esconder completamente su sorpresa ante dos frases que es muy raro escuchar de Katherine Beckett. Mucho menos las esperaba tras el acalorado intercambio que acaban de sostener y en el que no le dio la impresión de que su esposa estuviera dispuesta a admitir errores propios ni aciertos ajenos. Sin embargo, en apenas un parpadeo recompone su expresión, convirtiéndola en la máscara impecablemente helada con la que ha sostenido la discusión en casi todo momento. Muy claro se deja a sí mismo el escritor que, sin importar lo que pase dentro de él, la postura ante ella no va a variar…por mucho que sea el dolor, la compasión, la melancolía, el deseo de envolverla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás. Lo que ha pasado entre ellos no tiene remedio; está dañado desde los cimientos y más allá de toda reparación. Es mejor cortar por lo sano y…seguir adelante con lo que le queda de corazón.

-Ahora eso ya no importa, Kate.

-Sí importa… A mí me importa más que nada.

-Yo habría dado hasta la vida por escucharte decir esto hace meses…incluso semanas, Kate. Pero no pasó. Ahora ya no es tiempo.

-Rick… Dime cómo es que… -Duda. No tiene la menor idea de cómo hacer esas preguntas que la están carcomiendo sin reiniciar otra discusión que lo más probable es que la ponga en la puerta en menos de cinco minutos, dado lo que percibe en su marido-. ¿Cómo es que lograste evadir a esos desgraciados que te secuestraron? ¿Cómo supiste lo que había detrás de mi decisión y mi partida?

-Mi padre…y su esposa, de la que también decidiste no hablarme, por cierto –el reproche brota sin velos ni disimulos; claro, directo, afilado-; ellos me rescataron más o menos doce horas después de que fui secuestrado. Y fueron ellos quienes me dieron todas las explicaciones que yo esperaba de ti. En ocho meses haciendo el tonto, jugando a que te perseguía, no fue mucho lo que logré averiguar sobre el secreto sombrío que te alejó de mí. Sabía que había algo o alguien a quien estabas investigando; sabía que tenía que ver con los homicidios de tus ex compañeros; pero hasta ahí me quedé. Tenía que ir con pies de plomo para que no te dieras cuenta y acabaras prohibiéndome la entrada a la 12ª definitivamente. Al final de cuentas, acabé enterándome de la peor forma…pero al menos ahora ya sé qué fue lo que pasó que nos llevó a los ocho meses más complicados de nuestra relación.

-Rick, lo siento. Lo siento tanto…

Kate intenta dar un paso hacia donde él está de pie. Llevan ya demasiado tiempo en la misma posición y apostados en el mismo sitio, como si esa misma fuerza que alguna vez los atrajo irremisiblemente, ahora los mantuviera a distancia. No alcanza Kate ni a mover los dos pies cuando él levanta la mano, en lo que puede entenderse como el símbolo universal de 'alto'. Le deja clara su necesidad de espacio y a ella no le queda más que remitir, con todo el dolor de su corazón. Intenta darse ánimos pesando en que siempre supo que sería así de difícil el intento de perdón y de regreso; que vale la pena el camino espinoso que hay que cruzar para llegar de nuevo a él… pero su necesidad y su anhelo son tales que si disuelven en llanto callado que, por más que se esfuerza. no logra controlar.

-Yo también lo siento mucho, Kate, créeme.

-Al menos…sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué todo lo que hice fue nacido de mi amor por ti?

-Sí. Lo sé. No lo dudo. Te lo dije en la carta. La falta de amor nunca ha sido el problema…estamos claros en eso los dos. No se trata de amor, sino de confianza…

-¿Ya no confías en mí, Rick? –Pregunta, tragándose el miedo de saber la respuesta.

-¿Confiaste tú en mí cuando todo esto empezó, Kate?

La está desgarrando por dentro esta discusión. No sabe cuánto más va a poder soportar esta noche sin desplomarse a sus pies hecha una piltrafa… así es como se siente. Sus nervios están ya al límite tras tantas noches sin dormir, tras tantas lágrimas, tras tanto miedo arremolinándosele en las entrañas. Sólo quisiera borrarlo todo y correr hasta esos brazos que han sido siempre su refugio y su cielo…pero que ahora se le niegan obstinadamente.

-No fue falta de confianza, Rick, te lo juro. Confío en ti con mi corazón y mi vida… yo sólo… tenía mucho miedo de arrastrarte hacia el abismo.

-Tu elección de dejarte rodar por el precipicio es el problema de fondo, Kate –le responde con una tristeza resignada en su mirada borrascosa-; el resto son resultados de esa decisión en la que yo ni siquiera fui un factor a considerar. Elegiste dar rienda suelta a tu compulsión, a tu sed insaciable de justicia…renunciaste a todo lo demás, incluyéndome a mí. Y no sé ni siquiera si en algún momento te planteaste algún plan B por si acaso el plan A tomaba más tiempo del que tú calculaste. No sé si te pusiste un plazo tras el cual volver o claudicar en caso de no obtener resultados; o si simplemente esperabas que nuestro matrimonio permaneciera en suspenso años o décadas hasta que LockSat cayera por obra y gracia tuyas o de alguien más. Pero, en el último de los casos, eso es irrelevante ya.

Se hace el silencio…pesado, irrespirable, agobiante. Kate no sabe si no salen ya las palabras porque las lágrimas las ahogan o porque los argumentos ya se acabaron y las cosas están peor de lo que temía. Ese hombre que tiene a escasos metros, es tan inalcanzable como nunca creyó que pudiera serlo. Su lenguaje corporal, su mirada, su tono, hablan a gritos de la decepción que lo invade. Sólo hay desesperanza y desencanto en el azul hielo de esos ojos que solían verla con un amor capaz de desafiarlo todo. Esta batalla está perdida y ahora no sabe ella qué hacer. Se siente perdida en medio de penumbras y lamentos. Se siente sola. Se siente tan mal como nunca antes, porque hoy, por segunda vez, sabe lo que es realmente estar sin él. Las palabras siguientes de Rick no hacen sino hundirla más en ese pozo de desolación y pena.

-Voy a llamar a mi servicio de coche para que te lleve a tu casa. Cuando tengas firmados los documentos, envíaselos a Henry y él te hará saber qué sigue.

Conforme va a hablando, Castle se dirige hacia el área de la cocina a través de la puerta de su recámara que da directamente al vestíbulo del loft. Una vez frente a la barra, su expresión cambia; su ceño fruncido deja ver claramente sorpresa no grata que se lleva al ver ahí la maleta de Kate. Redirige la mirada hacia su esposa, cuestionándola sin necesidad de palabras.

-Yo… creí que… quería… -No atina a ensamblar una sola frase completa; ahora su idea de imponer su presencia en la que en otro tiempo fue su casa le parece tan fuera de lugar que no sabe qué decir-. Ayer, antes de que Henry llegara con los papeles del divorcio, yo ya había tomado una decisión…confesarte la verdad y pedirte que me dejaras volver a casa.

Rick siente como, sin que su voluntad intervenga, la punta del témpano empieza a derretirse. Pero así como llega ese impulso, así lo reprime a fuerza de voluntad y coraje. Sin embargo, no se siente capaz de sacarla de la que sigue siendo su casa…y así será mientras su divorcio no sea un hecho. Aunque, por lo que ha podido ver esta noche, tiene la impresión de que conseguir la separación legal no va a ser ni remotamente fácil.

-Esta sigue siendo tu casa, Kate –le responde con una cortesía afectada que no hace sino dejar claro que le permite quedarse no porque quiera sino porque siente que debe hacerlo-. La habitación de huéspedes siempre está preparada. Puedes dormir ahí hoy o…o mientras Henry se ocupa del divorcio.

Gira sobre sus talones y regresa a su recámara por donde vino, antes de que la expresión desconsolada en el rostro de su esposa le remueva sentimientos que deben permanecer aletargados hoy…y en los tiempos por venir.

Kate lo ve alejarse con ojos nublados y labios trémulos. Ya no sabe cómo es capaz de seguir produciendo lágrimas. Al perderlo de vista, en vez de dirigirse escaleras arriba como le fue indicado, se dirige al sofá y se arrebuja en él, echándose encima la manta que permanece siempre en el descansabrazos del mueble. Tal vez no la deje compartir más su lecho, pero no hay manera de que le impida dormir tan cerca de él como le sea posible. Probablemente sólo así logre conciliar el sueño por algunas horas.

* * *

Sonidos extraños la sacan del sopor en el que había caído luego de dos horas de dar vueltas sobre el sillón. Es algo entre un gemido y un sollozo. Sus sentidos se agudizan y su mente entrenada activa el modo de alerta. Tras segundos que parecen eternos, se percata de que es del dormitorio de donde proceden los ruidos extraños. Se pone de pie sin dilación y se apresura a alcanzar la habitación, presa de la preocupación por él…por su esposo.

Fuerza sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad absoluta; una vez enfocados, confirma que es Rick quien se queja entre sueños, como batallando con una pesadilla. Palabras ininteligibles emergen en medio de exhalaciones aceleradas, al tiempo que su cuerpo se remueve con inquietud y ansiedad extremas. Se acerca Kate hasta la cama sin perder tiempo. Nada más ocupa su mente que sacarlo de ese trance angustioso, despertarlo y evitar que un mal sueño siga atormentándolo. Con manos suaves pero firmes, lo sujeta por los hombros haciendo apenas presión e intentando no sobresaltarlo mientas le pide con infinita ternura:

-Rick, despierta, mi amor… por favor, despierta.

Como atraído por un conjuro infalible, gradualmente Rick empieza a reaccionar a la voz y las palabras de su esposa tras un par de minutos de intentos incesantes. Eventualmente logra despojarse de los restos de su delirio y sus pupilas dilatadas se concentran en el rostro que tiene enfrente.

Y de pronto todo es fuego y deseo y pasión y ansias. No es hacer el amor, es más un acto de reivindicación, de reclamo, de posesión y reproche. Pero no hay rechazo ni titubeo. Las prendas vuelan, las manos ruedan, desnudando y marcando la piel palmo a palmo; los labios acarician, sellan, seducen y tientan. Kate no se da tiempo ni oportunidad de pensar o dudar o titubear. El anhelo es tanto y la oportunidad demasiado preciada como para desperdiciarla por un orgullo que de nada sirve. No hay ayer, no hay mañana, no hay miedo ni vacilación; sólo el aquí, el ahora, él, ella, la noche y el silencio; los gemidos furiosos, los suspiros ahogados, las uñas, los dientes, el silencio que no se rompe por palabras tiernas ni declaraciones de amor, las caricias salvajes y los besos de fuego que queman la piel y escuecen el alma con recuerdos de tiempos mejores en los que las bocas contaban historias de idilios y las manos trazaban dulces patrones sobre la piel. Todo pasa rápido…demasiado. Como una gota de miel escondida entre regustos amargos y agridulces. El momento se va, la realidad golpea, el sueño la vence y el amanecer llega…

Al volver a abrir los ojos, Kate se encuentra con una cama fría, vacía de él. Su corazón dolorido se pelea con las brumas de su mente hasta que ambos llegan a la misma dolorosa conclusión: nada ha cambiado; quizá todo sea peor hoy, luego del momento que, para él, fue de debilidad y locura, mientas que para ella fue de gloria, de esperanza, de ilusiones que hoy se estrellan contra la pared inquebrantable de la realidad que forjó a punta de estupideces y obsesiones que hoy maldice.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazo,**_

 _ **Valeria**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A.W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Cinco días después de su _regreso a casa_ , Kate aún sigue debatiéndose entre el alivio y un inevitable sentimiento de decepción. No se suponía que volver a él –a su esposo, al hombre de su vida-, sería así. La parte más optimista –e ingenua- de su mente, guardaba la esperanza de que, una vez que ella quisiera o pudiera volver a su lado, él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, una cama tibia, noches y más noches consecutivas de pasión en las que se compensarían por el tiempo perdido, y un perdón relativamente fácil obtenido a punta de "te amo" dichos millones de veces, de todas las formas y en todos los tonos. Sí; ingenuas y optimistas sus expectativas definitivamente.

Pero es que…eso es lo que sus primeros meses de separación le hicieron creer, después de todo. Rick, su esposo, el hombre que la ha amado más que ningún otro, llegó a convencerla de que, a pesar del abandono inexplicado, de la petición de tiempo, de la ausencia y los amagos de rechazo, él estaba dispuesto a esperarla, a aceptarla de vuelta, a seguirla queriendo igual que siempre y hasta más.

Y es de esas expectativas falsas de donde nace la amarga decepción que hoy llega con la certeza de que no se trató sino de un engaño. Uno ante el que no tiene ni derecho a enojarse, puesto que carece de la autoridad moral para hacerlo, dadas sus propias faltas. La aparente –y más que convincente- conformidad de Rick ante las condiciones a que los sometió Kate, no fue sino un truco, una trampa bien tendida en la que ella cayó redonda por subestimarlo a él y sobre estimarse ella. He ahí que algo de lo mucho que ha aprendido de esta dolorosa experiencia es que intentar engañar a su marido es un error garrafal e implica un riesgo casi tan alto como el de arrastrarlo con ella hacia ese abismo negro en el que suele hundirla su búsqueda de justicia. Se ha prometido ya cien veces a sí misma que no volverá a cometer semejante fallo…como lleva también decenas de veces jurándose que no volverá a mentir, ni a omitir, ni a guardarle secretos a su esposo bajo ninguna circunstancia; y le ruega a cuanto poder superior se conmisere a escucharla, tener el resto de su vida con él para cumplir esos propósitos; porque por ahora, no parece que eso sea posible. Oh, sí…esa es parte de la causa de su decepción; y jamás pensó que algo como el alivio pudiera encontrar cabida junto al desencanto. Pero así es, y ella se alegra por eso, aún bajo circunstancias tan inciertas. Cómo no encontrar confort en el simple hecho de dormir, despertar, comer en el lugar al que ha llegado a sentir como su hogar más que ningún otro sitio en el que ha vivido.

Las últimas noches –desde aquélla en que llegó al loft en espera de confesarse, redimirse y recuperar lo perdido-, ha logrado dormir más de lo que en meses había podido…a pesar de todo y por difícil de creer que sea. Y Dios es testigo de que fácil no ha sido su estancia en la que ella se empeña en seguir considerando su casa. La mañana siguiente a esa noche de pasión desenfrenada, de sexo teñido con desesperación y coraje, fue desoladora. Buscó a Rick por todo el loft sin encontrarlo; se duchó, se vistió y se arregló para irse a la comisaría, manteniendo la esperanza de que podría verlo antes de marcharse pero no hubo suerte. Desde luego que no la hubo… Tampoco es que estuviera muy segura, en ese momento, de que verse fuera lo mejor. Más claro no podía haberle dejado Rick su arrepentimiento por su _momento de debilidad_ , al dejarla sola en el lecho luego de haber tenido intimidad. Ese hecho habló por sí solo, y decir que dolió hasta la médula, es realmente un eufemismo. Ni ese ni ningún otro día se ha presentado Castle en la 12ª; y por más que ella se ha empeñado en llegar a casa a buena hora tras dejar la comisaría, igual no ha habido forma de encontrarlo ahí cuando llega. Su equipaje fue llevado a la habitación de huéspedes -que le esperaba impecablemente preparada para albergarla-, como una silenciosa e irrefutable indicación de que no es bienvenida en la alcoba principal. Sin embargo ella, obstinada como sabe serlo, ha seguido durmiendo en el mismo sillón de la sala, conformándose con hallar consuelo y un poco de aliento en la posibilidad de estar tan cerca de él como le es permitido, al estar vetada de su cama.

Si ha logrado verlo un par de horas al día, ya es decir mucho. Alguna noche ni siquiera llegó a dormir Rick; otras tres, llegó lo suficientemente tarde como para confiar en no encontrarla despierta, y entró directamente a la habitación por la puerta del vestíbulo con tal de no acercarse al sillón que sabe bien ahora le sirve a ella de cama; y la noche anterior llegó a tiempo para cenar con su madre y su hija, de modo que no pudo evadirla puesto que Kate estaba ya en casa con la cena lista para cuando él llegó de su oficina.

Martha y Alexis se prestaron amablemente a servir de muro de contención, de intermediarias y moderadoras de una reunión familiar que, sin ellas, tenía todo el potencial de convertirse en un desastre para la hoy capitana y el escritor. La conversación la hicieron más ellas dos que Kate o Rick. Se los agradece Kate de todo corazón, tanto como les agradece que estén dispuestas a darle la oportunidad que su marido le niega. Si bien es consciente Beckett de que la benevolencia de las Castle se debe a su bendita ignorancia de las verdaderas razones y motivaciones detrás del abandono de ocho meses, de igual manera la aprecia en todo su valor y se aferra a ese apoyo como a una tabla salvavidas que la mantiene a flote en medio del mar helado y calmo en que se ha convertido la actitud de su esposo luego de su retorno. Y esa rutina retomada, aun como sus carencias y tropiezos, es una especie de bálsamo para su alma cansada que recién vuelve a estar completa luego de meses de haber sobrevivido a medias, porque la mitad de ella se quedó entre esas mismas paredes que otra vez la acogen.

Hoy lo espera otra vez –como todas las noches-, enfundada en unos _leggins_ y una de las camisas de él que, sin ningún empacho, sigue tomando prestadas para poder dormir; sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, pretendiendo que ve la televisión cuando en realidad no hace más que cambiar los canales con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido. Sabe bien que es muy probable que Rick llegue tarde o que –en su afán de evitarla- no llegue, pero se niega a perder la esperanza que, con cada día, obliga a que renazca para no enloquecer de desesperación y miedo. Se siente en un limbo; no ha cruzado con él más de diez palabras seguidas y no tiene ni idea de donde está parada… O es más bien que se niega a acabarlo de aceptar. Él sigue esperando por los documentos del divorcio firmados –lo presiente Kate con penosa certeza-, confiado en que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ella consulte con un abogado y termine por aceptar sus términos o por modificarlos. Ese compás de espera se percibe, se respira, se palpa en el ambiente que antes era cálido, armonioso, colmado de afecto y de esperanza en un futuro que ella arruinó. Y Kate no encuentra la forma ni el momento de hacerle saber que no está dispuesta a separarse legalmente, que ese no fue el trato, que no lo va a dejar ir sin haber luchado por ese matrimonio que para ella es la vida. Tiene miedo de confrontarlo otra vez; la última discusión fue tan dura, tan agreste, que todavía le duelen las palabras crudas que le dirigió y que siguen resonando en su cabeza como un eco insidioso. La dejó tan aniquilada en aquel momento que no fue capaz de decir más, de explicar, de justificar, de defenderse de las duras acusaciones…y mucho menos de asegurarle que no hay nada más importante que él para ella; que no habrá más caso ni más secretos ni más ausencias; sólo el amor que siente por él, su matrimonio y un intento incansable de enmendar sus errores y reparar el daño que le hizo.

Vikram está fuera de la ciudad y vuelve hoy; Kate sólo está esperando su regreso para verlo e informarle personalmente que el caso se cierra, que no habrá más investigación y que regresa a casa definitivamente, con su esposo al que no va a arriesgar al seguir indagando. Nada más espera la llamada de su cómplice para citarse con él y darle carpetazo a un asunto que, pese a haber avanzado lo suficiente, no vale la pena su matrimonio ni su futuro junto a la única persona capaz de hacerla feliz. Por primera vez no siente esas ansias, ese impulso de seguir cavando. El ultimátum de su marido, aunado a los meses de soledad y distancia, le han puesto las cosas en perspectiva de manera lo bastante eficaz como para inclinar la balanza en favor de su familia y los planes a construir con y para ellos. El poderoso motivo que la empujó hacia la cacería de ese enemigo peligroso y potencialmente destructivo sigue ahí, como un telón de fondo en su mente, en su vida y la de sus seres más queridos; pero concentrará sus energías en encontrar la manera de mantenerlos seguros, sabiendo que el dragón sigue suelto. No será fácil, de ninguna forma lo será…pero más difícil es resignarse a que Rick y ella pierdan definitivamente su oportunidad de ser felices juntos. Entre los dos enfrentarán el reto…como debió haber sido desde el principio de no ser por su ceguera y su necedad.

Hoy cerrará esa caja de pandora que en mala hora abrió; atará y encerrará sus demonios y, quiera Rick o no, volverá a enfrentarlo; lo obligará a escucharla y esta vez se forzará a decir lo que debe en vez de lo primero que le viene a la mente. El maestro de la palabra es él, pero ella está dispuesta a hacer el mejor de los esfuerzos para usar su elocuencia en aras de abrirse paso hacia ese corazón que fue suyo y del que ella misma se encargó de cerrar las puertas. Sólo debe convencerlo de que le dé una oportunidad más; un poco de tiempo para probarle que es suya, absoluta y completamente…siempre.

* * *

Matar el tiempo para evadir su casa está volviéndose cada día más difícil y tedioso para Rick Castle, quien ahora mismo descansa recostado sobre el cómodo sofá en la habitación secreta de su oficina de Investigaciones Privadas. No bebe, no lee, no atiende alguna de las decenas de aplicaciones de su móvil…sólo mira al techo, con sus brazos recogidos bajo su cabeza dándole soporte y desnivel con respecto al resto de su cuerpo. Los zapatos y la chaqueta yacen en el piso y en una silla respectivamente, descartados en algún punto en favor de la comodidad física, ya que la mental parece volverse cada vez más esquiva.

La pasada semana ha sido más complicada que todas las anteriores, lo cual ya es decir mucho, francamente. Los últimos ocho meses han sido difíciles de soportar, de digerir, de sobrevivir. Ha pasado por todas las etapas imaginables de una separación y ni siquiera creía él que eso le fuera posible luego de dos fracasos matrimoniales previos. Su ruptura con Kate no tiene precedente ni punto de referencia…ni lógica, para ser sinceros. El día que tenga que dar a alguien explicaciones acerca de su tercer divorcio, ni siquiera sabrá que excusa dar que no suene absurda y ridícula a sus propios oídos. Una mueca lastimera se le dibuja en el rostro ante tal pensamiento. Un tercer divorcio. Y esta vez todo se fue al demonio antes de siquiera haber cumplido un año de casados. Suspira mientras se talla los ojos con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha. Jamás pensó que su matrimonio con Kate acabaría quedando reducido a eso: un número más en su lista de equívocos. Se suponía que ella equivalía a la proverbial _tercera_ que debiera ser la _vencida_ ; la última, la única, la más amada, la más importante, su destino final. Pero se equivocó…una vez más.

Auto compadecerse y lamentarse a estas alturas ya no sirve de nada. Ya ha tenido bastante de eso en los pasados meses, aun y cuando intentó con todas sus fuerzas no ceder a esas tentaciones de las que siempre ha huido. Es más fácil aferrarse al coraje, al enojo, a la decepción, para lidiar con la incómoda situación a la que Kate lo está sometiendo ahora. Esa mujer es capaz de complicar hasta lo más simple; y bien sabe él que siempre fue esa una de las características que más le atrajo de ella. Quiso convencerse Rick de que, luego de tanto tiempo distanciados y de todo lo que Kate trae entre manos, el divorcio sería un mero formulismo para legalizar conforme a derecho, una separación que lo ha sido de hecho por casi un año. No veía el, racionalmente, motivos para seguir casados ni razones para que ella le negara lo que, con toda seguridad, le allanaría el camino sombrío que está recorriendo. Total, el duelo lleva viviéndolo prácticamente desde que ella lo dejó; de modo que formalizar su estado civil no podría ser peor de lo que ya ha sido esta amarga experiencia.

Sin embargo y para variar, Kate ha vuelto a demostrar que él propone y ella dispone. Sigue siendo ella el eterno misterio sin resolver. Tantos años y aún no logra predecir ni descifrar del todo a esa mujer que continúa robándole el sueño, la calma, la vida. En este mismo momento no sabe qué esperar de ella, qué hacer con ella. Desde esa noche en que volvió al loft, ese mal sueño iniciado hace ocho meses ha tomado matices insospechados. Ya no sabe él si era más difícil no tenerla, sintiéndola inalcanzable…o tenerla así, ahí, tan cerca pero tan lejos; distanciada por voluntad de él, por causa de su resentimiento, de su decepción, de ese dolor que lo quema desde que la vio partir sin saber por qué, y que se han agudizado desde el momento en que empezó a darse cuenta de la realidad oscura tras las decisiones de su esposa.

Su esposa –piensa con tristeza, deteniéndose a pensar en que muy pronto dejará de tener derecho a pensar en ella bajo ese título-. Se incorpora, quedando sentado con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos en señal de abatimiento. Llegar a la determinación de pedirle el divorcio a Kate, constituye uno de los pasos más difíciles y dolorosos que ha tenido que dar en su vida. Han sido ya semanas enteras de convalecencia física y de tumulto emocional durante las cuales se ha debatido fieramente entre su férreo amor por ella y el amargo desencanto provocado por los secretos, las mentiras, el abandono, la ausencia… Antes de su secuestro a manos de esos tipos enviados por el socio de William Bracken, alguna posibilidad existía de perdón, de olvido, de redención y reconstrucción; pero después de haber vivido de cerca el peligro al que ella misma está expuesta todos los días y a todas horas -sin importarle lo suficiente su vida en común, el amor que tras tantas dificultades habían logrado consumar, la familia que podrían haber llegado a formar, ni el dolor al que los ha sometido a ambos y al que podría someterlo si algo llegara a pasarle a ella-, toda posibilidad de un futuro juntos se disolvió en la nada, dejándolo ante la necesidad perentoria de cerrar ese ciclo, liberarse y liberarla de una vez por todas de esa relación que duele…por su propia paz mental.

No se siente capaz de olvidar el daño, ni de confiar más en ella, ni de sentarse a esperar que tras ese reto y esa cacería lleguen otras, ni de rogar cada día por que nada suceda que la ponga otra vez ante la necesidad de sacarlo de su vida y poner su relación en compás de espera. No es esa la relación que quiere ni las bases sobre las que podría cimentarse un porvenir para ellos o para los hijos que esperaba pudieran tener. La triste realidad es que, a estas alturas, ya no sabe bien ni con quien está casado. A veces piensa que hay dos personas diferentes en Kate y que por algún tiempo disfrutó de aquélla con la que podía soñar con un final feliz. La mujer obsesionada y controlada que tuvo la suficiente sangre fría para marcharse de casa y rechazarlo una y cien veces por su propio bien, ésa no es con la que está dispuesto a vivir una vida en la que, con toda seguridad sabe, él no será lo primero cuando la insaciable sed de justicia se haga patente.

Sin embargo, por mucho que su mente intente imponer argumentos sólidos en favor de la que debe ser, racionalmente, la mejor alternativa, el corazón tiene sus propias razones que la razón descarta. Y el conflicto interno es cruento, agotador, desgastante…a grado tal que se ha visto forzado a huir de su propia casa luego de haber cometido el error imperdonable de ceder a su debilidad y hacerla suya bajo circunstancias impensables, y de una manera que no cree poder justificar nunca ante ella ni ante sí mismo. Es sólo que la desea tanto, la necesita más allá de la sensatez y del orgullo; la atracción física que Kate ha ejercido siempre sobre él es avasalladora, imposible de resistir…y luego de tantos meses sin sentirla, sin adorar su cuerpo ni ahogarse en esos océanos de pasión y deseo que con nadie más que con ella es capaz de navegar, no claudicar fue impensable. Despertar de una pesadilla sacudido por sus manos tibias y envuelto en su voz de terciopelo, teñida de preocupación y amor a pesar de todas las cosas duras que se habían dicho unas horas antes…fue simplemente demasiado abrumador como para contener sus instintos, sus impulsos, sus ansias y sus anhelos reprimidos por tanto tiempo. Pero nada de eso lo exime de su pecado; de la forma casi brutal con que la poseyó bajo el influjo rojizo de la ira y de un afán de revancha en el que nada consiguió más allá de una resaca moral de la que todavía no se recupera y que le impide verla a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza, remordimiento y rabia ante su ineptitud para reparar un agravio al que jamás debió someterla.

La sabe doliente, arrepentida, confundida, aferrada a una esperanza que no debería existir ya. Presiente su presencia cada noche que pasa en casa, arrebujada en el sofá, resignada y temerosa, conformándose con una cercanía relativa en la que encuentra el sosiego y la calma que seguramente le han sido esquivos en los pasados tiempos. No sabe cómo mantenerse firme sin lastimarla más de lo que ya lo ha hecho ella misma y la vida con sus sinsabores. Acallar esa parte de él que pugna por ofrecer el indulto, envolverla en amor y brindarle dicha, está resultando un esfuerzo sobre humano. Estar cerca de ella multiplica el denuedo, el empeño que debe poner para no ceder ante lo que sabe sería otra equivocación. Porque perdonar ha sido siempre su especialidad; aun tratándose de las más caras ofensas. No está en su naturaleza guardar rencores ni regodearse en resentimientos añejos, mucho menos con las personas que ama; de modo que no es en virtud de ninguno de esos sentimientos que está sometiéndola a su alejamiento y su indiferencia. No es un afán de castigo o de expiación de culpas, y tan bien lo sabe él como está seguro de que lo sabe ella. Se trata de romper un círculo que se les ha vuelto vicioso, malsano. Las bases sobre las que estaban sentados su relación y su matrimonio se fueron al garete en el instante en que ella hizo sus elecciones, en que le mintió y lo dejó al margen de ese giro que le dio a su vida sin mirar atrás. Por mucho que Kate haya sufrido en el proceso y por válidas que sean sus razones, eso no los exenta de las consecuencias irreversibles que ello implicó para su relación. Obstinarse en seguir, ceder a la tentación de simplemente doblar las manos y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado ahora que ella, impulsada por la inminencia de un divorcio, ha decidido dar marcha atrás, es un lujo que él no debe permitirse por poderoso que sea el anhelo de dejarse caer en esas redes una vez más.

Por una vez en su vida debe ceñirse a lo que el raciocinio le indica y cerrar un capítulo de su vida que no da para más, por mucho que él desearía que fuera de otra forma. El divorcio no es un juego, no es una forma de presión, no es un ultimátum ni una prueba; es una necesidad, una consecuencia lógica, un acto de dignidad -propia y ajena-, de reivindicación y de enmienda para los dos. Es lo que tiene que ser dadas las lamentables circunstancias. Tiempo le va a sobrar en la vida para preguntarse, responderse, recriminarse, balancearse y construirse de nuevo; y espera que ella haga lo mismo…porque la sigue amando con locura y lo único que desea es que algún día encuentre el equilibrio, se encuentre a sí misma y sea feliz.

Se debe y le debe la libertad, la oportunidad del olvido, del aprendizaje, del nuevo comienzo tras superar el dolor y la pérdida que sabe será devastador para ambos puesto que en los dos, el amor sigue vivo…herido, maltrecho, traicionado, sobajado y ultrajado más de una vez y en más de una forma, pero vivo y doliente ante la mera mención de una separación definitiva. Pero es mejor cortar por lo sano, aunque una buena parte del corazón se sacrifique con el corte limpio.

Se enjuga las lágrimas que silenciosas han rodado por sus mejillas y entre sus dedos hasta formar gotas en la alfombra que se van absorbiendo hasta ser sólo una mancha de humedad. Respira hondo cuantas veces son necesarias a fin de recobrar la presencia de ánimo que requiere para hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Su vuelo sale mañana a primera hora. Debe ir a casa, dar los últimos toques a su equipaje, descansar tanto como pueda y cumplir con la cortesía que le debe mientras siga siendo su esposa: avisarle que estará fuera de la ciudad. Quiere creer que cuando vuelva, encontrará la forma de disolver su matrimonio sin lastimarse ni lastimarla más en el intento.

Apaga las luces, cierra con llave su oficina y se encamina hacia el que en otro tiempo fue un hogar… donde lo espera la que en otro tiempo fue uno de los poderosos motivos que lo hacían querer volver a lo que fue su refugio y que ahora no es más que el símbolo de un nido roto.

* * *

-Ahí estaré, Vikram. Espérame donde siempre, en media hora llego.

Rick cierra tras de sí la puerta del loft mientras una expresión sombría y helada vuelve a enmascarar su rostro cansado y cargado de agobio. La frase que escucha decir a su mujer, a través de un móvil desechable, lo golpea con más fuerza de la que creyó posible. No se explica ni siquiera el porqué de su reacción ante la evidencia de un hecho que tiene por sabido y, según él, por aceptado. Se niega a creer que en algún rincón de su alma habitara aún la esperanza de que quizá Kate estuviera realmente dispuesta a recular en su intento de buscar justicia; de que tal vez hubiera decidido incluirlo en esa búsqueda tras confesarse realmente. Ahora se percata de que, en efecto, albergaba esa expectativa…ésa que ahora mismo ve estrellarse contra el suelo, abriendo heridas nuevas en un corazón ya de por sí bastante desmadejado.

Ella sigue hablando sin darse cuenta de su llegada. No lo ha visto ni escuchado llegar. Está de espaldas y muy lejos de la entrada, de frente a uno de los ventanales. Él no se detiene a escuchar el resto de la conversación; se dirige directamente a su habitación por el acceso del vestíbulo, al tiempo que decide adelantar sus planes, motivado por una nueva decepción y por ese enojo reavivado que le nubla el pensamiento y agudiza la urgencia de alejarse tan pronto y tan lejos como le sea posible.

Kate entre tanto termina su llamada, se acerca de nuevo al sillón y los sonidos provenientes de la recámara le indican que él ha llegado. Una sensación de calidez la invade como cada vez que lo sabe cerca, aun cuando el abismo entre ellos se ahonde con cada día que pasa; muere por verlo, por escucharlo, por sentirlo próximo…aunque sea al estar bajo el mismo techo. Quiere pedirle que la acompañe a despedirse de Vikram y a ser testigo de cómo da carpetazo al siniestro asunto que los ha mantenido separados los últimos meses. Es la primera prueba que desea darle de que nada es más importante para ella que él; es su primer paso en la dirección correcta…y quiere darlo con él a su lado. Está a punto de entrar al dormitorio a través del despacho, cuando lo ve salir por la otra puerta, arrastrando una maleta y dirigiéndose a la entrada principal.

Siente ella como el corazón se le va hasta los pies sin que nada lo impida. Un frío de muerte la recorre de punta a punta mientras que el estómago se le revuelve, provocándole nauseas que, aunadas a los terribles escalofríos, le nublan la vista de por sí obstruida por las lágrimas, y le cierran la garganta con un nudo ciego que le impide articular palabra. Con torpeza avanza hacia donde él se detiene, más por necesidad que por gusto, a sacar del armario su chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas, Rick? –Atina al fin a preguntar con voz rota y sollozos reprimidos tras los que se adivina el pánico-. ¿Por qué llevas equipaje?

-Debo salir de gira por dos semanas –contesta sin mirarla, cerrando la puerta del armario y abriendo la principal-. Sólo he venido por mi equipaje…y a pedirte un favor.

-Dime –ofrece con desgano, presintiendo que lo que va a pedir es eso mismo que no está dispuesta a darle desde que se lo requirió por primera vez.

-Te ruego que para cuando yo vuelva esto esté firmado ya y en manos de mi abogado. Tienes tiempo suficiente para consultarlo con el tuyo.

Le tiende, al tiempo que le habla con voz apagada y neutra, el sobre manila con la documentación que deber firmar. Kate se niega a extender el brazo como si con eso bastara para denegarle la petición. Su mirada, sin embargo, se concentra en la mano firme que sostiene los papeles y entonces sí no hay nada ya que pueda frenar el llanto ni los sollozos. El dedo anular izquierdo en el que por más de un año descansó la alianza que ella misma colocó ahí el día de su boda, ahora está desnudo, despojado del símbolo de esa unión que se juraron sería eterna. Entonces es como si la realidad le cayera de golpe encima, aniquilándola, sacudiéndola y cimbrándola sin compasión, sin clemencia. En automático toma lo que le es ofrecido al tiempo que lo ve marcharse sin mirarla siquiera, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro tan amado y cerrando la puerta tras de sí como una señal ominosa de que se ha cerrado el ciclo y con él, toda posibilidad de acceso a su corazón y a su vida.

Otra vez la misma escena; otra vez la despedida, la partida, el adiós, las lágrimas, la insoportable sensación de pérdida, de vacío, de soledad, de miedo. Pero esta vez no hay promesas, no hay declaraciones de amor, no hay trazos de esperanza barnizando la superficie áspera y cortante de la separación. Sólo quedan recuerdos, remordimientos, lamentos tardíos y una súplica en los labios que no alcanzó a tomar forma.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo, Kate tomará decisiones radicales y Rick recibirá una sorpresa en medio de su gira. Tienen mi palabra de que lo más duro de todo esto ya pasó; los vamos a tener juntos, reconstruyéndose e intentando encontrar un punto de reencuentro, pero bajo un mismo techo...todo el tiempo.**_

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar; espero de verdad seguir contando con sus palabras, mi mayor fuente de inspiración. Un abrazo,_**

 ** _Valeria._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A. W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

La noche cerrada cubre de sombras la casi desierta 12ª comisaría. Son pocos los que deambulan por los pasillos silenciosos y la ahora tranquila área de escritorios. Prácticamente todo el personal se ha retirado a sus hogares, dispuestos a disfrutar del fin de semana luego de un viernes más bien carente de acción. Sólo aquéllos que están destinados a cubrir la guardia durante viernes, sábado y domingo permanecen en sus lugares habituales, además de la Capitana Beckett, quien no parece tener –al igual que cada una de las últimas noches- ninguna prisa en llegar a una casa vacía.

Kate yace recostada sobre el sillón de su oficina; las persianas bajadas, la puerta cerrada. En sus manos sostiene un ipad en el que revisa distraídamente la edición electrónica del Ledger, correspondiente al día que está por terminar. Por alguna razón no le fue posible echar un vistazo al diario durante la mañana e intenta -a esas horas de la noche- compensar la omisión más en un afán de matar el tiempo que le queda libre ahora que no hay ya caso que seguir de manera clandestina. Entre la ausencia de su investigación particular y la de su marido, la verdad es que el tiempo que le sobra se ha vuelo una tortura. Las horas solitarias e interminables que hay entre el momento en que terminan sus labores en la 12ª y el momento en que logra conciliar el sueño, son más que suficientes para enloquecerla, llenándose con pensamientos recurrentes que no giran sino sobre un mismo tópico: Rick.

Hace una semana que se fue de gira y, para Kate, ese tiempo ha sido lo equivalente a un purgatorio. Su mente la atormenta, rebobinando una y otra vez esa escena desgarradora en la que lo vio partir con el dedo anular despojado de su alianza y los ojos azules saturados de una tristeza profunda y resignada. Ya no sabe ni cómo logró ella detener el llanto en algún punto de esa noche, enredada entre las sábanas que lo habían envuelto a él y abrazada a la almohada que todavía conservaba su aroma. Desde ese día no ha dormido en ningún otro lugar que no sea esa cama que alguna vez compartieron como esposos y amantes. En un arranque de obstinación y aplomo, mudó las pertenencias que trajo consigo al loft, de la habitación de huéspedes a la principal; guardó su ropa junto a la de él en el vestidor; mezcló sus enseres personales con los de su esposo en el baño y en cada mueble destinado a contener los artículos de uso cotidiano. Pasó horas observando y tocando las prendas mezcladas de ambos en un intento desesperado de encontrar consuelo y algo de calma para su corazón atribulado y doliente. Es consciente de que es infantil y necio por su parte reinstalarse en la habitación que fue de los dos cuando él, con toda contundencia y claridad, la puso fuera de su vida antes de partir…pero no lo puede evitar. Es como un mecanismo de defensa usado por su mente para mantenerse a flote y no sucumbir a esa locura que la amenaza con apoderarse de su vida si pierde a quien más quiere.

No han tenido contacto alguno por ningún medio a lo largo de los siete días que llevan lejos uno del otro. Sabe de él gracias a la compasión de Alexis y Martha quienes, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que sucede, le informan sobre sus llamadas, su estado y su paradero; y, desde luego, sabe de él también por el sitio web oficial del escritor, que va proporcionando información actualizada de la gira. Vuelve una y otra vez esa sensación indigerible de derrota siempre que Kate se hace consciente de hasta donde tiene que llegar ahora para poder saber de él, cuando en otros tiempos nadie estaba mejor enterada sobre la vida de Richard Castle que ella, su esposa, la afortunada que tuvo el privilegio de ser amada y desposada por él, sólo para terminar vertiendo esa bendición por la coladera, perdiéndolo todo de paso. Desde luego que no ha abierto siquiera la carpeta que contiene la demanda de divorcio; mucho menos ha contactado a abogado alguno para que la asesore en algo que no está dispuesta a hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia: disolver su matrimonio.

Se da cuenta de que tiene más de quince minutos viendo la misma sección del diario sin leer nada de lo que ahí está escrito. Sus pensamientos se empeñan en dar vueltas en torno al mismo tema…al único que le importa, que le obsesiona y que le absorbe su energía. En un movimiento mecánico pasa de página virtual en su dispositivo con la esperanza de encontrar algo lo suficientemente relevante como para distraerla, aunque sea un momento, de sus inquietantes pensamientos. Total, no es que logre llegar a la solución que busca por más que lo intente; el hecho de estar ganando tiempo como única estrategia para conservar su matrimonio no es, ni remotamente, una idea brillante ni efectiva para tales propósitos. Puede posponer, evadir, ignorar…pero bien sabe que tarde o temprano Rick hará valer su derecho a decidir, a ser libre, y ella no tendrá forma de retenerlo más. Y es entonces cuando su vida estará destrozada más allá de toda reparación. Necesita distraerse un rato…un poco nada más; despejar su mente para luego estar en capacidad de encontrar una manera de no perder a…

" ** _Richard Castle vuelve a estar disponible"._**

Lee el encabezado principal de la página 6 del Ledger en letras gigantescas y remarcadas. Kate se incorpora como si le hubieran aplicado una severa descarga eléctrica. Todas las señales de alarma temporalmente inactivas se accionan ante una frase corta y aparentemente inofensiva. Un sabor amargo le sube por la garganta mientras siente como la bilis fluye desde su vesícula y a lo largo y ancho de su torrente sanguíneo, anudándole el estómago, anegándole los ojos, nublándole la mente y embotándole los sentidos. Baja los párpados brevemente y respira hondo en un intento de calmarse y de prepararse para lo que puede venir de un encabezado así en la sección de chismes de un periódico caracterizado por descuartizar la vida de los personajes públicos sin piedad cuando la ocasión lo amerita. Con manos trémulas pone la Tablet ante sus ojos nuevamente y se dispone a atestiguar como destrozan lo poco que queda de lo que para ella es lo más importante de su vida: su matrimonio.

 _ **"El famoso escritor de novelas de misterio, Richard Castle, reciente ganador de la pluma de Poe y best seller de más de veinte obras, parece estar viviendo él mismo uno de sus propios dramas. En días pasado fue visto el autor en una de las firmas de autógrafos que se llevan a cabo como parte de su gira de primavera; nuestra observadora fuente nos reveló un dato que ahora hemos confirmado y que nos lleva al terreno de las más fascinantes especulaciones: Rick se ha despojado de la alianza de matrimonio que, durante más de un año, se ciñó a su dedo como una extensión de sí mismo. Más allá de cualquier otra conclusión que podamos sacar, se encuentra el hecho evidente de que su matrimonio está disuelto o en vías de disolverse.**_

 _ **Como ya sabemos, nuestro escritor favorito de misterio tiene en su haber dos matrimonios fallidos. Fuertes rumores han existido siempre de que el primero de ellos terminó por la infidelidad de su primera esposa. Dicha información nunca ha sido comprobada pero, como dice el dicho, cuando el río suena…es porque agua lleva. Algo de verdad debe haber en ese rumor persistente que él no ha negado ni confirmado nunca. Finalmente el autor parecía haber encontrado su alma gemela en su musa y compañera de aventuras del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York: Katherine Beckett. Así parecía indicarlo todo luego de que, venciendo adversidades, Castle y su inagotable fuente de inspiración unieron sus vidas en noviembre del año antepasado en una ceremonia íntima. Sin embargo, parece que el final feliz no duró demasiado. Hoy Rick se ha despojado del símbolo de dicha unión y nos dimos de inmediato a la tarea de obtener algo más de información al respecto.**_

 _ **Todo parece indicar que la pareja tiene más de seis meses separada; lo cual nos lleva a calcular que no alcanzó la dicha ni para llegar a su primer aniversario de bodas juntos. Lamentable, ¿no les parece? Qué mala suerte parece tener Rick Castle en el amor. No hay mujer dispuesta a quedarse a su lado de forma definitiva y no entendemos la razón. Es un hombre atractivo, millonario, encantador, talentoso, filántropo… ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Pues aparentemente no es suficiente. A menos, claro, que haya alguna parte oscura de él que no conocemos y que suele dirigir a las mujeres de su vida rumbo a la salida de sus respectivas relaciones más temprano que tarde. Desde luego que hay más de una buena samaritana dispuesta a comprobar dicha teoría y a intentar ser la próxima y últina señora Castle, dado que nuestro querido Rick volverá –con toda seguridad- a aparecer en la lista de los solteros más codiciados de este año.**_

 _ **Las preguntas están en el aire y les garantizamos que estamos en la búsqueda de las respuestas. ¿Hubo o habrá divorcio en puerta? ¿Será otra infidelidad la causa esta vez? ¿Habrá una nueva señora Castle en puerta? ¿Tendrá la policía de Nueva York que prescindir de uno de sus más valiosos activos?**_

 _ **Los mantendremos informados de las novedades respecto al escándalo que protagoniza una de nuestras celebridades más queridas. Estén al pendiente."**_

Ya ni siquiera hay lágrimas en el rostro de la joven capitana. El coraje es tanto que le seca los ojos y el alma con su mano helada. Un nuevo venero de culpa se añade a esos tantos de los que ha estado emanando remordimiento durante los últimos meses. Como si no fuera suficiente el daño que ya le ha hecho a Rick con su abandono, su ausencia, sus mentiras, su silencio, ahora se añade la afrenta de exponer su vida privada al ojo público bajo especulaciones baratas, crueles, denigrantes. ¿Cómo se atreven siquiera a poner en tela de juicio la capacidad de Rick para conservar un matrimonio? Él es el hombre más comprometido, más dedicado, más dulce… Es el esposo con el que toda mujer sueña. La mala suerte es de él al entregarse a quienes no saben valorarlo ni conservarlo –piensa Kate con desolación y amargura-. De pronto cae en cuenta que ella no es, a final de cuentas, sino que una más en esa lista de esposas desconsideradas e indignas de tenerlo y retenerlo. Justo lo que se juró no ser; le prometió y se prometió ser la última, la definitiva; ser la compensación que la vida le diera a Rick por haber lidiado con quienes no lo apreciaron ni lo amaron como él lo merece; pagarle con creces todo ese tiempo que ella misma lo justipreció por menos de lo que vale y lo tuvo con los brazos extendidos. Y falló…miserablemente falló. Hacerse plenamente consciente de ese fracaso constituye un dolor para el que no encuentra nombre ni medida. Está a punto de convertirse en una ex esposa más de la que algún día él le hablará a la mujer que la suceda y por la que ésa tendrá que consolarlo; será no más que ese tercer intento en el que Rick invirtió tanto tiempo, amor, esfuerzo y paciencia para terminar siendo mal pagado y dañado una vez más. Esa posibilidad, esa visión penosa del futuro la hiere hondo, planteándole su porvenir como un camino glacial, lóbrego, desierto y penitente…muy penitente.

Y de pronto, con la velocidad de un latido y con la resiliencia propia de las almas fuertes, obteniendo el impulso de haber tocado fondo dentro del pozo más negro y profundo, Kate yergue la cabeza al tiempo que un gesto de determinación y arrojo se asoma al rostro antes abatido y acongojado. La decisión es tomada en un instante de audacia en que su mente brillante la provee con una idea tan intrépida como arriesgada. Se pone de pie, se dirige a su escritorio, enlaza una llamada desde el teléfono fijo, mientras que una de sus manos busca su tarjeta de crédito en su cartera y la otra despliega una aplicación en su móvil. No va a perder tiempo ni a cometer más equivocaciones. No se va a convertir en la tercera ex esposa. Ella va a seguir siendo la señora Castle, cueste lo que cueste y así se le quede la vida en ello.

* * *

La tarde ha sido eterna; el día ha sido eterno; la semana ha sido eterna para Richard Castle, quien está justo en la mitad de la gira promocional del último de sus libros de la saga de Derrick Storm. Solía disfrutar de esta parte de su carrera; le era placentero el contacto directo con sus lectoras en ciudades diversas lejos de Nueva York. Acostumbraba tomar esta parte de sus deberes como un lujo, más que como una carga...hasta que conoció a Kate. Entonces estar lejos se volvió una obligación difícil de cumplir en la medida en que la distancia y el tiempo se interponían entre él y la mujer amada. Esta vez, sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que ese viaje constituyera una bienvenida distracción, un alejamiento saludable y una manera efectiva de ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera su esposa y esa sensación persistente de vacío, de fallo, de nostalgia y frustración; todo bajo un mismo rostro precioso y altivo, tatuado en su memoria: Katherine Beckett-Castle, su aún esposa.

Cerca o lejos, para bien o para mal, felices o infelices, esa mujer no pierde nunca ni un ápice de su poder para invadir sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su soledad, sus sueños, su vida. La prensa está haciéndolo pedazos junto con lo poco que queda de su matrimonio, por causa de nadie más que de ella; lo abandonó, le mintió, lo expuso, lo rechazó...e incluso así, él no puede más que pensarla, amarla, añorarla, desearla, compadecerla. La imagen desoladora que guarda de la última vez que la vio está grabada indeleblemente en sus recuerdos, de modo que la preocupación por ella se suma al cúmulo de emociones que lo abruman desde aquella noche en que la vio marcharse del que era su hogar.

Observa su mano izquierda y su dedo desnudo al tiempo que firma, mecánicamente, el libro que le es presentado. Sonríe con esa sonrisa estudiada que parece tan natural para el ojo inexperto y deslumbrado de sus admiradoras. Agradece y se despide de la lectora en turno y observa con disimulado cansancio el resto de la línea, suspirando con imperceptible alivio al darse cuenta de que son menos de quince personas las que esperan con su libro en la mano por un autógrafo y una frase amable de su parte. Sólo quiere terminar y salir de ahí para ir a refugiarse al cuarto de su hotel; cenar, ducharse y descansar para tomar, mañana a primera hora, el vuelo a la ciudad siguiente en su itinerario. No hay ánimos para hacer de turista ni para eventos sociales.

Estas semanas están siendo tensas, de espera desesperada mientras se debate entre el minúsculo anhelo de terminar con su matrimonio de una vez y el innegable deseo de volver atrás el tiempo hasta los momentos aquellos en que era feliz, en los que tenía planes, sueños, propósitos...con ella; siempre, todo, por y para ella. La lucha está ahí, cruenta; el conflicto lo abate y lo desgarra a pesar de que su decisión está tomada. Sabe que tendrá que vivir el resto de su vida deambulando por el agreste territorio de lo que hubiera podido ser y no fue. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás y eso le procura, a partes iguales, sosiego y un pesar tan agudo que interfiere con ese entusiasmo por la vida que siempre lo caracterizó. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas poner buena cara al mal tiempo; logra convencer a los demás de que está bien, pero a solas, no hay manera de evitar el mal que lo aqueja y cuya cura es justamente, la causa de la enfermedad.

Se obliga a concentrarse en la tarea a mano. Sonríe, atiende, firma, concede palabras amables y despliega su encanto tal y como sus seguidoras lo piden y lo esperan. Nadie es capaz de percibir el cúmulo de emociones ásperas que yacen bajo la fachada amable y despreocupada. Termina su labor con una actuación impecable, una actitud irreprochable y un profesionalismo intachable. Se despide de los miembros del equipo a su disposición en la librería; agradece, vuelve a sonreír, estrecha manos y palmea espaldas, cumpliendo el ritual inherente a esos eventos repetitivos y, en estos momentos, tediosos. Se encamina hacia la salida del local con el paso lento y cansado de quien no tiene prisa ni por quedarse ni por llegar a lugar alguno. La indiferencia y el desencanto se apropian de su rostro ahora que ya no hay fans a las cuales causar una buena impresión. Pone un pie en la acera y se frena en seco sobre sus pasos. Maldice su suerte y la bendice a un mismo tiempo, partiéndose otra vez en dos por dentro, desgarrándose entre lo que debe y lo que, muy a su pesar, sigue queriendo con alma y vida. Parpadea, inhala, exhala, avanza. No hay camino posible que no lo conduzca a ella. Seis pasos nada más, y la tiene enfrente. Una batalla más –se dice a sí mismo con agotamiento y anticipación-; se ve reflejado en un par de ojos castaños ahogados en tristeza, en miedo, en anhelo, en una resolución fiera que él conoce perfectamente y que brilla en el fondo de las pupilas como una flama tenue pero inextinguible. Debió suponer que lo seguiría… ¿Que más podía esperar de esa mujer resuelta y tenaz a la que aún puede llamar esposa? Se permite observarla y en el acto se arrepiente; su tristeza lo vence, lo amilana y lo doblega, obligándolo a hacerse una promesa: sea lo que sea que venga con este nuevo encuentro, no va a lastimarla más allá de lo que la despedida haga necesario. En nombre del amor que todavía los une, ninguno de los dos merece más heridas. Se deben decir adiós, pero no será entre palabras hirientes como saldrá de su vida; es un juramento.

* * *

Lo tiene frente a ella y de pronto ya no parece tan buena su brillante idea. Se acobarda Kate, se empequeñece ante la presencia grandiosa del que es y será siempre el amor de su vida y a quien está a nada de perder irremediablemente. Durante más de una hora lo observó desde algún rincón de la librería mientras él se dedicaba a firmar autógrafos; se llenó los ojos y el alma con su imagen; se llenó los oídos y la mente con su voz tan añorada; se bebió su presencia con las mismas ansias del náufrago que llega a tierra firme. Algo parecido a la envidia y los celos revolotearon en su pecho cada vez que una de esas afortunadas fanáticas recibía sus sonrisas, sus palabras, su atención. Aun cuando bien sabe ella que no es más que una pose practicada, propia de la persona pública en la que él debe convertirse ante sus admiradoras, no puede evitar codiciar lo que, por ahora, le está vedado. Lo daría todo por merecer una de sus miradas, uno de esos gestos de adoración y dicha que solía reservar sólo para ella. Ha soñado con eso dormida y despierta durante los últimos meses, durante los últimos días con sus noches, removiéndose en la cama, presa de la melancolía y el anhelo.

No se dejó ver por él durante ese tiempo que estuvo esperando a que sus deberes para con sus lectoras terminaran. No quiso exponerse a ser descubierta antes de tiempo para no alertarlo de su presencia ni darle tiempo a urdir la forma de evadirla. Su plan contaba con el elemento sorpresa como factor determinante para abordarlo con la guardia baja y obtener con ello algunas pocas más de probabilidades de ser escuchada. Después de todo no le parece muy factible que Rick vaya a salir corriendo sólo por evitarla; ni tampoco es tan fácil que la mande de regreso a casa cuando está a cientos de kilómetros de Nueva York. Le tomó demasiado trabajo y esfuerzo conseguir –la noche anterior- un vuelo que la pusiera en el mismo sitio que su marido en el momento preciso de su evento público, como para que ahora ceda al impulso de dar marcha atrás justo cuando lo que debe hacer es plantarse frente a él, sostenerle la mirada, hablarle fuerte y claro, y llevárselo al lugar más privado posible para ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa y jugarse el todo por el todo a una sola mano. Ya llegó hasta ahí y no hay reversa…es ahora o nunca, todo o nada.

-Hola –se aventura a decir casi como un murmullo una vez que él se acerca hasta colocarse directamente ante ella.

-Kate, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –La pregunta es casi cortés, sin trazo de acusación o reproche.

-Vine porque necesito que hablemos…otra vez, Rick. Es indispensable que lo hagamos y te suplico que aceptes escucharme. Por favor.

-Si lo acepto, ¿volverás a Nueva York?

-No puedo responderte esa pregunta antes de que tengamos esa conversación que te pido. No quiero mentirte.

-¿Eso significa que puedes pasar aquí más de un día? –Pregunta con auténtica curiosidad en la que también se percibe asombro genuino-. ¿Qué hay de tus deberes como capitana, Kate?

-Son importantes, pero en estos momentos no son mi prioridad.

Rick no logra esconder del todo la sorpresa e incredulidad que le provocan las palabras de su esposa. El simple hecho de verla esperando por él en la acera -recargada casualmente sobre el capacete de un coche, con millas y más millas de distancia entre ella y su mundo de responsabilidades en Nueva York sin que, aparentemente, eso le importe-, es en sí mismo una señal significativa y digna de analizarse; pero esa disposición a poner todo en pausa en su afán de buscarlo, seguirlo, alcanzarlo y permanecer a su lado cuánto tiempo sea necesario –o eso es lo que él ha entendido- para hacerse escuchar, eso es lo que le vale a su esposa al menos el intento de dejarla hablar, aún y cuando su decisión esté tomada y mantenga él la firme resolución de ponerla en un avión de regreso a Nueva York esa misma noche. Sin embargo y a pesar de esos pesares, le permitirá explicar lo que sea que, al menos, la ayude a salir de su vida más tranquila. Se lo deben ambos…el cierre, la clausura, el adiós explícito e irreversible más allá de las ofensas, los reclamos y las lágrimas.

-No estoy seguro de cuáles sí sean tus prioridades ahora mismo, Kate, pero hablemos lo que haya que hablar y terminemos con este capítulo de una vez.

Una sensación que no alcanza a ser de alivio se le expande en el pecho, tibia, dulce, tranquilizadora. La primera fase de su plan no ha sido el desastre que temía; al menos su marido no se ha pasado de largo, ignorándola como sucedió en circunstancias similares hace ya varios años; al menos parece dispuesto –o resignado- a escucharla y eso, por sí solo, ya es un triunfo. Tiene una ínfima oportunidad al alcance de la mano; minúscula quizá, pero una coyuntura al fin de cuentas; debe concentrarse en aprovecharla…y de hacerlo como es debido esta vez que puede ser la última si no juega bien sus cartas.

-¿Vamos entonces?

-Vamos.

* * *

Las primeras horas de la noche encuentran a los aún esposos en la habitación del hotel, con una computadora portátil abierta sobre una mesa de centro y desplegado en la pantalla un expediente con datos precisos, certeros, abundantes y en espera solamente de ser acomodados y completados como un rompecabezas, para hacer caer al personaje siniestro que, durante el último año, ha constituido una pesadilla para Kate y, para Rick, la causa por la que ha debido prescindir de su mujer. Las persianas están abajo, las cortinas corridas, y la puerta cerrada herméticamente. Todas las precauciones necesarias han sido tomadas antes de proceder a la primera parte de esa trascendente conversación que Kate ha decidido abrir, partiendo de lo más urgente: ponerlo al corriente sobre todos y cada uno de los pasos que ha dado con el único objetivo de acabar –de una vez por todas-, con la amenaza que se cierne sobre sus cabezas y que les puede robar su final feliz.

Le parece indispensable a Kate cimentar esa plática –que espera sea fructífera- sobre los orígenes de su decisión, de sus actos, de las razones que la llevaron a su dolorosa separación. Ha aprendido a la mala que ganarse la confianza de alguien cuesta mucho esfuerzo y tiempo; que para perderla, basta un minuto; y que recuperarla...puede resultar casi imposible. La confianza de Rick en ella debe estar tan resquebrajada, que intentar recobrarla va a tomarle mucho más que sólo palabras. Si quiere tener al menos una oportunidad de reparar los daños y recuperar lo perdido, tiene que dejar que los hechos hablen por ella. Y la primera gran prueba consiste en informarle la verdad sin filtros ni restricciones; luego, hacerle entender que no hay más investigación por su parte, puesto que ello implica perderlo a él; y finalmente, lo más difícil, convencerlo de la naturaleza de sus motivaciones. La tarea no es fácil, pero todo por cuanto tenga que pasar valdrá la pena siempre y cuando lo pase junto a él. Eso es justamente de lo que deberá persuadirlo al final de este día. Y que el cielo la ayude.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que te tome cerrar el caso, Kate? –La voz solemne de Rick la saca de sus divagaciones.

-Ni un día más –se apresura a responder, dejándolo confundido con su respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –La breve pregunta encierra mucho más de lo que se deja escuchar en ella.

-Quiere decir que decidí dejar esto como está, Rick. Abandonar la investigación. –Hace una pausa para medir la reacción de su marido pero él se cuida bien de neutralizar su expresión; de modo que Kate no espera respuesta alguna y decide seguirse de largo ahora que tiene toda su atenció necesito que sepas que esta decisión estaba tomada desde antes de que Henry apareciera ante mi puerta llevando consigo la demanda de divorcio, Rick. Por increíble e irónico que te parezca, ese día estaba yo por salir con rumbo al loft para decirte la verdad y comprometerme a dejar la investigación puesto que seguirla los dos no era opción dado que no tolero la idea de que algo malo pueda pasarte a causa de esto. Para mi desgracia no alcancé a llegar a ti antes de que tu abogado llegara a mí; pero tienes mi palabra de que yo ya estaba decidida para entonces. Luego, esa noche en que saliste del loft con tu maleta en la mano, rumbo a tu gira, yo acababa de citarme con Vikram para hacerle saber que iba a abandonar el caso. No lo había hecho antes porque él no estaba en Nueva York, pero en cuanto llegó, lo cité con ese propósito; y mi intención era pedirte que me acompañaras a verlo.

Rick, al escuchar eso último, no logra mantener su expresión de indiferencia. La máscara imperturbable se mueve de su lugar conforme las palabras de Kate van tocando tierra en su mente. Hay una diferencia sustantiva entre dejarse engañar e ignorar que te mienten y, tratándose de su esposa, Rick puede decir con precisión quirúrgica cuando ella está diciendo o no la verdad. Incluso todo este tiempo, a partir de esa noche en que lo abandonó, él supo en qué tanto de verdad y qué tanto de mentira había en las explicaciones ambiguas que le dio. Se fue amándolo; eso siempre lo ha tenido claro. Le ocultaba los motivos reales de su partida, eso también lo adivinó apenas verla a los ojos antes de que se fuera. No sabía lo que había detrás de la elección de Kate, pero sí estuvo siempre cierto de que algo había y que nada tenía que ver con el amor que se tienen. De ahí nació su idea de acercársele bajo el pretexto de "recuperarla", cuando realmente siempre supo que el problema iba más allá de la falta de amor; tenía que saber qué era lo que había alejado a Kate, amándolo como lo ama. Y al final, lo descubrió de la peor forma. Y aun no puede reponerse de ese golpe. Pero al tenerla ahí, sentada junto a él, hablándole con el corazón en la mano en un desesperado intento de salvar su matrimonio, no puede evitar hurgar en su alma a través de su mirada nublada por el dolor y el miedo; y lo que ahí encuentra es la verdad sin ultrajes, desnuda, expuesta ante él como el único recurso plausible para reconectar. Suspira. Ojalá fuera así de fácil...pero no lo es. Sin embargo, el eterno deseo de encontrar respuestas lo lleva a la única manera de obtenerlas; preguntando.

-¿Para que querías que fuera yo contigo, Kate?

-Quería que fueras testigo de que se acabó para mí esa persecución, aun si eso implica que vivamos siempre con el miedo a LockSat...me es más fácil lidiar con ese temor junto a ti, que garantizar tu seguridad perdiéndote.

-Ojalá hubieras pensado eso antes –afirma con voz dolida y paciente-; cuando decidiste sacrificar nuestro matrimonio en aras de perseguir la justicia.

-No, Rick –eleva el tono de voz hasta volverlo firme sin ser áspero-. No fue la sed de justicia lo que me hizo marcharme de tu lado. No fue la búsqueda del bien común. No soy tan noble ni generosa...ni tengo complejo de súper héroe. Las razones por las que hice lo que hice son puramente egoístas y centradas en un solo propósito.

-¿Cuál propósito? –Le pregunta con curiosidad sincera, evidentes sus deseos de descifrar lo que le sigue siendo un enigma.

-El de librarme de esa amenaza que me mostró su poderío durante las treinta y seis horas en las que me sometió a una cacería implacable de la que me salvé gracias a la intervención de tu familia, Rick. Fue una pesadilla lo que vivimos esos días; y cuando todo aparentemente terminó, mi mente estaba ocupada por una sola pregunta: ¿cómo íbamos a conseguir llevar a buen término los planes que con tanta ilusión habíamos diseñado para nuestro futuro, si un monstruo de ese calibre podría en cualquier momento eliminarnos como simples peones en un tablero de ajedrez? –Lo mira fijamente, tratando de concentrar en su mirada sus sueños y sus anhelos-. Rick, yo quiero extender nuestra familia; tener hijos a los que veamos crecer sanos y seguros. ¿Cómo podremos lograrlos si a cada minuto que pasa yo siento como si tuviera una diana en la espalda y un francotirador en perpetuo compás de espera? Eso me vuelve un peligro para las personas que más amo...empezando por ti.

-Lo entiendo. –Se da cuenta al asegurárselo que realmente es así; que, quizá por primera vez, ve las cosas desde otra perspectiva-. Pero sigo sin comprender la necesidad de mentirme así, Kate. Justo cuando me habías prometido no hacerlo más. ¿Por qué ocultarme las cosas y ponerme al margen de tu vida como si yo no fuera más que...un inconveniente? Porque así es como me has hecho sentir todo este tiempo.

-Por estúpida –responde, agachando la cabeza y dejando asomarse en cada palabra su arrepentimiento y su derrota-. No tengo más excusa que esa, Rick. El miedo me nubló la mente e hice lo que, según yo, garantizaba tu seguridad. La idea de ponerte en riesgo me era...me es insoportable. Honestamente, no pensé más allá. No me permití calcular el tiempo que podía tomarme la resolución de este caso; ni lo difícil que sería hacerlo sin ti; ni la posibilidad de que tú ya no estuvieras ahí cuando todo acabara...si es que eso llegara a suceder. Sólo obraba impulsada por el deseo de librarnos de esa sombra para poder construir nuestro futuro sin amenazas ni peligro para...nadie.

Estuvo a punto de decir "nuestros hijos"; Rick lo presiente. Y por más que lo intenta no puede evitar que una sensación acogedora y cálida se despierte muy adentro y se riegue despacio y con cautela. Sabía que era peligroso permitirle esta última conversación. Una Katherine Beckett frágil, sin barreras ni defensas, arrepentida y dispuesta a expiar sus culpas, es más peligrosa que la mujer dura, fría, enfocada y controlada con la que tuvo que lidiar durante los últimos meses. Esa parte de su esposa es ante la que él se siente más vulnerable. Y ahora mismo está confirmándolo. La sola mención de hijos lo tiene al borde de reconsiderarlo todo y...ceder a lo que sea que ella le pida. Pero más allá de esa ilusión que guarda desde que descubrió que la amaba, está el hecho irrefutable de que no logra invalidar los argumentos que Kate acaba de darle para explicar su decisión. Todo parece indicar que las motivaciones detrás de esos actos que los sometieron a ambos a tanto dolor, son sustancialmente distintas a aquéllas que él había ya dado por sentadas. Y eso sólo viene a complicarlo todo; a volverlo a sumir en el debate interno, en el conflicto, en esa penosa lucha contra sí mismo que hasta hace unas horas estaba convencido de haber ganado. Ahora...ahora ya no está seguro de nada.

-Kate, te repito que te entiendo. –Decide que si ha de mantenerse firme, más le vale aferrarse al orgullo y a ese enojo que yace en estado latente muy dentro de su alma-. Pero no creo que a estas alturas nada de lo que podamos decir cambie los resultados...ni las consecuencias. Te pedí algo antes de dejar Nueva York y...

-Y yo te voy a proponer un trato, Rick –se apresura a intervenir, sintiendo que es el momento de hacerlo, antes de que se le escape el valor que, ahora más que nunca, le hace falta-. A eso he venido.

-Dime –Le pide mientras piensa que, definitivamente, huele el peligro de una inminente emboscada en la que, para su desgracia, ya no está tan reacio a caer.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que tú quieras respecto a nuestro matrimonio –tan sólo mencionarlo como posibilidad le cala muy hondo-, pero con una condición.

Una emboscada ni más ni menos, piensa Rick sin dejar traslucir la confirmación de sus sospechas. Guarda silencio, instándola a continuar y tratando de ganar tiempo para doblegar sus insurrectas emociones.

-Me dejarás pasar las semanas que siguen contigo; a donde quiera que vayas siempre que sea lejos de Nueva York y de nuestra vida allá. Tú, yo, solos, aislados de nuestro mundo. Si después de ese plazo, sigues queriendo que nos separemos legalmente, no voy a oponerme. Ese es el trato. Lo aceptas o, de lo contrario, tendrás que seguir tu camino manteniéndote atado legalmente a mí. La decisión es tuya.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar. Un fuerte abrazo,**_

 _ **Val.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Una disculpa por la demora. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me han honrado con sus comentarios; los aprecio infinitamente. Sin más preámbulos, aquí vamos con el capítulo siguiente._**

 ** _Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A. Marlowe y ABC Studios._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

¿La decisión es suya? –Se repite Rick con sarcasmo-. ¿Es en serio? Tiene que tratarse de una broma… ¿O no? Que alguien le explique quién es esta mujer y qué es lo que ha hecho con su esposa, porque ni en sus sueños más arrebatados se ha llegado a encontrar con una versión de Kate tan distinta a Kate; por lo menos ésa a la que está acostumbrado. La mujer con la que él ha lidiado los últimos ocho años jamás lo habría confrontado de esa forma tan abierta y franca; mucho menos habría sido capaz de ponerlo contra la pared así, con tanto desparpajo. Definitivamente debe amarlo mucho y debe tener mucho miedo de perderlo, para estar dispuesta incluso a recurrir al chantaje con tal de conseguir una oportunidad, de ganar aunque sea un poco más de tiempo a su lado. La desconoce, eso ni como negarlo; pero una parte de él -que pugna por acallar al resto- se siente halagado, apreciado…conmovido ante lo que escucha y ve. Aun cuando le cueste creerlo. De hecho, es su incredulidad la que lo obliga a preguntar:

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo, Kate?

-Decidí tomar mis vacaciones –se apresura a responder en un afán de disolver así el primer pretexto con el que él intenta evadirse-. Tengo por delante cuatro semanas libres para dedicarlas íntegras a nosotros.

Pues nada; ya es obvio. Aparentemente y para variar, Kate está dispuesta a hacerle tan difícil como le sea posible el llevar a cabo su resolución; claro que cuenta también con un inconveniente mayor: él mismo y esa debilidad que tiene ante el dolor de su mujer, ante su arrepentimiento, su fragilidad y, sobre todo, ante el amor desnudo que se desborda por esos ojos que han sido siempre su perdición. Intentar engañarse, por tentador que resulte hacerlo, está seguro de que no le será de ninguna ayuda llegados a este punto; la realidad es que la idea de sacarla de su vida era mucho más factible cuando no la tenía cerca. Siete de los ocho meses transcurridos desde que se dio la separación, le fueron tolerables gracias a que la tuvo cerca mientras indagaba la verdad tras su éxodo; pero una vez que el impacto brutal del engaño cayó sobre él, y mientras se mantuvo lejos de la 12ª , fue relativamente sencillo refugiarse en los sentimientos de coraje, de traición… escudarse tras suposiciones azuzadas por la ignorancia y la ausencia para mantener viva la flama del resentimiento y anestesiar todo lo demás a fin de tomar la única decisión que por entonces parecía viable: la separación definitiva. Ejecutar ese plan habría sido mucho menos complicado si simplemente se hubiera podido mantener lejos de ella; si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escuchar sus justificaciones, sus razonamientos y los motivos reales de sus procederes –que, por cierto, han resultado diferir bastante de sus suposiciones-. Pero bastó con que ella se decidiera, lo siquiera y lo obligara a escucharla, para que su resolución se agrietara y las dudas empezaran a infiltrarse a través de esas fisuras. Ahora no deja de preguntarse qué es lo que va a hacer con todo este lío que tiene en las manos, aunque tampoco es que su esposa le esté dejando muchas opciones. En este momento necesita ganar tiempo para tomar la decisión que menos riesgo le ofrezca de futuros arrepentimientos.

-Kate… -Suspira y se pasa una mano por el rostro en inequívoca señal de exasperación-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto? ¿Se trata de postergar lo inevitable nada más? ¿De forzarnos a cohabitar durante un mes para después llegar a la conclusión natural de este matrimonio? ¿O es que lo que me estás pidiendo aquí es que...nos demos otra oportunidad? ¿Es eso lo que buscas?

-Sí, Rick –le responde con un dejo de esperanza que no logra reprimir por más que lo intenta-; eso es exactamente lo que quiero, aun cuando sé que no lo merezco ni tengo derecho a pedirlo: que me des y le demos a este matrimonio una última oportunidad. A pesar de que tengo más que claro, a estas alturas, que el camino no será fácil ni breve.

Se hace el silencio. Cada uno, de pronto, parece sumergido en sus preocupaciones y anhelos; los de ella, en este momento, mucho más claros que los de él. Kate está segura de su estrategia, sus propósitos y sus objetivos; en tanto que Rick se siente con los dedos atrapados en la puerta; dividido entre lo que quiere y lo que sabe que debe hacer; debatiéndose entre los resentimientos, los recuerdos dolorosos y el amor que ella sigue inspirándole además de la compasión que no puede dejar de sentir por esa mujer a la que lleva enraizada en el alma a pesar de los pesares. No se siente capaz de responderle; siente que pisa terreno resbaladizo y que, no importa el paso que dé, corre el riesgo de hundirse…aún más. Tiene la mente tan confundida que no ve la forma de tomar una decisión asertivamente; no cuando tiene sentada junto a él a una mujer bella, triste, suplicante y evidentemente enamorada, esperando por una respuesta que ahora mismo no se siente capaz de darle.

-No sé si esto sea una buena idea, Kate. Forzar las cosas de este modo no creo que sea la solución.

-Ni yo me siento segura de nada… Pero estoy desesperada y tengo que intentarlo, Rick. Y tú…no tienes nada que perder…como no sean cuatro semanas más de tu vida, conmigo a tu lado. Al final, podrás obtener el divorcio si eso es lo que quieres; y si no…

No se anima a terminar la frase; teme hacerse ilusiones para las que no hay ninguna base sólida. Sabe que está a oscuras, que va a tientas, aferrada solamente a una fe que fue él quien la enseñó a tener; apelando a lo único que queda entre ellos y que espera sea lo suficiente para sacar a flote su matrimonio: el amor de uno por el otro. Elementos tan importantes como la confianza, la esperanza en el futuro y el respeto, están demasiado dañados ya como para contarlos entre sus aliados. Esperar que con el amor baste, es esperar un milagro; especialmente después de que Rick ya le ha dejado más que claro que para él no es suficiente…pero si fue él mismo quien le enseñó a creer en lo increígle, ahora que lidie con su terquedad de negarse a soltar lo que para ella es la vida. Claro, suponiendo que de alguna manera logre convencerlo de que la deje permanecer a su lado para recobrar todo lo perdido. Un suspiro la estremece sin que pueda evitarlo y, con ello, Rick parece salir de su ensimismamiento abruptamente.

-Siempre hay algo que perder tratándose de nosotros, Kate –le replica con cansancio-; y tú lo sabes bien.

-Y no vale la pena para ti el riesgo…supongo. –La expresión de su rostro, la opacidad de su mirada y el desaliento en su voz son tan desoladores que, por un momento, lo ve titubear apenas.

-No se trata de eso y eso también lo entiendes, Kate –el conflicto interno es obvio para los ojos entrenados de quien lo contempla con intensidad; y eso, para ella, es una buena señal-. No puedo olvidar de la noche a la mañana todo lo que hemos pasado.

El _por tu culpa_ queda implícito, flotando en el aire saturado que fluye entre ambos, tan chispeante que casi puede oírse la energía que zumba con cada respiración.

-Y no pretendo que lo hagas, Rick. No soy tan ingenua como para esperar que así sea. Escucha, yo llegué al loft la otra noche y he llegado aquí sabiendo a lo que me atengo y a lo que me expongo; plenamente consciente de mis responsabilidades y mis culpa; dispuesta expiarlas, a enmendar errores, a dar explicaciones, a sanar heridas y a conceder toda la paciencia que a mí me ha sido otorgada a lo largo de nuestros ocho años de historia. Sé que con un "perdón" no se arregla nada; sé que las palabras no serán suficientes; sé que mi redención no será rápida ni sencilla, en caso de que alguna vez la obtenga. Lo sé y lo asumo; estoy decidida a dar la batalla y a hacer todo lo que deba para salvar lo único que realmente me importa en la vida. Lo que no intentaré siquiera es quedarme de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo se me va de las manos lo que más amo. Eso no lo esperes de mí.

Navajazo a caballo de espadas –piensa Rick mientras, curiosamente, sonríe en su mente, luchando porque su rostro no lo delate-. Ésta es la parte de Kate que sí le es muy familiar. La mujer tenaz, obstinada, aferrada a lo que quiere y dispuesta a luchar contra el mundo por conseguirlo. Y siempre le gustó eso de ella… Quizá, bajo otras circunstancias, con eso sería bastaría para mandar al demonio todo y darle rienda al amor que le tiene, pero ahora mismo, luego de todo por lo que han pasado…no está seguro de nada. Esa es la verdad. Se siente como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña.

Los recuerdos duelen endemoniadamente; hay tanto guardado ahí, dentro de él, generando resentimientos por encima de los cuales no está seguro de poder pasar en este punto. Pero, por otro lado, está todo lo que antes no sabía y no entendía, y ahora sabe y entiende. Eso, le cueste lo que le cueste aceptarlo, amortigua los efectos de lo ocurrido los pasados meses. Por si esa variación no fuera poca cosa, está el hecho de verla así, decidida, luchando por ellos, por su matrimonio, con todo lo que tiene al alcance; sacrificando su orgullo y su amor propio; elevándose por sobre la frialdad e indiferencia de él y tomando a manos llenas el riesgo a ser rechazada una vez más. Ignorar ese punto y seguir firme en su decisión no es tan fácil ni pensarlo ni mucho menos hacerlo. Y, por último, está lo que le ha venido dando vueltas y más vueltas en la mente desde el momento mismo en que empezó la gira y se obligó a dejarla: si la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos es tan poderosa, eso significa que ella lleva meses enteros caminando al filo del abismo. Es casi un milagro que siga viva y, más aún, que haya decidido dejar en paz esa investigación estando aun ilesa. El solo imaginar que en cualquier momento pudieron haberle avisado que su esposa había muerto…le congela la sangre en las venas de dolor y miedo; pensar que pueda ella, orillada por su rechazo, volver a abrir la investigación, exponiéndose una vez más, le es insoportable.

Saber finalmente lo que ella está persiguiendo y, ahora que conoce la magnitud de ese enemigo, dejarla sola y sin la protección y cuidado que él pueda darle… No. Es sencillamente inadmisible. Hay demasiado en juego; más allá de la suficiencia o insuficiencia del amor para sostener su relación, más allá de los rencores, más allá de su capacidad de perdón, está su propia consciencia. Está esa parte de su personalidad a la que no puede renunciar nada más porque eso es lo que debe ser. Jamás se perdonaría si, por aferrarse a la idea de abandonarla, ella vuelve a someterse a peligros a los que ahora mismo está dispuesta a renunciar; no podría vivir en paz pensando que algo puede pasarle y él no esté a su lado para cuidarle la espalda como siempre lo ha hecho. Habría dado lo que fuera por poder serle de ayuda y servirle de amparo durante todo este tiempo de amarga separación, y ahora que ya tiene esa posibilidad, darse la media vuelta e ignorar el peligro en el que ella va a seguir, no le es concebible. Otra cosa sería si ella no hubiera aparecido en casa, dispuesta a confesar y a reparar daños; si ella siguiera empeñada en perseguir al dragón o si sus motivos para esa persecución fueran los que él supuso. Pero nada es lo que parecía ser y hoy las circunstancias son otras. Ella es su esposa, su familia…la mujer a la que le juró en el altar ser su compañero en la vida y en el crimen por el resto de sus vidas; es quien volvió arrepentida, implorando perdón, suplicando que le permitiera regresar a su lado y resuelta a dejar atrás todo porque entendió sus prioridades y las reordenó; es la que ahora mismo está poniendo el mundo entero a un lado para ofrecérsele completa y sin reservas a cambio sólo de una oportunidad. Siempre puede él arrepentirse de este intento de reencuentro, dar marcha atrás y seguir por sendas separadas si las diferencias son irreconciliables y lo que los separa pesa más que lo que los une… pero si él se va de su vida ahora y a ella le llega a suceder algo, eso sí será irreversible, irremediable e imperdonable. Definitivamente, esa es la opción con cuyas consecuencias no podría vivir. Y es así como la decisión queda tomada. Que Dios los ayude porque el camino que tienen por delante es escabroso y largo; habrá aún mucho que decirse y puede doler; aún hay distancias hondas que salvar y mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a invertir para lograrlo; todavía hay muchas preguntas duras qué hacer y respuestas dolorosas qué dar, pero está dispuesto a intentarlo, si no por otra cosa, porque la ama demasiado como para dejarla caer en el abismo negro, ahora que la tiene sujeta entre sus manos.

-No lo espero ni voy a pedírtelo –responde con contundencia, volviéndose en el sillón hasta quedar de frente a ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos-. Acepto tu condición…pero bajo mis propias condiciones.

-Las que sean, están aceptadas –se apresura a responder, temerosa de que se retracte, mientras siente como el alivio se extiende a lo largo de su sistema llenándola cou una calidez que hace mucho no sentía.

-La primera: no vas a volver a tocar nada relacionado con esa investigación. No por ahora y no sin que yo lo sepa, Kate. Lo haces y se acabó la tregua.

-Entendido. –Acepta sin desvíos en la mirada y sin vacilación alguna en su voz-. ¿Qué más?

-Segunda: necesito no perderte de vista. Si vamos a pasar estas semanas juntos, te quiero donde pueda estar seguro de que, si algo pasa, estamos para cubrirnos las espaldas el uno al otro.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso. –Intenta ocultar el amago de una sonrisa ante la perspectiva que esa condición le ofrece, y falla miserablemente-.

-Tercera –y aquí es donde viene lo difícil, se dice Rick-, necesito tiempo, Kate. No quiero que esperes que porque acepté este trato, todo está olvidado y superado. Eso, ni aunque yo quisiera, podría ser así…espero que tú también lo tengas claro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunta más por dejarlo totalmente establecido, que porque de verdad no imagine a lo que se refiere.

-No quisiera…no podría… –Batalla con las palabras y con las ideas, sin tener claro cómo explicar lo que tiene en mente-. Kate, necesito que vayamos muy despacio en…en lo que sea que es esto que estamos acordando hacer. Estoy muy dolido aún; tengo mucho en la cabeza; siento coraje, tengo dudas…no confío en ti…

Los ojos castaños se llenan de lágrimas ante las últimas frases, aun y cuando esperaba algo así desde que empezó la conversación; sin embargo, esperarlo y escucharlo son cosas distintas…y lo último hiere sin piedad. Pero más vale hacerse fuerte y plantar cara al desafío, porque presiente que todavía habrá mucho, durante el camino que están por iniciar, que la va a lastimar…pero no importa siempre y cuando la deje estar a su lado, intentando reconstruirse. Así que se traga el llanto, asiente y lo insta a seguir.

-Si vamos a darnos este espacio para estar juntos durante las siguientes semanas, quiero que sepas que yo no estoy haciéndolo como una forma de obtener el divorcio, Kate. Por buena que sea tu jugada, me conoces de sobra como para saber que, si acepto que nos demos esta oportunidad, no es para conseguir algo que quizá ya no quiera al término del plazo. Sé bien que es a eso a lo que le estás apostando y tú conoces bien mi debilidad por ti; ni siquiera voy a intentar negarla por difíciles que sean nuestras circunstancias ahora mismo. Si estás dispuesta a dejar atrás el resto del mundo por estar un mes conmigo, en un intento de salvar nuestro matrimonio, yo estoy dispuesto también a dejar que lo hagas y…a poner de mi parte por rescatar lo que queda; pero no hay nada que nos garantice que lo vamos a conseguir y yo…no quiero sentirme presionado a avanzar en treinta días lo que hemos retrocedido en casi un año. Quiero que lo tomemos con calma y…

Kate, atenta a cada una de las requisiciones de su marido, lo observa luchar contra sí mismo para poner afuera el resto de las palabras que necesita para precisar su petición. La esperanza, que ha estado cobrando fuerza desde el momento en que él aceptó su propuesta, se mezcla con aprensión y miedo ante lo que pueda venir como parte de este convenio. Siente que se acercan a uno de los puntos clave del pacto y no puede evitar temblar ante la mera evocación de lo que ahora, entre ellos, parece un tema tabú. Pero la espera la está matando y prefiere, otra vez, darle prisa al mal paso…

-¿Y qué, Rick? Puedes decírmelo…sea lo que sea; ten la seguridad plena de que de todos modos lo voy a aceptar.

-Yo…no quiero que…tú yo… -Vuelve a sentir vergüenza de sí mismo, y no solamente por tener la lengua tan torpe siendo como lo es, un maestro de la palabra, sino por el acto reprobable al que debe aludir y por el cual ha llegado el momento de pedir perdón-. Kate…primero necesito que me perdones.

-¡¿Yo a ti?! ¿Por qué? –Hay asombro genuino en la expresión y el tono; tiene claro de qué puede estar hablando Rick, pero no atina a encontrar la razón para que él se sienta tan culpable como parece sentirse.

-Por… -Carraspea, intentando aclarar la voz que de pronto le falla; suspira-. Por la noche en que llegaste al loft hace un par de semanas. Por la forma en que…me comporté contigo…en la cama. Por favor, Kate, yo necesito que me perdones por eso antes de intentar reparar esta relación. Es algo que no he podido perdonarme a mí mismo.

Kate lo ve con ojos cargados de asombro e incredulidad al tiempo que sus delicados labios hacen una mueca tras otra, tratando de iniciar una frase que no llega a tomar forma. Su rostro tan bello denota a las claras, sorpresa, admiración auténtica ante lo que atestigua. No acaba de entender del todo la necesidad de Rick de pedirle perdón por algo que para ella fue…un sueño largamente acariciado durante los interminables meses de soledad en la frialdad de su cama. Tiene ante sí a un hombre abatido, con la cabeza entre las manos, censurándose con rigor y ofreciéndole disculpas por… ¿Por haberla hecho suya? ¿A ella? ¿A su mujer, quien le pertenece en cuerpo y alma? No lo comprende. O es que… ¿es él quien, por alguna razón se arrepiente de haberle hecho el amor?

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que tengo que perdonarte, Rick? ¿O es que lamentas que tú y yo hayamos… tenido intimidad? ¿No me deseas más, Rick? –Su voz se quiebra en la última sílaba.

-Que no te deseo… Kate, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso, por Dios? –Le pregunta como si estuvieran hablando idiomas distintos-. Si no te deseara tanto no habría pasado…lo que pasó. Es que no entiendo cómo puedes no reprocharme lo que hice.

-¿Reprocharte qué, Rick? ¿Que después de tantos meses añorando tu cuerpo, tus caricias, tus besos, tú me hayas tenido la compasión suficiente como para calmar mi sed de ti a pesar de que no me lo merecía? Jamás, ni esta dimensión ni en ninguna otra, podría yo reconvenirte por hacerme tan feliz como sólo tú puedes hacerlo…

-Pero Kate, yo…estaba tan furioso; fui tan rudo, tan poco delicado contigo; no sabes cuánto lo siento. Te juro que no volverá a suceder.

-¿Qué es lo que no volverá a suceder, Rick? –Inquiere mientras gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

Efectivamente están abordando ese tema que Kate temía; pero no pensó jamás que se tratara de lo pasado, sino más bien de lo que está por venir. Al parecer no se equivocó al pensar que Rick quiere advertirle que no la quiere más en su cama a pesar de su tregua, pero lo que nunca imaginó es que detrás esa condición hubiera culpa además de enojo. Ahora se siente confundida y…preocupada. El aspecto sexual de su relación es el único en el que jamás han tenido discordancias; siempre ha habido entre ellos una compatibilidad absoluta y… lo desea tanto, que aquélla noche de la que él parece arrepentirse tanto, ella la atesora como el recuerdo al cual aferrarse cuando la desesperanza y la soledad se unen para derrotarla. Ahora, tenerlo a su lado puede volverse, en parte, una tortura si deberá limitarse a tenerlo tan cerca…y tan lejos.

-Otra de mis condiciones, Kate –la voz grave y ronca por la emoción interrumpe sus reflexiones-. Yo no quiero exponerte a otro de mis arrebatos. No podría perdonármelo. Toda la semana posterior a esa noche no tuve el valor ni de verte a los ojos, Kate. Me sentía el peor de los patanes. Y me juré que mientras sintiera esa rabia hirviéndome por dentro…no volvería a tocarte. De todos modos yo estaba convencido entonces de que la única salida era el divorcio y no pensé verme en la necesidad de…pedirte esto.

Ahora sí está todo claro, y el requerimiento queda implícito dentro de la explicación que Rick acaba de darle. No quiere que hagan el amor mientras él conserve un ápice de rencor por lo que ella ha hecho; no quiere volver a dejarse llevar por ningún sentimiento nocivo al tener intimidad con ella. Es decir, mientras recorran todo ese largo y sinuoso camino hasta su absolución, la relación física está prohibida. Otro golpe seco, pero…cualquier cosa es soportable si lo tiene a su lado, dispuesto al menos a luchar hombro con hombro con ella por recuperar lo que han estado a punto de perder. Así que…

-Entiendo… -Exhala despacio como queriendo convencerse a sí misma de que puede con todo, por mucho que le cueste. mientras no tenga que lidiar con su ausencia-. Y acepto. A tu paso, bajo tu pauta, tan despacio como a ti te sea cómodo, Rick. Yo voy a ser paciente y a esperar como tú lo has hecho siempre conmigo. No voy a claudicar en mi propósito de no dejarte ir…porque te amo demasiado para siquiera soportar la idea. Así que tú me dices si tenemos un trato o si hay algo más que desees pedirme para aceptar…

-Sólo una cosa más y quedamos de acuerdo; tendremos que hacer algo para lo que nunca hemos sido particularmente buenos, Kate: hablar…mucho. Tengo demasiadas preguntas y creo que tal vez tú también; y no quiero evasivas, ni silencios incómodos, ni negativas a responder. O ponemos todo sobre la mesa durante estas semanas, o realmente no tenemos posibilidades de llegar a donde queremos.

 _A donde queremos._ El corazón de Kate da un vuelco al escuchar esa frase dicha sin filtros ni razonamientos de por medio. Sí, Rick quiere lo mismo que ella; él también desea encontrar ese punto en el que al fin logren coincidir para retomar juntos el camino del que jamás debieron desviarse. Es consciente de que no merece la infinita generosidad y nobleza de ese hombre íntegro, leal, paciente…pero agradece con el alma a la vida que siga manteniéndolo junto a ella pese a que no ha puesto el debido empeño en conservarlo como el tesoro que es. Si él tiene al menos la décima parte del anhelo que tiene ella por conseguir que esto funcione, no habrá condición ni esfuerzo que no merezca la pena.

-Acepto. No quiero hacer promesas que, dadas las circunstancias, ahora mismo te pueden sonar vacías, falsas. Te voy a probar con hechos, cada minuto de cada día, que la lección ha sido demasiado dolorosa como para no aprenderla. Y si en algún momento te parece que estoy incumpliendo esta parte de nuestro trato, sólo recuérdame lo que está en juego y te aseguro que voy a entrar en razón; presióname todo lo que creas necesario…pero, sinceramente, dudo que haga falta.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato en marcha? –Pregunta Castle con solemnidad, aunque por dentro una sensación pertinaz, sospechosamente parecida al alivio se le arraiga en el alma al margen de su voluntad y su cautela.

-Tenemos un trato. –Responde Kate sin hacer el menor intento de disimular la sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro como hace mucho nada lograba hacerlo, extendiendo al mismo tiempo su mano derecha en lo que es el protocolo acostumbrado al cerrar un acuerdo.

Rick fija la vista en esa mano que se le tiende franca, espontánea y segura, sin temer ni esperar un desprecio, y no le queda más remedio que corresponder al gesto, estrechándola con la propia. Apenas se rozan las yemas de los dedos, y una conocida corriente de energía se establece, recorriéndolos a ambos, brazo arriba, hasta alcanzar el cuello y descender por la columna como un cosquilleo delicioso y embriagador que hace mucho no se permitían sentir. Como sincronizados por una fuerza más allá de toda comprensión y lógica, sus miradas se despegan del punto en el que se unen sus cuerpos para fijarse en los ojos del otro y entonces el momento se recarga –si es posible- de una emoción intensa y pura que los rebasa y los aísla, dejando a un lado los recuerdos, los agravios, las ausencias y las distancias… Sólo cabe el silencio además de las palabras que no dicen los labios, pero sí las miradas a través de las que habla el alma todo lo que a la mente, por ahora le está vetado. El tiempo se detiene, el aliento se contiene, el contacto se sostiene y la magia resurge con la misma fuerza arrolladora tan característica entre esos dos cuyo amor, evidentemente, todo lo puede.

Un sonido suave, proveniente de la puerta, rompe el hechizo y él libera la mano de Kate casi demasiado bruscamente, como si con eso quisiera deshacerse de ese embrujo irresistible al que su esposa suele someterlo aun sin proponérselo, y que sabe bien le hará casi imposible mantener la cabeza fría para avanzar con la mesura y la calma que necesita a fin de proteger su corazón maltrecho. Tendrá que andar con pies de plomo si quiere preservar sus sentimientos de los embates que conlleva el amar a Kate Beckett-Castle. Por lo pronto, primera noche, primeros retos…y deben enfrentarlos como mejor puedan.

-Debe tratarse de la cena –asegura Rick, levantándose del sofá e indicándole que disponga de la laptop y los documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa de centro, al tiempo que él se dirige a la entrada, sacando su billetera-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí… mucha, de hecho –responde, recogiendo los enseres y percatándose de que, repentinamente, su apetito retornó después de días de estar ausente-. No me había dado cuenta de cuánta.

-Cenemos entonces y vayamos a dormir –le sugiere Rick una vez despedido el camarero que entregó la cena-. Mañana debemos volar a primera hora al próximo punto de la gira; ya me he encargado de reservar tu boleto también.

-Rick… -Él dirige su mirada hacia su mujer al percatarse de cierta vacilación al pronunciar su nombre-. Y… ¿dónde dormiré yo?

La pregunta es tan tímida y ella suena tan insegura, que Rick no puede deshacerse de la ternura que le nace desde muy adentro hacia a esa criatura preciosa y por ahora temerosa que le pide velada y humildemente permiso para compartir su cama…y su vida. A lo largo de su conversación, él estuvo pensando en el momento en que tuviera que decidir si dormir con ella o enviarla a otra habitación. Temía llegar al punto de volver a pedirle que durmiera aparte, tal como ya lo había hecho en el loft, semanas atrás; por aquel entonces fue presa de la emoción más intensa, y de sentimientos encontrados, cada una de las veces que la encontró durmiendo en el sofá con el afán, de estar tan cerca de él como le fuera posible, dado su rechazo. Ese recuerdo por sí solo bastó para quitarle el valor de intentar rentar la habitación contigua o de cambiarse a una suite. Cualquiera de las dos opciones les garantizaba a ambos una noche sin sueño ni descanso e, incluso, alguna incursión nocturna que acabaría con ella durmiendo en ese mismo sofá en el que habían compartido una de sus pláticas más trascendentes. De modo que…sin remedio…

-Aquí, conmigo. –Le responde tan casualmente como su talento histriónico se lo permite, divertido en secreto por la expresión anonadada de Kate-. En la cama hay suficiente espacio para ambos. A menos de que prefieras que arregle ahora mismo que nos trasladen a una suite con dos recámaras…

-¡No! –Se cubre la boca, avergonzada del ímpetu con el que se apresuró a responder ante la ofensiva sugerencia-. Quiero decir… No es necesario. Estoy perfectamente aquí, contigo.

Se dirige al baño a toda prisa a fin de poder ocultar la sonrisa enorme que se despliega en su cara por gracia y obra de su marido y de ese deseo que acaba de cumplirle cuando ya no se atrevía ni a soñar con que lo hiciera. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y observa su imagen reflejada en el espejo; sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios distendidos en un gesto que últimamente le ha sido tan escaso. Mientras que afuera, en la habitación, es otro el que sonríe sin poder reprimir la mueca que evidencia lo contento y satisfecho que se siente. La jornada por delante será extensa y ardua, pero no se compara con el calvario que significaría dejarla ir para siempre.

* * *

La medianoche se cierne sobre la lujosa habitación de hotel en que el escritor y su musa se quedaron dormidos hace un par de horas, cada uno en un extremo de la cama y habiéndose deseado buenas noches con estricta cortesía. Ahora, insensiblemente, y mientras ambos permanecen sumergidos en un sueño reparador y profundo, los cuerpos palpitantes y cálidos han ido sucumbiendo a la fuerza magnética que irremediablemente los atrae uno hacia el otro y que su subconsciente no puede ignorar. En cuestión de minutos, la espalda de la preciosa mujer queda pegada al pecho de su marido, quien la refugia entre sus brazos, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella y sumergiendo su rostro en la maraña de rizos fragantes que se agitan con suavidad tras cada exhalación. Una sonrisa inconsciente se dibuja en el rostro precioso de quien, finalmente, ha conseguido el reposo luego de haber caminado a solas por en medio del infierno. Unos labios masculinos, adormilados y torpes, se acercan a la piel tersa del mejilla, depositando el beso tierno por tanto tiempo guardado. El amanecer se acerca y con él, un nuevo comienzo con todos los desafíos que éste conlleva…pero, mientras sea juntos, confían ambos en que podrán vencer lo que sea.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en el próximo. Un abrazo,_**

 ** _Valeria._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Una única aclaración con respecto a este capítulo; la pequeña ciudad que aparece en esta narración es meramente producto de mi imaginación y me permito hacer uso de la licencia artística para tal efecto. Sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6. Espero que lo disfruten y, de ser así, que me lo hagan saber.**_

 _ **Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de Andrew Marlowe yABC Studios.**_

* * *

 _"Piel con piel,_

 _el corazón se me desarma._

 _Me haces bien;_

 _enciendes luces en mi alma._

 _Creo en ti y en este amor_

 _que me ha vuelto indestructible,_

 _que detuvo mi caída libre..."_

 _-Creo en ti. Reik-_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

En otro tiempo y bajo otras circunstancias, el ruido de la ducha al despertar habría constituido una enorme alegría, además de una tentación, una invitación y una oportunidad que jamás desaprovechó Kate Beckett…y mucho menos Kate Castle. El chorro de agua golpeando contra los mosaicos del cuarto de baño mientras ella o su esposo estaban aún en la cama, significaba, sin lugar a dudas, que había que dejar las sábanas de inmediato y alcanzar al madrugador bajo las gotas y entre el vapor para empezar el día con una gloriosa continuación de las actividades de la noche anterior. _Esos parecen recuerdos de otra vida_ –piensa Kate con amargura y desencanto-. Recuerdos de una vida que, en este mismo momento, paree inalcanzable.

Se da la vuelta sobre el colchón, enredándose en el edredón y rodando hasta quedar boca abajo sobre el lado que, durante la noche, ocupó su compañero, y hundiendo la cara en la almohada que conserva fresco el aroma del ausente. Aspira profundo y su mente viaja, por voluntad propia, hasta esa hora oscura e íntima de la madrugada en la que se despertó bajo la abrumadora sensación de los labios tan anhelados rozando la piel de su pómulo, así como de un brazo fuerte sirviendo de apoyo a su cabeza mientras el otro se enredaba en su cintura de forma posesiva y dulce. Cuando su cerebro salió de las brumas del letargo lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una extensión de su sueño, sino de una realidad propiciada por la inconsciencia y por los deseos reprimidos que entraron en acción durante las horas de reposo, Kate se sintió momentánea e inmensamente feliz.

Tardó mucho tiempo en volver a ceder al cansancio, que se disipó ante el disparo de endorfinas que fluían por su sangre; se permitió regodearse en el placer indescriptible y añorado de estar envuelta en el amor y el amparo del hombre más importante en su vida, al que estuvo a punto de perder y al que ha extrañado tanto como jamás lo imaginó. Euforia, ternura y un deseo profundo de devolver el abrazo junto con mucho más, la invadían hasta desbordarse en suspiros. Bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que ya no lo tiene…o hasta que se enfrenta el riesgo de perderlo para siempre; y si desde la primera noche que pasó con Rick, Kate apreció en su justa dimensión el valor inmenso de acurrucarse al lado de su esposo, la realidad es que ahora lo valora más allá de lo razonable…precisamente por serle tan escaso. Por breves momentos se atrevió a soñar con un amanecer como los que tantas y tantas veces le regaló su esposo: abrazos, besos, caricias, palabras de amor derramadas en susurros sobre su oído. Al menos eso, si por ahora no es posible más -como la primera sesión del nuevo día en la tibieza del lecho o la humedad de la ducha-. Pero hoy la triste realidad es la de despertar en una cama vacía y la de tener que conformarse con una imaginación vívida que pinta tras sus párpados cerrados la imagen de un hombre –que en otro tiempo fue completamente suyo- atractivo, desnudo y solo, que se refugia al otro lado de una puerta tras de la cual no es bienvenida.

-Buenos días –la voz grave y contenida de su esposo la saca de su ensoñación, haciéndola incorporarse repentinamente.

-Hola –responde, ruborizada como una quinceañera, de pronto nerviosa y demasiado consciente de lo incómoda que se ha vuelto ahora una escena que solía ser tan natural-. ¿Hace mucho que te levantaste?

-Media hora. Quería ducharme y ordenar el desayuno. Preferí dejarte dormir un poco más. Parecías exhausta anoche y estabas profundamente dormida cuando desperté. Pero es tiempo de movernos o perderemos el vuelo…

-Sí, claro. –Responde al tiempo que se levanta con presteza para ponerse en acción-. Ahora mismo tomo una ducha, desayunamos y salimos hacia el aeropuerto.

-En dos horas dejaremos el hotel entonces.

-Okay.

Se encierra en el baño y se reclina sobre la puerta, cerrando los ojos y soltando el aire que estuvo reteniendo. Verlo así, con el cabello aun goteando, una camiseta interior que se amoldaba a la forma de su torso, con unos jeans que se ajustan en la parte precisa… ¡Dios! Concentrarse en su rostro fue prácticamente un homenaje a sus ojos cuando lo que deseaba, como mínimo, era comérselo con la mirada…y como máximo, devorarlo a besos hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Estas semanas de abstinencia pintan para ser mil veces peores que todos los meses que tienen sin hacer el amor; porque renunciar a la tentación, teniéndolo al alcance de la mano sin poderlo tocar es…un tormento al que no tiene la menor idea de cómo va a sobrevivir. Bueno, sí lo sabe en realidad: poniendo las cosas en perspectiva bajo la ingrata premisa de que es eso…o no tenerlo. No hay tortura que parezca lo suficientemente amenazadora si se compara con la posibilidad de perderlo. Así que, abre la llave, deja corre el agua templada y, sin pensarlo, se deja empapar con la esperanza de que los ánimos se calmen. Tal parece que las duchas van a ser sus mejores aliadas en el futuro próximo.

La puerta del cuarto de baño, por su parte exterior, soporta el peso del que en silencio maldice su suerte y sus escrúpulos. El efecto de verla sonrojada, luchando por no desviar la vista de su rostro, adorable con su pijama de seda y los cabellos revueltos, y de imaginarla ahora mismo a tan pocos pasos, en toda su gloria… lo está enloqueciendo. El ímpetu de derribar las barreras físicas y emocionales y simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo y su corazón le reclaman, es intenso, difícil de resistir. El anhelo de estrecharla contra sí y entregarle, gota a gota, todo su amor y su pasión, es tan grande que no sabe cómo va a sobrevivir a lo que tiene por delante. No podrá resistir por mucho tiempo; no se engaña al respecto. Pero está a dispuesto a intentarlo lo suficiente como para paliar las heridas hasta el punto de empezar a volverlas cicatrices; porque entonces se habrá disuelto el resentimiento y podrá hacerle el amor…más allá de sólo poseer ese cuerpo bendito que lo vuelve loco. Sí; por arduas que parezcan las semanas que les esperan, ya no le cabe duda de que serán las mejor invertidas de sus vidas.

* * *

Entre vuelos constantes, habitaciones de hotel y un horario saturado de actividades de promoción, la semana que resta del tour transcurre casi sin que la noten. Han recorrido cinco ciudades en cinco días y ya perdió Kate la cuenta de cuantas firmas ha visto estampar a su marido en las copias del más reciente libro de Derrick Storm –se ha cerciorado muy de cerca de lo que se firme sean libros y no…otra cosa-; no ha habido un solo evento al que Kate no acompañe a Rick, colgada de su brazo y con su mejor sonrisa. Casi como gritándole al mundo que, pese a la ausencia _temporal_ de la alianza de bodas en el dedo del autor y a las especulaciones maliciosas de la prensa, Richard Castle es su marido, están juntos y, si de ella depende, así seguirá siendo indefinidamente.

Durante cada una de las sesiones de firma de autógrafos, Kate ha permanecido paciente y complacientemente cerca de la mesa en la que Rick cumple con sus funciones, contentándose con observarle de lejos sin molestarse en ocultar el profundo amor y orgullo que le inspira ese hombre como escritor, como amigo, como compañero, como esposo. En las horas que les han quedado libres de obligaciones, se han dedicado a pasear por los lugares turísticos que cada localidad les ha ofrecido, ella colgando del brazo de él, hablando de todo y de nada, disfrutando las cosas más cotidianas y simples, sonriendo y riendo, caminando hasta sentirse exhaustos para luego caer en la cama sin ánimos de nada más que desearse las buenas noches, sabiendo ambos que en las penumbras se buscarán sus cuerpos con el mismo afán con el que guardan las distancias durante el día.

Es en medio de esa rutina recién establecida como llega el momento de culminar con los deberes de Rick y enfrentarse a la decisión acerca del que será su paradero durante las siguientes tres semanas. Es en medio de esa disertación como los encuentra la tarde de un domingo soleado en la ciudad de Seattle; sentados cómodamente en la terraza de una simpática cafetería cercana a su hotel, bebiendo sus consabidas tazas de café y navegando en el ipad en busca de su próximo destino.

-No pongamos límites –sugiere Rick, entusiasmado como un niño ante la perspectiva de las vacaciones de verano-; podemos ir a donde tú quieras. Por avión, tren, barco, coche, bicicleta, patineta, caballo, carroza…

-Bicicleta, patineta, caballo, carroza… ¿En serio, Castle? –La risa de Kate acompaña sus palabras; nunca se va a cansar de gozar de esa faceta de su marido que la hace reír, disfrutar, divertirse como no lo hace con nadie más-. Planeo que lleguemos a nuestro destino antes de que se me terminen las vacaciones ¿sabes?

-Bueno, ya sabes…dicen que a veces vale tanto el camino como la misma llegada ¿no? –Replica Castle en el mismo tono juguetón, para luego añadir en un tenor más serio, viéndola a los ojos-: En este caso, más allá del lugar o el medio de transporte, lo que realmente importa es la compañía…y el propósito del viaje.

-Sí. Definitivamente eso es lo más importante aquí. –Le confirma sin despegar de la de él su mirada cargada de amor e intención-. Pero… ¿no te gustaría olvidarte de vuelos y horarios por al menos el tiempo que nos queda de vacaciones?

-Me encantaría. Por lo que me parece que la decisión unánime debería ser viajar por carretera en un coche rentado… Algún lugar cercano podría ser buena idea. ¿Te gusta el plan o tienes algo más en mente? De hecho…mira esto; es un cuento de hadas –asegura con renovado entusiasmo mientras le señala las imágenes en el dispositivo electrónico.

-¡Wow! Sí. Es muy, muy bello. Está relativamente cerca para llegar hasta ahí en coche; tranquilo; lejos del bullicio de la ciudad. Y como bono extra…mi tía Sue vive ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Espera, espera, espera… ¿Tu tía Sue? ¿La prima hermana de tu madre a la que no ves desde hace más de quince años?

-Exacto. Esa misma ni más ni menos. Solíamos visitarla, mis padres y yo, una vez al año puesto que ella prácticamente nunca deja su pueblo. Tengo los mejores recuerdos de esas visitas. Pero dejamos de ir después de que mi mamá… -Su voz pierde intensidad conforme emerge el mal recuerdo.

-Pues que mejor oportunidad que esta para visitarla. –Le dice con voz jovial Rick en un afán de ahuyentar su melancolía, al tiempo que le alcanza la mano en un gesto inconsciente, enfocado solamente en reconfortarla-. Si mal no recuerdo, ella tiene una de las tres posadas del pueblo ¿cierto?

-Cierto. Y si mal no recuerdo yo, en esta época del año generalmente no tiene huéspedes –contesta animada por el inesperado roce de sus dedos y por la compasión y el amor que ve brillar en la mirada de mar-. Así que tendremos la casa para nosotros y la adorable compañía de la tía Sue. Me encanta la idea y te aseguro que a ti te va a encantar el pueblo, Rick. Es el lugar perfecto para nuestras vacaciones.

-Entonces está decidido. Mañana a primera hora tomamos carretera hacia New Bibury. –Le promete con un último apretón a su mano que a ella le acelera el pulso, le despierta los adormilados anhelos y le espabila las esperanzas.

-Mañana empiezan nuestras verdaderas vacaciones…y te prometo que vas a disfrutarlas.

* * *

-Un par de horas más y estaremos llegando, Kate. ¿Estás segura que no te importa que nos hayamos detenido a comer algo?

-Claro que no. Moría de hambre de todos modos y por suerte nos hemos topado con este simpático restaurante justo a la mitad del camino. Está riquísima mi hamburguesa.

Sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas del pequeño y acogedor local que encontraron junto a una gasolinera, Kate y Rick comparten lo que podría considerarse un almuerzo tardío o una comida temprana. Llevaban una hora y media de jornada cuando decidieron detenerse a comer, obedeciendo los gruñidos de sus respectivos estómagos que parecen estar tan sincronizados como sus cerebros.

-¿Crees que le agrade la sorpresa a la tía Sue? –Pregunta Rick entre bocados-. Estoy seguro que ni por la mente le pasa que pueda caerle de visita su pequeña Katie… y menos aún, acompañada por un encantador y apuesto escritor.

-Patterson no viene conmigo hasta donde yo sé. –Devuelve la jugada luego de poner los ojos en blanco en señal de un pretendido fastidio al que su sonrisa abierta desmiente-. De modo que deberá conformarse con la dicha de su pequeña Katie.

-Ey…eso dolió, Beckett. ¿Acaso no le parezco encantador ni apuesto, capitana?

-No tienes idea…y algún día de estos te demostraré cuánto –Se compromete, arqueando las cejas en un inequívoco gesto de provocación y reto-. Así que no te descuides o…

-¿O qué…? –Se atreve Rick a preguntar, siguiéndole el juego con la confianza de que no llegará a más, dada la naturaleza del lugar en el que se encuentran-. No tengo miedo.

-No deberías tenerlo. –Se muerde el labio y sus ojos se oscurecen con las sombras del deseo-. Te prometo que, sea lo que sea que tengo en mente, te va a gustar.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una promesa.

Otra vez se carga de electricidad el aire que respiran; la temperatura sube al conjuro de las imágenes con las que ambos sueñan dormidos y despiertos; el mundo desaparece y sólo quedan las miradas que colisionan con el ímpetu de las tormentas, la fuerza arrasadora de las caricias que se reprimen hasta el punto del dolor, las palabras no dichas que reverberan en ese silencio denso tan propio de los amantes. El momento es mágico…hasta que, para variar, una llamada entrando al móvil del Rick rompe el embrujo.

Ligeramente sobresaltados por el sonido repentino, ambos desvían la mirada hacia el teléfono en el que un rostro familiar sonríe desde la pantalla, acompañado de un nombre que no deja lugar a dudas…para mala fortuna de Kate. Kyra Blaine, en toda su cándida belleza, resurge de entre el pasado de Rick, haciéndola sentir amenazada justo en el momento en que menos preparada se siente para lidiar con fantasmas.

* * *

Resulta un auténtico alivio cuando las primeras casitas pintorescas de New Bibury empiezan a aparecer a la vista de los viajeros. Y no solamente por lo agotador del viaje, sino porque el silencio persistente y la incomodidad que saturan el ambiente dentro del automóvil, empiezan a ser realmente insoportables. Kate no ha dicho prácticamente ni una sola palabra desde que salieron del restaurante; bueno, para ser más precisos, desde que él tomó la llamada de Kyra y pasó, como máximo, cinco minutos hablando con ella. De reojo observa Rick a su esposa, quien se empeña con tesón en mirar el idílico paisaje a través de la ventanilla del coche, como si la mera posibilidad de volver la vista al frente fuera totalmente inaceptable. No le cabe ni la menor duda sobre el porqué del obstinado silencio de su mujer; ocho años de estrecha convivencia con sus respectivas dosis de "terceros en discordia" por parte de uno y otra, le dan la experiencia suficiente como para haber adivinado, sin ningún esfuerzo y en tiempo récord, la verdad detrás de la abstracción de Kate durante las últimas horas.

Recorren las calles tranquilas y encantadoras de la pequeña villa, interactuando apenas lo necesario para que ella le dé las indicaciones que han de guiarlos hasta la casa que buscan. Luego de apenas diez minutos de haber entrado al pequeño pueblo, se encuentran aparcando afuera de una preciosa casa de piedra con dos plantas, un hermoso porche, y ese aire de nostalgia que la cubre de un muy particular encanto. Todo es quietud y belleza a su alrededor. Parecen haber entrado a un lugar en el que se detuvo el tiempo y la magia existe. El lugar perfecto –piensa Rick satisfecho mientras rodea el coche para abrir la puerta del coche a una versión de su esposa tan bella como taciturna. Se disponen justamente a llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abre, dejando ver a una mujer de rostro amable, de facciones finas que hablan de una indiscutible belleza, de mirada sabia que se ilumina apenas posar los ojos sobre aquélla a la que evidentemente reconoce y por quien guarda un profundo cariño.

-Katie, ¿eres tú realmente, niña? –La envuelve en un abrazo que mojan lágrimas de emoción y al que la aludida responde con las mismas ganas e igual alegría-. Los he visto llegar por la ventana pero no me atrevía a creer que se trataba de ti, hija.

-Soy yo, tía Sue…ni más ni menos; después de tantos años de no verte –le responde sin soltar las manos de la amable mujer-; te he extrañado tanto.

-Y yo a ti, criatura. Bien sabes que es por ti por quien aprendí a usar esas cosas endemoniadas de la tecnología. Y éste –afirma dirigiéndose hacia Rick- debe ser ni más ni menos que el célebre Richard Castle ¿verdad? Mi autor favorito que, además, tuvo la suerte de casarse con la más hermosa de mis sobrinas.

-Ese mismo soy yo, Señora Lawrence. Un placer. –Extiende Rick la mano cortésmente, acompañando el ademán con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, nacida ésta de la genuina alegría que le ha causado ser testigo del reencuentro entre tía y sobrina-. Kate me ha hablado tanto de usted, que siento que ya nos conocemos.

-Lo mismo digo, hijo. –Lo sorprende gratamente envolviéndolo en un abrazo cálido y espontáneo que le hace recordar a su propia madre-. Kate desde hace muchos años que no para de hablar de ti siempre que me llama por teléfono. Y llámame Sue, que no necesito sentirme más vieja de lo que ya soy.

-De eso nada, Sue –asegura divertido al ver por el rabillo del ojo como se ruboriza su esposa ante el último comentario de su tía-. Te ves tan bella y joven que estoy seguro más de uno por aquí está haciendo fila para caer en tu gracia. Confirmo, una vez más, que la belleza de Kate es un rasgo heredado y que pasa intacto de generación en generación.

Las mariposas vuelan revoltosas en el pecho de Kate, entibiándole ese corazón que, en los últimos meses, las últimas semanas y las últimas horas, ha estado tan apaleado. Rick le acaba de decir un piropo. Y no es que eso sea raro -si a algo debería estar acostumbrada a estas alturas, es precisamente a los halagos de su esposo-, sino que son tan inciertas y confusas las cosas entre ellos últimamente que no puede evitar emocionarse hasta el sonrojo al escucharlo decir que la considera bella…especialmente ahora que, aparentemente, hay alguna otra preciosidad por ahí intentando recobrar su afecto. Y la sonrisa vuelve a caérsele al reencontrarse con ese doloroso pensamiento.

-Muchas gracias por el halago, cariño; eres aún más encantador y guapo de lo que me habían contado. Y tienes toda la razón; a juzgar por esta mujer aquí presente, es obvio que esta familia mejora con cada generación. No puedo ni imaginar la preciosidad de hija que va a resultar de dos padres tan bien parecidos.

Las mejillas de Kate parecen arder una vez más y él le sonríe, intentando dejarle claro que el comentario no le incomoda…ni la idea tampoco si ha de ser sincero consigo mismo. Ella le regresa el gesto tímidamente y con algo de la reserva que ha mantenido durante las últimas horas. Sin decir una palabra más, Sue los observa con interés y entendimiento. Tiene el presentimiento de que la espera una larga y complicada charla con su sobrina quien, evidentemente, necesita con urgencia un desahogo y un hombro para llorar. Ya se ocupará ella de eso.

-Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sue –interviene Rick, deseos de salvar el momento y de lograr que Kate no se sienta peor de lo que es obvio que ya se siente-. Tendremos una hija tan hermosa como su madre, su abuela y su tía.

-Bueno, pero mientras ese momento llega, me parece que debemos movernos de la entrada y así ustedes me dicen a qué debo el enorme placer de su visita.

-En realidad venimos en calidad de huéspedes, tía. –Le informa Kate mientras entran a la casa las dos, dejando a Rick atrás bajando el equipaje. Acaban siguiendo los dos a Sue hasta la acogedora sala en la que entra por los amplios ventanales, la mortecina luz del crepúsculo-. Rick y yo tenemos tres semanas libres y queremos pasarlas apartados del bullicio de la ciudad; no estábamos seguros de a dónde ir luego de que la gira promocional de su último libro terminó. Así que, como estábamos en Seattle y buscábamos un lugar tranquilo y bonito…pues se me ocurrió que viniéramos aquí. ¿Estás de acuerdo, tía?

-Pero cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso, niña. No te perdonaría si no se te hubiera pasado por la mente venir aquí. Les aseguro que han caído en el mejor lugar para alejarse de todo y pasar tiempo a solas.

-Kate además me ha contado que cocinas delicioso, Sue; así que no había manera de que fuéramos a ningún otro lugar –se apresura a intervenir Rick como réplica a las palabras de la dama, que parecen destilar suspicacia.

-Te prometo que después de probar mis comidas, no querrás irte de aquí, Rick. Y a cambio no te pediré absolutamente nada más que una pequeña firma en la copia de tu último libro. Es el único que Kate no me ha enviado autografiado. Ah, y también que pongas en la cara de esta niña una expresión más feliz que la trae ahora. ¿Tenemos un trato, Rick?

-Lo tenemos, Sue.

La tía asiente, Rick suda frío y Kate se dice a sí misma que tendrá que hablar con su tía cuanto antes para evitar que siga poniéndolos en aprietos que teme puedan complicar su ya de por sí precaria relación. Sue, percibiendo la tensión que aumenta por segundos desde el momento en que llegaron, decide darles un respiro con la esperanza de que estén de mejor ánimo para la hora de la cena.

-Bueno, deben estar muy cansados por el viaje. Vamos arriba para que se instalen, descansen y se refresquen antes de cenar. –Les sugiere, guiándolos escaleras arriba-. Cuando esté lista la cena, yo les avisaré. Vamos.

* * *

La oscuridad se cierne ya sobre el pequeño huerto trasero hacia el que da una de las ventanas de la acogedora y espaciosa habitación en la que se han acomodado Rick y Kate. Ha pasado casi una hora desde que llegaron a New Bibury; recién acaban de desempacar y guardar su ropa, y siguen sin cruzar palabra más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

 _Esto no es buen augurio ni una buena manera de empezar este viaje_ –piensa Rick mientras intenta distraerse con su móvil, sentado en un sillón, a fin de eludir esa persistente incomodidad instalada entre él y su esposa que no está seguro de cómo abordar.

Kate, por su parte, se esconde tras las puertas de cristal que separan la habitación de un minúsculo y adorable balcón desde el cual se disfruta la brisa nocturna y los sonidos propios de la naturaleza que difícilmente se pueden percibir en la gran ciudad. Por enésima vez su mente traicionera la atormenta con las mismas dudas e inseguridades que se apoderaron de ella con renovados bríos en cuanto Kyra Blaine volvió a aparecer en escena. No cabe duda de que la incertidumbre puede ser mil veces más cruel que la peor de las certezas. No fueron más que breves minutos los que Rick habló con quien fue su primer amor, pero con eso bastó para dispararle todas las alarmas y para sumergirla en el miedo, el pesimismo y esa desesperanza latente que la acompaña desde el minuto mismo en que salió del loft aquélla noche fatídica.

Ahora se da cuenta de que la distancia a la que lo sometió es un turbulento camino de dos vías que, si bien mantenía a Rick alejado y relativamente seguro –bueno, eso creía ella- e ignorante de las actividades clandestinas que ella y Vikram llevaba a cabo, también es cierto que la mantuvo a ella al margen de las actividades de él. Y ¿con qué cara se puede permitir recriminar, cuestionar o reclamar nada cuando carece de calidad moral para hacerlo? Así la maten los celos, la curiosidad y la angustia al recordar lo que Kyra y Rick compartieron –no sólo en su juventud, sino hace pocos años cuando ella atestiguó su efusivo reencuentro-, no se atreve ni siquiera a abordar el asunto ni a poner fuera las preguntas que le hierven en la punta de la lengua, a pesar de que sabe bien no ha sido ni medianamente capaz de ocultar lo que le pasa.

Se siente desanimada, cansada, asfixiada aun al aire libre. Necesita salir de ahí o va a acabar estropeando el ínfimo progreso que han logrado. Quizá hablar le ayude. No, definitivamente que la va a ayudar; y ya que no reúne el valor suficiente para hacerlo con quien debe, entonces bajará a la cocina donde seguramente su tía prepara la cena, se desahogará con ella tanto como pueda y liberará al menos la presión suficiente para enfrentar las próximas horas. Sí, eso hará.

Vuelve a entrar a la habitación, en donde Rick ahora mismo no se ve por ningún lado, y se dirige a la puerta, dispuesta a seguir su plan emergente; pero al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de baño, se topa con su marido saliendo de ahí y…sus intenciones se van por la borda. Él le impide el paso, interponiendo su cuerpo entre ella y la puerta del dormitorio. La acorrala en medio de él y la cajonera que está detrás, apoyando ambos brazos a los lados del esbelto torso de Kate sin llegar a rozarla siquiera. Fija en ella sus pupilas azules y, sin más preámbulo, le suelta a bocajarro:

-Kate, ¿recuerdas cada una de las condiciones que puse para aceptar este viaje?

-Sí. Todas. –Le responde en un murmullo, sosteniéndole la mirada, adivinando hacia dónde va con eso-. No tocar la investigación por el momento; no dejar que me pierdas de vista y hablar…contestar todas las preguntas que sean necesarias.

-Bien. Me alegro…porque llegó el momento de ponernos a prueba. Y empezaré por recordarte que ese último requisito aplica en ambos sentidos, Kate. Debes responder, pero también debes preguntar cuando haga falta. De lo contrario no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Así que empecemos por que me digas qué es lo que te pasa.

Kate baja la cabeza por un segundo; tuerce ligeramente los labios en ese gesto suyo tan característico que refleja de forma simultánea la molestia por algo relacionado con él y el fastidio por no poder disimularlo. Ni por un momento le pasa por la cabeza negar, evadir y escurrirse de ahí, pero si se pregunta, en alguna parte de su cerebro, dónde quedó aquella Kate capaz de recurrir a esas maniobras sin titubear… es obvio que se perdió en algún punto de ese camino que Rick se abrió hasta su corazón. Y bueno, si quería la oportunidad de hacer preguntas y deshacerse de las malditas suposiciones de una vez, ahí la tiene, puesta en charola de plata por su marido. No hay para donde hacerse. Si incumple cualquiera de las condiciones, se acaba el trato. Así que…

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que sea demasiado tarde. De perderte. De haberte perdido ya…

Se hace una pausa. La mirada de Rick parece llegarle hasta el mismo fondo del alma, certera, segura, conocedora de ese terreno que sabe suyo. La lee, la adivina, la entiende…se conmisera de ella. La expresión del apuesto rostro masculino es neutra, serena, enfocada, indescifrable. No vacila la voz al ofrecer generosamente:

-No crees que usar tu derecho a indagar y a saber te aliviaría esa sensación que, por otro lado, te aseguro que no tiene razón de ser.

Cierra los ojos, respira hondo…y lo suelta.

-Tú y…Kyra… ¿han reanudado su, mmm, amistad? –Se lanza con cierta indecisión.

-Podría decirse que sí. –Le responde sin rodeos.

-¿Desde…cuándo? –Se obliga a continuar a pesar de que el miedo sube como la espuma.

-Hace cinco meses, más o menos, la encontré en la firma de abogados de la que Henry es socio. –Le explica Rick con toda calma, dispuesto a elaborar su respuesta-. Ella esperaba a ser recibida por el que en ese momento estaba dando fin al trámite de su divorcio. Caminamos un buen rato por Central Park ese día y fue a partir de entonces cuando empezamos a vernos con cierta frecuencia.

A Kate la palabra divorcio le cae como un chorro de agua helada; el argumento al que se aferró con uñas y dientes desde que él terminó su llamada con Kyra, fue el hecho de que ella estaba casada –al igual que Rick-, y que eso por sí solo constituía la más sólida garantía de una relación absolutamente platónica entre su marido y su ex novia. Rick sería incapaz de serle infiel, pero aún en el caso de que él decidiera que ella no es digna de ninguna consideración, jamás sería tan mezquino como para enredarse con una mujer casada…por mucho que alguna vez la haya amado. Pero si ahora resulta que cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Kyra ya era una mujer libre otra vez, eso sí ya cambia el panorama. Siente que se acobarda; que ya no quiere saber más. Su miedo empieza otra vez a jugarle sucio, dibujándole toda clase de escenarios en los que las soledades de una y otro los hayan podido empujar a unirse más allá de una cándida amistad o un mutuo apoyo. Ella –la esposa- lo dejó solo, herido, vulnerable, descuidado y casi que disponible para que cualquiera con menos complicaciones le ofreciera todo lo que estúpidamente le negó la única que debía dárselo. No; mejor ya no quiere saber. No va a poder soportarlo si él le confiesa que… Pero las dudas la están matando, y tiene que deshacerse de ellas, le duela lo que le duela.

-Y ¿se ven con frecuencia? –Se le quiebra la voz y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas que intenta frenar, parpadeando furiosamente.

-Una vez al mes. –Se acerca apenas unos milímetros, de forma inconsciente, conmovido hasta la médula por la fragilidad de su mujer.

-¿Volverás a verla en cuanto regresemos a la ciudad? –Pregunta valientemente, preparándose para la respuesta.

-Sí. Cenaremos con ella en el loft… Si tú quieres, por supuesto.

-¿Yo? Es decir –forcejea con las ideas y las palabras-, ¿quieres que yo esté ahí…con ustedes?

-Claro que quiero –por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, él le regala una sonrisa-. Eres mi esposa; te corresponde ser la anfitriona. Especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que has tenido en Kyra a tu mayor defensora durante todo este tiempo en que no hemos estado juntos. Es ella quien siempre insistió en que confiara y esperara por ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

De golpe se le aclara el panorama y le vuelve el alma al cuerpo. Se siente un poco tonta y un mucho aliviada. Es Kyra Blaine de quien ha estado temiendo, por Dios bendito. La mujer leal y honesta que le dijo, hace muchos años ya, algo así como: "Es todo tuyo", con una sonrisa franca y una mirada limpia, dejándole saber que lo de ella y Rick era historia pasada y que respetaba los sentimientos que el escritor y la musa guardaban uno por el otro, aun antes de que ellos mismos los reconocieran. Y ahora…ahora no sólo se ha dedicado a brindarle a Rick la compañía y el apoyo que tanta falta le ha hecho, sino que, además, ha intercedido por ella aun cuando no conoce sus motivos ni merece su defensa. Sí que es tonta realmente; ha desperdiciado las últimas horas sufriendo en vano por algo que ni remotamente sería posible, siendo quienes son Rick y la gran mujer a la que le entregó su corazón por vez primera. Casi que quisiera llamarla y agradecerle, y a él… a él daría todo por abrazarlo bien fuerte y no soltarlo nunca. Si tan solo pudiera.

-Eso, Kate. Así, tal como te lo he dicho. –Le asegura con dulce firmeza-. Detrás de esa llamada que te descolocó por completo, lo único que hay es una buena amiga que ha hecho todo lo que tiene a su alcance para conseguir que yo no tirara por la borda mi felicidad junto a la única persona que puede dármela.

-Perdóname… Yo…

-Tú estabas celosa.

-Muchísimo –le confiesa sin empacho alguno-. Me estaba muriendo de miedo…y de celos. ¿Me disculpas?

-¿Tus celos? Siempre –Le promete, ensanchando esa sonrisa que le acelera los latidos.

Insensiblemente han ido uno y otro acortando la distancia. Los brazos de él se deslizan sobre el borde del mueble hasta tocar los de Kate, haciendo más estrecha su prisión. Las miradas se vuelven voraces, intensas, elocuentes, oscilando traviesas entre los labios y los ojos. Hay un impulso y una atracción que los acerca sin remedio; las restricciones se descartan temporalmente bajo los efectos de las confesiones, y la prudencia se escapa, debilitada por la potencia de esas ganas acumuladas que buscan liberación. Alguien tiene que atreverse y cerrar la brecha, dejando los arrepentimientos para más tarde. Temiendo y ansiando al mismo tiempo, es ella quien intrépidamente se permite el lujo de apoderarse –al fin- de sus labios en un instante de locura y glorioso abandono.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar. Un fuerte abrazo desde México._**

 ** _Valeria._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE A.W. MARLOWE Y ABC STUDIOS.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Si la dicha pudiera palparse, sentirse, describirse, para Kate este momento constituiría la definición exacta. Luego de lo que para ella fue una eternidad prescindiendo de esos labios, de esa presencia, de la magia que se genera en el momento en que los alientos se mezclan y las almas se funden, experimentar una vez más la euforia de sus besos es como recuperar la parte de su corazón y de su alma que se quedó con él cuando ella decidió dejarlo.

Son apenas unos segundos que vuelan cuando lo que Kate quisiera es congelarlos para que ese instante de gloria no se acabara nunca. No es más que un roce de labios que se exploran con precaución, con reserva; que se redescubren con la timidez de un reencuentro soñado como algo remoto, casi imposible. Es una secuencia de besos breves, intermitentes, inseguros, ávidos. El silencio espeso de la noche primaveral es interrumpido solamente por el chasquido de los labios que se acarician y de los suspiros entrecortados que no se sabe ni de quien provienen.

Sus cuerpos siguen sin tocarse más allá de las bocas intrépidas que se fusionan a despecho de las voluntades, de los propósitos y de los asuntos no resueltos; los torsos permanecen separados por centímetros que insensiblemente se acortan aun cuando por momentos parecieran kilómetros. Los brazos de Rick siguen apoyados sobre el mueble que soporta la espalda de Kate -y cuyo borde se clava en su espalda sin que a ella le importe siquiera-, y se han ido estrechando hasta tocar los de ella que le arden con el anhelo de enlazarse alrededor de la cintura de él hasta pegarlo completamente a su anatomía, consumida en deseos por ahora prohibidos.

El breve espacio que los separa es denso, cargado de pasión contenida, de cautela, de miedos. Detenerse, a estas alturas, asusta tanto como dejarse llevar. Ninguno se atreve a moverse por temor a romper el hechizo del momento o a estropear el progreso, hasta hoy logrado, con otro arrebato carnal. Se mantienen en el mismo punto intermedio, jalados de un lado por la prudencia y del otro, por el anhelo, tal como la Tierra se mantiene siempre en la misma órbita gracias a la atracción del sol y su propia fuerza gravitatoria.

Los segundos siguen su curso implacable mientras el deseo y la sensatez se pelean sin tregua; hasta que la potencia arrasadora de la naturaleza dicta la última palabra en la forma de un movimiento milimétrico…unos labios que se parten y una lengua que invade, que reclama, que conquista sin dificultades, arrancando un gemido suave nacido desde lo más profundo. Y con eso basta para que la chispa se vuelva flama, la distancia se disuelva en nada y los cuerpos griten lo que las voces callan.

El cerco se cierra alrededor de las esbeltas líneas de la mujer dispuesta, quien se derrite sin oposición ni resistencia alguna. Una mano masculina se enrosca en la cintura breve al tiempo que la otra sube, enredándose en las sedosas hebras de cabello acaramelado. El rostro de Rick es acunado con infinita ternura, sosteniéndolo en su sitio, aprisionándolo de modo que no tenga escapatoria, atándolo con caricias que resultan más efectivas que la más sólida de las cadenas.

La voluntad empieza a volverse una voz distante, ahogada por impulsos potentes e irrefrenables; sin embargo, termina rebelándose, se niega a silenciarse, a ceder sin dar batalla en la mente de aquel que se debate fieramente entre el querer y el deber. Y entonces esa voluntad le juega sucio a su víctima, recurriendo a la fidelidad de una memoria que, inoportuna, trae al centro de la mente recuerdos traicioneros; que despierta las culpas nacidas de un no tan lejano momento de debilidad que terminó corrompiendo un acto que se supone debía ser de amor, convirtiéndolo en lo que él no deja de ver como una bajeza.

Y acaban, la sensatez y los remordimientos, dictando la última palabra en cuanto a las resoluciones de aquel que la ama hasta la locura, que la respeta más allá de sus propias debilidades, que la valora hasta el grado del sacrificio, y que la venera al margen de que ella lo merezca o no. Queda más que claro el instante en que la indecisión –o la decisión- de Rick se imponen como una sombra ominosa que se instala entre ellos como una tercera presencia, implacable y sarcástica, evaporando la magia y resquebrajando el maltrecho corazón de Kate un poco más. Casi puede paladear la distracción de su esposo conforme los besos se deshacen hasta no ser más que una fricción tenue, dispersa, cargada de una silenciosa disculpa. Siente ella como la decepción la invade, aún y cuando intenta con todas sus fuerzas imponer la comprensión, el entendimiento, el sentido de estricta justicia. Después de todo, ¿qué derecho tiene ella a quejarse, a esperar más, a pedir más, cuando es más que afortunada de tener lo que él generosamente le da? Ninguno. Sin embargo, no puede evitarlo; la decepciona y le duele lo que se siente tan cercano al rechazo.

Como siempre, él la presiente y la adivina; esta vez sin ni siquiera verla, puesto que su cara se mantiene pegada ahora a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con ternura. La siente tensarse, contraerse bajo el duro ramalazo del desprecio a su intento de acercamiento. Y se ve atrapado en medio de dos culpas; como cuando se sabe con certeza que, se elija lo que se elija, se terminará haciendo daño. Sabe que la lastima con su negativa y que los heriría a ambos si capitulara. Aun no es tiempo; las heridas están todavía frescas, aunque en buen proceso de sanar…y es por eso que no quiere echar atrás lo hasta hoy alcanzado en el camino hacia su reconciliación absoluta. Pero tampoco soporta verla así, temblando en sus brazos, respirando trabajosamente, no sabe si como resultado de su escarceo o de su titánico esfuerzo por contener un sollozo… Sonrojada, palpitante, dolorida, anhelante. Su dolor le duele y por acto reflejo, cierra sus brazos en torno a la forma frágil y trémula, sosteniéndola como a lo más preciado, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello dulcemente hasta que logra relajarla contra su cuerpo, recibiendo en respuesta el mismo abrazo desesperado. Es entonces cuando murmura contra su oído:

-Tú sabes que te deseo, ¿verdad? Que no hay nada en el mundo que yo quiera más que hacerte el amor otra vez… ¿Lo sabes, Kate?

Por toda respuesta obtiene un casi imperceptible asentimiento de la cabeza que se hunde en su pecho con vehemencia.

-Kate… -La insta a contestarle con palabras y a alzar la mirada hacia él, sin demasiado éxito-. Por favor, mírame.

Maniobra hasta tomarla por el mentón, forzándola con extrema gentileza a que le sostenga la mirada antes de proseguir.

-Necesito que entiendas algo…

-¿Qué? –Es lo más a lo que consigue darle voz sin riesgo de ser traicionada por el nudo que se le ha atascado en la garganta.

-Que te amo; que te deseo más que nunca y más que a nada. Y que si me detengo ante mis propios impulsos…no es por ti –le confiesa casi avergonzado, acariciando sus mejillas-. Es por que no quiero…

-Lo sé… Lo entiendo –lo interrumpe en un intento de evitar que él vuelva a explicarle algo que es evidente que lo incomoda profundamente-. Ya me lo has dicho antes y te juro que lo comprendo. De hecho, debo disculparme por haber causado una situación así.

-No, Kate… No tienes que disculparte por besar a tu esposo. Quien, además, sabes de sobra que lo ha disfrutado enormemente –una sonrisa sincera se asoma a sus labios, reflejándose en los de ella-. De hecho, quiero que sepas que aquí lo verdaderamente difícil es contenerme cuando lo que más deseo es…

-Lo mismo que yo, te lo aseguro –confiesa casi con timidez mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí-. No sabes el alivio que siento al saberlo. Y yo te entiendo, Rick…es sólo que…

-Yo también te entiendo a ti, créeme, porque me siento tan frustrado ahora mismo como lo estás tú. Sé que no es fácil pero, por favor, tenme paciencia, ¿si?

-Toda la que necesites; lo prometo.

-Llegaremos ahí…pronto.

-Y yo seré muy feliz de que así sea –le confirma al tiempo que enlazan sus manos a los costados-. Más de lo que ya lo soy ahora por el simple hecho de poder estar contigo. Perdóname mi impaciencia.

-Me sentiría mal si no estuvieras desesperada… Me decepcionaría un poco –le asegura, plantando un beso suave en su frente.

-Siendo así, ya puedes entonces sentirte muy bien –responde con una sonrisa franca por la que él se siente profundamente aliviado-. Ya puedes estar más que orgulloso de ti.

Las risas de ambos resuenan en el silencio de la habitación, distendiendo el ambiente y reencendiendo la chispa que por momentos peligraba. Tras unos instantes, Rick vuelve a ponerse serio y, uniendo su frente a la de ella, murmura solemnemente:

-Pronto, Kate…muy pronto. Es una promesa.

-Creo en ti; en nosotros. No importa cuánto tardemos en sanar; puedo esperar siempre que sea a tu lado.

* * *

-Entonces, Sue, ¿tú eres prima hermana de la mamá de Kate?

-Así es, Rick. El padre de Jo y mi madre eran hermanos. Y he de decir que no precisamente los más unidos, pero de alguna manera nos las arreglamos la mamá de Kate y yo para volvernos inseparables a pesar de todo.

En el confortable comedor de la casa que los acoge, Rick, Kate y su anfitriona departen animadamente durante la sobremesa. Una vez superada la crisis que resultó del intrépido beso de Kate, los esposos se sintieron lo suficientemente cómodos como para bajar a cenar incluso antes de ser llamados a la mesa. La cena estuvo deliciosa y la conversación fue todo lo amena que podía ser y aún más. Sue no sólo se ha esmerado en atenderlos como huéspedes de honor, sino que ha vuelto la noche sumamente entretenida al deleitarlos con el recuento de viejas historias sobre su juventud y sobre su estrecha relación con la madre de Kate. La dueña de la casa es una narradora excelente, y de alguna forma se las ha ingeniado para rememorar a Johanna sin llenar el ambiente de tristeza o melancolía. Sus relatos son tan divertidos, tan dulces, que Kate no puede sino sonreír lánguidamente conforme su tía vacía su caja de recuerdos. Y Rick contempla a su esposa con la misma fascinación de siempre, al tiempo que escucha intensamente y atesora cada palabra pronunciada en memoria de la ausente. Por debajo de la orilla del mantel, le acaricia la mano a su mujer con ternura en espera de darle confort ante los recuerdos que, aun siendo los mejores, pueden dolerle. Y Kate, de manera intermitente, lo premia con miradas dulces y agradecidas, haciéndole saber que sabe lo que intenta hacer y que lo aprecia profundamente. Mientras tanto, Sue da un sorbo a su café y los observa discretamente.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? –Pregunta Rick, devolviendo su atención a la conversación.

-Anne –responde Sue de inmediato-. Ella era la mayor de los cuatro hijos que tuvo mi abuela materna. El padre de Johanna era el segundo de los cuatro.

-Mi abuelo Joseph… -Interviene Kate, dirigiéndose a Rick-. Ya te he hablado de él antes, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo recuerdo –responde Rick-. Incluso Jim me ha hablado de él en más de una ocasión.

-Y apuesto lo que sea a que no muy bien precisamente… -Asegura Sue con una sonrisa pícara.

-Honestamente no –confirma Rick un tanto cauteloso-. No es que mi suegro tenga al suyo en el mejor de los conceptos.

-A diferencia del concepto en que tiene a su yerno, si me permiten decirlo –asegura Sue con una sonrisa ante la expresión perpleja de su audiencia-. No me vean así; los dos saben tan bien como yo que si de alguien está profundamente orgulloso Jim, además de su hija, es de ti, Rick.

-Eso es totalmente cierto, tía –tercia Kate mirando amorosamente a su marido al tiempo que aprieta su mano bajo la mesa-. Y con justa razón además.

Ambas mujeres se ríen al ser testigos de cómo un tenue rubor se esparce por las mejillas del siempre tan seguro y casi arrogante Richard Castle. Kate lo observa con adoración, con admiración…y con sorpresa, como siempre que lo ve quedarse sin palabras ante un elogio y volverse tímido ante las buenas opiniones de quienes más le importan. Es entonces cuando se pregunta cómo es que alguna vez logró engañarla esa falsa imagen del autor soberbio, pagado de sí mismo y engreído con el que se presentó ante ella cuando lo conoció. El Rick auténtico nada tiene que ver con esa fachada.

-Pero volviendo al tema… –se apresura a replicar Rick antes de que las alabanzas lo incomoden más-. Nunca se ha dado la ocasión de preguntarte a ti, Kate, o a tu padre, cuál es la razón de su antipatía por tu abuelo. Según me has dicho, Joseph te adoraba y siempre fue más bueno que el pan contigo.

-Sí, conmigo siempre lo fue…pero no con mi madre. Eso es lo que mi papá me ha contado cuando le he preguntado por qué tiene tan mala opinión de mi abuelo.

-El tío Joseph no era una persona muy fácil de tratar, en general –explica Sue-. Era duro, frío, práctico. No se andaba con medias tintas. Y, por alguna razón que nunca logramos entender, Johanna era la menos favorecida por él de entre sus tres hijos.

-En cambio mi tía Anne era un amor –recuerda Kate con expresión ausente, intentando desviar el tema por derroteros menos sombríos-. De ahí que ella y mi abuelo no congeniaban mucho, ¿verdad, tía Sue?

-Cierto, cariño. Mi madre odió siempre ese lado duro e injusto de su hermano. Le recriminó tanto como pudo su trato hacia Jo; y al darse cuenta que lograba entre poco y nada con eso, intentaba compensar a Jo dándole todo el cariño que esa mujer merecía. Ella habría sido tan feliz teniéndote por yerno, Rick… no tienes idea cuánto.

-Eso se lo he dicho también varias veces, tía –vuelve a la carga Kate-; aunque, a juzgar por esa cara que siempre pone cuando se lo menciono, no parece que me crea mucho.

-No es eso, Kate. Te creo a ti, y a tu papá, y a tu tía. Es sólo que…me abruma el sólo pensarlo. Me siento muy honrado de ser el esposo de su hija y de tener la oportunidad de conocerla a través de tus recuerdos.

Se hace una breve pausa en la conversación, el silencio se carga mientras entre los enamorados las miradas se cruzan con la misma complicidad e intensidad de siempre. El mundo desaparece, se apaga alrededor y es como si un potente reflector quedara sólo sobre ellos, aislándolos de todo lo que no sea su amor, su anhelo, su burbuja privada en la que no cabe nada ni nadie más. Una vez más, unos discretos y observadores ojos contemplan la escena con una mezcla de satisfacción y preocupación; y tras darles un par de minutos de privacidad, carraspea a fin de traerlos de vuelta a la realidad, pidiéndole a Kate:

-Kate, cariño, podrías ayudarme a despejar la mesa. Tenemos muchos días por delante para seguir hablando y recordando; pero por ahora, creo que lo más sensato es retirarnos a descansar, pero no sin antes lavar la vajilla… ¿Me ayudarías con eso? Mientras, Rick puede encargare de encender el fuego en la chimenea de su habitación. A casi siete mil metros sobre el nivel del mar, aun la primavera es fría, especialmente durante la noche.

-Claro que sí, tía –se apresura Kate a salir de su estupor y a pararse a hacer lo que se le pide, perfectamente consciente de que esto no es otra cosa que una sutil manera, por parte de Sue, de indicarle que desea que platiquen a solas.

Rick entiende también el mensaje implícito y, con perfecta cortesía, da las buenas noches y se retira a su dormitorio, dejando a las mujeres con sus confidencias…mismas que, está seguro, girarán en torno a él.

* * *

-Entonces, hija… ¿Vas a decirme de una buena vez que pasa realmente con ese escritor tuyo?

-Todo, tía. Ha pasado todo en el último año.

Están Kate y Sue sentadas frente a la mesa de la cocina. Una vez que Rick se hubo retirado, quedó más que claro que lo de lavar los platos no era sino un pretexto para poder hablar en privado, ante lo cual Kate no puede más que sentirse aliviada. Necesita desesperadamente desahogarse, sentir el consuelo de quien la adora…escuchar palabras que le ayuden a fortalecer su paciencia y su ánimo que, aun estando en una mejor situación de la que esperaba estar hace un mes, a ratos se resquebraja como resultado de la frustración y la espera. El beso que –por fin- se dieron ella y Rick hace un rato, le sigue quemando los labios con un resabio agridulce que, por más que intenta, no acaba de procesar como debiera. Los indicios de rechazo -que en realidad no lo es, pero que tampoco puede evitar que se lo parezca-, siguen causando un ruido de fondo al que no acallaron del todo ni las palabras con las que él intentó darle seguridad, ni las caricias ni las miradas furtivas que se dedicaron a lo largo de la cena. Y siente Kate que es mejor intentar, con todos los recursos que tenga a mano, asimilar lo ocurrido y despojarse de los rescoldos negativos, antes de enfrentar el desafío de cada noche: dormir con él, bajo el mismo techo, sobre el mismo lecho, pero guardando las distancias mientras ambos están alertas y conscientes. Lo último que quiere y necesita es hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son. De modo que sincerarse con su tía puede ser su tabla salvavidas. Por lo que, sin ambages, sin filtros ni omisiones, se confía a la buena mujer, quien la escucha con paciencia; con la mirada impregnada de sabiduría y comprensión; sin juicios ni condenas. Para, una vez puesta al tanto, empezar por preguntar:

-¿Y estás dispuesta a recuperarlo, hija? ¿Cueste lo que cueste?

-Sí, tía; desde luego que lo estoy. No hay nada que desee más que volver a ser lo que éramos.

-Katie, me temo que eso no es posible –le informa con indulgencia, tomándole la mano entre las suyas en señal de simpatía-. Las cosas no van a volver a ser como fueron antes, por mucho que lo intenten…

-No me digas eso…por favor. –La mirada de Kate se nubla y su voz se opaca con el desaliento.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan estar bien –la anima, acariciándole la mejilla-. Mejor incluso, cariño; siempre que recorran el camino completo, aun cuando éste sea arduo y largo. Después de todo, dicen que lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a que así sea, tía… Es sólo que… -Deja la frase a medias, sin saber ella misma que es lo que pasa.

-Es sólo que no es fácil estar del otro lado, ¿cierto, Katie? –Le pregunta retóricamente; sin esperar respuesta alguna, por lo que continúa-. Cuatro años pueden parecer tolerables; uno más, puede ser llevadero…siempre que la elección la hayas hecho tú. Pero cuando los papeles se revierten, entonces unas pocas semanas se vuelven un purgatorio.

-No, tía… -Rebate con renovados bríos-. Te puedo jurar que nada…ni un solo minuto de los últimos dos años ha sido fácil, ni tolerable, ni llevadero. Me ha dolido tanto como a él la ausencia, la distancia, el tiempo.

Lágrimas calladas se escapan sin que Kate pueda evitarlas. A veces piensa que no va a conseguir nunca recordar ese periodo aciago sin que el llanto se haga presente. Sue le limpia la cara con un pañuelo, y le dice con voz llena de compasión.

-Lo sé, Katie… Yo lo sé. Te conozco demasiado bien como para que no me quepa ni la menor duda de cuánto lo amas y lo necesitas. La lección ha sido brutal y, por más duro que suene lo que te voy a decir, él está haciendo lo que debe para asegurarse de que no vuelva a suceder. Así como también es necesario que tú le des la certeza de que tus motivaciones no son las que él pensaba y acabes convenciéndolo de que no existe la posibilidad de que esta lamentable historia se repita, hija.

-Lo sé, tía, y lo voy a hacer, así me tome el resto de mi vida conseguirlo. Prefiero mil veces lidiar con el riesgo que implica estar con él, que exponernos a vivir uno sin el otro.

-Ojalá lo hubieras entendido antes, criatura… Así se habrían evitado mucho dolor innecesario. Lo estás aprendiendo a la mala, Kate, y a un costo que, afortunadamente, no fue el más alto. Ese hombre te adora…basta con verlos un par de minutos para darse cuenta; no estoy segura de que sea posible encontrar un amor así dos veces en la vida…

-No, tía, no lo es –refuta Kate con certeza-. Perder a Rick sería perder lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y sé bien que no me habría podido recuperar de esa pérdida.

-Entonces aférrate a ese pensamiento cada vez que la impaciencia quiera ganarte la batalla, hija –le aconseja Sue, infundiéndole esperanzas-. No intentes apresurar un camino que por corto que pudiera ser, se te hará largo, y que eres más que afortunada de poder recorrer.

-Esto, después de haber estar separada de él, es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, tía. Tenerlo sin tenerlo. Sentirlo inaccesible cuando pareciera que está al alcance de mi mano. Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que salir de su vida. Y a eso voy a aferrarme.

-Reconquístalo, cariño. Enamóralo. Muéstrale todas y cada una de las razones por las que vale la pena quedarse a tu lado. –Las opciones le arrancan a Kate una sonrisa ilusionada-. Tienes tiempo más que suficiente para lograrlo aquí; y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Por ahora, ve a la cama con él e intenta dejarle claro que la forma en que él ve ese último encuentro entre ustedes, no es la misma en que lo ves tú, hija. Me parece que ese es uno de los primeros obstáculos que debes eliminar del camino.

-Tienes razón –responde Kate, sorprendida, como si no se le hubiera pasado eso por la mente antes-. Mientras no lo saque de ese error, va a ser muy complicado que la culpa no se interponga entre nosotros, aunándose a todo lo demás que, de por sí, ya es bastante.

-Buena suerte, hija.

-Gracias. Creo que la voy a necesitar.

* * *

Cuando Kate entra a la habitación, el fuego crepita alegremente en la chimenea, la televisión está encendida en algún noticiero, y su esposo, medio sentado, medio recostado sobre mullidos almohadones, dormita con el control remoto en la mano. Kate se enternece ante el cuadro que tiene delante. Siempre le ha parecido adorable Rick en ese estado de indefensión que lo muestra inocente, vulnerable, digno de ser envuelto en un abrazo que lo proteja y le brinde todo lo bueno que él se merece. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo despierto y hablar con él…un poco más. Son tantas las cosas que aún quedan por decirse, que se alegra una vez más de haber tomado la osada decisión de proponerle ese viaje que, definitivamente, es indispensable para sanar las heridas. Sin embargo no tiene el valor de interrumpir su descanso, así que se apresura con su rutina nocturna, consolándose con la posibilidad de que cuando se meta a la cama, él percibirá su presencia y hará lo que hace cada noche mientras duerme: acercarse y aprisionarla entre sus brazos hasta el amanecer.

Una vez cumplido el ritual, apaga las luces y se acomoda en el lecho; está a punto de remover de las manos de Rick el mando a distancia cuando él se despierta, se despereza y, dirigiéndole una mirada soñolienta, le pregunta:

-¿Hace mucho que subiste? Quería esperarte despierto pero obviamente no lo logré.

-Hace un rato que llegué –le responde en un murmullo, retirándole de la frente el mechón siempre rebelde-. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Vuelve a dormir, mañana hablamos.

-¿Querías decirme algo? –Le pregunta mientras acomoda las almohadas para sentarse, reclinando su espalda en ellas-. Podemos platicar ahora…y siempre que quieras. ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que… -Kate se pelea también con sus almohadones, más por ganar tiempo y encontrar las palabras, que por otra cosa-. Rick…yo… necesito decirte algo acerca de… la última vez que tú y yo…hicimos el amor.

Lo ve tensarse casi antes de acabar la frase. Ya no la ve más a ella, sino que dirige la mirada al frente, pero aun así puede Kate ver el ceño fruncido, la expresión doliente y culpable; y eso le da el valor que no encontraba. La urgencia de sacarlo de esa miseria en la que sin razón se ha instalado, resulta más fuerte que su temor a poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Por lo que, sin darse tiempo a pensarlo más, continúa.

-Rick, mírame…por favor. –Ahora es ella quien, con extrema cautela, lo toma de mentón y lo fuerza a mirarla-. Yo sé que tú…te arrepientes de lo que pasó esa noche; sé que te sientes culpable porque piensas que, de alguna manera, me agrediste o me ofendiste o me faltaste al respeto… Pero yo puedo jurarte que no es así. No para mí, al menos. Créeme que de haberlo sentido de esa forma, te lo habría hecho saber y ni siquiera habría permitido que algo más pasara. Somos dos adultos, somos esposos, consensualmente hicimos el amor. Es cierto que había…muchas emociones debajo de la superficie, pero también sé con toda certeza que siempre ha habido amor, Rick…porque tú me amas tanto como yo a ti y eso podría yo sentirlo incluso oculto bajo toneladas de enojo y resentimiento. Para mí no hubo ofensa, Rick…necesito que para ti tampoco la haya…por favor.

Él se demora en responder; sólo la ve con intensidad, con extrañeza; como si no alcanzara a comprender cómo es posible que le esté diciendo esas cosas; como si definitivamente no compartieran la misma opinión sobre ese tema en particular. Puede observar Kate como la protesta empieza a tomar forma en la mente del escritor; como se gesta la réplica tajante que probablemente dé pie a una discusión más. Y su primer impulso es callarlo a besos hasta que su cuerpo le haga entender lo que sus palabras no pueden, pero se obliga a detenerse. Dejarlo hablar al respecto es precisamente lo que le hace falta; poner afuera lo que lo está atormentando y quizá darle la debida perspectiva luego de lo dicho por ella. No es tan ingenua como para esperar que eso arregle mágicamente su relación íntima, pero sí está segura de que eso al menos los pondrá en vías de lograrlo. Por lo que se obliga a guardar silencio y dejar fluir la corriente ahora que el dique parece haberse roto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kate? –El tono es contenido, furioso; no sabe Kate si el enojo es con ella o consigo mismo…o con los dos-. ¿Es que acaso no estamos hablando de la misma noche? Tú estabas ahí, por Dios bendito; fuiste tú quien tuvo que tolerar…

La voz se le quiebra y el corazón de Kate da un vuelco, adolorido, contrito. Realmente no había medido en toda su extensión la magnitud del arrepentimiento de Rick. Lo que es más, probablemente es que ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido esa noche…al menos no en el contexto en el que Rick lo ha hecho todo este tiempo, evidentemente. Ella se enfocó en la dicha de haber vuelto a tenerlo entre sus brazos y no en el hecho de que fue más un acto de revancha que de amor.

Es cierto que fue brusco, rudo, salvaje, como jamás lo había sido…pero no hubo nada que ella no pudiera manejar aun en el estado emocional tan vulnerable en el que se encontraba entonces. De hecho, tal vez fue eso justamente lo que evitó que viera más allá de la superficie. Para Kate fue la noche en la que volvió a saborear ese cuerpo tan ansiado luego de meses de abstinencia; fue un reencuentro en el que la pasión prevaleció por encima de cualquier otra consideración. Fue un desahogo para ambos y –así lo sintió ella-, un pequeño resquicio de entrada a su cama, a su vida, a su futuro. La mañana siguiente, los días siguientes le dejaron bien claro lo equivocada que estaba a ese respecto; pero aun así, no le pasó por la mente nunca que lo que hicieron hubiera sido una ofensa, ni ninguna de esas cosas que Rick se ha empeñado en creer. Nada de eso lo hubiera tolerado ella bajo ninguna circunstancia; pero, evidentemente, ese un punto en el que va a ser muy difícil que se pongan de acuerdo. Su esposo ha sido, es y será siempre un caballero…y no tiene idea de qué va a hacer para convencerlo de que nunca ha dejado de serlo.

-¿Tolerar qué, Rick? –Le pregunta con paciencia que a ratos se vuelve cansancio-. ¿Caricias vehementes? ¿Besos frenéticos? ¿A mi esposo ejerciendo su derecho y yo accediendo con el mismo ímpetu? Porque no sé si lo tengas claro, pero lo que pasó esa noche no lo hiciste solo. Yo estaba ahí, exactamente… Y podrás decirme lo que quieras excepto que no fuiste correspondido en cada embate. Haya sido cual haya sido la motivación detrás de cada quien.

Se hace de nuevo el silencio. Rick se deja caer sobre la cama y se hunde hasta quedar totalmente acostado, con las manos sobre la cara. Atormentado, pero parece que ya no sólo por el remordimiento, sino por las dudas que Kate está sembrando en su cabeza. Lleva semanas enteras ahogándose en un mar de reproches, de culpa, de recriminaciones por lo que sintió como un agravio imperdonable a su esposa, a la mujer que ama como a nadie. Y ahora resulta que puede haber estado enfocando todo desde el lado equivocado y que Kate no sólo no lo ve como el ser mezquino que cree haber sido, sino que sigue deseando repetir la experiencia aun a riesgo de que ese maldito arrebato se repita. Casi la preferiría furiosa, ofendida, indispuesta, temerosa… No así, indulgente, persuasiva y dispuesta a lo que nunca…a hablar con tal de desenredar ese nudo que se interpone entre ellos.

¿Y si sólo se tratara de eso? –No puede evitar preguntarse en medio del caos que es su mente-. ¿Si ella lo justifica todo porque se siente culpable, por un lado y, por el otro, porque –al igual que él a ella- lo desea tanto que todo lo demás lo pasa por alto con tal de conseguir que, al menos en ese terreno, las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes? Entonces las últimas palabras de su mujer vuelven a cobrar protagonismo en su mente. No fue el acto en sí, sino las motivaciones detrás de él las que lo volvieron reprobable; porque, es cierto, la intensidad y la fuerza con la que Kate se entregó y respondió a sus caricias, fue proporcional y equiparable a la suya propia. ¿La gran diferencia? Ella actuó bajo el influjo del anhelo, de la melancolía, de la culpa, de una esperanza desgarradora; y él…él obró por instinto, por dolor, por rabia, por un afán de reivindicación y desquite que es aparentemente lo que no puede perdonarse. Eso lo cambia todo… Lo cual, bajo las actuales circunstancias, no sabe si es un alivio o una complicación. Pero, sea como sea, Kate tiene razón, es momento de soltar ese pesado fardo y enfrentarse a su tentación sin ese freno del cual echar mano.

-Tienes razón –le asegura, descubriéndose los ojos e incorporándose otra vez.

-¿Qué…? –Le suelta más sorprendida que aliviada-. Es decir… ¿En serio? ¿Me crees?

-Sí, Kate. Si tú me dices que no te falté al respeto; que no fui el patán que me he sentido desde esa noche, yo te creo. –Con cautela añade-: No me lo dices sólo por hacerme sentir mejor ¿verdad? Porque quieres que…volvamos a intentarlo…antes de tiempo…

Otro golpe seco; otra victoria agridulce. Duele el rechazo, maldita sea, cómo duele. Pero las grandes jornadas se consiguen paso a paso, y cada una de los sabios consejos de su tía Sue resuenan en su mente, recubriéndola con la comprensión y la paciencia que sabe le debe a él más que a nadie. Entonces cierra los ojos, respira hondo, los abre otra vez, fija en Rick su mirada más serena y le promete:

-Te lo juro, Rick: no hay ofensa, no hay agravio, no hay rencor. No me mueve la intención de manipularte para que nos reencontremos en la cama; eso no pasará mientras tú no te sientas totalmente seguro de que lo que te impulse a hacerme el amor, sea eso justamente, tu amor y nada más. Tienes mi palabra. Lo único que quiero es empezar a barrer de nuestro camino todo aquello que nos mantienen a distancia; sin prisa pero sin pausa. Si no lo hacemos nosotros y no empezamos de algún modo, no vamos a llegar a donde queremos.

Rick está ahora totalmente de frente a ella, hincado sobre la cama. La contempla con una mirada llena de adoración, de asombro, de esa admiración que siempre le ha inspirado la proeza de su amor por él. Sus palabras –esas que para Kate son esquivas y difíciles de pronunciar- le llegan al alma y se la llenan de certidumbre, de esperanzas bien fundadas, de una emoción que lo impulsa a abrazarla sin detenerse a medir ni a pesar las consecuencias. Confía en ella y en que los va a guiar por el camino que ambos desean seguir. Se quedan así un par de minutos; perdidos en un abrazo estrecho, íntimo sin ser sensual. Él con la cara hundida en el cuello fragante donde se anidan algunos rizos castaños; ella, con el mentón sobre el hombro ancho que se relaja bajo el cosquilleo de los labios que lo besan sobre la tela de su pijama. Es un momento perfecto, ligero, con un peso menos de los muchos que se han acumulado.

La noche promete calma, cobijo, ternura…hasta el momento en que en la televisión, a todo color y en alta definición, aparece la imagen de Rick, acompañado de una mujer muy bella, de cabello oscuro y ojazos verdes. Una toma preciosa, afuera de alguna librería, durante su gira; una toma cerrada de su dedo anular izquierdo, desnudo y, de fondo, la voz insidiosa de alguna reportera de espectáculos, prodigando una versión variada de aquella ominosa nota del Ledger. Kate baja sus párpados, se pelea con el nudo en su garganta, se abraza aRick con fuerza un último instante y suspira despacio. Otra piedra en el camino que hay que hacer a un lado… No, definitivamente la noche no será lo que prometía ser.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar. No tengo cómo disculparme con ustedes por la terrible demora. Sólo espero seguir contando con compañía en este viaje, con su apoyo y sus palabras; así como haberlos compensado por la larga espera. Otra disculpa por la falta de respuesta a sus reviews, todo obedece a los mismos desafortunados motivos que confío no se repetirán. A Solange y el resto de quienes comentan de forma anónima, mi gratitud sincera; lamento no poder agradecerles de forma directa. Un abrazo con todo mi agradecimiento y mi cariño. ¡FELIZ AÑO 2016!_**

 ** _Valeria._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Gracias a Caskett23A por su invaluable ayuda para editar la versión final de este capítulo._**

 ** _Los errores que se hayan podido filtrar son míos y me disculpo de antemano por ellos._**

 _ **Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de Andrew W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _La noche promete calma, cobijo, ternura…hasta el momento en que en la televisión, a todo color y en alta definición, aparece la imagen de Rick acompañado de una mujer preciosa, de cabello oscuro y ojazos verdes. Una toma preciosa, afuera de alguna librería, durante su gira; una toma cerrada de su dedo anular izquierdo, desnudo y, de fondo, la voz insidiosa de alguna reportera de espectáculos, prodigando una versión variada de aquella ominosa nota del Ledger. Kate baja sus párpados, se pelea con el nudo en su garganta, se abraza a Rick con fuerza un último instante y suspira despacio. Otra piedra en el camino que hay que hacer a un lado… No, definitivamente la noche no será lo que prometía ser._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Kate puede detectar con certeza el momento en el que Rick se hace consciente de lo que está sucediendo. Siente como los hombros sobre los que descansan sus mejillas se tensan; como los brazos que la sostienen con ternura, se vuelven rígidos justo antes de empezar a desenredarse de ella, quien se limita a dejarlo hacer, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pueda venir…que de pronto no tiene mucha idea de qué es lo que pueda ser. Tampoco es que su propia reacción la tenga ella muy clara, ni que su recrudecido sentimiento de culpa la deje pensar con la suficiente coherencia. Ya casi había olvidado –hasta este punto de su reencuentro- esa ignominiosa nota periodística que fue la que finalmente la orilló a cruzar el país para reunirse con él, dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo. Pero, claro, no podía ser tanta su buena suerte como para contar con que ese asunto pendiente no se le presentara cuando menos lo esperaba; y tenía que ser justamente cuando estaban compartiendo un momento tan íntimo y tierno luego de un día difícil. Con la suerte que se carga, raro se le hace que no haya sido Kyra en persona la que se les apareciera en el restaurante, en lugar de hacerlo a través de una llamada telefónica. Hay momentos en los que quisiera maldecir su mala fortuna que le pone tantas trabas en el camino a reconquistarlo, pero una vez que recuerda que está con él, otra vez, en el mismo lugar, todas las horas del día, entonces no puede menos que desdecirse y agradecer a cualquiera que sea el poder superior que está obrando a su favor. Porque, sin importar todos los obstáculos que haya que derribar, la meta final vale totalmente la pena…y ella va a llegar ahí, al precio que sea.

Así que, haciendo acopio de cuanto valor puede echar mano, se anima a alzar la vista para confrontarse con los efectos de ese desdichado reportaje que empieza a ser una lanza en su costado…en el de ambos; porque a juzgar por lo que ve reflejado en el rostro de Rick en cuanto sus miradas se encuentran, aquí no es ella la única nadando en culpas. Aunque no logra entender de qué demonios se puede sentir culpable él en medio de todo este desastre… no hasta que los engranajes de su mente empiezan –como siempre- a girar sincrónicamente con los de la mente de él. Entonces adquiere sentido esa expresión abochornada, incómoda y doliente de su esposo; sí, Rick está definitivamente centrado en el hecho de que una mujer despampanante aparece colgada de su brazo y en que su dedo, despojado de la alianza matrimonial, puede lanzarle a ella –y al mundo- un mensaje ahora erróneo. Casi podría apostar que es eso lo que está cruzando por la mente de su escritor, volviéndolo cauteloso y alerta a lo que puede venir enseguida; pero no es muy largo el lapso durante el cual la atormenta la duda, pues es Rick quien se encarga de sacarla de su miseria casi de inmediato.

-Kate, yo… -Balbucea al tiempo que se deja caer sobre el colchón, sentándose otra vez y apagando la televisión casi con furia desde la distancia-. No es lo que… Ella es…

-Shhh, Rick… -Le responde poniendo dos dedos sobre los labios de él con ternura-. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Ya quedamos hace rato en que confío en ti, ¿lo recuerdas? Aquí soy yo la que debe y quiere darte explicaciones.

Rick devuelve su mirada hacia ella, cargada de esperanzas que trata de moderar; de una calidez que la llena y la envuelve, prodigándole valor y calma. No le dice nada más, sólo le indica que siga.

-Antes de ir a buscarte a mitad de tu gira, yo leí el artículo publicado por el Ledger, Rick –continúa Kate con voz firme pero muy baja, como si quisiera acariciarlo con sus palabras-. Eso fue lo que me decidió a dejarlo todo para ir hacia ti… En un primer momento, lo único que quería era tenerte en frente para disculparme por toda esa basura que se ha estado diciendo sobre mí y sobre nuestro matrimonio. Fue un golpe duro percatarme de que mis estúpidas decisiones ahora ponían en entredicho tu capacidad para sostener un matrimonio, cuando en realidad las culpables de esos fracasos hemos sido precisamente aquéllas a las que tú les has ofrecido todo sin que sepamos valorarlo. Contarme entre las mujeres que te han hecho daño, luego de que muchas veces me prometí que yo sería la que te compensaría por el dolor que otras te habían causado, eso me sacudió hasta lo más profundo, poniéndome en el camino correcto. Luego, una vez que estuve frente a ti otra vez, era tanto por lo que debía pedir perdón, que todo esto se me fue de la mente por completo…hasta ahora que nos volvemos a enfrentar con el hecho de que, una vez más y por obra de la prensa, eres el _ya próximo_ soltero que está nuevamente en el mercado para que se lo peleen como un preciado trofeo.

Los esfuerzos porque la voz no se le quiebre son palpables, y Rick los detecta sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. De momento, la sorpresa le está ganando la batalla al resto de las emociones que se revuelcan en la superficie, extenuándolo, aturdiéndolo. Honestamente, todo este lío que se desató desde el momento en que alguien tuvo el mal tino de percatarse de la ausencia de su argolla, también ya se le había ido a él de la mente. Si alguien sabe más que bien de lo que la prensa es capaz, ese es él… Más de una vez ha sido víctima de comentarios maliciosos, basados –las más de las veces- en apariencias, especulaciones y maledicencias sin fundamento real. Desde luego que él mismo ha leído, visto y oído como despedazan su relación con Kate, casi que llevándose entre las patas las reputaciones de ambos con insinuaciones de posibles infidelidades, entre otras muchas otras presuntas razones que, por suerte, están totalmente alejadas de la realidad. Lo último que quiere es que quien sea que esté detrás de Locksat sospeche sobre la investigación que Kate estuvo llevando a cabo… El riesgo que cualquier rumor de ese tipo conllevaría, es impensable. De modo que, como pantalla para cubrir la verdad, él ha dejado correr todo tipo de teorías locas acerca de su potencial divorcio, asegurándose así de que la atención se desvíe de las verdaderas razones detrás del abandono de su esposa. No se permitió entonces detenerse en el dolor o la decepción que esos chismes pudieran causarñe; ni en el montón de mujeres que se lanzarían sobre él apenas supieran que estaba en vías de ser libre… Lo único que importaba, a final de cuentas y a pesar de todo, era protegerla, cubrirla en cuanto frente le fuera posible; lo demás, de todos modos no es que importara ya tanto en el momento en que las murmuraciones se desataron. Y su seguridad, la de ambos, es lo que sigue siendo prioritario en este momento y siempre; pero ahora, la diferencia es que ese escándalo en torno a su vida privada y al futuro de su matrimonio sí importa…porque ahora están juntos otra vez y todo cuenta, a favor o en contra, cuando lo que ambos más desean es rescatar el lazo sagrado que los une. Y de ahí nace esa preocupación que lo ha invadido desde que la pantalla del televisor se llenó con la imagen de él…con otra mujer; una mujer a la que solo le concedió esa foto y de la cual ni su nombre recuerda. Quizá ese el punto que debe apurarse a aclarar pese a que su mujer aparentemente está resuelta a ignorar ese ángulo de la noticia.

-Kate…primero que nada, yo no soy libre y, por lo tanto, ningún trofeo que alguien pueda ganar. Para mí, el lazo que me une a ti es sagrado y no le faltaría bajo ninguna circunstancia… -Hace con la mano un ademán para impedirle que lo interrumpa cuando la ve hacer amago de intervenir-. Da igual lo que la prensa invente y le quieran vender a quienes me siguen; yo te aseguro que no hay una sola mujer que se haya acercado a la que no le haya dejado bien claro que no me interesa ninguna relación fuera de mi matrimonio. Y de mi boca no ha salido una sola palabra que insinúe una ruptura definitiva entre tú y yo…aún durante las semanas en las cuales la separación parecía ser nuestra única alternativa.

-Tampoco es que hiciera falta que lo dijeras con palabras; no fue algo que hayas dicho lo que desató todo esto.

Se arrepiente apenas las palabras brotan. El filtro entre su mente y su boca resulta ineficaz cuando un dolor profundo es el que toma el control. Y la verdad es que el hecho de que Rick se haya despojado de su anillo, fue como una punción profunda, fina y muy dolorosa que no sana ni con el paso de los días ni con los pequeños pasos que han logrado avanzar. Es como una piedrita en su zapato que en ningún momento deja de causar molestia. Sin embargo, por algo se había estado absteniendo de cuestionar y, mucho menos, recriminar; no tiene derecho a hacerlo y no está en condiciones de ponerse exigente… Pero, para no variar, le ganó la desesperación y esa angustia sorda que nace de la certeza de que para muchas mujeres que desean a Richard Castle, la ausencia del símbolo de su unión es como una proclamación de que la temporada de caza está abierta…aun cuando desde luego que no es así; no si de ella depende. Aunque es obvio que nada de eso justifica este exabrupto al que no tiene derecho…y ya es demasiado tarde para retractarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le responde Rick un poco a la defensiva, mirándola como si no lograra entender el velado reproche, o como si simplemente no diera crédito a la osadía detrás de esa aseveración.

Kate baja la vista, evidentemente apenada y sin saber cómo responder sin dar pie a una discusión que, está segura, ninguno de los dos está listo para sostener en esos momentos. Se limita a tomar la mano izquierda de Rick entre las suyas, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el de él, donde debería estar lo que él se niega a portar más. Suspira, busca su mirada y se anima a replicar:

-A que por esto –señala sus manos enlazadas-, ahora más de la mitad de la población femenina de Nueva York, y probablemente del país, piensa que yo estoy tan fuera de tu vida como lo está tu alianza de tu dedo anular… y que cualquiera con el coraje para buscar, puede encontrar tu corazón y adueñarse de él. Eso duele tanto…

Una lágrima furtiva se escapa de su prisión, quebrándole la voz a Kate, muy a su pesar. Intenta soltar sus manos, a las que ahora él tiene atrapadas, para pasarla por su mejilla, pero Rick se le adelanta, atrapando la gota con sus labios en un gesto espontáneo que lo único que provoca es que el torrente se desborde, acompañado de sollozos emocionados. De entre todos los posibles resultados que Kate esperaba –y temía- dadas las circunstancias, este es el único que no consideró…pero que agradece infinitamente, porque se siente tan agotada, tan frágil, tan insegura, que no sabe bien cómo habría podido soportar la noche si una discusión se hubiera interpuesto. En un impulso, le echa los brazos al cuello otra vez y, por segunda ocasión esta noche, los labios se buscan sin dar lugar a evasiones ni miedos. La escasa luz de una de las lamparillas de noche, las sábanas acogedoras y tersas, el calor de dos cuerpos que se atraen como imanes con cargas opuestas, el silencio, la noche, el amor que se manifiesta sin restricciones y una pasión que pugna por romper los diques de contención, generan una atmósfera empalagosa y densa de la que es difícil despegarse. Es como si ambos estuvieran dentro de un capullo tibio y dulce en el que sólo caben los besos, los suspiros, los jadeos quedos e involuntarios…y, de nuevo, esa tercera presencia que vigila, que detiene, que los mantiene inamovibles en el mismo punto intermedio entre la nada y el todo. Hay demasiada cautela, el suficiente miedo y toda la prudencia necesaria para evitar que la chispa crezca hasta convertirse en hoguera; es así a pesar de que si algo sobran son ganas de mandar al demonio todo lo demás y, simplemente, sellar el último eslabón de esa cadena que anhelan los ate definitivamente. Pero ahora es el miedo el que le gana la batalla…a ella. Aunque arde de pasión y anhelo, el temor de que al dejarse llevar, las consecuencias sean peores cuando el sol salga, le hace menos difícil la decisión de…detenerse. Eso y la mesura que percibe en él; refundida, luchando por no ser ignorada, ahogada entre capas de deseo carnal…pero muy presente, demasiado como para pasarla por alto. Rick quiere hacerle el amor, pero no quiere querer…y hacerse consciente de ello, es peor que un chorro de agua helada. Por lo que, muy despacio, muy sutil, con delicadeza, Kate va suavizando los besos hasta dejarlos en toques inofensivos de labios que, sin embargo, tiemblan con el supremo esfuerzo de refrenar las ansias y sonreír, ocultando la decepción, la impaciencia y el desencanto. Y, desde luego, sería demasiado pedir que él no se diera cuenta.

-Kate… -La busca con la mirada cargada de amor, de compasión e, incluso, de remordimiento-. Te amo y, no creo que no te des cuenta, pero te deseo como siempre…más que siempre. Necesito que estés muy segura de eso mientras…esperamos.

No debería necesitar el reforzamiento, la seguridad que volver a oír esas palabras –una y otra vez- le proporciona como nada más lo hace; sin embargo, cada vez que él se ocupa de persuadirla de que la necesita tanto como ella a él, Kate siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo. Nunca en su vida pensó que sentiría algo así, pero la verdad es que –con mucha más frecuencia de la que quisiera- se encuentra a sí misma con la mente perdida en inseguridades y temores de los que le es casi imposible deshacerse por sí misma. Pero basta con escucharlo decir que la ama y la desea, así, pegado a ella, encima de ella, envolviéndola en su abrazo, y sintiendo en su piel la prueba fehaciente de las reacciones que le provoca, para que las dudas se esfumen y las esperanzas renovadas emprendan el vuelo. Total, qué más da si el asunto del anillo de matrimonio sigue quedando en el aire; lo tiene a él, dispuesto a quedarse a su lado hasta que reencuentren totalmente el camino de uno hacia el otro… Mientras así sea, lo demás es lo de menos.

-Estoy bien segura, Rick… No te preocupes. Podemos esperar; vamos a esperar hasta que tú estés listo, te lo prometo –le asegura, acariciándole la mano de forma ausente.

-Y…perdóname…por esto –le pide sin cambiar su posición pero mostrándole su dedo anular-. Me lo quité en un impulso; esa noche en que salí del loft para empezar la gira. Estaba muy mal; furioso, decepcionado, decidido a dejar todo atrás. Me arrepentí en cuanto tomé el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver por él. Y en cuanto vi la catástrofe que se empezó a formar a partir de que alguna seguidora se fijó en que ya no lo tenía puesto, mi arrepentimiento se redobló; pero ya no había manera de hacer nada al respecto, estando al otro lado del país. Y ahorita sigo lamentando haberlo dejado en casa…

-Eso quiere decir que si lo tuvieras al alcance, ¿te lo pondrías? –Por mucho que lo intenta, no puede Kate evitar que una emoción genuina se filtre en sus palabras, mientras su mente empieza a trabajar para resolver ese pequeño inconveniente.

-De haber podido, me lo habría vuelto a poner a los quince minutos de habérmelo quitado, Kate. Después de todo, ese anillo resultó ser el freno perfecto para las hordas de mujeres desenfrenadas que antes de ti parecían estar dispuestas a abusar de mí.

Risas auténticas llenan la silenciosa habitación, distendiendo el ambiente antes tenso y disolviéndolo en miradas brillantes y ojos en blanco con el sello tan propio de Kate Beckett. Es un alivio enorme bromear, reír, abrazarse y jugar un poco con lo que momentos atrás les había causado molestia… Así como solía ser siempre entre ellos cuando las cosas estaban bien y no había nubes en su horizonte; pero más alivio le representa el saber, por boca de él, que lo único que le impide volver a usar ese símbolo de su amor y su matrimonio, es que están muy lejos de casa, donde él lo dejó guardado. Así que un nuevo plan se forma en la cabeza de Kate y su sonrisa se ensancha, sus brazos se cuelgan del cuello de su marido y sus labios prometen -sin palabras- un mejor mañana, ahora que otro tramo de los densos nubarrones que empañaban el cielo de su dicha, han sido disipados.

-Entonces le buscaremos remedio a eso, señor Castle –le responde con tono juguetón-. No queremos a las hordas embravecidas de mujeres solteras persiguiendo a mi marido. Y yo me voy a encargar de dejarles claro que sigues absolutamente fuera del mercado.

-Totalmente fuera del mercado, Kate –le dice, acomodándole la cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeándola con su brazo-. Y vamos a demostrárselo al mundo todas las veces y en todas las formas que sean necesarias.

Las luces se apagan, las cobijas los cubren, los cuerpos se unen, sucumbiendo al sueño luego de un día pródigo en subidas y bajadas emocionales. Se entregan al reposo, confiados en que –una vez superadas las pruebas de hoy- el mañana es una promesa que ambos harán todo lo posible por volver una sólida realidad.

* * *

-Kate…

Rick busca, desconcertado, a su compañera sólo para encontrarse con la frialdad de un lecho que mantuvieron tibio a lo largo de la noche, enredados en un abrazo que no se deshizo mientras los cubrieron las penumbras. No puede negar Rick que el haber aceptado la propuesta de Kate para viajar juntos, solos, en un afán de reencontrarse a sí mismo y al otro, está siendo toda una aventura totalmente digna de ser vivida. Para muestra, debería bastar con el día de ayer. Fue como rodar sobre una montaña rusa; hubo de todo, emocionalmente hablando. Quisiera poder recriminarse por haberse alegrado al verla celosa de Kyra, conteniéndose, debatiéndose entre el prudente silencio y el miedo que pugnaba por salir en búsqueda de algo de seguridad y calma que lo suplieran dentro de su corazón. Por ridículo que parezca el concepto -puesto que jamás ha dudado de que ella lo ama-, la verdad es que una euforia sin precedentes se apodera de él cada vez que su esposa le demuestra, de una u otra forma, lo mucho que lo ama y significa para ella; lo mucho que la afecta todo lo que él haga o diga; lo mucho que le duele cualquier mínima posibilidad de que él se aleje…de perderlo.

No había sido él consciente de la falta que le hacía sentir esa seguridad que ella, voluntaria e involuntariamente, le va devolviendo día tras día. Cierto es que estaba más que escéptico en el momento aquel en que aceptó hablar con ella, afuera de la librería donde lo sorprendió en medio de su más reciente gira. Cuando Kate le propuso esta escapada que ahora mismo llevan a cabo, él aceptó por más de un motivo: por amor a ella, por amor propio, por ese instinto de conservación que lo hacía negarse a dejar morir su matrimonio; en una minúscula parte, también por dejar la posibilidad abierta de que ella le diera el divorcio finalmente, en caso de que estas semanas no arreglaran nada; y, en una mayor medida, por el simple, inconsciente y egoísta deseo de estar con ella tras lo que ha sido peor que una eternidad sin tenerla. La oportunidad inesperada de disfrutar de esa presencia tan ansiada, así, sin restricciones de tiempo ni de espacio, y con la eventualidad de Kate ofreciéndolo todo, sin reservas, era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla ir sólo por no doblegar su orgullo o flexibilizar su postura en aras de, aunque fuera, una mínima probabilidad de rescatar algo por lo que ambos han luchado muy duro. Y hoy más que nunca se complace en haber tomado una decisión que, está seguro, puede contar entre las mejores de su vida; a pesar de los puentes que todavía hay que cruzar…uno de los cuales, a él, ahora mismo, le está causando serios conflictos internos. No tiene la menor idea de cómo va a hacer para resistirse a esa beldad que duerme entre sus brazos y que lo tienta como el canto de una sirenas. La lucha entre sucumbir y no a la atracción arrolladora que Kate siempre ha ejercido sobre él, lo está consumiendo… Eso y lo lastimoso que resulta mantenerla con los brazos extendidos cuando está bien cierto de que ella anhela hacerle el amor tanto como lo desea él. Ver esa mirada por la que daría la vida, cargada de desesperanza, de inseguridad, de dolor ante lo que se siente como rechazo –aunque no lo sea-, lo parte por dentro.

Saberla triste es algo con lo que jamás ha podido lidiar sin ceder al impulso de mover cielo, mar y tierra para proveerla con una dicha completa. Pero el miedo a empañar un acto de amor con rencores y rabia que no se han deshecho por completo, pesa también…mucho. Los remordimientos que lo carcomieron los días posteriores a su último encuentro fueron tan intensos que, aun y que ella lo ha liberado de esa carga –en su mayor parte al menos-, el temor sigue ahí, junto con la fiera determinación a no hacerla suya hasta que las sombras se disipen por completo. No es un acto de castigo, sino de prudencia, de absolución, de amor… con el que, de ser una penitencia, también se estaría castigando él mismo.

Rebelarse, por ahora, a la capitulación que percibe cercana, va a ser un reto que tendrá que ganar con disciplina y astucia…especialmente si uno de sus objetivos prioritarios es no lastimar más a Kate en el proceso. Aunque tiene el presentimiento de que eso último va a ser lo más difícil. Pero al menos tiene que intentarlo; y para eso sería genial si pudiera saber dónde está su esposa a estas horas de la mañana. Quiere aprovechar todas las horas de luz para compensarla por lo que no puede aún concederle por la noche.

-Kate… ¿Estás en el baño? –Pregunta más por asegurarse, puesto que no hay nada que indique que ella esté dentro de la habitación.

-No…no estoy en el baño. –La voz de su esposa lo alcanza desde la puerta de la recámara que se abre, dejándola a la vista, con las manos ocupadas, sosteniendo una charola llena de comida recién preparada-. Estaba en la cocina, pero ya llegué; te he preparado el desayuno, y aquí lo tienes.

-Kate, no tenías que hacerlo… -Se sienta, reclinando la espalda sobre las almohadas y arreglando las cobijas de modo que quede libre un espacio para ella y también para la bandeja con el desayuno.

-Quería sorprenderte. –Coloca la comida frente a él y le da un beso fugaz en los labios, acariciándole luego con la mano la parte de atrás del cuello.

-Y lo has logrado –le responde, mirándola con adoración, tomando su mano y llevándola hasta sus labios para besarla con reverencia-. Pero no estoy seguro de que me guste mucho despertar sin ti aquí conmigo.

-A mí tampoco me gusta despertar sin ti, Rick… no quiero volver a pasar por eso –le responde casi sin darse cuenta que está haciendo referencia a todos los meses que pasaron separados.

-No va a volver a pasar… ¿verdad, Kate? –Le pregunta, tirando de su mano para indicarle que se siente en su lado de la cama para desayunar con él.

-No. Por lo menos si de mí depende, no vas a volver a librarte de mí. –La emoción la embarga al detectar, tras las palabras de él, esa decisión firme de reparar su relación, de recobrar lo perdido y de dejar atrás definitivamente esas ideas de separaciones y divorcios.

-¿En serio te cabe alguna duda de que lo que quiero yo ahora es luchar por reconstruir nuestro final feliz, Kate? ¿Por qué, si no, estaríamos aquí entonces?

-No, no lo dudo… Créeme que no sé qué sería de mí sin esa certeza.

Comen en silencio durante algunos minutos; bien consciente cada uno de la presencia del otro, robándose miradas y sonrisas casi tímidas que dicen más que mil palabras. Sí, el amor está ahí, eso es evidente. Están en el camino correcto; con eso y mucha paciencia –y fuerza de voluntad-, van a reconquistarse. Porque, a ese respecto, parecen estar en la misma página: ambos están más que dispuestos a llegar hasta el otro, de todas las maneras y en todos los sentidos. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

-No seas impaciente ni me pongas esa carita y sigue caminando, Castle.

-No pondría esa _carita_ si al menos hubieras sido tan amable de decirme a dónde vamos.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que me diga eso el amo de las sorpresas? ¿Acaso no quieres que te sorprenda?

-Sí… Pero dame al menos una pista… ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?

-Mmm… Sólo cinco minutos menos de lo que faltaba hace cinco minutos que me preguntaste por última vez, Castle.

-¿Entonces cuánto falta?

-¡Ay, Dios mío! Eres imposible… Sigue caminando y así llegaremos más pronto.

Los labios del agraviado escritor se tuercen en una mueca infantil y adorable al tiempo que la musa tira de su brazo a través de sus manos enlazadas, forzándolo a avanzar más rápido a través del camino sinuoso e irregular por el que llevan algunos kilómetros andando. Por toda compañía llevan los maravillosos sonidos de la naturaleza en su estado más puro, el de una brisa tibia que se filtra entre las copas de los árboles copiosos que bordean el resguardado sendero, y el murmullo que sus propias pisadas producen sobre el suelo cubierto de musgo y césped silvestre.

Esa mañana, una vez que hubieron devorado el desayuno, tomado una ducha y abandonado sus pijamas en favor de las ropas de día, los planes de Kate le fueron informados a su esposo en la forma de una cesta presuntamente llena de comida, una mochila con algunos enseres a los que ella sólo describió como "lo que vamos a necesitar", y una orden tajante de ponerse en marcha antes de que el sol llegara a su punto más alto. Un beso para cada uno por parte de la tía Sue, así como sus instrucciones concisas de que pasarla bien y no se apresurarse en volver antes de que el sol empezara a ponerse, fueron su señal de partida…con rumbo desconocido para el quejumbroso caminante.

-Sólo dime a dónde queremos llegar y ya, Kate… -Le insiste Rick con terquedad pueril-. No es mucho pedir; ya sabes que la curiosidad me mata.

-Y la curiosidad mató al gato –le responde ella con falso fastidio-. Ya deberías saber eso a estas alturas de tu vida, Rick.

Por obra de algún hada de los bosques, Rick se mantiene en silencio durante varias millas más hasta que Kate se detiene en el punto donde el sendero termina y gira la cabeza, buscándolo, extrañada por la ausencia de quejas y preguntas; sólo para encontrarse con su esposo boquiabierto, con los ojos bien abiertos recorriendo el panorama que tienen delante. Un extenso altiplano, con suaves ondulaciones cubiertas de verde, salpicadas de florecillas silvestres en colores alegres; en medio del claro, un solitario sauce llorón ofrece la guarida perfecta ante los rayos de sol del mediodía; y, como perfecto remate al majestuoso paisaje, las aguas cristalinas del río que atraviesa la pequeña ciudad en la que por ahora habitan, fluyen incansables, siguiendo su cauce natural. Un cuadro digno de estampa que deja al escritor, siempre sensible a la belleza del mundo, sin palabras.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunta Kate, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su marido-. ¿Ha valido la pena la sorpresa?

-Totalmente. Ha valido la pena la curiosidad no satisfecha y la larga caminata, por una vista así. –Le corresponde, besándole la sien-. Es precioso este lugar, Kate.

-Bueno, pues por hoy, es todo nuestro.

Y es así como las horas pasan, apacibles, serenas, dulces, colmadas de palabras cautivas que van hallando su liberación; de gestos amables y tiernos, nacidos de la necesidad de proveerse uno al otro con las certidumbres necesarias para ir reconstruyendo sobre las ruinas de los errores pasados. Los enamorados comparten la comida, la bebida, las anécdotas, los recuerdos y las promesas para un porvenir en el que ambos confían a ciegas, mientras el sol avanza hacia el occidente, dando paso a un glorioso atardecer. El ocaso crea una atmósfera que incita a las confidencias, a los secretos, a las confesiones que no hallan lugar bajo la luz plena del día. Es así como, casi en susurros, los amantes exponen el alma maltrecha, con la fe puesta en que las heridas serán sanadas.

-Kate… ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no te hubiera enviado a Henry con los documentos del divorcio? ¿Estaríamos aun separados?

Kate se encuentra sentada sobre la manta que extendieron en el suelo apenas llegar al prado; su espalda descansa en el grueso tronco del árbol que les ha dado resguardo y sombra; los restos de comida están guardados prolijamente en la cesta; dos copas con vino tinto descansan, una junto a la otra, sobre el suelo y alcance de sus dueños; y Rick yace recostado, con la cabeza descansando en el regazo de su mujer, quien le acaricia el cabello con una mano y, ocasionalmente, con la otra traza patrones aleatorios sobre las mejillas cubiertas de barba incipiente. Consciente de la relevancia de la pregunta, Kate baja su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él, para responderle con toda seriedad:

-Estaríamos justo donde estamos ahora…o en condiciones muy similares, Rick. –Lo observa como midiendo la reacción a sus palabras; y ante el escepticismo que se evidencia a pesar de los intentos de ocultarlo, se dispone a elaborar su respuesta-. Cuando tu abogado llegó a…donde estuve viviendo, yo estaba a punto de salir a buscarte. Sé que quizá te resulte difícil creerme, pero te juro que es la verdad.

-¿Y por qué entonces? –Pregunta con cautela, luego de un minuto en silencio-. ¿Por qué no después…o antes?

El trasfondo de la pregunta queda en el aire pese a no ser puesto en palabras. Resulta obvio el cuestionamiento respecto a lo que haya podido obrar como detonante para una decisión a la que durante tanto tiempo Kate se resistió. Si no fue el divorcio inminente, ¿entonces qué fue? Los recuerdos que despiertan bajo el influjo de esa duda son muy duros de rememorar, pero si con eso han de avanzar un paso más en el camino hacia la redención final, lo va a dar…por mucho que duela.

-Porque… -Carraspea, intentando aclararse la voz que empieza a agrietarse ante el impacto de la intensas emociones-. Porque de todas las semanas brutales que pasé lejos de ti, la anterior a ese sábado en que volví al loft, fue la peor, la más difícil de soportar. Cuando logré reunir el valor necesario para confrontarte, era porque ya había ido y venido del infierno tres días con sus noches, Rick; y eso, tomando en cuenta que el no haberte visto durante tres semanas y no haber vivido contigo durante ocho meses ya podían muy bien contar como un purgatorio, créeme que ya es decir mucho.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa última semana, Kate? –La voz contenida deja ver la tormenta que se esconde tras de la aparente calma-. Por favor, dímelo…

-Un sueño… una pesadilla. Una noche que fue peor que todas las anteriores y que pareció eterna. Recuerdos de los meses de tu desaparición, de la angustia que viví durante ese periodo negro, se revolvían, en una mezcla estrafalaria, con imágenes del atentado en el funeral de Montgomery…rematado todo con una imagen que a veces todavía me persigue: la expresión de tu rostro cuando me dispararon; esa misma que me partía el alma cuando secuestraron a Alexis y el mundo parecía derrumbarse a tus pies. Tu angustia, en mi sueño, era por mí; porque era a mí a quien perdías para siempre… -Hace una pausa para enjugar las lágrimas calladas, y para recomponerse lo poco que es posible bajo el peso de las penosas reminiscencias-. Desperté gritando tu nombre, bañada en sudor frío, con la mente nublada por el miedo y el corazón hecho trizas por la angustia y el remordimiento. Entendí entonces lo que mi estupidez y mi ceguera no me habían permitido ver: que daba igual si yo estaba cuidándote para que no perdieras la vida; si yo moría en mi temerario intento de justicia, la devastación a la que te sometería sería más cruel que cualquier daño físico al que pudiera exponerte. No podías morir…eso jamás lo permitiría; pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a sucumbir yo, dejándote con ese dolor que yo no me siento capaz de soportar. Luego de tres días interminables, debatiéndome entre mis culpas, mis miedos y mi cobardía para enfrentarte, la necesidad de ti se superpuso a todo y me encaminé hacia ti. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con tu abogado en el umbral de mi puerta… Lo demás, ya lo sabes.

Los labios tibios de Rick se pegan a los de ella con la desesperación de un náufrago que pisa tierra firme. No sabe ella cómo ni en qué momento él se las ingenió para cambiar de posición y acabar de rodillas frente a ella, besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello; consolándola, comprendiéndola, compensándola por un dolor que ella se auto infligió pero del cual él fue víctima también; acunándola en el calor de sus brazos que siempre han sido un remanso de paz y consuelo. Cuando se separan, jadeantes, sin aliento, con los sentimientos a flor de labios, sus miradas se enzarzan en una de esas pláticas silenciosas en las que hablan todo sin decir nada.

Entonces todo sucede como una exhalación, sin darle tiempo a Kate para entender qué pasa. Un momento se contemplan extasiados y al siguiente, las pupilas se dilatan sobre ese fondo azul que se oscurece con un terror y un vacío que sobrepasan a la razón y al entendimiento. La mirada, antes saturada de amor, se desenfoca, descontrolada, incapaz de reconectarse con la realidad y la cordura. Y unos segundos después, lo ve escapar a toda carrera hacia el mismo sendero por donde llegaron apenas hace unas horas. El desconcierto la aturde durante sólo un minuto que parece prolongarse hasta lo imposible; trata de descifrar lo ocurrido toda la velocidad que su cerebro obnubilado le permite. Conoce demasiado bien los ataques de pánico como para no reconocer uno a los primeros síntomas; lo raro aquí es que no sea ella quien está siendo víctima de ese tormento. Se pone de pie dispuesta a correr, a alcanzarlo antes de que se haga daño. Sin embargo, se permite un segundo para recorrer el entorno inmediato con ojos ávidos, en busca del posible detonante; y no tiene que escudriñar demasiado… Un vistazo hacia el tronco en que se encontraba recargada y da con la causa del terror de su esposo: un arácnido, del tamaño de un pequeño puño, desciende por la corteza con una parsimonia amenazante. Ahora queda todo claro; no necesita saber más, sólo correr tras él y rogar a quien pueda escuchar su súplica, que pueda brindarle a su esposo la ayuda que él tantas veces le ha prodigado.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer y, sobre todo, por tomarse el tiempo para comentar. Cada review significa mucho para mí; desde el fondo de mi corazón, toda mi gratitud. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Un abrazo desde México,_**

 ** _Valeria._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A quienes se toman el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un comentario, mi gratitud infinita... Este capítulo está dedicado a cada uno de ustedes.**_

 _ **Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de Andrew W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

 **ABSOLUCIÓN**

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

No debería sentirse tan nerviosa; después de todo, sólo es una cita…con su esposo; y en realidad ni siquiera van a salir de casa. No es más que una tarde planeada para ver películas, juntos, frente al fuego, en la sala de estar de la casa de Sue, quien por esta tarde los ha dejado solos con la intención expresa de ponerle a Kate todas las condiciones necesarias para que ella y Rick puedan tener ese espacio de soledad y relajación que les es indispensable en estos momentos… Luego de más de una semana caminando sobre el filo de la navaja; dirigiéndose la palabra con tanta frialdad como cortesía –especialmente él-; durmiendo tan alejados como era posible en una misma cama, evitando que se cruzaran sus miradas cargadas de dolor, frustración, culpas y miedos; cohabitando bajo el mismo techo más por desconcierto que por convicción; y preguntándose durante las largas horas de insomnio si valía la pena persistir en un intento que, con más frecuencia que no, parecía en vano.

Sí…debe ser por eso que ahora se siente tan nerviosa como una quinceañera ante su primera cita. Sólo se había sentido así de ansiosa aquella tarde afuera de la librería en la que él firmaba autógrafos hace unas semanas, cuando lo sorprendió a mitad de su gira promocional luego de que él lo único que esperaba de ella era su firma en los documentos del divorcio. Entonces estaba bastante aterrorizada, insegura y todo lo que alcanzara a caber en medio de esas emociones, pero ahora –después de un viaje que ha resultado tan estable como una montaña rusa-, ya no sabe bien ni cómo se siente. No cambiaría por nada en el mundo esta oportunidad con él después de haber estado a punto de perderlo definitivamente; con todo y las altas y bajas a que su maltrecho corazón ha sido sometido desde que decidió que lucharía hasta recuperarlo o moriría en el intento, Kate agradece infinitamente la suerte bendita que le permite seguir al lado de él, compartiéndolo todo…incluso su lado más oscuro. Sin embargo, no significa que eso lo haga menos duro…ni que duela menos. El camino hacia la redención –si es que alguna vez la alcanza- está siendo un calvario cuesta arriba con una pesada carga sobre los hombros; pero su matrimonio, su amor y su futuro lo valen, y Kate no está dispuesta a rendirse; especialmente no hoy que fue él mismo quien sugirió los planes que ahora la tienen de pie frente al ventanal de la sala, luego de haber preparado palomitas de maíz, descorchado una botella de vino tinto y recolectado golosinas y todo lo que les hará más amena la película que habrán de ver…en cuanto él aparezca, desde luego. Si tan sólo no tardara tanto.

Mientras espera, no puede evitar que su mente divague hasta enfocarse en los eventos de una semana atrás y que derivaran en este estancamiento en el que han caído; aunque la palabra _retroceso_ sería más adecuada en este contexto, a decir verdad. Porque, tristemente, luego del desastroso final de su paseo por el prado, decir que su relación dio un paso atrás, caería en la categoría de descarados eufemismos. Casi todo lo que habían logrado avanzar desde que se reunieron lejos de Nueva York, se fue a tierra esa tarde.

Kate deja caer los párpados, cubriendo una mirada triste, mientras los recuerdos llenan su mente.

* * *

 _-Ya está todo bien, Rick; ya estamos en casa; estás a salvo…no dejaré que nada te pase, lo prometo. ¿Ya está cediendo el dolor del brazo?_

 _Le susurraba cada frase con delicadeza, con cuidado de no sobresaltarlo, pero asegurándole que no estaba solo, a fin de evitar que el ataque de pánico pudiera recurrir. Luego de haber echado mano de cuanto recurso hubo aprendido gracias al doctor Burke en las épocas en que dichos ataques eran su pan de cada día, al fin había logrado Kate sacarlo del estado de shock una vez que lo encontró de rodillas en medio del sendero, hiperventilando y asiéndose el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda en clara señal de dolor físico…y emocional. Lo tranquilizó apenas lo suficiente para que Rick lograra explicarle que había tropezado, cayendo sobre su brazo derecho para luego intentar incorporarse sin éxito alguno. Tras minutos que parecieron eternos, la respiración se calmó, la mirada dejó de reflejar terror para tornarse helada y calma como el mar tras la tormenta. Lo encaminó de la mano hasta llegar a casa donde Sue los recibió con evidente preocupación ante el estado lastimoso de él y la devastada expresión en la cara de su sobrina; se determinó que no había más remedio que un viaje a urgencias –pese a la renuencia del lesionado-; radiografías; el diagnóstico –un esguince en el hombro derecho-; inmovilización de la parte afectada; prescripción de analgésicos y bolsas de hielo para calmar el dolor severo mientras los medicamentos hacían su efecto._

 _El extenuante día acabó con él ahí, recostado, con los ojos cerrados, las luces encendidas y su mujer sentada a su lado en la cama, sin atreverse a tocarlo por temor a incomodarlo aún más. Verlo así de vulnerable era algo que siempre le había costado manejar…pero enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que, en esta ocasión, en parte podía ser por su causa, eso sí la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Como pocas veces en su vida, no sabía muy bien de qué manera proceder; pero algo le decía que lo que estaba por venir sería casi tan doloroso como los pasados ocho meses. Y el mutismo de Rick no le estaba facilitando en nada las cosas._

 _-Aun duele, pero ya es menos –le dijo por toda respuesta con voz monótona e impersonal._

 _-Rick, yo…lo siento. –Le pidió al fin, obligándose a no permitir que su voz se quebrara._

 _-No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie._

 _-Pero, Rick… -Cautelosamente se atrevió a preguntar-. ¿Querrías decirme qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? Es decir, yo sé que siempre has tenido fobia a las arañas, pero…_

 _-Pero no pensaste que pudiera llegar a este grado mi aversión… -Completó él la frase, abriendo los ojos para fijarlos en algún punto perdido-. Supongo que la mente tiene un límite antes de colapsar gracias a la exposición prolongada al objeto de una fobia. Eso es algo que he descubierto hace poco._

 _-Rick, ¿qué quieres decir? –Había angustia y desesperación en el tono de Kate, al percibir hacia donde iban esa confesión._

 _-No estoy seguro de que sepas lo que sucedió aquella vez en que desapareciste en tu primer día como capitana –le recordó tras un suspiro cansado, volteando a verla para obtener una respuesta que ella le dio en forma de una negación con la cabeza-. Ese día me torturaron…poniendo sobre mi cabeza un saco lleno de tarántulas que caminaban por mi cara mientras yo tenía las manos atadas y prácticamente no me podía mover de la silla en que me tenían._

 _Se hizo el silencio mientras las palabras iban acabando de caer, pesadas y letales como peñascos. Las vívidas imágenes que la voz ronca y desolada del escritor dibujaba, los desgarraban a ambos por distintos motivos. A él lo despedazaban con el horror de un recuerdo; a ella la aniquilaban con el fantasma de una culpa que presentía iría tomando forma conforme él continuara revelando sus tormentos. Kate no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna; sólo lo miraba fijamente, dejándole ver, a través de sus ojos claros, el remordimiento y el dolor entre los cuales se estaba debatiendo. Rick, en apariencia indiferente ante la pena de su esposa, desviaba la mirada para continuar con su macabro relato._

 _-Cuando me secuestraron por segunda vez, que fue como me enteré de…la verdad –mencionó las últimas palabras con un visible dejo de desdén y rabia-, recurrieron al mismo método de tortura; aunque entonces mucho más refinado, desde luego: me desnudaron de la cintura para arriba, me ataron de pies y manos, vertieron sobre mi torso decenas de arañas y tarántulas de todos tipos y me tuvieron ahí, en la oscuridad, por horas que parecían años… Me encantaría asegurar que una aversión así, cede en la medida en que te expones a ella pero, evidentemente, sucede lo contrario. Habría preferido que me golpearan hasta dejarme inconsciente. Eso habría dejado menos efectos secundarios…o al menos esos posiblemente habrían sanado más rápido. No tengo palabras para explicar un tormento así…ni quiero buscarlas; la tortura psicológica tiene su sello propio._

 _Se volvió a hacer una pausa pero esa vez no había silencio sino sollozos profundos. Curiosamente, por parte de Rick no había sino una lágrima solitaria y callada que él se limpió con su mano izquierda. Había más coraje que compasión en la sombría expresión de su rostro cansado. Y no dijo más; era como si, involuntariamente, se regodeara en sus lúgubres remembranzas, mientras Kate no lograba controlar su crisis de llanto a pesar intentarlo. Finalmente, logrando recomponerse un poco, fue ella quien se animó a hablar._

 _-Rick, yo… -Su voz brotó quebrada y ronca por el llanto-. Lo siento. Sé que ya lo he dicho tantas veces que quizá las palabras te suenen huecas, pero…no es así. Por favor, perdóname, te lo ruego. Si yo hubiera sabido…_

 _-Kate, no… -La interrumpió Rick sin siquiera verla pero con voz tajante que no dejaba lugar a réplicas-. No sigas, por favor. El "hubiera" no existe y, en este caso como en ningún otro, mejor es no entrar en ese terreno. Lo pasado ya pasó, y no tiene remedio._

 _Las mejillas de Kate volvieron a mojarse con frescas lágrimas furtivas. No se atrevió a preguntar qué es lo que no tenía remedio. Le daba mucho miedo enfrentarse a la respuesta que le dejara ver que él, otra vez, veía como irremediable su relación y su futuro. No acababa de entender cómo era que las cosas se habían vuelto a torcer en cuestión de minutos. Pero lo cierto era que el hombre que yacía sobre esa cama, a su lado, perdido en mundos donde ella no podía alcanzarlo, volvía a ser aquel que salió del loft huyendo de ella, dejándola atrás junto con el símbolo de su unión sagrada; lejano, distante, frío, mudo, dolido más allá de toda esperanza, hundido nuevamente en las aguas turbias del resentimiento y el desaliento. Y entonces, ¿cómo iba a hacer para recuperarlo? ¿Para volver a avanzar lo retrocedido? Lo más importante, ¿cómo haría ella misma para perdonarse, si cada imagen pintada por Rick con sus palabras estaba embebida en su mente, clavándosele en la consciencia como un pernicioso garfio? No, definitivamente el panorama en ese momento no era nada alentador; y el ánimo se le cayó al suelo ante esa malhadada certidumbre. El sonido cadencioso de las respiraciones de Rick, que se habían vuelto regulares, le dejó claro que se había quedado dormido al fin bajo el efecto de los analgésicos. Sin energía ni ganas para nada más, se acomodó en su lado de la cama, apagó todas las luces menos una –en deferencia a Rick y a su estado emocional- y se dispuso a sobrevivir a una noche que iba a ser todo menos fácil._

 _Y fue ésa una velada difícil y la mañana siguiente, y la siguiente…y la siguiente hasta completar cinco días con sus noches en los que se perdió el rumbo. Ya no sabía ni distinguir qué era lo que más le dolía, si la aparente indiferencia, la lejanía estando tan cerca, el evidente afán de huir cada mañana del lecho antes de que ella abriera los ojos y de llegar a él cada noche luego cerciorarse de que no la encontraría despierta…como si cualquier intimidad entre ellos fuera una idea temida y repudiada; o si era más doloroso ver el resentimiento, el temor y la angustia reflejados en las profundidades azules que le rehuían tanto como en otro tiempo la habían buscado. La culpa que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que lo veía contraer los músculos del rostro, preso del dolor o de los malos recuerdos, era otro factor en contra que la estaba acabando lenta y agónicamente. Todo fue un caos durante poco menos de una semana en la que la esperanza de un futuro dichoso se disolvía como la luz del sol detrás de densos nubarrones._

 _La noche del quinto día encontró a Kate llorando desconsolada, sin restricciones ni censura, en la habitación de su tía Sue, quien la abrazaba, alisándole el cabello con dedos gentiles –como cuando era una niña-, en un intento desesperado de darle consuelo y calma en medio de una crisis que no por esperarla le resultaba menos dolorosa. No supieron ninguna de las dos cuanto tiempo la dejó llorar Sue sin interrumpirla ni intentar calmarla, instándola a desahogarse y liberar emociones que cada día le estaba costando más trabajo mantener a raya. Finalmente, luego de que sus ojos quedaron rojos y su nariz totalmente congestionada por tanto llanto, con la voz ronca y aun entrecortada por los sollozos remanentes, Kate dejó fluir las palabras con la misma libertad que las lágrimas. Realmente ya no podía más… el distanciamiento de los últimos días con su esposo estaba pesando en su ánimo incluso más que la separación previa. Tenerlo las veinticuatro horas del día con ella pero sintiéndolo más lejos que nunca, era casi peor que no tenerlo en lo absoluto. Jornadas completas expuesta a su rechazo, viéndolo cerrarse al mundo exterior con ahínco y tozudez, siendo testigo de cómo se blindaba ante los sentimientos de ambos con el mismo tesón con el que antes intentaba que ella misma se abriera. No. No era humano seguir sometiéndose ni sometiéndolo a semejante tormento. Si bien era cierto que no tenía Kate muy claro cómo ni qué tanto más se había resquebrajado entre ellos, sobre lo que sí ya no le quedaba duda era el hecho de que Rick estaba incómodo a su lado, miserable e infeliz en el lugar y durante el tiempo que se suponía planeado para reconocerse, reencontrarse, redescubrirse y recuperarse mutuamente y recuperar su casi perdida relación; misma que entonces sí ya parecía rota más allá de cualquier reparación, de manera definitiva. Y así se lo dijo a su tía en un desesperado intento de ordenar el caos de sus emociones y conciliarse con la idea de… de dejarlo ir finalmente; por mucho que la sola idea le partiera el alma._

 _-Tía, ya no tiene caso…y ya no quiero…ya no puedo seguir así, aquí, con él, pero sintiéndolo tan distante –confesó entre sollozos-. Me estoy destrozando más y más con cada día que pasa, y sé que no le estoy haciendo ningún bien a él tampoco, forzándolo a seguir aquí._

 _-Katie, hija –la interrumpió Sue-, no creo que sea del todo justo decir que tú lo estás forzando a estar aquí. A mí me parece que si él quisiera irse, ya lo habría hecho… Después de todo no hay forma de que tú se lo impidieras si esa fuera su voluntad. Si Rick sigue aquí, evidentemente es porque así lo desea…aunque no te lo parezca._

 _-No, tía, no me lo parece…-Respondió Kate con mirada triste y voz en la que se palpaba el desaliento-. No hay un solo momento en el que no me quede perfectamente claro que le es un enorme sacrificio compartir el espacio conmigo. Prácticamente me repele, tía y…y yo no puedo con eso._

 _Su voz se quebró otra vez ante el inclemente impacto de una realidad con la que no sabía ya cómo lidiar. El dolor de él la rompía en pedazos, pero el hecho de sentirse la causa de su estado y de que eso la inhabilitara totalmente para brindarle ayuda y consuelo, le estaba causando una pena que rebasaba toda resistencia._

 _-Te entiendo, hija –intentaba consolarla su tía con la condescendencia que sólo el cariño profundo proporciona-. Un solo día bajo estas condiciones puede parecer una eternidad… y ciertamente no es justo para nadie. Especialmente no para ustedes, luego de todo lo que ha pasado. Puede que la situación que los llevó hasta aquí sea, en gran medida, tu responsabilidad, Katie, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso ni fácil de asimilar. Y, en el último de los casos, lo que detonó ese ataque de pánico no es culpa de nadie, pero removió las aguas turbias y los ha vuelto a poner frente a las consecuencias de los errores pasados. La pregunta aquí es, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer, hija?_

 _-Dejarlo ir –contestó Kate con resignada contundencia, sin titubeos pero con una pena profunda-. Creo… Creo que hoy mismo le pediré que volvamos a Nueva York y, una vez allá, volveré a salirme de su casa; esta vez de manera permanente…y, cuanto antes, firmaré los documentos y se los enviaré a su abogado._

 _-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo mejor, Katie? ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?_

 _-No. No es lo que yo quiero, tía. Yo sólo lo quiero a él y una posibilidad, aunque sea minúscula, de reparar el daño que he hecho –se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de fatiga y desaliento absolutos-, pero lo que yo quiero es lo que menos importa ahora. Después de reflexionar durante todas estas noches, he llegado a la conclusión de que dejarlo libre es lo mínimo que le debo después de…de todo lo que le he hecho. Esa es quizá la única forma que me queda para demostrarle cuánto lo amo y lo lejos que estoy dispuesta a llegar porque él esté bien y llegue a ser feliz. No he hecho sino causarle disgustos y penas desde…siempre._

 _-No estoy convencida de que esto sea lo mejor para ninguno de los dos a largo plazo, hija –intervino Sue con evidente preocupación y una cierta nota de advertencia velada-, pero, al menos por el momento, no parece que obligarse a seguir conviviendo represente ningún progreso… Y sólo los veo más extenuados y tensos con cada día que pasa, cariño. Así que…lo que tú decidas, yo te apoyo. Aunque, honestamente, no quisiera que te fueras aún, y menos en este estado._

 _-Ni yo quisiera irme, tía; te necesito tanto ahora mismo. Pero debo hacer lo que sea mejor para él, y sólo en la ciudad puedo hacerlo. Necesito limpiar su vida de todo rastro mío…_

 _Un nuevo sollozo emergió junto con otro suave caudal de lágrimas frescas y ardientes. Sue se limitó a abrazarla otra vez, ofreciéndole silencioso consuelo. En ese momento, no parecía haber nada más qué hacer que brindarle compañía y apoyo incondicional. Estaba muy consciente la sabia mujer de que llegaría el día en que sería el mismo Rick quien lamentara lo que entonces estaba sucediendo, pero no era el momento de intentar hacérselo entender… Sólo el tiempo lo haría; y sólo esperaba ella que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando el escritor reaccionara e intentara darle a Kate la oportunidad que desesperadamente necesitaba._

* * *

La expresión sombría de Kate ante esas remembranzas de pronto cambia, como por arte de magia, en el momento en que recuerdos distintos –los de la última parte de la noche anterior- le invaden la mente. Porque justo después de haber hablado y llorado frente a su tía, ligeramente más serena ante la decisión tomada, se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesta a hablar con Rick para informarle sus planes luego de lavarse la cara y recomponer en lo posible su aspecto lamentable. Pero lo que pasó entonces, tan inesperado como fue, le devolvió el alma al cuerpo y le mostró un rayo de luz en medio de la implacable tormenta. La sonrisa se acentúa bajo la intensidad del recuerdo.

* * *

 _-Rick, ¿podemos hablar? –Comenzó Kate con cautela en cuanto entró al dormitorio que compartía con su esposo, en donde lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama con expresión expectante-. Hay algo que necesito decirte._

 _Por toda respuesta, Castle palmeó el espacio vacío junto a él en la cama, indicándole silenciosamente que tomara asiento a su lado. Una vez que Kate se acomodó en el lugar señalado, se tomó un minuto para intentar ordenar sus ideas antes de comunicárselas a Rick, evitando mirarlo aun cuando sentía su mirada intensa fija en ella. No podía acobardarse en ese momento…pero si lo veía a los ojos, estaría perdida. Se armó de tanto valor como pudo; respiró hondo y le soltó a quemarropa:_

 _-Me rindo, Rick. No tengo ningún derecho a hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho y… he decidido devolverte tu libertad y, con eso, resarcir en una mínima medida lo mucho que te he lastimado. Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí mañana mismo; llegando a Nueva York dejo tu casa y firmo el divorcio._

 _Salió todo en un solo golpe de voz, apresurado, como si temiera ella no ser capaz de expresarlo; y fue al final cuando se atrevió a girarse para verlo… Y lo que encontró en los ojos de cielo, no era lo que esperaba. Como inesperada fue también la respuesta tajante._

 _-No te molestes en regresármela… No la quiero. Mi libertad está entre las cosas que no quiero de ti, Kate. –La respuesta fue vehemente y contundente; en sus ojos había determinación, una chispa que en muchos días ella no había visto y, sobretodo, brillando con propia luz, ese amor indiscutible que últimamente ella había creído ya no existía más._

 _Kate abría y cerraba la boca como si intentara hablar pero no le salieran las palabras; clavó en él su mirada perpleja, confusa, un tanto exasperada. Por más que buscaba, no encontraba vestigios del hombre taciturno y doliente de la última semana; él que la contemplaba en ese momento era más cercano al ferviente enamorado que había estado siempre dispuesto a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo, a interponerse entre ella y el peligro, a llegar a cualquier extremo con tal de no perderla. Y se debatía Kate entre una esperanza que, tímida, intenta batir las alas y remontar, y el miedo de asumir equivocadamente para luego padecer las penosas consecuencias. Ante su silencio y su evidente aturdimiento, Rick decidió continuar, poniéndose de pie para luego acuclillarse frente a ella, tomando entre la suya, las manos nerviosas de su esposa, quien tembalaba ante un gesto que en algún tiempo fue tan trivial entre ellos y que en los últimos tiempos llegó a serle casi prohibido._

 _-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres, Kate? Irnos de aquí, ahora, dejando incompleto el plazo que nos pusimos y sin haber cumplido el propósito de este viaje… -Le preguntó con cautela, con suavidad y una ternura que la puso al borde de las lágrimas._

 _-No –respondió Kate apenas en un susurro-, pero…_

 _-¿Pero…?_

 _-Ya no puedo seguir así, Rick –su voz se quebró con un sollozo mientras apretaba la mano que acariciaba las suyas-. Te juro que lo he intentado pero ya no puedo más. Verte sufriendo me duele mucho; saber que yo soy la causa, me quiebra por dentro… Pero no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, sentirme impotente e inútil ante tu dolor, ver cómo te cierras a mí…eso no soy capaz de soportarlo. Sé que no tengo derecho a sentirme así cuando yo te he hecho lo mismo muchas veces desde que nos conocemos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y más allá de cómo me siento yo, lo más importante es que tú no mereces seguir sometido a…a esto. No estás bien y…lo único que sí puedo hacer por ti es alejarme para que puedas sentirte mejor._

 _-¿Y tú estás segura de que estar lejos de ti, otra vez, me va a hacer sentir mejor? ¿Tú te sentirás mejor si hacemos las cosas como las acabas de proponer? Porque sólo siendo así podría aceptar… Si es para que tú estés bien._

 _A Kate se le renovaron las lágrimas al tiempo que el apretado nudo que había estado ciñendo su ánimo se aflojaba significativamente. Se negaba a dar crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba por temor a hacerse falsas ilusiones. La capacidad de perdón de ese hombre jamás dejaría de sorprenderla; su dulzura, su fortaleza y la infalible facultad de anteponer el bienestar de sus seres amados al suyo propio. En ese momento –como en tantos otros y quizá más que nunca- sentía ella que, aunque no merecía el amor de un hombre como él, estaba profundamente agradecida de que, entre todas las posibilidades que alguien como Richard Castle tenía, siempre terminara eligiéndola a ella, a pesar de todo. No entendía en lo absoluto a qué se debía el cambio del que estaba siendo testigo, pero veía abrirse un resquicio en la puerta por tantos días cerrada, e iba a tomar la oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera._

 _-No… -Titubeaba, peleándose con sus propias emociones y debatiéndose entre lo que anhelaba desesperadamente y lo que creía que debía hacer-. No estoy segura de que esto sea lo mejor; realmente ya no estoy segura de nada a estas alturas, Rick, excepto de una sola cosa: nunca estaré bien sin ti; pero no soy yo quien importa ahora._

 _-Para mí siempre importas –la interrumpió Castle sin darle tiempo a más-. Y eso nunca va a cambiar, Kate. Mira… Los últimos días no han sido más fáciles para mí de lo que han sido para ti; sé que me he distanciado, encerrándome en mí mismo. Sé que te he dado toda la impresión de que no te quería cerca, pero no se trataba precisamente de eso. Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, ponerlas en perspectiva; y he llegado a conclusiones que necesito compartir contigo._

 _-¿Cómo cuáles? –Le preguntó con cierta aprensión._

 _-Como que el pasado es algo que no se puede cambiar; que todos cometemos errores y, aunque las más de las veces no es posible revertirlos, lo que sí se puede es tratar de enmendarlos…y tú los has aceptado y has estado tratando de enderezar las consecuencias a mi paso y en la medida en que yo te lo permito. No está en mi naturaleza guardar rencor, ni regodearme en la pena o los resentimientos. Nunca he sido así, con nadie, pero menos aun con las personas que más amo, Kate. No tengo la tendencia nociva de torturarme ni de auto compadecerme ni de dejarme llevar por afanes de venganza; y si te he dado la impresión de que estoy castigándote, me disculpo, porque esa jamás ha sido mi intención…Al inicio estaba preso del miedo y la ansiedad; después, sólo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que resolver._

 _-No… tú no tienes nada de qué disculparte, Rick; al contrario, soy yo quien te debe tantas disculpas, quien necesita tanto de tu perdón. No estoy segura de que algún día me pueda perdonar todo lo que te he hecho._

 _-Sí, sí lo harás…y muy pronto –casi era una súplica-. Esa es una condición indispensable si queremos que esto funcione. Y te voy a decir algo; sólo lo diré una vez, Kate: los errores que hayas cometido y que nos llevaron a esta separación, yo he estado dispuesto a dejarlos atrás desde el momento mismo que decidí venir contigo a darnos una nueva oportunidad. Lo que sucedió hace unos días fue más cosa mía que tuya; no tienes que sentirte responsable de mis fobias porque no lo eres. De lo que esos desgraciados hicieron conmigo tampoco tienes la culpa y es muy probable que lo hubieran hecho aun si yo supiera toda la verdad; al menos no estaba yo al tanto de nada que pudiera serles útil, y eso es una ventaja, dadas las circunstancias; así son las cosas y ya me he conciliado con esa realidad. Yo necesito y quiero estar a tu lado; que juntos enfrentemos lo que sea que venga y que me des la oportunidad de ayudarte y de protegerte tanto como pueda, Kate, por favor. No me perdonaría si algo te pasara y yo no estuviera a tu lado para cuidarte la espalda…_

 _-No puedo aceptar que te quedes conmigo sólo porque te sientas obligado, por la necesidad de protegerme…arriesgándote en el proceso –enfatiza Kate obstinadamente-. Yo no merezco…_

 _-Déjame que yo decida lo que mereces tú y lo que merezco yo, Kate –le suplicaba, tirando de ella hasta ponerla de pie frente a él-. Ahora soy yo quien te pide una última oportunidad para hacer funcionar esto, dado que he sido yo quien te ha hecho querer claudicar con mi actitud en los últimos días. Volvamos a conquistarnos tal y como lo tenías planeado; vamos a quedarnos aquí, lejos, aislados del mundo, intentando reconstruir lo que teníamos y que siempre ha valido la pena. ¿Aceptas?_

 _No había manera en este mundo de que ella pudiera negarle nada en ese momento, y mucho menos una petición que para ella equivalía a abrir la puerta de un cielo que había dado ya por perdido. Los ojos castaños seguían cuajados de lágrimas, pero los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tentativa, tímida que no se atrevía a florecer del todo. De pronto no sabía cómo manejar el alivio, la ilusión que la actitud y las palabras de su marido le provocaban, pero no quiso darse tiempo a pensar… Había esperado y rogado por esta oportunidad, e iba a tomarla sin más ni más. Tratándose de él, cualquier riesgo valía la pena._

 _-Acepto. Nos quedaremos y seguiremos con los planes si tú estás dispuesto a que así sea. No importa lo difíciles que se puedan poner las cosas, mientas estemos juntos, podemos manejar lo que sea._

 _No supo ni cómo pero de pronto estaba envuelta en Rick, quien la sostenía como si fuera lo más preciado de este mundo, aun cuando era con un solo brazo; inhalando su aroma y deleitándose en la calidez de su cuerpo que le brindaba refugio y consuelo. La noche primaveral volvió a ser serena y plácida para ambos una vez que compartieron el lecho en estrecho abrazo, susurrándose promesas que ninguno de los dos podía esperar para empezar a cumplir. Aun había camino por recorrer, pero ya se veía la luz al final del túnel. Hubiera sido lo que hubiera sido que lo llevó cambiar de opinión, Kate se limitó a agradecerlo con toda el alma y a gozar de la chispa reencendida._

* * *

-¿Lista para nuestra tarde de películas? –La sorprende sentir de pronto el brazo de su esposo rodeándole la cintura desde atrás, y la voz de barítono en su oído, susurrante y provocadora, sacándola de sus evocaciones.

-Totalmente… ¿Y tú? –Le devuelve la pregunta, girando dentro de su abrazo, enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de él, mirándolo de frente y robándole un beso fugaz de los labios sonrientes.

-Sí… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Bueno, en el cine, además de comer palomitas y golosinas, los enamorados hacen… tú sabes, otras cosas…

-Mmm…sí; puede que sepa de qué hablas –le responde Kate con tono juguetón y seductor, sin lograr ocultar la emoción que la palabra "enamorados" le provoca-; porque me lo han contado, desde luego…no vayas a pensar mal de mí. ¿Es que me estás insinuando que te gustaría…que esas actividades sean parte de nuestro maratón de películas?

-Sólo si tú quisieras, claro –le responde en el mismo tenor, acercándose a su cuello y besándoselo sin ningún recato.

-De querer, claro que quiero –afirma mientras echa la cabeza hacia un lado para darle acceso libre a la piel de esa área-, pero no estoy segura de que quieras recorrer esos caminos…todavía.

-¿Confías en mí? –Inquiere mirándola a los ojos donde se mezclan una pretendida solemnidad y un destello de diversión.

-Siempre.

-Entonces sólo déjate llevar y veamos cómo termina esta tarde…

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y, de antemano, gracias a quienes comenten.**_

 _ **Val.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A.W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO X**

Será mejor que al final del día nadie le pregunte de que se trataron las películas -piensa Rick mientras se esfuerza en poner atención a lo que sucede en la pantalla-, porque la verdad es que fallaría monumentalmente al intentar dar una respuesta. Su concentración parece estar cada vez menos en la película y más en su hermosa acompañante. No han pasado ni quince minutos desde que Kate encendió el televisor y la mente del escritor se ha negado desde entonces a desengancharse de la presencia de su esposa, quien se mantiene pegada a su costado y con la mejilla recargada en su pecho.

Se encuentran en el suelo, sobre la alfombra gruesa y rugosa; reclinados sobre almohadones que a su vez descansan en el sofá; con un tazón enorme de palomitas en medio de los dos y, encima de la mesa de centro, dos bebidas gaseosas por las que optaron al final en lugar del vino, en consideración a la medicación de Rick. Total, basta y sobra con la emoción de estar así de juntos para embriagarse hasta sentir mareos -piensa Kate con una sonrisa de la que no ha sido capaz de deshacerse desde la noche anterior-. Y realmente experimenta algo muy parecido al vértigo en estos momentos; las mariposas en su estómago revolotean, eufóricas y enloquecidas; hay instantes breves –cuando su marido gira ligeramente la cabeza y roza la piel de su frente con sus labios cálidos, o cuando presiona los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre el hombro por el que la tiene abrazada- en los que el pulso de Kate se acelera y su corazón late tan impetuoso como el de él, presos ambos de una emoción intensa, de una dicha que parecía perdida, y de una anticipación que se inflama con cada íntimo movimiento. El fuego de la chimenea dibuja garabatos caprichosos sobre los rostros sonrientes mientras que el resto de la estancia se ilumina a medias, creando una atmósfera de romance, de complicidad, de ganas contenidas y sueños a ojos abiertos.

Esto como la más dulce de las torturas para el enamorado que no es capaz de sustraerse al embrujo de esa beldad que se reclina sobre su costado y reposa la mejilla sobre su corazón desbocado. La seda de su cabello, la fragancia que desprende como un halo seductor, la tibieza de ese cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo en perfecto acomodo, la caricia suave de sus labios y sus manos que, cada tantos minutos, recorren su mentón, su frente o sus pómulos con confianza y certidumbre; la mirada dulce y tímida que se encuentra con la suya siempre que no logran disimular su absoluto desinterés en una película que no ha sido sino un pretexto para pasar la tarde enredados uno en el otro. Todo eso está enloqueciéndolo; no es capaz de desenfocarse ni un minuto de esa poderosa presencia que grita en silencio con sus mismos anhelos. Han sido días tan duros los que ambos han pasado en la última semana, que lo único que desea es estrecharla en sus brazos, besarla hasta hacerla olvidar su propio nombre, decirle que la ama hasta que ninguna otra verdad quepa en su mente. La necesita, la desea, la extraña con desesperación. Estuvieron tan cerca de empañar indefinidamente el cielo de su precaria dicha que… No; no quiere ni pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si él no hubiera sido testigo -accidentalmente- de esas desgarradoras confesiones de Kate a su tía, una noche antes.

Ante la potencia del recuerdo, Rick –casi de forma inconsciente- la estrecha con más fuerza, besando otra vez su frente, ante lo cual ella sólo reacciona acurrucándose más íntimamente contra su torso. Todavía resuenan en la mente del escritor, con dolorosa precisión, las palabras desoladas y los sollozos de Kate que le partieron el alma. Casualmente pasaba por la entrada del dormitorio de su anfitriona, de camino hacia las escaleras para ir a buscar a su esposa, cuando los sonidos ahogados de un llanto bien conocido lo detuvieron en seco tras la puerta entornada, escuchando como hipnotizado cada palabra doliente que salía de boca de su mujer. Fue como un chorro de agua helada que lo despertó repentinamente de un letargo en el que llevaba sumido más tiempo del que debía haberse permitido. Durante los días inmediatos posteriores al desafortunado incidente del prado, era tal la molestia en el hombro y tan absorbentes los malos recuerdos de su tortura, que no era capaz de romper el círculo mórbido en que su mente se había encerrado; tan era así que no lograba imponerse ni esa parte resiliente y optimista de él que, aún bajo las peores circunstancias, solía ver el rayo de luz en medio de las más densas tinieblas. Parte de él estaba profundamente avergonzado, humillado casi, por haberse derrumbado de esa forma frente a ella y justo cuando todo empezaba a avanzar por buen camino; y fue en gran medida esa pena la que lo llevó a retraerse en un afán de lidiar con las consecuencias de tan embarazosa situación…por su propia cuenta. En otros tiempos y bajo otras circunstancias no le habría importado mostrarse débil y tan extremadamente vulnerable…al menos, no ante su mujer; al contrario, le habría permitido -de buen grado- que lo atendiera y lo ayudara a superar el percance, pero estando las cosas tan inciertas aún, la verdad es que los recuerdos funestos y los miedos tan arraigados se convirtieron en una mezcla desastrosa que no supo manejar de otra forma más que encerrándose en sí mismo y poniendo entre ellos toda la distancia posible.

Conforme pasaban los días, el remordimiento por la forma en que estaba reaccionando iban sumándose a todo lo demás, a tal extremo que no encontraba ya la forma de revertir los efectos que su actitud iba causando en Kate y en su relación. No le resultaba nada agradable admitir que era él quien estaba poniéndole freno a su progreso y desperdiciando una oportunidad que ambos habían acordado darse. Ver cómo su esposa iba apagándose visiblemente al paso de cada hora en la que él la mantenía a distancia en todos los sentidos, sólo complicaba una situación que ya de por sí era compleja y que, evidentemente, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo contrarrestar a esas alturas.

Finalmente, los mecanismos de defensa de su mente y la propia naturaleza de su carácter acabaron por obrar a su favor, empezando a disipar gradualmente las sombras, los miedos, las dudas y los recuerdos; su mente se despejó hasta el punto en que la necesidad de ponerle un alto a esa locura, superar lo ocurrido y seguir adelante, se superpuso a la vergüenza, al temor y a su temporal cobardía, impulsándolo a buscar un acercamiento que no quería ni debía postergar más. Si quería conservar en su vida a una de las tres personas más amadas para él en este mundo, tenía que dejarse de contemplaciones y actuar…antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y como si el destino estuviera dispuesto también a darle una última advertencia, las amargas y desconsoladas confesiones de Kate, oídas furtivamente, fueron la gota que colmó el vaso y que lo empujaron a actuar.

-No quiero que te rindas, Kate… -Le suelta así, de pronto, llevado por sus reflexiones e ignorando descaradamente lo que ocurre en la pantalla-. Sé que no te he puesto las cosas fáciles últimamente pero…no quiero que nos demos por vencidos.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso y tú deberías saberlo bien, Rick.

Le responde mientras apaga el televisor con el control remoto, bien consciente de que no van a seguir viendo la película a la que, por cierto, le faltaban solo unos minutos para terminar y a la que ninguno de los dos estaba poniéndole atención; sabe que, a pesar de lo que hablaron la noche anterior, aún quedan cosas por decir… Y nada desea más Kate que aprovechar el momento para dar otro paso certero en la dirección que ambos tanto desean.

-Sí, lo sé, pero… -Continúa, deshaciendo el abrazo por un momento para, con cuidado, deshacerse del cabestrillo, volviéndola a estrechar luego con su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que con su mano derecha le acaricia la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Sé también que con mi conducta estos días recientes prácticamente te he obligado a reconsiderar tu decisión de seguir intentándolo… Tengo temor de que en algún momento te canses y sientas que no vale la pena el esfuerzo.

-Shhh –Lo silencia poniendo con ternura sus dedos sobre los labios de él, resistiendo la tentación de callarlo con un beso-. No digas eso… No tienes por qué temer algo así, te lo prometo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces y te lo aseguro una más: a mí no me importa lo difíciles que puedan ponerse las cosas siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesto a seguir intentándolo… juntos. Si llegué al punto en el que te sugerí…rendirnos, fue sólo porque pensé que era lo que tú querías y lo mejor para ti. Nunca ha sido eso lo que yo quiero.

Baja la mirada que de pronto se ha impregnado de una tristeza serena y resignada bajo el aluvión de recuerdos grises. Y entonces Rick, ante la necesidad de decir tantas cosas y la urgencia de brindarle un poco de esa seguridad que se le ha ido escapando, opta por sujetarla de las mejillas con infinita ternura y besarla en los labios delicadamente, como si fuera un objeto fino que pudiera quebrarse por falta de cuidado. Es un beso suave con sabor a perdón, a promesas, a redención y a futuro; un beso en el que Rick vierte sin restricciones todo su amor, sus disculpas, una oferta de indulto y de olvido, y al que ella responde con ansias y anhelo acumulados, dejando que la esperanza renazca sin que su voluntad pueda hacer nada para contenerla. De su mente se borra todo lo que no sean ellos dos, el aquí, el ahora, su amor, su deseo y la intención firme de cristalizar un porvenir que ambos llegaron a creer imposible. Sin embargo, no pasan más de dos minutos antes de que lo que empezó como un beso inocente, escale gradualmente hasta volverse frenético, hambriento, desesperado… el preámbulo de lo que hay al otro lado de ese umbral que uno y otro están deseosos de poder cruzar al fin.

El tenue dolor remanente en el hombro de Rick pasa desapercibido entre la marejada de sensaciones que los labios intoxicantes de Kate y sus manos aventureras le están provocando. No sabe ni en qué momento cambió ella su posición hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, aprisionando su pelvis entre sus muslos, sentada sobre las piernas de él, enlazando sus brazos esbeltos y firmes alrededor del cuello masculino para seguir besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Las manos del escritor sujetan la cintura breve de su musa, manteniéndola en ese sitio que les está proporcionando a los dos un placer tan indescriptible como insuficiente… más insuficiente con cada segundo que pasa. Porque una vez que los labios seductores de Kate abandonan los de su marido tan solo para emprender un lento y tortuoso descenso por la piel sensible del cuello, el sonido que escapa de la garganta de Rick no hace sino añadir combustible a la hoguera que amenaza con consumirlos sin clemencia. Los dedos delicados de la capitana se enhebran en el cabello de su escritor cuando no están viajando por los costados de ese cuerpo que se pega al de ella en un afán de no dejar entre los dos espacio alguno. Llega el turno a Kate de ser torturada por unos labios ávidos y tentadores que le recorren el cuello, diestros y conocedores, sabiendo dónde morder para arrancarle suspiros y gemidos ahogados que llenan el silencio, encendiéndoles la sangre.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, sin siquiera considerar la posibilidad de ralentizar o detenerse, Rick comienza a desabotonar la blusa de Kate, apenas luchando contra el impulso de sólo arrancarla sin consideración alguna, desesperado como está por sentir la suavidad de esa piel aun escondida. Pero entonces la siente tensarse de pronto, como si algo la alertara, la atemorizara, rompiendo la magia del momento. No es la frustración o el desencanto lo que lo obligan a detenerse de inmediato ante la reacción de ella, sino su propio miedo... Miedo de haber intentado dar ese paso cuando aún no era tiempo; de haberla incomodado involuntariamente, asumiendo que podían retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado hacía una semana sin tomar en consideración el daño que le ha hecho con su indiferencia aparente. Ha bastado con esas posibilidades para que las alarmas salten y los frenos se activen de forma automática antes de provocar daños mayores. Armándose de valor, se anima Castle a elevar los párpados para enfocarse en ella, en esos ojos cafés, abiertos de par en par, observándolo con esos mismos recelos reflejados en la mirada cristalina que no intenta ocultarle nada. Lo que ahí encuentra Rick no es precisamente lo que esperaba. Lo que hay es una inseguridad evidente; un cúmulo de interrogantes para las cuales ella necesita respuesta antes de seguir; cautela y una chispa de esperanza ardiendo en el fondo de las pupilas castañas. Desconcertado y dispuesto a no dejar que las palabras no dichas se interpongan entre ellos, es Rick quien se atreve a romper el incómodo silencio.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta con voz apenas audible, reclinando su frente contra la de ella dulcemente-. ¿Hice algo que no debía? Si es así…

El primer impulso en Kate es soltar el consabido "todo está bien" para apaciguar los ánimos, como tantas veces han hecho en el pasado, pero una voz que le nace desde lo más profundo del alma le indica que no es esa la estrategia a seguir si lo que quiere es pasar por encima de los viejos errores para trazar rutas nuevas y mejores. Minimizar las emociones y soslayar los obstáculos no va a llevarlos a ningún buen puerto; si algo le han dejado claro los últimos cinco días –y los últimos meses, para ser sincera-, es eso. De modo que toma aire y dejar ir las palabras cautivas.

-No, Rick. No hiciste nada malo… Es sólo que… tengo miedo.

-¿De mí? –Se percibe el dolor potencial apretado entre las dos palabras.

-No exactamente… Es decir –titubea, intentando encontrar la manera de hablar sin estropear una tarde que hasta hace unos minutos había sido perfecta-, no quiero llegar al punto en el que me rechaces. No estoy segura de poder soportarlo, Rick… No en este extremo al que nos hemos permitido llegar. Dolería demasiado.

Y entonces queda todo claro para Rick; los miedos se disipan, siendo reemplazados por un brote de comprensión y ternura. Entiende, sin necesidad de más, las razones que la han llevado a detenerse aun en medio del ardiente escarceo. No ha sido más que el instinto de protegerse contra lo que no deja de lastimar sin importar cuantas veces y de cuantas formas te hayas expuesto a ello: el rechazo. No se trata de dudas ni indecisiones; desde luego no es falta de amor ni de deseo; es sólo la falta de disposición a someterse a un desprecio más de los muchos que ha debido enfrentar recientemente.

-Perdóname, cariño… de verdad, perdóname –le ruega con sinceridad y vehemencia.

-Rick… Bien sabe Dios que no tienes por qué pedir perdón cuando eso y más es lo que me tengo bien merecido –le responde entre besos breves que no puede contener-. Es sólo que…no por merecerlo duele menos. No sabes lo que ha sido ver cómo me rehúyes, como evitas llegar a la cama mientras estoy despierta, como si la sola posibilidad de que me acerque a ti te causara repudio; cómo he tenido que luchar contra el llanto cuando al ofrecerte mi ayuda para que no lastimaras tu hombro con las tareas más elementales, tu rostro me dejaba ver tu desagrado ante mi compañía… Yo sé que no tengo ningún derecho a quejarme ni a impacientarme cuando lo único que siempre he recibido de ti ha sido tiempo y paciencia, pero…no puedo evitarlo.

Parpadea con rapidez en un intento fútil de contener las lágrimas que igual se escapan, rebeldes, por las mejillas encendidas; con trabajos logra mantener la voz medianamente firme cuando los sollozos aprisionados pugnan por quebrársela… Se niega a permitir a que sus inseguridades les arruinen un momento que había sido perfecto, pero exponerse al último de sus rechazos es algo de lo que está segura no podría reponerse. Agacha la mirada, siente el corazón en un puño mientras espera el último veredicto. No tiene idea de qué esperar de su marido; teme y anhela a partes iguales, pero no se atreve ya a soñar con que caiga esa última barrera que, lejos de derrumbarse, parece solidificarse día a día.

-¿Confías en mí, Kate? –Le pregunta por segunda ocasión en lo que va de la tarde, forzándola a levantar la vista, colocándole un dedo bajo el mentón.

-Sí –le responde con más seguridad de la que en realidad siente; no por desconfianza de él, sino como resultado de sus propias culpas.

-Entonces movámonos de aquí –le indica al tiempo que la insta a ponerse de pie para luego hacerlo él, quedando frente a frente, enlazando sus brazos en la cintura de su mujer; dispuesto a guiarla fuera de la sala, escaleras arriba-. Hay mucho que quisiera decirte, Kate…pero ésta es una de esas ocasiones en que los hechos dicen más que mil palabras. Si cuando volvamos a salir de la habitación, tú sigues teniendo esos mismos miedos de los que me has hablado, entonces prometo gastarme la voz en convencerte de que ya no tienen razón de ser. ¿Vamos?

-Sabes que contigo iría al fin del mundo sin pensarlo siquiera. Sólo necesito que me digas algo –le pide, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos brillantes de anticipación y anhelo-. A pesar de todo, ¿aún me amas?

-A pesar de todo, nunca he dejado de amarte –responde sin titubeos, acunándole la cara entre sus manos.

-Entonces, demuéstramelo. –Le echa los brazos al cuello, besándolo con pasión y abandono como preludio de lo que está por venir, para luego llevarlo de la mano con rumbo a su habitación.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar,_**

 ** _Val._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE ANDREW W. MARLOWE Y ABC STUDIOS.**_

 _ **TODOS LOS ERRORES SON MÍOS, ME DISCULPO POR ELLOS Y AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO SU COMPRENSIÓN.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

No por ser más dulce, le está resultando más fácil la disyuntiva a la ferviente enamorada. Una vez tras la puerta cerrada de la habitación, Kate siente que, por un breve instante, se debate entre la pasión arrasadora y la ternura a la que parece determinado su marido. Rick está evidentemente más que decidido a tomarse su tiempo, a detenerse para a alargar el preámbulo, sin premura ni arrebato...aun cuando contra su vientre puede ella sentir la señal inequívoca de lo mucho que la desea. Sin embargo, todo indica que él está recreándose hasta lo indecible en el recorrido lento en que sus manos y sus labios se entretienen casi por voluntad propia; de momento es sólo la piel de los antebrazos, del rostro y del cuello de Kate, la que disfruta de la atención del ávido escritor. Las yemas de sus dedos trazan el camino de ida y vuelta a lo largo de los brazos de su mujer, quien tiembla bajo los labios insistentes que le acarician los pómulos, la mandíbula, el cuello, el área sensible que rodea al oído... Los gemidos se vuelven sonoros, intermitentes, se mezclan con suspiros a través de los cuales busca desesperadamente proveer a sus pulmones con el aire que la excitación les está robando.

Una vez más, como suele ser ya un ritual entre ellos, han terminado contra la puerta como punto de partida para el camino hacia un paraíso que por tanto tiempo les ha sido vedado. Kate siente como todo su cuerpo se enciende aun ante el más sutil de los estímulos, concentrándose en su bajo vientre e irradiando pasión y ansias que con trabajos logra contener. A decir verdad, en ella está primando el instinto por tanto tiempo reprimido... Las ganas de arrancar, de arañar, morder, tomar y darlo todo sin mesura ni reservas, en compensación por el interminable periodo de abstinencia al que se han sometido -por su culpa, se recuerda-. Pero es justamente debido a eso, a que ha sido todo su culpa, que se obliga a esperar, haciendo acopio de auto control y paciencia; a dejar que sea él quien tome a su cargo el ritmo y establezca la pauta bajo la cual han de avanzar hacia la tan esperada culminación.

Y, hasta momento, lo que le queda claro es que Rick quiere amarla despacio, poniendo de lado la urgencia en favor de una exploración meticulosa y profunda de dos cuerpos que han estado privados uno del otro por lo que para ellos han sido eternidades. Las caricias lentas y lánguidas se lo van dejando claro, mientras los cada vez más escasos restos de coherencia en su mente intentan conciliarse con la idea de que la pasión deberá ser refrenada en beneficio de un gozo mayor a largo plazo… Bueno, en realidad ella espera que el compás de espera no sea demasiado extenso; ni siquiera está segura de poder aguantar tanto. No esta vez, al menos. Pero se obliga a quedarse quieta durante unos pocos minutos, disfrutando de cada punto de contacto piel a piel, labio a labio…y rogando en silencio porque, como solía ser antes, su marido adivine sus deseos y dirija su atención hacia esos rincones que sus ropas ocultan y que claman por sus besos…ahora mismo.

Como si, efectivamente, Rick hubiera seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos, de pronto siente Kate como los dedos trémulos se cuelan por debajo de la tela de su blusa, acariciando su espalda baja, sus costados y su abdomen con movimientos fluidos, acercándose a la pretina de sus jeans, volviéndola loca de pasión y deseo en el proceso. Vuelve a besarla en la boca con ardor, con determinación y frenesí, dejándole ver sus ganas sin restricción alguna; y la mente de ella se nubla ante las sensaciones intensas que la distraen al punto de perder la noción del tiempo y de todo aquello que no sean esos labios cálidos y suaves contra los suyos. Apenas es consciente de que las manos hábiles han abandonado su piel para ocuparse de los botones de la prenda que cubre su torso, abriéndola de par en par sin pérdida de tiempo. El aire fresco que circula por la habitación eriza la piel expuesta, pero es sólo por breves instantes, pues el calor de sus palmas le provoca –paradójicamente- escalofríos al recorrer desvergonzadamente el tramo recién develado. La boca masculina abandona la de ella para deslizarse nuevamente por el cuello, al tiempo que el encaje negro que cubre sus pechos parece disolverse en nada bajo las enardecidas manipulaciones del experto amante. Los jadeos se vuelven más frecuentes y menos discretos; la fuerza de voluntad va cediendo conforme la necesidad se acentúa, avivada por caricias cada vez más íntimas aunque no más rápidas. Lo intenta pero ya no le es posible seguir pasiva… Sus dedos se enhebran en el cabello de él, empujando sutilmente su cabeza contra su pecho, desesperada por sentir más. Cuando se convence de que no es suficiente lo que por ahora tiene, logra encontrar en algún lugar de su cabeza la claridad suficiente para guiar los brazos de él hacia su espalda, hacia el broche de su sostén más específicamente, indicándole en silencio que se deshaga de la barrera odiosa que se interpone entre sus labios y esos picos sensible que se yerguen en desesperada espera.

Y el hombre cede bajo el influjo de ese hechizo que ya no puede ni quiere romper. La desea, la necesita, la anhela con una impaciencia que mantiene a raya porque su intención es hacerle el amor esta vez; compensarla por aquel último encuentro que aún no acaba de perdonarse. Ya habrá oportunidades de sobra para dejarse arrastrar por la pasión, sin culpas ni remordimientos…pero por ahora, esto es lo que a ambos les hace falta; hacerse el amor con calma, a consciencia, dejándose claros una vez más los motivos por los que siguen recorriendo juntos el camino que estuvieron a punto de abandonar.

Va a amarla, a adorarla, a venerarla, a reconstruir el último eslabón de la cadena que los une y que, ahora ambos lo saben, nada puede destruir. Lo hará sin prisa pero sin pausa. Y así se dispone a demostrárselo, deslizando por sus extremidades los obstáculos para luego consagrar su boca a la placentera labor de estimularla hasta dejarla jadeante, balbuceante, suplicando piedad. En un acto que pudiera parecer de magnánima compasión pero que no es otra cosa que una concesión a los deseos propios tanto como a los ajenos, Rick le desabotona los pantalones, despojándola de ellos sin que Kate oponga resistencia pese a que apenas si la sostienen sus piernas temblorosas por la anticipación y el anhelo. Besos de fuego recorren su abdomen plano hasta llegar muy cerca del centro húmedo y caliente que palpita, incitándolo a probarlo. Sus miradas se cruzan durante un instante fugaz en el que abren los ojos con la única intención de hablarse sin necesidad de romper el silencio. Las pupilas castañas, brillantes de súplicas, descienden hacia el enamorado que, de rodillas ante ella la contempla como quien venera a una divinidad encarnada, dispuesto a poner el mundo y el cielo a sus pies a cambio de solamente una sonrisa o una palabra. Es un segundo intenso, cargado, electrizante…pero un segundo y no más. La necesidad insatisfecha se impone y las caderas giran en un movimiento que provoca, que seduce, que invita, que urge y exige más, ahora, ya y en nombre de todo lo que es sagrado.

La última prenda desciende por las interminables piernas y un suspiro ahogado se escapa de la garganta de Kate, quien vuelve a enredar sus manos entre el cabello oscuro de su marido en un intento de guiarlo hacia la parte donde más lo necesita. Pero no todo es tan fácil ni tan rápido como ella quisiera; Rick sigue determinado a atormentarla con la más dulce de las torturas, y así se lo prueba cuando con labios ávidos le recorre la parte interna de los muslos…besando, mordiendo, marcando y dejando señales visibles de su osado trayecto. La oye maldecir entre dientes -en una exhalación que más habla de excitación que de enfado- y una sonrisa traviesa y arrogante se dibuja en el rostro del escritor antes de inhalar, con profunda satisfacción, para luego perderse en ese núcleo ardiente, pulsante, regado con el único elixir capaz de saciar su sed y su apetito.

Los jadeos se vuelven gemidos sonoros, la respiración parece entrecortársele a la mujer que se retuerce contra la madera fría, sacudida por un clímax que no se hizo esperar demasiado. Los espasmos de placer la estremecen como exquisitas descargas eléctricas, llenándola de energía, de ímpetu, de vida. La cara preciosa se convierte en un poema de euforia, de plenitud y amor reavivado. En medio de la niebla en que el éxtasis envuelve su mente, con voz ronca, apenas audible, sólo atina a decir:

-Rick, te amo…y te necesito…en mí…ya.

Y a la voz de ese comando emitido entre exhalaciones, el aludido reacciona con la premura de quien ha encontrado la entrada al cielo y se ha decidido a atravesarla sin demora. Se pone de pie y se deja arrastrar hasta el borde de la cama; se deja desvestir con prisa y torpeza; la tiende sobre el lecho, colocándose encima de ella, perdiéndola en un beso cargado de promesas…y, sin más preámbulo, cruza el umbral secreto que lo recibe suave, estrecho, abrasador, dispuesto para elevarlo a las alturas que sólo esa comunión puede prodigarles.

Los embates de la pasión son tan profundos como breves. No es mucho lo que se requiere para echarlos a volar luego del extenso proemio al que se han sometido esta noche y de las largas semanas de antojo reprimido. Con la pericia que conceden los años de compartir la alcoba, ambos logran, de forma instintiva encontrar el ritmo que, tras minutos gloriosos, los catapulta hacia un universo magnificente, brillante, exclusivo, al que han aprendido a llegar únicamente por una ruta común. Suspiros saciados, frentes sudorosas, cuerpos laxos que se niegan a romper el íntimo contacto… Un cuadro idílico, enmarcado por palabras de amor a media voz y caricias remanentes a media luz, que convierten el descenso a la Tierra en un planeo sutil y delicado.

-Te he extrañado tanto… -Le confiesa Kate casi con timidez, impidiéndole que abandone su posición encima de ella.

-Y yo a ti… -Le responde contra sus labios que se abren para recibirlo-. Perdóname por haber estado retrasando lo inevitable. Si te sirve de consuelo, la espera fue quizá más difícil para mí que para ti.

-Lo dudo, pero…haré como que te creo –Le asegura entre sonrisas coquetas.

-Puedo probarlo…

-Entonces hazlo…

* * *

En la habitación en penumbras sólo rompe el silencio el rumor de la brisa constante. colándose entre las copas frondosas de los árboles del huerto trasero; el chirrido incansable de los grillos; el lejano croar de las ranas cuyo eco reverbera a la distancia… y los suspiros intermitentes que se intercalan con frases dulces y promesas renovadas en la intimidad que brinda la hora más oscura de la noche.

En la espaciosa cama, las sábanas arrugadas y revueltas cubren, a medias, los cuerpos extenuados y satisfechos de los amantes que a lo largo de la velada han dormido a intervalos. A la segunda ronda le siguió una larga sesión de besos y caricias en medio de la cual fueron quedándose dormidos para luego despertar Rick en las primeras horas de la madrugada, seducido por los labios y las manos de su esposa que, sin empachos, exploraron todos los caminos hasta lograr reconquistarlos. No puede él imaginar una manera mejor de retornar a la consciencia que esa… Y ahora, yace recostado sobre su espalda, con la cabeza reposando en el montón de almohadas mientras su mujer descansa boca abajo, con las piernas sobre el colchón y el torso desnudo encima del pecho de su marido; su pierna izquierda enlazada a la de él, que la envuelve en estrecho abrazo. Es la hora de las confidencias, de los secretos, de las palabras que son más fáciles pronunciar cobijados por la complicidad que brindan las tinieblas.

-¿En qué piensas? –Le pregunta Rick con tono perezoso-. Y no me digas que en nada, porque casi puedo escucharte.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces deberías saber en qué pienso puesto que me puedes escuchar ¿no? –Le replica alzando el rostro hasta alcanzar los labios que la encuentran a medio camino con un beso efímero-. ¿Quieres intentar adivinar?

-¿Qué me ganaré si acierto?

-Mmm… Si aciertas, puedes pedirme lo que quieras –le asegura mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo juguetón que luego se vuelve más serio-. Aunque, honestamente, también puedes pedir lo que quieras si no aciertas…

-¿Segura, capitana?

-Segura… Pero aquí, contigo, soy sólo Kate; recuérdalo.

-Okay…entonces haré un intento y veré que tanta suerte tengo.

-No sería suerte y tú lo sabes –le roba otro beso-. Anda, inténtalo.

-Estás pensando en lo que pasó después de la última vez que…estuvimos juntos, así –se aventura a exponer su teoría con solemnidad que parece rayar en el temor-. Estás preocupada por…porque pueda suceder lo mismo. Tengo el presentimiento de que no te sientes segura de en dónde estamos parados después de esta noche…

Para entonces Kate se ha reacomodado hasta quedar apoyada en su codo, mirándolo de frente con una expresión que mezcla perfectamente el asombro y la fascinación. Realmente no debería sorprenderla pero no lo puede evitar; es como si estuviera dentro de su mente, siguiendo de cerca el rumbo de sus cavilaciones y sus temores, siempre listo para disolverlos con un puñado de frases certeras. En ese momento siente que lo ama más que nunca y que lo que más ansía es el confort y la seguridad que sólo sus palabras pueden proporcionarle. Necesita la promesa de que bajo la luz de sol no se disolverá este momento como se evaporan los sueños ante el penoso despertar.

-Puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras… -Le dice a modo de única respuesta, segura de que con eso le deja más que claro que ha acertado.

-Lo que quiero es que no te sientas así, Kate –le pide, viéndola a los ojos con ternura al tiempo que le acaricia el mentón con la yema de los dedos-. Pero creo que soy yo el único que puede hacer algo al respecto…

-Sé que tal vez es una tontería…pero no sé cómo evitarlo. Yo… sí tengo miedo –confiesa finalmente en medio de un profundo suspiro-. No quiero saber lo que puede pasar cuando amanezca y…

No la deja terminar; antes la empuja suavemente sobre la cama y la besa como si la vida se les fuera en ello…con dulzura y vehemencia, tratando de verter en ese beso toda la certeza que le hace falta y que ha sido él quien se ha encargado de robarle. Una vez que se hace necesario romper el contacto, vuelven a enganchar sus miradas antes de que las verdades emerjan:

-Cuando amanezca va a suceder lo que tú quieras que suceda –le promete sin vacilaciones-. Sólo tienes que decirlo y te será concedido.

-Sólo te quiero a ti –se apresura a pedirle, rozando su mandíbula con los nudillos de sus dedos-. Necesito que te quedes conmigo, sin arrepentimientos, si dudas, sin recelos ni rencores. Quiero que me convenzas de que no es un sueño; de que no lamentas lo que ha pasado hoy; que no ha sido sólo un impulso… Rick, quiero sentir que otra vez te tengo…que no pende sobre mi cabeza la amenaza de perderte.

Por toda respuesta, Rick deshace el abrazo en el que habían permanecido envueltos, toma la mano izquierda de su mujer y retira de ella la alianza de matrimonio sin darle tiempo a que se lo impida siquiera. Luego se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose a hurgar en uno de sus cajones para volver hasta donde su mujer lo mira con ojos llenos de lágrimas y en los que se dibujan el desconsuelo y el desconcierto a partes iguales. Si las deducciones de Castle resultan ciertas –una vez más-, Kate debe estar pensando lo peor por el simple hecho de que le retiró su anillo del dedo. Pero está convencido de que, una vez que sepa el motivo, valdrá la pena el breve susto. Se acerca a ella y, con sumo cuidado, toma entre las suyas su mano derecha, no sin que su musa oponga cierta resistencia. Una vez extendida su palma, Rick coloca en ella la argolla plateada de la que hace algunas semanas él mismo se despojó, fijando la mirada en el rostro atónito que parece no dar crédito a lo que sucede. Es evidente el momento exacto en que sus ojos reconocen el objeto metálico, haciendo la conexión con su cerebro, pues es casi cómica la forma en que los delicados labios se abren y cierran sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar los cuestionamientos.

-Es…tu anillo, Rick… ¿Cómo…? Es decir…yo…

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en la cara de Rick ante los titubeos de su esposa, quien no acierta más que a devolverle una mirada que pretende ser de reproche y que no alcanza a reflejar más adoración genuina. Ante lo cual, el escritor no puede sino apiadarse de ella y aclararle las dudas.

-Es decir que tú lo mandaste pedir a Nueva York, Kate; sin decirme nada al respecto. Y hace dos días llegó por paquetería mientras tú estabas fuera de casa, acompañando a tu tía. Entonces recordé haberte dicho que lo usaría otra vez de no ser porque lo había dejado en la ciudad. El hecho de que te hayas dado la tarea de mandarlo traer fue… Significó mucho para mí. Ahora, si tú quieres, podríamos renovar nuestros votos… aquí, ahora, así, solos. De momento se me ocurre que es la mejor forma de ahuyentar miedos y reforzar promesas.

Kate le echa los brazos al cuello a modo de contestación, humedeciéndole el cuello con lágrimas calladas. Luego, en un acto de fe y esperanza, toma la mano izquierda de él, desliza la alianza en su dedo y promete con fervor:

-Si en el pasado no supe honrar los votos que pronuncié la tarde en que me hiciste tu esposa, te prometo que he sido yo la primera en llorarlo…y en aprender de cada lágrima. No sé qué habré hecho para merecer a alguien como tú, y tampoco sé si el resto de mi vida sea suficiente para ganarme tu perdón y reconstruir tu confianza en mí…en nosotros, pero sí sé que dedicaré cada día a intentarlo y a lograr que el dolor haya valido la pena. No voy a bajar la guardia, pero si lo hago, te ruego me recuerdes lo que padecimos durante la separación; porque fue en entonces cuando me quedó más claro que nunca todo aquello sin lo cual no puedo subsistir: la luz de tu mirada, la calidez de tu sonrisa, la fuerza de tu abrazo y el refugio de tus palabras. Es lo único con lo que quiero vivir…siempre.

Aún en las sombras puede percibirse la humedad en los ojos azules del que está conmovido hasta lo más profundo. Cada palabra ha calado muy hondo… ha llegado al lugar dentro de él donde sólo habita ella y el inmenso amor que le profesa. Las últimas doce horas han logrado lo que quizá no pudieron conseguir las recientes semanas, a pesar de la cercanía física y de las buenas intenciones de ambos. La tarde divertida que compartieron, la noche de pasión, las confesiones liberadas y las promesas que ella ha tendido ante él sin restricciones ni reservas han, de alguna manera, restaurado la conexión averiada…y lo han hecho más allá del mero contacto carnal; las almas han vuelto a encontrarse al inicio de un sendero nuevo en el que no se admiten caminantes solitarios. No será fácil ni corto, dados los antecedentes, pero han dado los primeros pasos y con ellos ha nacido la certidumbre de que se vuelven más fuertes conforme avanzan de la mano. La ama y con eso es suficiente para hacer los esfuerzos necesarios, siempre que los dos estén dispuestos a luchar. Ella lo está…y ahora le queda claro que él mismo lo está también. Ahora puede darle toda la certeza que le haga falta…y de la manera que haga falta. Por lo pronto, de la única forma que se le ocurre.

-Desde el momento que te conocí, lo único que he recibido de ti es enseñanza. Algunas veces entre alegrías y otras entre penas, pero siempre ha habido un mensaje que la vida ha querido darme a través de ti. Mi aprendizaje más grande ha sido el de cómo amar genuinamente a quien no lleva mi sangre. Nunca pensé amar a nadie con la pureza con la que amo a mi hija…hasta que llegaste tú, Kate. A un hijo se le ama sin condiciones, sin intereses, por todo y a pesar de todo. Y siempre me dije que sabría quién era el amor de mi vida una vez que lograra quererla así, con una capacidad infinita de entrega y de perdón. Sé que ya lo sabes, o al menos deberías saberlo, pero esa mujer eres tú. Has cometido errores como los he cometido yo; me has lastimado como te he lastimado yo; y me has perdonado como te he perdonado yo. Quiero reemprender el camino contigo, sin resentimientos, sin reproches…con la intención firme de caminar sobre las ruinas de los errores pasados, extrayéndoles la savia e ignorando todo lo demás. Y ahora, esa es la ofrenda que te hago en prueba de cómo y cuánto te amo…siempre.

Desliza la alianza en el lugar que le corresponde, besa su mano con reverencia y sella el pacto con un beso para el que no hay mañana. Las primeras luces del amanecer sirven de testigo al restaurado juramento y a las dos palabras que se pronuncian a un mismo tiempo como el más bello de los presagios:

-¡Te amo!

-¡Te amo!

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Déjenme saber qué les pareció, por favor. Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios para el pasado capítulo; vamos por los 300. Un abrazo desde México.**_

 _ **Valeria.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE A.W. MARLOWE Y ABC STUDIOS.**_

 _ **Todos los errores son míos, me disculpo por ellos y agradezco su comprensión.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

-Rick, quédate quieto ya, por favor.

-No puedo, Kate. Sabes que eso es difícil… Tú misma lo dijiste una vez: me gusta…tocar cosas.

-Pero no es ninguna cosa lo que estás tocando ahora. No puedo creer que después de…de la ducha que nos hemos dado, aun tengas energías para siquiera intentar otro round.

-No es mi culpa si no lleno de ti, cariño. Sabes bien que siempre has tenido en mí un efecto devastador.

-Sí, pero si no te quedas quieto un momento, no podré acabar de abrocharte la camisa. Vestirte a ti es peor que intentar vestir a un niño.

-Bueno, te notifico, sólo en caso de que no lo sepas, que sería más fácil si el proceso fuera a la inversa. Intenta desvestirme y verás que coopero.

-No tengo nada que comprobar a ese respecto. Estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que tendría que hacer para que _cooperes;_ aunque de sobra sé que eso no te mantendría quieto en lo absoluto…al contrario. De hecho, es por eso que tengo que ayudarte a vestirte hoy; abusamos de tu lesión con nuestra excesiva…mmm…actividad física.

Las últimas frases brotan entre carcajadas sonoras tanto de él como de ella, que se ahogan con besos efímeros de los que parecen no poder prescindir desde…desde hace demasiadas horas ya. Cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta de que están –ahora sí- inmersos en una auténtica luna de miel. Por lo pronto, tras una noche apasionada y dulce que prolongaron hasta donde más pudieron, se encuentran en el cuarto de baño, de pie frente al espejo empañado que cuelga por encima del lavabo. Ella, envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello húmedo cayendo a lo largo de su espalda, con las mejillas arreboladas por obra y gracia del calor de la ducha y de los talentos de su esposo quien, por cuarta vez en las últimas doce horas, la ha paseado de la mano por el cielo y sus alrededores. Él, vestido ya con unos jeans y una camisa a medio abotonar, con sus cabellos perfectamente peinados por las manos hábiles de su esposa. La luz del medio día se cuela a raudales por los ventanales de la habitación con toda la inclemencia del sol en el zénit, y los perezosos amantes se disponen apenas a poner un pie afuera de su habitación, dispuestos a reintegrarse al mundo luego de una noche aislados en un mundo –su mundo- privado donde no había nada más que ellos dos y el redescubrimiento de su amor y de sus cuerpos ávidos.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo ajetreado de nuestras actividades nocturnas, Kate? –Le pregunta con una chispa traviesa en la mirada-. Porque yo no…ni un poquito. Vale la pena el dolor en el hombro a cambio de…

-Claro que no me arrepiento, Rick… para nada –le responde en tono desprovisto de cualquier atisbo de broma-. Y, aunque detesto la idea de saberte lastimado, al menos ahora tengo la oportunidad de cuidarte y atenderte.

La última frase brota casi como un murmullo, e impregnada de una mezcla inconfundible de reproche velado y dolor añejo que no le pasa desapercibida a Rick. La hermosa capitana se empeña entonces en mantener fija su vista en el cuello de la camisa de su marido, evadiendo mirarlo a los ojos tras la involuntaria confesión, y él, siempre diestro para leerla entre líneas, se apresura a tomarla delicadamente del mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos antes de decirle con ternura:

-Oportunidad que te había estado negando, ¿verdad? ¿Te hice mucho daño con eso, Kate?

-Te quisiera decir que no… -Le responde, luchando contra la humedad que amenaza con desbordar sus ojos de miel- Pero, aunque entiendo tus razones, no puedo negar cuánto me dolía no poder acercarme para cuidar de ti, de tu lesión…para atender tus necesidades, sabiendo además que, indirectamente, yo he sido la responsable de lo que te pasó.

-Shhh… -La interrumpe, posando dos dedos sobre sus labios-. Ya hablamos de eso, Kate. Tienes todo el derecho de estar dolida por mi actitud en los últimos días; por que no te permití cuidarme. Te pido perdón por eso y te prometo que voy a compensarte. Pero lo que no te permito es que te culpes más. Ya quedamos en que no es así como vamos a movernos hacia adelante. Quiero que vayamos dejando atrás lo que se vaya aclarando; a cambio te ofrezco dejarme mimar hasta que el médico me diga que mi hombro está sanado… lo cual, a juzgar por la noche de anoche, planeo que no sea pronto. Porque ni sueñes con que vamos a limitar nuestras actividades en favor de mi lesión… menos aun ahora que tengo a la enfermera más sexy a mi disposición.

Kate se ruboriza y se estremece con una risilla coqueta e irreprimible que acaba de aclarar el aire sombrío en que se habían envuelto; lo besa, agradecida por esa capacidad que sólo él tiene para aligerarle los ánimos, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. Se separa de él apenas para darle la réplica que de sobra sabe que él está esperando.

-Qué pena que no tengo a mano un traje acorde a mi recién delegada función. Tendrás que conformarte con lo que hay –le indica de manera sugestiva, señalando su brevísima indumentaria.

-No tengo absolutamente ningún problema con lo que llevas puesto ahora mismo; pero ya que has puesto en mi mente la imagen de ti enfundada en un diminuto traje de enfermera… -No alcanza a terminar la frase, visiblemente afectado por la evocación; su cuerpo mostrando de inmediato la evidente reacción que su imaginación y la cercanía de su esposa le provocan.

-Como te digo, no lo tengo a la mano desafortunadamente… pero si juegas bien tus cartas, algún día podemos cumplirnos la fantasía. –Se le insinúa, hablándole al oído y deshaciéndose de la toalla que apenas cubría su cuerpo desnudo-. Pero, por lo pronto…esto tendrá que servir.

Con un último beso a labios cerrados, se da la media vuelta la esposa, desnuda, seductora, incitante…tentándolo con el movimiento de sus caderas y la fragancia que deja tras de sí a cada paso. Y él no atina sino a quedarse ahí, de pie, viéndola como quien contempla una de las siete maravillas, agradeciendo ser el feliz mortal que la tiene al alcance. La observa vestirse a sólo unos pasos de él y se pregunta cómo puede fascinarlo casi tanto verla ponerse la ropa como lo embelesa verla quitársela. En su mirada hay orgullo, admiración, deseo y, de fondo, un amor puro, gigante, inquebrantable… El amor que está agradecido de no haber dejado ir y por el que está dispuesto a luchar, hoy más que nunca.

* * *

-Este lugar es un sueño, Kate. No sé cómo es que no había sabido antes de él. Casi debería ser considerado patrimonio nacional esta maravilla de pueblo.

-Es un lugar mágico; y redescubrirlo contigo es… increíble.

Las calles tranquilas y –a esa hora- solitarias del pequeño y pintoresco pueblo ven pasar a los dos caminantes que, tomados de la mano recorren calles empedradas con aceras recubiertas con adoquines y flanqueadas por casas antiguas, de piedra, con techos a dos aguas y balcones adornados con balaustradas vetustas tras las cuales se abren puertas de doble hoja; parterres floridos que dan color y vida a los porches protegidos por sólidas verjas de hierro forjado, y frondosos árboles a lo largo de las calles proveen de sombra a los transeúntes, y de fragancias silvestres a los primeros días del verano.

La pasada semana –a diferencia de las que les precedieron- se ha pasado volando para los señores Castle quienes, una vez salvado el último tramo que los separaba, se han dedicado no a otra cosa que a disfrutar de un segundo viaje de novios. Cada hora de cada día la han llenado con largas charlas –entre ellos dos y con la tía Sue-, sesiones intensas de caricias y besos, cuidados tiernos y mimosos por parte de Kate a la lesión en el hombro de su marido hasta verlo sanar completamente; noches interminables de pasión y delirio, enredados entre sábanas cálidas y cobijados por noches de terciopelo; amaneceres gloriosos de duchas y baños compartidos, de desayunos preparados a turnos y devorados en la intimidad del lecho; de paseos, caminatas, visitas a sitios encantadores, lecturas compartidas con la cabeza del uno reposando sobre el regazo del otro; sábados aventureros y domingos perezosos, atardeceres de ensueño y anocheceres románticos de confesiones y promesas bajo la luz de la luna. Todos los espacios vacíos que se interponían entre los esposos cuando llegaron ahí, hoy empiezan a estar llenos con recuerdos nuevos que se van superponiendo a los más dolorosos acumulados a lo largo de los meses anteriores.

Y el correr implacable del tiempo los ha llevado hasta los primeros días de julio y al casi final de las vacaciones de Kate; lo que los obliga a abordar el tema del regreso a casa.

-Me siento honrado de haberte acompañado en este reencuentro con los recuerdos de tu niñez, Kate. –La abraza por la espalda, aprisionándola contra la barda baja del pequeño puente sobre el cual se han detenido a ver cómo fluyen las aguas cristalinas del río que divide en dos a la pequeña ciudad-. Me ha dado mucho gusto conocer a tu tía y haber sido testigo de la felicidad de ambas al haber vuelto a verse luego de tantos años.

-Y yo me siento muy contenta por haber vuelto aquí contigo, Rick –le asegura, enlazando sus manos con la de él a la altura de su vientre-. Creo que no lo habría hecho de no ser acompañada por ti.

-Te entiendo –le susurra al oído, hundiendo su rostro entre los rizos fragantes-. Sé que no es fácil lidiar con recuerdos que ahora pueden tener un sabor más bien agridulce; y no sabes cómo lamento haberte hecho amarga la mitad de nuestra estancia aquí, Kate. Te prometo que voy a compensarte…

-Shhh –lo acalla, girándose dentro del círculo de sus brazos y besándolo con ternura-. Todo ha sido parte del camino para llegar hasta donde ahora estamos, y sin dudarlo lo recorrería otra vez con tal de terminar aquí, así, contigo.

-Tienes razón… dejemos el pasado atrás, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda tratar de compensarte por los malos ratos –le asegura contra sus labios para luego fundirlos en un beso que termina hasta que se quedan sin aliento.

-Por mí, encantada con esa idea; aunque me gustaría saber cómo planeas hacerlo. Es más, si tú me cuentas tus planes, yo te adelanto algo sobre lo que tengo pensado hacer hoy para recompensarte a ti…por todo; aunque sé que para eso necesito, mínimo, el resto de mi vida.

-Y es precisamente el resto de la vida lo que tenemos para reparar los daños, Kate –la estrecha en un abrazo que sella la promesa solemne-. De modo que…acepto. Yo te cuento lo que tengo en mente a cambio de que tú hagas lo mismo. Primero las damas…

-Bueno, pues sólo puedo decirte tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada para hacer especial nuestra última noche aquí. Y es todo lo que por ahora te voy a adelantar.

-Oye, eso no es justo –le replica con un puchero adorable-; prácticamente no me has dicho nada.

-No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa…por favor –le pide en su tono más inocente que en realidad termina siendo más bien seductor-. Ahora es tu turno. Anda, dime…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Eso se llama jugar sucio puesto que sabes que no hay manera de que me resista a esta carita –le delinea el rostro con un dedo- y a ese tono. He pensado que, ya que aún quedan cinco días antes de que tengas que volver a trabajar, podríamos pasarlos en los Hamptons…tú y yo…completamente solos. Sabes que en esta época del año el clima es ideal ahí. Viajaríamos hasta Seattle en coche mañana a primera hora; luego volaríamos a NY, reharíamos maletas, tomaríamos el coche y conduciríamos hacia la casa de la playa. Llegaríamos casi al anochecer y bastante cansados entre volar y conducir, pero valdría la pena. Sin contar el día que perderemos en trasladarnos, todavía nos restan cuatro más antes de que tus vacaciones terminen. ¿Qué te parece?

Por toda respuesta obtiene otro abrazo apretado, con los brazos esbeltos alrededor de su cuello y la boca traviesa acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja y recorriendo la mandíbula hasta alcanzar los labios que la esperan ansiosos, como siempre.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo –afirma más que preguntar una vez que sus labios son liberados.

-Más que de acuerdo. Me emociona la idea de cuatro días a solas contigo, aislados totalmente de todo y todos…en el lugar en donde nos casamos.

Se lo dice con una voz cargada de entusiasmo, con ojos brillantes de anticipación e ilusiones… Cual si fuera una niña pequeña ante la perspectiva de un regalo de cumpleaños; eufórica, satisfecha, expectante, un poco impaciente porque el momento llegue. En una palabra, adorable. Y su marido no hace más que contemplarla embelesado, orgulloso de poder hacerla tan feliz con el simple hecho de presentarle su idea.

-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? Esta noche disfrutaremos de mi sorpresa, luego preparemos el equipaje y mañana regresamos a casa…

-A casa… -Repite Kate en un suspiro; exultante ante algo tan trivial como la mención de un hogar en común luego de haber pasado el trago amargo de creer que jamás volvería a ser así-. Mañana volvemos a casa.

* * *

-Kate… ¡Wow! Esto es…precioso.

Kate siente como las mariposas en su estómago remontan el vuelo, alborotadas por el asombro en la voz de Rick y la expresión maravillada en su rostro ante la revelación de su sorpresa. El escenario es el jardín salvaje que hay en la parte trasera de la casa de Sue; el propósito, una cena romántica al aire libre en el pabellón que corona el bellísimo jardín desde su mismísimo centro. La estructura de madera pintada de blanco y adornada con enredaderas luce hoy –gracias a Kate- iluminada por diminutos focos de luz clara que crean un ambiente de intimidad y romance; una mesa para dos con su ramo de flores al centro; una cena a tres tiempos con algunos de sus platillos favoritos; una brisa fragante y el sonido calmante de la fuente cantarina que engalana el último tramo del terreno son el remate perfecto para tan bellísimo cuadro. Kate no puede menos que sentirse satisfecha y feliz ante el éxito obtenido…al menos por el momento, puesto que lo mejor aún está por venir.

-¿Te gusta entonces? –Pregunta con un dejo de aprensión y timidez bastante raro en ella.

-Me encanta –le responde Rick, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y avanzando hasta donde han de tomar asiento, retirándole la silla como todo un caballero-. Es una de las mejores sorpresas que me han dado en la vida.

-¿De verdad, Rick? –Inquiere, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un afán de contener su emoción-. No me lo dices sólo por hacerme sentir bien, ¿verdad?

-No, Kate… Te prometo que no –alcanza su mano, tomándola entre las de él-. La verdad es que… nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí.

Siente Kate como el alma se le llena de ternura y amor por ese hombre que sabe darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio; acostumbrado a ser siempre el que ofrece, procura y provee a quienes ama. Una vez más se enorgullece de sí misma por haberse rebelado ante lo que parecía inevitable y de haberle preparado -como despedida de ese lugar en el que se han reconciliado en todas las formas posibles- lo que, a juzgar por la expresión extática en el rostro tan amado, para él significa muchísimo.

Así, en medio de esa dulce armonía, es cómo transcurre la mitad de la noche; entre promesas de amor dichas a media voz, caricias audaces a media luz, música tenue como telón de fondo para las palabras tiernas y los besos interminables, y en calidad de silencioso testigo, una exuberante luna de plata cuyos rayos se reflejan en las pupilas dilatadas por la anticipación y la euforia. Llegado cierto momento, Rick, poniéndose de pie y tendiendo su mano, le pide a su esposa:

-¿Me concedería este baile, señora Castle?

Y al compás de la canción –de su canción- se dejan envolver uno en los brazos del otro…como aquélla tarde en que se juraron amor eterno; juramento al que ninguno de los dos ha faltado y eso ambos lo saben. Puede que tengan errores y dolor acumulados en el camino; distancia, tiempo, lágrimas y remordimientos…pero ni por un solo instante, a lo largo de esa extenuante jornada de separación y llanto, ha dejado de haber un amor inconmensurable, indrestructible, capaz de someterse a las más arduas pruebas y aun así emerger ileso y listo para reemprender el vuelo, más sólido y fuerte que nunca. A final de cuentas esa es la promesa que mil veces se han hecho, y la única que están seguros podrán cumplir: amarse hasta la locura…siempre.

A esa canción le sigue otra, y otra y otras más mientras ellos se mueven lento, al margen del ritmo y el tempo; nada importa excepto compartir caricias, miradas, murmullos, sonrisas que son sólo de ellos, para ellos y nadie más. Una suave ráfaga de viento primaveral –que entre montañas es más bien muy fresco- hace estremecerse a Kate y, como por puro instinto, Rick estrecha el abrazo en un intento de proporcionarle más abrigo del que la fina gasa de su vestido puede proveerle.

-Creo que es tiempo de ir a dormir, cariño –le susurra al oído sin dejar de mecerla con la cadencia de la música-. Mañana debemos marcharnos temprano si queremos estar en los Hamptons por la noche.

-Sí... pero antes… -titubea su voz al tiempo que su mirada lo busca con repentina ansiedad; aclarándose la garganta, se fuerza a continuar con voz más firme-. Necesito decirte algo, Rick.

-Dime. –Con cierta aprensión le pide Rick, acercándola a la balaustrada del pabellón, reclinándola ahí y dejando él recaer su peso sobre uno de los postes de madera tallada que sostienen la estructura-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No…no, claro que no. Es decir…no es nada malo –se apresura a aclararle al ver su propio temor reflejado en los ojos azules que la miran como queriendo llegar hasta su alma-. Al contrario; es algo que a mí me hace muy feliz.

-Me habías preocupado, Kate. Te has puesto tan seria que…me imaginé lo peor –vuelve a abrazarla, sorprendido ante la renuencia de ella, quien le toma la cara entre las manos indicándole que necesita verlo a los ojos al momento de hablar.

-Rick, con todo lo que hemos pasado en las últimas semanas; con los viajes, los cambios de horario, las emociones intensas y todo a lo que nos hemos sometido, yo no había tenido tiempo de detenerme a hacer cálculos –hace una pausa para cerciorarse de que él la va siguiendo; al verlo perplejo, observándolo sin la menor idea de a dónde quiere llegar, decide abundar en explicaciones a fin de aclararle el punto de una vez-. Pero hoy que pensaba en cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que volví al loft… Me he dado cuenta de que tengo un retraso de tres semanas.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _ **Infinitas gracias por sus reviews; por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Un fuerte abrazo desde México,**_

 _ **Valeria.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Una enorme disculpa por el retraso; gracias siempre por el apoyo que siguen dándole a esta historia.**_

 _ **Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de Andrew W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

 _ **Todos los errores son míos y les pido me disculpen por ellos.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

Kate no puede evitar que los nervios se apoderen de ella en cuanto ponen un pie dentro del loft, de _su_ casa…a la que hasta hace unas semanas temía no poder llamar más su hogar. Son las 6:30 de la tarde y la diferencia horaria les está obrando en contra además de que, en el caso de ella, las seis semanas de embarazo que lleva a cuestas la tienen medio rendida a estas alturas del día; sin embargo, no está dispuesta –bajo ninguna circunstancia- a modificar los planes de llegar a los Hamptons hoy, tal como ambos tanto lo desean. Por absurdo que parezca, le resulta muy difícil de aceptar la idea de terminar con su aislamiento antes de que sea absolutamente necesario. Por los días que le quedan de vacaciones, lo único que quiere es estar con su esposo, a solas, lejos de todo y todos; en especial ahora que tienen un tan preciado secreto del cual disfrutar antes de dejárselo saber al resto del mundo. Y si para conseguir esos días extras de reclusión debe primero desempacar y re-empacar con toda rapidez, dar explicaciones respecto al paradero de sus pertenencias y, además, pasar por el breve pero emocionante proceso de tomar una prueba de embarazo -sólo para confirmar algo de lo que está prácticamente segura-, pues entonces que así sea; está más que decidida a abordar cada tarea con la mayor diligencia posible y ponerse en camino hacia el breve resto de esta aventura con el hombre cuyo perdón tiene la suerte de haber conseguido.

El único problema en este momento es que el objetivo inmediato a lograr es justo el que le produce más ansiedad y ni siquiera está muy segura de porqué. Después de todo, sólo se trata de explicar la razón de que todas sus cosas estén perfectamente instaladas en la habitación de quien, hasta la última vez que estuvieron ambos ahí, la tenía confinada a la recámara de huéspedes y a los linderos exteriores de su vida, para ser más exactos. Su mente viaja a velocidades vertiginosas durante los breves segundos que trascurren durante su travesía desde la entrada del loft hasta la habitación de Rick, quien la observa con cierta mezcla de curiosidad y cautela al percatarse de que ella lo sigue hacia la recámara principal en vez de dirigirse escaleras arriba como sería de esperarse. Su expresión se transforma en sorpresa una vez que traspasan el umbral de la habitación y Kate, demasiado cobarde para encarar las preguntas que seguramente ya se están atropellando en la mente de su marido, opta por dejarle claro con hechos lo ocurrido durante la primera semana de su gira, dirigiéndose sin titubeos al vestidor en donde algunas de las prendas de su guardarropa se hace más que evidente.

Rick, sin decir una sola palabra e intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar bajo una máscara de imperturbabilidad el cúmulo de emociones que semejante descubrimiento le provoca, se limita a merodear por el cuarto de baño y a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, regodeándose silenciosamente en la sutil mezcla de sus posesiones con las de su esposa, mismas que no esperaba encontrar sino en la recámara de invitados. No puede evitar sentir como si su pecho fuera a explotar de orgullo, de gusto, de una tranquilidad inenarrable, proporcionada por algo tan trivial como el hecho de que Kate decidió –contra los que entonces eran sus deseos y a pesar de la desesperanzadora situación- jugarse el todo por el todo, tomar posesión de los terrenos que no estaba dispuesta a perder, atravesar el país y luchar por él sin escatimar en esfuerzos hasta recuperarlo. Hoy, gracias a su perseverancia y fortaleza, no sólo están recobrando todo lo que antes tenían sino mucho, mucho más: un sueño hecho realidad, una nueva vida en la que se funden su amor y el de ella y a la que están en posibilidad de darle todo el amor y estabilidad que necesitará al llegar al mundo. Siempre que cree que ya no es posible amar más a esa mujer compleja y extraordinaria, ella lo sorprende con una prueba más de la grandeza de su alma.

-¿Quiere decirme cómo es que yo no sabía que usted había decidido retomar posesión de su reino durante mi ausencia, capitana? –Le pregunta en tono juguetón, acercándose a la cama donde ella está guardando su ropa en una maleta, abrazándola por la espalda y hablándole al oído con infinita ternura-. Ya veo que la planta alta no fue de su agrado…

-En lo absoluto. –Le responde enlazando sus manos con las de él y colocándolas sobre su vientre, totalmente aliviada al percatarse de que no hay vestigios de enfado y que incluso pueden ya darse el lujo de bromear con lo que apenas hace unas semanas parecía ser un tema tabú-. Tan no lo era que ni una sola noche dormí ahí… Prefería mil veces el sofá; al menos ése estaba más cerca de esta habitación.

-Gracias, Kate. –Un beso breve en la mejilla constata su gratitud-. Por no rendirte, por darme la sorpresa a mitad de mi gira y por regalarme ésta al llegar a casa. No sé qué me emociona más ahora mismo… Si el hecho de volver a ver esta recámara como no debió dejar de estar nunca, o que estemos a punto de confirmar que vamos a ser papás. Todo el día he estado ansiando saberlo con certeza y…ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué seguimos esperando para averiguarlo?

-Bueno, pues sólo porque tú parecías estar más interesado en recorrer tus aposentos que en saber si esperamos bebé o no –le responde en tono de broma mientras deshace su abrazo delicadamente para dirigirse al baño, llevando entre sus manos la caja con la prueba de embarazo que descansaba sobre la cama-. Y porque, la verdad, yo no estaba segura de cuál sería tu reacción al ver que decidí…hacer mi voluntad.

-Tontita –la reprende con dulzura, despidiéndola con un beso a la puerta del baño-. No había razón alguna para que te preocuparas por eso. Estamos en un lugar mucho mejor que en el que estábamos cuando me rehusaba a la idea de que durmieras en esta casa…y en esta cama. Y más vale que te hagas a la idea de que ahora ya no hay manera de que salgas de aquí…ni de que te libres de mí.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de saber eso…porque realmente espero que ya te haya quedado claro de que _no hay manera_ de que me salga de tu vida.

-Yo, honestamente, estaba casi seguro de que no permanecerías aquí una vez que yo hubiera salido de viaje. Y constatar que no sólo te quedaste, sino que además hiciste valer tus derechos como mi esposa y te reinstalaste aquí –le señala la habitación paseando la mirada a lo largo de los amplios espacios-, me hace muy feliz.

-Yo… No estoy muy segura de dónde saqué el valor para ir contra tus deseos entonces; creo que fue de la desesperación y la melancolía tan profunda en que me hundí cuando te fuiste, sin tu anillo en el dedo y dejándome en las manos, otra vez, los documentos del divorcio. Estar aquí, dormir aquí, envuelta en tu olor y abrazada a tu almohada, era lo único que sostenía mi precario equilibrio emocional. Cuando decidí seguirte, sólo me aferraba angustiosamente a la certeza de que, debajo del rechazo y la determinación a dejarme, aún había restos de amor por mí en algún lugar dentro de ti… Y a eso le estaba apostando.

-¿Restos? –Le roba un beso breve pero tan intenso que le despierta los deseos dormidos-. Mi amor por ti siempre ha permanecido intacto, Kate…a pesar de todo. Eso no ha cambiado ni va a cambiar. Ahora menos que nunca.

Kate –en un afán de recuperar cierto control sobre sus desbordadas emociones- cierra la puerta tras de sí, segura de que en cuanto la vuelva a abrir va a encontrarlo sentado en el suelo, justó en el punto en el que lo acaba de dejar, dispuesto a esperar junto a ella los tres minutos reglamentarios de espera para comprobar sus sospechas. Una minúscula parte de ella tiene un secreto miedo a que no se trate más que de una falsa alarma y que no haya bebé; que los síntomas tengan que ver con cualquier otra causa y no con la que ambos tanto anhelan. No está muy segura de cómo podría lidiar con esa decepción; no después de las muchas ilusiones que en tan sólo veinticuatro horas han construido juntos; no después del sube-y-baja emocional que han constituido las últimas semanas. Ambos desean y necesitan que ese caro sueño se convierta en una dulce realidad… Y ya no puede seguir esperando un segundo más para saber lo que el futuro les depara. Así que sacude la cabeza, sonriéndole a su imagen en el espejo del baño y procede a hacer lo necesario para salir de dudas.

Tan sólo un minuto después, la puerta se abre y Kate, con el pequeño dispositivo en la mano, vuelve a sonreír –esa es la expresión que difícilmente ha abandonado su rostro en los últimos días- al comprobar que, en efecto, su escritor la espera sentado justo a un lado de la puerta del baño, con la espalda recargada en la pared y su rostro transfigurado por la anticipación y muchas otras emociones.

Kate se limita a sentarse en el vértice del ángulo que forman las piernas de su marido, reclinándose sobre su pecho, mientras él acomoda su cabeza en el hueco formado por el hombro y el cuello de su mujer. Los brazos sólidos la rodean hasta que los dos pares de manos sostienen el indicador con temblor ostensible…con reverencia casi. Los segundos se vuelven minutos en medio de un silencio denso, cargado de expectación, de esperanzas, de sueños reconstruidos y promesas renovadas. La vista permanece fija en el minúsculo espacio en el que dos pequeñas líneas empiezan a aparecer…casi invisibles al principio, pero tomando consistencia a medida que el tiempo avanza hasta el momento en que, paradójicamente, se vuelven borrosas a pesar de estar perfectamente definidas… Son las lágrimas que empañan la visión de ambos a las que deben culpar por tal imprecisión. Pero no hace falta ni siquiera enjugarlas; sólo las dejan rodar libres mientras reajustan sus posiciones hasta quedar abrazados íntimamente, ella sobre el regazo de él, con los brazos rodeándole los hombros mientras los de él le envuelven la cintura en un ademán que habla a gritos de devoción y resguardo. Los labios se buscan hasta encontrarse en un beso que es dulce a pesar de las gotas saladas que lo salpican; es largo, intenso, más significativo que cualquier otro…un símbolo de unión eterna.

-Vamos a tener un bebé, Kate. –Son las primeras palabras que brotan de la boca del escritor, roncas por la emoción intensa y por el nudo atado en la garganta-. Y eso…yo…no tengo ni palabras para explicar lo que siento.

-Vamos a ser papás… -Dice ella por toda respuesta, hundiendo su rostro húmedo en el cuello de su marido.

-Esto amerita una celebración, ¿no crees? –Le sugiera seductoramente al oído.

-Por supuesto que lo creo; pero… ¿Te importaría si la posponemos sólo unas horas más?

-Mmm… Ya veo que alguien tiene prisa por llegar a la casa de la playa.

-Es…sólo… -Titubea Kate, mordiéndose el labio en clara señal de nerviosismo-. Creo que aún no estoy lista para compartirte con el mundo, Rick. Quiero volver a encerrarnos en nuestra pequeña burbuja por el tiempo que nos queda antes de volver a la realidad. Por estos días quiero disfrutar de esta noticia sólo contigo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente…porque a mí me pasa lo mismo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Quiero tenerlos sólo para mí tanto como sea posible. Ya cuando sea inevitable salir de nuestro aislamiento, lo compartiremos con todos… al paso que tú quieras, desde luego.

-Al paso que los dos establezcamos, Rick –le asegura, enternecida por su consideración infinita-. De hecho… ¿Qué te parece si hago una cita con mi ginecóloga para la próxima semana? Después de que hayamos constatado que todo está en orden, empezamos a dar la noticia a la familia y amigos.

La sorprende encontrarse con un silencio temporal, reemplazadas las palabras por una mirada azul llena de asombro y gratitud genuinos. No le queda muy claro que puede estar pasando por la mente de su marido para que la contemple con semejante embeleso. Como siempre, él parece leer su mente sin problema alguno y, adelantándose a la pregunta, se apresura a aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que te acompañe a la cita con tu doctora?

-Claro que quiero. –Le asegura con certeza-. No podría quererlo de otra forma… a menos que tú no quisieras ir…

-No, no, no, Kate. –La interrumpe, besándola en la frente-. No es eso. Si pregunto es porque… Bueno, Meredith jamás me lo permitió y yo creí que…

-Castle, yo no soy como Meredith. Y esperaría que a estas alturas lo tuvieras bien claro. –Le toma la cara entre sus manos y clava en él una mirada solemne, cargada de promesas-. No te perdonaría si voluntariamente te perdieras un solo momento de toda esta aventura. ¿Está claro?

-Perfectamente claro. ¡Gracias! –Vuelve a besarla, por enésima vez, vaciando en ese beso su agradecimiento y su alivio.

-Y ahora, ¿no crees que es momento de empacar para poder volver a nuestra pequeña burbuja cuanto antes?

-Sus deseos son órdenes, capitana Beckett. –Afirma al tiempo que se pone de pie, ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

-Señora Castle, cariño; fuera de la comisaría sólo quiero ser Kate Castle.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Muy cansada?

-Muchísimo. Es como si hubiera bastado con confirmar las sospechas para que todos los síntomas se recrudecieran. Por suerte las náuseas parecen ser realmente sólo por la mañana y bastante tolerables. Pero el sueño excesivo, el cansancio, la sensibilidad en ciertas partes del cuerpo… De eso sí no me estoy librando.

Sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador que adorna la cocina de la lujosa mansión de descanso, Kate observa con paciencia y un poco de remordimiento como su marido desempaca los víveres que se encargaron de comprar antes de llegar a la casa -y luego de haberse detenido en un restaurant de comida rápida a cenar hamburguesas-. Rick, con movimientos fluidos y diligentes, se encarga de abrir y cerrar gavetas y de llenar el refrigerador con comida que sería suficiente, no para cuatro días, sino para dos semanas completas alimentando a más de dos personas. Quizá se dejaron llevar un poco en el súper mercado, pero la verdad es que ahora se trata de complacer antojos, cualesquiera que estos puedan ser y a la hora que sea…y si fuera posible, sin tener que salir mucho de casa. Los Castle están decididos a hacer de los cuatro días siguientes un auténtico remanso de paz, de reposo, de aislamiento, encerrados a solas en un mundo privado donde sólo hay lugar para la dicha indescriptible por su reconciliación y la euforia inextinguible que esa nueva vida en gestación les provoca, mareándolos de esperanza y optimismo. De manera tal que más valía aprovisionarse en exceso para cubrir por adelantado todas las posibles eventualidades, y ambos estuvieron más que de acuerdo en prácticamente saquear la tienda; él por el deseo renovado de complacerla hasta en el más mínimo de sus caprichos y ella porque, honestamente, se niega a perderlo de vista ni siquiera en favor de una salida rápida. Todo parece indicar que uno de los síntomas manifiestos y agudos del embarazo de Kate está siendo esa necesidad perentoria de tenerlo cerca, de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de escucharlo y sentirlo tanto como sea posible. No tiene claro como va a sobrellevar las cosas en el trabajo si él llega a negarse a volver a la 12ª una vez sus vacaciones terminen; por eso, mientras tanto, está dispuesta a aprovechar su compañía las veinticuatro horas del día. Horas mismas que su marido se está encargando de hacer valiosas.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te preparo un baño con agua tibia, te relajas un rato ahí y luego te doy un masaje en la espalda para que puedas dormir bien? –Le dice mientras se pone en cuclillas ante ella, acariciándole los muslos por encima de los jeans con una mano mientras que con la otra le acomoda un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja-. Han sido largas las últimas veinticuatro horas, cansadas y colmadas de emociones; y tú, ahora más que nunca, necesitas todas tus horas de descanso… Todo esto sin contar con que anoche prácticamente no dormimos nada.

-¿Y te arrepientes? –Le pregunta Kate con voz seductora-. Porque yo no… Anoche estábamos celebrando, así que todo el cansancio y el desvelo valen la pena. Y respecto a tu oferta, acepto encantada…siempre y cuando tú me acompañes a tomar ese baño que me acabas de proponer. Es mi única condición.

Por toda respuesta, Rick la toma de la mano y la dirige escaleras arriba, dispuesto a poner en marcha su recién improvisado plan para relajar a su esposa y someterla a tan merecido sosiego.

* * *

-El agua está lista; si te tardas más va a empezar a enfriarse. ¿Qué te tiene tan concentrada en tu teléfono?

Desde el espacioso jacuzzi rebosante de agua templada y sales aromáticas, Rick –sentado cómodamente ya- observa complacido la figura esbelta y elegante de su esposa quien, despojada de todas sus ropas, se demora escribiendo afanosamente en su móvil.

-Estoy escribiéndole un mensaje a mi tía avisándole que llegamos bien –responde Kate, colocando el aparato en una de las encimeras y dirigiéndose hacia donde su esposo la espera-. Recuerda que hoy al dejar su casa le prometimos que lo haríamos.

-Es cierto; lo había olvidado por completo –le responde al tiempo que le da la mano para ayudarla a meterse al agua y a acomodarse entre sus piernas-. Imperdonable de mi parte después de lo amable que fue con nosotros durante nuestra visita y de que hoy la sacamos tan temprano de la cama para despedirnos de ella…

-No nos hubiera permitido irnos de otro modo, Rick. Además, yo quería que le diéramos la noticia antes de dejarla. Estaba tan feliz…

-Eufórica diría yo. Tal parece que le hicimos el día, el mes y el año con la noticia. Ni crea que se me va a olvidar su promesa de visitarnos una vez que el bebé haya nacido.

-Y yo no voy a dejar que se le olvide a ella, créeme. Esta vez no quiero que pase tanto tiempo antes de volver a verla, Rick.

-No pasará, cariño. De eso me encargo yo. Volveremos a visitarla en cuanto el pequeño esté en condiciones de un viaje tan largo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

El compromiso se sella con un beso dulce y prolongado que muy lentamente va ganando profundidad y calor. Las flamas trémulas de las múltiples velas aromáticas con las que han decorado el cuarto de baño los envuelven en una atmósfera de intimidad y romance que les embota los sentidos hasta ser conscientes sólo uno del otro y de nada más; como música de fondo, el vaivén de las olas que, lejanas, acarician la playa bajo la luz plateada de la luna, los arrulla como induciéndolos a un letargo ante el cual se impone el deseo pujante y ardiente que se les arremolina en las entrañas. Las manos del experto amante deambulan sin restricciones a lo largo y ancho de la geografía femenina, recorriendo valles, planicies, vados y cumbres, dejando en llamas cada tramo por el que sus dedos avanzan.

Para entonces, cualquier traza de conversación ha quedado temporalmente en el olvido, suspendida hasta nuevo aviso en favor de la satisfacción de placeres más inmediatos y urgentes. Kate se retuerce, desesperada y ansiosa por sentir sus caricias donde más las necesita; sus caderas se alzan en busca de esas manos que la esquivan deliberadamente para llevarla hasta el punto de la locura mientras que los labios de su esposo encienden la piel de su cuello centímetro a centímetro sin piedad y sin ninguna prisa. Los costados, las caderas, el vientre –en el que se detiene con reverencia-, los pechos cargados y sensibles en extremo, las pantorrillas, los muslos en su parte interna… Cada palmo de su anatomía es objeto de homenaje, arrancándole suspiros apasionados y exasperados, gemidos e incluso improperios cada vez que la tan ansiada liberación es pospuesta en aras de una deliciosa tortura…hasta que así, sin previo aviso, el contacto llega en esa parte tan urgida de atenciones y satisfacción. Para entonces ya no hace falta mucho; apenas un poco de fricción y el delirio llega. Un beso recoge los sonidos obscenos e incontrolados que escapan de la garganta de la mujer que se deshace entre espasmos de placer, refugiada en los brazos de su amado. Una vez que se despeja la niebla en que la pasión envolvía su cuerpo y su mente, Kate reúne la suficiente energía como para girarse hasta quedar abrazada de frente a su esposo, echándole entonces los brazos al cuello y besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, para luego susurrarle con tono seductor:

-Te amo… -Se pega a él a lo largo de su torso, tan estrechamente que es difícil saber dónde acaba uno y empieza el otro-. Pero ahora debo castigarte por el tormento divino al que me acabas de someter… y te aseguro que estoy dispuesta a hacer que mi revancha le haga justicia.

La réplica se queda atorada en algún punto entre las cuerdas vocales del escritor, quien sólo ahoga un gemido entrecortado debido a la dificultad con que el aire llega a sus pulmones mientras su sangre cae en picada hacia el sur, concentrándose en el punto exacto sobre el que la hermosa mujer -que lo mira con intención y lujuria- se mueve pecaminosamente, poniéndolo al borde de un precipicio en el que se muere por dejarse caer.

-Kate… -No es otra cosa que una súplica lo que brota de los labios ávidos que por inmediata respuesta reciben un beso y una juguetona mordida.

-Shhh… Silencio, amor; esta vez es mi turno de atormentarte, pero te juro que al final no habrá quejas.

El silencio de la noche se llena con sonidos guturales, primitivos; con el nombre venerado que surge una y mil veces envuelto en el fervor de una plegaria; como un ruego, una alabanza que se vuelve un grito salvaje de abandono y éxtasis en cuanto el clímax llega en medio de explosiones brillantes de luces y colores.

* * *

El sol inclemente se deja caer a plomo en línea perpendicular desde el zénit, justo a la mitad del segundo día que los enamorados pasan en su aislamiento felizmente autoimpuesto. La piscina adyacente a la casa ha sido el lugar elegido por los Castle para ayudarse a combatir el calor sofocante de los primeros días del verano.

Luego de una velada que se prolongó hasta las horas de la madrugada -y en la que las actividades nocturnas se trasladaron del baño a la cama, culminando con un masaje de cuerpo entero del que se derivó la tercera y última ronda de la noche-, los amantes, exhaustos y necesitados de largas horas de sueño reparador, durmieron hasta bien entrada la mañana. Luego de un despertar lánguido entre besos dulces y caricias inofensivas, Rick sorprendió a Kate con el desayuno en la cama, lidiando con las carantoñas de su musa ante la falta de café y las típicas náuseas matinales que no quedaron más que en eso: incomodidad en el estómago sin llegar a más. Leyeron el periódico, se tomaron fotos a diestra y siniestra en una sesión improvisada que declararon como la primera de muchas que servirán para documentar el progreso de su bebito en el vientre de la mamá primeriza. Y, finalmente, se decidieron a dejar el acogedor refugio de su habitación únicamente en favor del deseo de disfrutar del agua, el sol, el cielo y su mutua compañía -de la que parece que ninguno de los dos se ha cansado a pesar de no que no se han separado en casi un mes-.

Encima de un colchón inflable que flota a la deriva sobre el agua cristalina de la piscina, Rick yace acostado boca arriba, con lentes oscuros cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, unos pantalones cortos por toda vestimenta y, encima de él como el mejor de los accesorios, su escultural mujer; recostada cuan larga es sobre su esposo, con su cabeza sobre el pecho amplio, Kate no podría estar más relajada y feliz. Ahí, así, con él y con su hijo perfectamente seguro en su vientre, nada más importa y bien podría congelar el tiempo en este momento perfecto. Su cabello recogido en un moño holgado y hecho con descuido; su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un bikini color púrpura que empacó con el expreso propósito de provocar en su marido justamente la reacción evidente que se desencadenó en el momento en que se lo vio puesto; las piernas largas y torneadas enredadas entre las de él y su espalda expuesta a los rayos del sol de verano. La voz grave del hombre que la envuelve con ternura entre sus brazos la saca de su letargo, lanzándole una pregunta inesperada:

-Kate… -Le acaricia la espalda, jugueteando con el nudo del top de su bañador al tiempo que le besa la frente.

-¿Mmm? –Balbucea perezosamente, girando la cabeza apenas lo necesario para dirigir su mirada a él luego de depositar un beso breve en su mentón.

-¿Me dejarás volver contigo a la comisaría?

Por un instante el ceño de la hermosa capitana se frunce en señal de desconcierto y curiosidad legítima; como si su mente estuviera teniendo dificultades en procesar un cuestionamiento para el que no estaba preparada. Una vez que las palabras tocan tierra, una sonrisa espontánea se dibuja en el rostro sonrojado por el sol, y la respuesta brota en forma de otra interrogante.

-¿De verdad, Rick? ¿Volverás a la 12ª? –Se incorpora tanto como el flotador y su intrincada posición se lo permite-. ¿Trabajarás conmigo nuevamente?

-Si tú me lo permites… -Le responde, incorporándose a su vez para besarla en la punta de la nariz-. Claro que quiero volver a trabajar contigo.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre que puedo no querer tenerte conmigo durante las largas jornadas de trabajo? Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú el que se negó a volver una vez que me ascendieron a capitana.

-Bueno… Eso fue al principio. Luego rectifiqué e hice todo lo posible para abrirme camino hasta los casos asignados a la 12ª… Todo con tal de estar cerca de ti.

El comentario no tiene intención oculta; no hay reproche ni acusación en el tono franco y transparente del que sólo constata un hecho irrefutable, pero a ella le duele el recuerdo de todo cuanto tuvo que hacer para mantenerlo lejos cuando lo que más deseaba cada día y a cada hora era volver a casa, refugiarse en los brazos de su esposo y no salir de ahí nunca más. Se le agolpan en la mente las imágenes de aquellos días en los que lo trató con indiferencia, con brusquedad y rudeza, con un pretendido desinterés que estaba totalmente lejos de la necesidad de él que siempre la embarga. Un nudo se le forma en la garganta al pensar en el sacrificio que le costaba mantener la máscara de frío desdén y pretender que la distancia entre ellos no la estaba matando. Entonces, como en respuesta a su tumulto callado, la mirada de su marido parece abrirse ante ella para que pueda llegar hasta su alma y comprobar que ahí no hay sino un amor inmenso al que no empaña el rencor, a la vez que traspasa sus propias barreras y la lee, descifrándola como un código al que sólo él tiene acceso; adivinando los oscuros derroteros por los que ahora vagan sus pensamientos. Con presteza y sin vacilación alguna, estrecha el abrazo mientras le susurra al oído:

-Todo está en el pasado, cariño… Y ahora más que nunca debemos dejarlo atrás. No podemos permitir que estés preocupada o triste porque todo repercute en nuestro hijo.

-Rick, tú sabes que ni por un momento dejé de amarte, ¿verdad? –Lo interroga con vehemencia mientras que lágrimas furtivas recorren sus mejillas a causa de la intensa emoción que le provoca escucharlo hablar su hijo-. Sabes que cada segundo sin ti fue un infierno; que fingirme fuerte y estoica ante la distancia sólo hacía más cruda la agonía… Tú lo sabes ¿verdad, mi cielo? Dime que ni por un momento logré engañarte ni convencerte de que mi amor o mi deseo de estar contigo flaqueaban; que nunca pensaste realmente que debías volver a ganar un amor que jamás dejó de ser tuyo…

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo su marido la sujeta con firmeza y cuidado, maniobrando para abandonar, junto con ella, la cama flotante; se pone de pie en uno de los extremos de la piscina, con el agua rodeándole a la altura de los hombros y soportando el inexistente peso de su esposa quien enlaza los brazos en el cuello de él y enreda sus piernas en la cintura masculina. La aprisiona entre la solidez de su cuerpo y la dureza de la pared; junta su frente con la de ella antes de besarla larga y concienzudamente, vertiendo en ese beso todo lo que luego ha de poner en palabras.

-Nunca dudé de tu amor, Kate, tienes mi palabra de que ni por un momento dejé de verlo brillar detrás de los velos que con tanto esfuerzo te empeñabas en poner entre tus sentimientos y yo. Leerte ha sido siempre mi desafío y tengo práctica en esa tarea. Si te dejé creer que dudaba de mí y de mi…capacidad para retenerte, fue porque sentía que solamente así podría mantenerme cerca y encontrar la verdad al mismo tiempo que te cuidaba la espalda. Siempre supe que no era falta de amor sino exceso de miedo por mí, y de audacia. Y yo tenía que protegerte…incluso de ti misma. Lo que dolió fue la falta de confianza y la facilidad con la que me dejaste atrás pero, como ya te he dicho antes, mi amor por ti no disminuyó nunca ni un ápice y hoy, ya todo está perdonado, amor. Déjalo así, por favor.

Kate hunde su cara en el cuello de Rick, incapaz de seguir conteniendo el llanto silencioso nacido de los remordimientos que quizá nunca la abandonen por mucho que ambos intenten que así sea. No tiene idea de qué fue lo que hizo –en esta vida o en otra- para merecer un amor así, pero igual lo agradece fervorosamente. Él tiene razón, no tiene sentido condolerse en los errores pasados; menos ahora que lo que sobran son motivos para sentirse feliz y que hay alguien que depende directamente de su salud y estado de ánimo.

-¿Y si entonces mejor me haces olvidarme de todo lo que no sea nosotros y este momento? –Le insinúa provocativamente, sin dejar ninguna duda de sus no tan inocentes intenciones.

-Usted manda y yo obedezco, señora Castle… Creí que nunca me lo pediría. –Un beso hambriento ahoga la ingeniosa réplica antes de que tome forma y es así como, por el momento, los recuerdos tristes y los dolores pasados se disuelven en la actual euforia.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Espero sus comentarios y desde ya le agradezco por ellos. Abrazos desde el norte de México,**_

 _ **Valeria.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Una disculpa enorme por no haber podido responder personalmente a cada comentario y, desde luego, por la demora. Gracias por comentar, seguir o añadirme a mí o a la historia a su lista de favoritos. A cada uno de ustedes, mi gratitud eterna.**_

 _ **Val.**_

 _ **CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE A.W. MARLOWE Y ABC STUDIOS.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

El espléndido atardecer es un cómplice más de los enamorados quienes, sentados en la playa, con las ropas húmedas por las olas que los alcanzan apenas justo antes de retraerse hacia el mar en un eterno vaivén, contemplan con fascinación el ocaso. La unión sagrada entre el sol y el agua en el horizonte, entre jirones de nubes teñidas de púrpuras, naranjas y azules en soberbias tonalidades que se reflejan en las aguas lejanas, los mantiene absortos en la belleza de un espectáculo que tiempo atrás fue testigo del intercambio de promesas y juramentos de eternidad… Los recuerdos invaden la mente de ambos como si fluyeran en una misma longitud de onda, en perfecta sincronía, como siempre. Sin embargo, en Rick hay esperanzas puestas en un futuro brillante arropado cálidamente en el vientre de su esposa; pero en ella…en ella es un destello de remordimiento el que se apodera de su mente al tiempo que emergen sus más dulces recuerdos de ese mar y de ese cielo. No puede evitar pensar –por enésima vez- en lo cerca que estuvo hace poco de perder todo lo ganado aquella tarde de noviembre; en la necedad con la que prácticamente rompió esos votos nacidos del alma y pronunciados con una emoción profunda el día en que, luego de vencer la adversidad una vez más, se convirtió en la esposa de quien es para ella el amor de su vida, su principio y su fin.

Y es que ahora, a la luz que sólo el tiempo y la distancia arrojan, le parece tan absurdo, tan inverosímil el hecho de haber sido capaz de tomar la decisión de alejarse de Rick y de intentar mantenerlo fuera de su vida, amándolo como lo ama y, sobre todo, luego de haber experimentado –durante dos interminables meses- lo que vivir sin él significa… Luego de haber pasado días y noches eternos de agonía pensándolo desaparecido para siempre. Cómo es posible que haya considerado, siquiera por un momento, que podría estar sin él, aun cuando fuera para protegerlo y para librar su futuro de cualquier posible sombra. No. Ella debió, desde un principio, dejarlo todo, cambiarlo todo, con tal de mantenerlos seguros y juntos…siempre juntos. Fue arrogancia de su parte intentar cualquier otro curso de acción; fue estúpido mantenerlo al margen. No es la primera vez que llega a esa conclusión; de hecho es un derrotero que su mente sigue por sí sola puesto que ha sido recorrido demasiadas veces. Tendrá que trabajar mucho para liberarse de los arrepentimientos y de esa parte de su consciencia que la atormenta sin piedad siempre que puede y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Rick para que se conceda el perdón. Ella lo está intentando… Por Dios que lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas; es consciente de que con ayuda de su voluntad férrea, de la comprensión y el amor de su compañero y por el bien de esa vida que se anida en su vientre, lo va a conseguir: se perdonará eventualmente, pero jamás se permitirá el olvido; ése no es parte de su redención, pues olvidar un error significa condenarse a repetirlo. Y ese es un lujo que no está ni mínimamente dispuesta a darse.

-No llores –la voz grave y compasiva de su marido la desenreda de sus sombríos pensamientos al tiempo que su dedo índice le enjuga una lágrima solitaria que ni siquiera era consciente de haber dejado escapar-. Estamos aquí, los dos, otra vez, juntos…tan esposos como aquella tarde.

-Por suerte –le responde ella, tomando con la suya la mano de él y depositando un beso en su palma-. Pero no es sólo es ese día el que vino a mi mente, ¿sabes? Esta vez mi memoria me jugó sucio viajando hasta más atrás…

Por breves instantes el rostro de Rick muestra una ligera confusión, pero casi de inmediato su cerebro –siempre acompasado con el de ella- hace la conexión entre sus palabras y sus propios recuerdos.

-Nuestro primer intento de boda… -No es una pregunta.

-Sí…eso.

La mirada de miel se pierde en las inmensidades que los rodean, intentando reagrupar los pensamientos que se le dispersaron en las penurias del pasado. La grandeza del océano teñido de los reflejos del crepúsculo; la infinidad de un cielo encendido con colores que el hombre no ha podido reproducir; surcado por aves que se preparan para volver al nido mientras rompen el silencio con graznidos ahogados en el bramido suave y constante de la marea al acariciar la orilla. Hay tanta paz, tanta belleza, tanta esperanza en ese momento perfecto… Pero Kate no puede evitar volver al día aciago en el que llegó a creer que había perdido para siempre a su razón de vivir. Y, ¡Dios bendito! Cómo es posible que luego de haber sabido el calvario que implica estar sin él, se haya atrevido a alejarse, arriesgándose así a perderlo. Ahora cae en cuenta de que vivir sin Rick, por la razón que sea, le es imposible. La idea de no tenerlo –sea a manos de Locksat o debido a su propia necedad- es inconcebible, y eso lo ha aprendido de la manera más dolorosa. Fue ciega, obtusa, obcecada hasta el punto de ahora desconocerse a sí misma. Quizá las razones eran las correctas, pero la manera de proceder, no. Sólo un amor como el de Rick es tan limpio e inagotable como para conceder un indulto tan inmerecido.

-Cierro los ojos y puedo ver tu rostro en mi sueños… -Retoma la palabra en lo que es apenas un susurro con el que intenta no perturbar la quietud y magnificencia que de los alrededores-. En mis pesadillas más bien; porque durante estos meses y especialmente estas últimas semanas, lo que me acechaban eran pesadillas tan vívidas y atroces que temía dormir, pues cuando lo lograba, despertaba exhausta y desecha en llanto. Uno de los elementos recurrentes era tu rostro con la expresión desolada y rota que sólo llegué a ver en ti cuando recibí el tiro en el cementerio y después, cuando Alexis fue secuestrada. –Hace acopio de valor para continuar sin que la voz se le rompa-. La noche antes de que fuera a buscarte, desperté ahogándome en mis propias lágrimas sin poder borrar esa expresión triste en tu cara luego de que en mis sueños yo…

-Shhh… -La silencia poniendo un dedo sobre los labios que tiemblan y plantando un beso tajante en su mejilla-. No digas más, Kate, por favor. No en este momento perfecto que es sólo tuyo, mío, de nuestro presente y nuestro porvenir. Sé que este lugar nos trae recuerdos; sé que estás sensible por tu estado y por las semanas y meses tan intensos que acabamos de pasar, pero te pido que te concentres en el aquí y ahora… Por mí, por nuestro hijo…

-O hija. –Como por la gracia de un mágico conjuro, la sola mención de ese diminuto ser que vive en sus entrañas cual prueba viviente de su amor que todo lo vence, Kate recupera la sonrisa y la voluntad para encajonar sus recuerdos donde no interfieran con la felicidad de la que ahora gozan.

-O hija, mi amor, o hija… -La estrecha contra él hasta pegar sus labios a su oído para decirle en un suave murmullo:- Yo también te he hecho padecer mi ausencia, Kate… Justo en el día que debía ser el más feliz; y, en mi caso, tristemente ni siquiera tuve una verdad completa que ofrecerte. Tú me esperaste, me buscaste, me perdonaste y nos diste la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo hasta llegar al punto de recuperar todo lo que casi perdíamos… Tú encontraste en tu corazón la nobleza para entender, perdonar, olvidar, y con menos elementos que los justifican tu causa. Si por amor pudiste dejarme volver a ti, por amor yo he podido dejarte volver a mí. Si te hace sentir más tranquila que te lo ponga en estos términos, entonces estamos a mano.

Un sollozo suave y profundo de alivio y esperanza la estremece, haciéndola enterrar su rostro en el cuello de él, humedeciéndolo con lágrimas que le limpian el alma como sólo sus palabras pueden hacerlo. Enlaza uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros anchos y le busca los labios sobre los que deja caer su gratitud y su amor sin reservas.

-Por eso no podría dejarte ir nunca… Sólo tus palabras me convencen; sólo tus actos me reparan; sólo tu presencia me conforta y tus besos me curan y tus abrazos me calman.

Se sellan las palabras con un beso dulce que al paso de los minutos va ganando profundidad y calor al mismo tiempo que el manto de la noche cubre el cielo de estrellas diminutas y titilantes. La brisa marina los envuelve y acaricia como alentándolos a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, a sus sueños, a la pasión latente que entre ellos se inflama sin necesidad de esfuerzo. Rick acuna el rostro tan amado entre sus manos sólidas con las que está dispuesto a sostenerla en medio de las peores tempestades. Despacio la inclina hacia atrás hasta recostarla, sin dejar de besarla, de acariciarla, de entregarle en cada roce las promesas del radiante mañana.

* * *

-Con todas las caracolas y conchas que hemos recogido todos estos días bastaría no para uno, sino para tres ornamentos más, Kate… para tres habitaciones.

-¿Qué insinúas, Castle?

-Bueno… yo sólo me remito a lo que tú misma me dijiste cuando empezamos a recolectarlas la otra tarde –le replica con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo travieso en la mirada clara-; dijiste que querías hacer con ellas un cuadro nuevo para colgarlo en la habitación del bebé, ¿no? Y dada la cantidad que tenemos en este momento en frente de nosotros, yo te digo a ti que nos alcanza no sólo para una, sino hasta para tres habitaciones… Si quisieras…

-Déjame salir de esta primera vez lo menos traumatizada posible –le responde con la sonrisa a flor de labios y la dicha empapando cada palabra- y luego hablamos de más. Si las náuseas matinales no están siendo tan molestas como para hacerme pensar dos veces en otro embarazo, creo que todavía me quedan varios meses de achaques por delante además del doloroso momento del parto para que me entren dudas. Vuelve a toca el tema dentro de dos años y entonces lo discutiremos.

Sentados sobre la alfombra mullida, ante la mesa de centro de la acogedora sala en la casa de los Hamptons, Kate y Rick han dedicado las últimas horas de su penúltimo día de vacaciones a limpiar, clasificar y ordenar por tamaño y colores la vasta colección de conchas marinas recopiladas a lo largo de cada uno de sus paseos por la playa. Les quedan menos de 24 horas de estancia en este lugar que ha sido testigo de las etapas finales de su reconciliación definitiva. Cada noche, cada mañana, cada tarde han sido dedicados a terminar de reencontrarse en todos los aspectos de su matrimonio. Igual han tomado largas caminatas por la orilla del mar, descalzos y de la mano, que han recorrido la ostentosa villa, disfrutando de buenas comidas y sesiones agotadoras de compras en las que la ropa de bebé ha sido privilegiada; extensos baños durante los cuales lo mismo han hablado, acurrucados uno contra el otro, que han compartido besos fogosos, caricias audaces y mucho más; noches apasionadas y mañanas perezosas en las que su cama ha sido cómplice y testigo de encuentros ardientes, cargados de amor y deseo. La piscina, el asador y tardes calurosas colmadas de risas y provocaciones han sido el broche de oro para su viaje de reencuentro.

Se han redescubierto el alma y el cuerpo, curado sus heridas, llenado los huecos y sellado las fisuras que la distancia y el tiempo abrieron en las almas por tanto tiempo sumidas en la tempestad. Ahora comparten madrugadas en las que, aun profundamente dormidos, permanecen en estrecho abrazo a fin de mantener a raya las pesadillas y ataques de pánico que todavía los acechan cuando bajan la guardia y para los cuales la presencia cercana del otro es el único antídoto. Despacio, con tenacidad y delicadeza, Rick va reconstruyendo la confianza que su mujer debe tener en sí misma y que los errores pasados y sus consecuencias han dejado hecha pedazos, a la vez que ella, con empeño y determinación, dedica sus minutos y horas a reparar los daños que sus decisiones le causaron a su relación.

Ambos son más que conscientes de que están a punto de reencontrarse de frente con ese mundo real del que voluntariamente se aislaron hace semanas con la firme intención de recobrarse uno al otro, de volver a coincidir en algún punto y caminar juntos a partir de ahí. Saben también que lo han logrado –no sin dificultades y pese a que aún queda camino por recorrer-; que han conseguido volver a tocar tierra sólida y que cualquier tormenta que el futuro pueda depararles, la vencerán juntos, con la fortaleza del amor que sienten uno por el otro y con la motivación poderosa de esa vida nueva que, hoy más que nunca, los vuelve uno solo contra el mundo. Todavía quedan remanentes de arrepentimientos, remordimientos, miedos e inseguridades… Pero son mínimos y se desvanecen un poco más con cada día que pasan juntos, uniéndose de nuevo y recomponiéndose.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Consideras al menos la posibilidad de tener más hijos? –Intenta Rick imbuirle a la pregunta un tono de ligereza, de broma, pero su mujer lo conoce lo suficiente como para vislumbrar la seriedad detrás del cuestionamiento.

-La verdad es que…no descarto la opción. –Le dice mientras termina de guardar sus pequeños tesoros en una caja rellena de esponja para protegerlos, y se pone de pie, forzándolo a hacer lo mismo para luego hacerlo sentarse en el sillón, dejándose caer sobre su regazo con las piernas sobre los cojines y su cabeza descansando en el hombro de su esposo-. ¿Tú no quieres tener más?

-Kate… -La acuna en sus brazos con la ternura y el cuidado con que se abraza a una criatura indefensa-. Contigo quiero todo lo bueno que la vida pueda darme. Uno, dos, tres niños, mientras sea contigo.

-Más te vale que sea conmigo, Richard Castle –le responde apretándose contra él y empujando cada palabra contra su hombro en un intento de ocultar el temblor emocionado de su voz-; quiero ser yo la madre de todos tus futuros hijos… Sean los que sean; aunque parece que alguien aquí está empeñado en que serán tres.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que el viajero del tiempo nos dijo que había visto en el futuro, después de todo, ¿no? –Le recuerda en un afán de aligerar el momento tan cargado de emoción y de hacerle más facil a su mujer que lidie con la extrema sensibilidad ocasionada por las hormonas desbalanceadas.

-¡Oh! Por Dios, Castle… No puedes estar hablando en serio al basar nuestra futura familia tan sólo en los delirios de un desequilibrado mental, ¿verdad? –Pregunta entre risas que delatan su anhelo detrás del pretendido reclamo.

-Vamos, Beckett –le replica con humor y ese dejo de juguetona arrogancia tan característico de Rick que en un inicio la desquiciaba y que ahora no podría sentirse más feliz de volver a ver en él-, no me vas a decir que al final de ese caso tú misma no dejaste a un lado tu eterno escepticismo y empezaste a considerar la posibilidad de que Simon Doyle fuera lo que decía ser.

-Claro que te lo digo. Contra todo argumento que tu imaginación hiperactiva pueda elucubrar, no vas a convencerme de ninguna de las insensateces dichas por ese demente. Sin embargo –añade luego de una pausa durante la cual le roba un beso pícaro-, eso no quiere decir que tú y yo, por decisión propia, no podamos llegar a tener tres bebés, ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta obtiene un beso apasionado, casi salvaje en el que le muerde el labio, haciéndola gemir y olvidar todo rastro de conversación coherente mientras se pierde en la ola de sensaciones que se arremolinan en su bajo vientre, inundándola de calor y deseo. Poco a poco van cambiando su posición hasta quedar acostados a lo largo del sofá, con ella encajonada entre el respaldo del mueble y la sólida complexión de su marido; mareada por sus besos, encendida por las caricias intrépidas que anuncian tempestad y fuego.

* * *

-Has estado muy callada durante todo el camino… ¿Te sientes bien? –Le pregunta Rick a su esposa con evidente preocupación, sosteniendo con la mano izquierda el volante y con la derecha, acariciando la de ella.

-Estoy bien –lo tranquiliza dando un ligero apretón a su mano y despegando, al fin, la vista del punto en el que había permanecido clavada a través de la ventana lateral y fijándola en él con ternura-. Sólo me siento…melancólica.

-Melancólica… ¿Por qué?

-Es… No sé bien. Supongo que algo tendrán que ver mis hormonas que están fuera de orden –le responde con un dejo de timidez, como si la avergonzara un poco la falta de control sobre su estado de ánimo-. Es sólo que… Creo que no me siento tan preparada como debería para que estas vacaciones terminen. Quisiera haber podido tenerte sólo para mí por un poco más de tiempo.

Con esas frases basta para que a él le quede todo claro. Rick, sin ninguna dificultad, logra entender lo dicho entre líneas: Kate se siente un poco insegura ahora que ese delicioso aislamiento al que con gusto se sometieron está a punto de llegar a su fin; ahora que llega el momento de enfrentarse otra vez al mundo real y todo lo que eso conlleva. Ella teme que algo pueda fallar cuando encaren la realidad de la que se han mantenido a salvo durante un glorioso mes, y que las cosas entre ellos pudieran, de alguna manera, volver al estado lamentable en el que estaban antes de reencontrarse al otro lado del país.

Y una parte de él la entiende, pues ha habido momentos en los que Rick también se ha sentido temeroso de tener que volver a compartirla con el mundo y con esos peligros que ella tanto se empeña en seguir. Sin embargo, cuando esos pensamientos oscuros llegan a hacerse presentes, él se obliga a enterrarlos en lo más profundo , donde no hagan ruido ni daño; se fuerza a confiar a ciegas, una vez y todas las que hagan falta; a creer, a tener fe…en ella, en él, en ese amor que comparten y que ha sido capaz de vencerlo todo y del que ahora hay una prueba encarnada en el vientre de la hermosa mujer que lo acompaña de regreso al que ha vuelto a ser su hogar…quien constituye una de sus grandes razones para ser feliz. En el último mes ambos han dejado claro que están dispuestos a luchar sin tregua por rescatar su amor; por salvaguardar ese matrimonio que es un decisivo soporte emocional para ambos. Lo que se han probado uno al otro durante las últimas semanas es aún más definitivo –si fuera posible- que lo que se han demostrado a lo largo de toda su historia, lo que es decir mucho en el caso de ellos. De modo que, en este momento, él se siente listo para confortarla; para darle esa seguridad de la que él rebosa y que a ella parece hacerle tanta falta.

-La verdad es que -le responde en tono de confesión, trazando círculos en el dorso de su mano con el pulgar-, aunque yo tampoco quisiera compartirte con nadie más durante por lo menos otro mes, una parte de mí siente ilusión ante la perspectiva de volver a la rutina…contigo…otra vez. Me emociona pensar en lo que tenemos por delante, Kate.

-Bueno… Visto desde ese punto de vista, el panorama no me asusta tanto –responde, liberando, sin querer, su verdadera preocupación-. No me importa donde estemos siempre que sea juntos, Rick…por favor.

-Cariño, ¿eso es lo que te asusta? –Desvía la vista de la carretera por un momento para posarla sobre el rostro de su mujer. ¿Te preocupa que al volver a la ciudad, por alguna razón, ya no…estemos juntos?

Kate se limita a asentir con la cabeza; eso más una expresión casi tímida y una mirada insegura es lo que ella ofrece por toda respuesta, apenada de pronto por su inevitable vulnerabilidad. Ante lo cual Rick sólo responde:

-Kate, sí te queda claro que tú ya estás instalada en _nuestra_ habitación otra vez…en _nuestra_ casa, ¿verdad? –La cuestiona, enfatizando el adjetivo posesivo en cada ocasión-. Así que, a menos de que tengas la intención de alternar tus noches entre el loft y tu apartamento…

-¡No!

Los bordes agresivos en la respuesta monosilábica de Kate lo obligan a volver la vista hacia ella una vez más, consciente de que con su intento de broma tocó un nervio aún demasiado sensible en su esposa, y le deja más que claro que todavía es muy pronto para jugar con un pasado que a Kate le duele casi tanto como le asusta.

-No digas eso ni de broma… Por favor. –Le pide en un tono más suave, como disculpándose por la brusquedad de su respuesta-. Rick…yo…

Se hace un silencio en el que Rick la siente vacilar ante una confesión que la apena. Con otro ligero apretón a su mano, la insta a continuar, siempre dispuesto a ofrecer lo que haga falta para restaurar su calma y su sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué? –Le insiste-. Dímelo, Kate…

-Durante todo este tiempo que ha pasado desde que dejé…ese lugar en el que estuve viviendo, no me he atrevido a volver ahí. –Voltea la cara hacia la ventanilla del coche otra vez, en un intento de ocultar lo que sea que le está pasando por su mente.

-Kate…mi amor… –Empieza él tentativamente, con cautela para no decir nada que la haga sentir peor; realmente esto del embarazo tiene sus emociones al límite y la situación delicada por la que su matrimonio acaba de atravesar no la ayuda-. La maleta con la que te vi llegar al loft hace unas semanas, no podía contener demasiada ropa, al menos no la suficiente para todo este tiempo. Yo pensé que en algún punto habías ido a…allá por más. Llegué a pensar incluso, como ya te había dicho, que volverías a ese lugar luego de que yo salí de viaje. Debe haber una razón muy poderosa para que prefirieras arreglártelas con tan pocas mudas de ropa o, incluso, hayas optado por comprar más con tal de no tener que poner un pie en ese apartamento. Dime porqué, Kate… ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que me da miedo…fobia, volver a ese lugar. Los meses más miserables de mi vida los he pasado entre esas odiosas paredes, sola, sin ti, rodeada de recuerdos, de temores, de melancolía y pesadillas. Mal durmiendo en una cama fría, vacía; sobreviviendo apenas y teniendo que pretender ante todos que estaba bien. Fue muy duro, Rick…no quiero ni recordar cuánto. Volver ahí me provoca ansiedad, angustia; temor de…de que todo lo malo vuelva, de estar soñando y que al despertar me encuentre con la realidad cruda de lo que fue tu ausencia.

Esta vez no hay lágrimas. Sólo un dolor sordo y contenido que ambos saben bien que tardará en disolverse; hay, efectivamente, angustia, ansiedad, miedo…una especie de fobia a todo lo que le recuerde un pasado reciente y traumático. No había calculado Rick hasta este momento la profundidad de los miedos y del daño auto infligido de Kate; no había contemplado, perdidos como han estado en su proceso de reconciliación, en esos aspectos prácticos de la reconstrucción de su matrimonio. Lidiar con las cuestiones de las viviendas, de la mudanza de Kate al loft… Sólo se había centrado en ella, en su bebé, en disfrutar su reencuentro y en prepararle una que otra sorpresa desde la distancia para cuando volvieran de sus vacaciones. Pero él se ocupará de todo, absolutamente de todo con tal de que ella se preocupe lo menos posible. Hallarán juntos las manera de ir desvaneciendo los efectos de su separación, y el primer paso es librarla de cualquier contacto con todo lo que le recuerde esa época oscura de sus vidas… Empezando por ese desdichado apartamento.

-Kate, necesito que confíes en mí y en que todo está bien y así va a seguir porque yo me voy a encargar de eso. Te necesito tranquila, contenta, libre de angustias y ansiedades… Por nuestro hijo.

-Lo sé… Es sólo que…

-Lo entiendo, de verdad entiendo cómo te sientes; y vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer cuanto antes para quitarte preocupaciones de encima. Mañana, apenas salgamos de trabajar, iremos a empacar lo que sea que tengas en esa casa y lo moveremos de regreso al loft. Regresarás las llaves al dueño y pagaremos lo que haga falta para cancelar el contrato de arrendamiento. Estoy seguro de que una vez que eso esté hecho, te sentirás mejor al respecto.

-¿De verdad? –Le responde con entusiasmo y un leve rastro de incredulidad, sonriendo como si de pronto le hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros-. ¿Me acompañarás a hacer todo eso? ¿Mañana mismo?

-De verdad –le responde indulgente, sonriéndole con ternura-. ¿Acaso te pasó por la cabeza que te dejaría pasar por eso sola? ¿O que estoy dispuesto a permitir un solo días más contigo teniendo otro lugar además de nuestra casa? Claro que no es así; mañana nos ocuparemos de regresarte oficialmente al loft y no tendrás que volver a ese apartamento más que el tiempo indispensable; una vez cerrada esa puerta detrás de ti, los malos recuerdos se quedarán encerrados ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Totalmente de acuerdo… Gracias, Rick.

-Siempre. –Se lleva la mano delicada a sus labios en señal de promesa.

* * *

-Kate, sólo mantén ahora tú los ojos cerrados y espera unos pasos más… Ya casi llegamos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ver? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? –Pregunta Kate fastidiada una vez que han cruzado el umbral del loft y que Rick le cubre los ojos con una mano mientras la guía con la otra.

-Desesperada que eres, Beckett. A ver, ya llegamos al punto, puedes ver ahora…

-En primer lugar, soy Kate y soy Castle… No Beckett; ya te lo he dicho antes… –Le rezonga, descubriéndose los ojos y viendo como el quita una funda negra bajo la cual está…

-Mi moto… -Y es todo lo que alcanza a salir de la boca de Kate mientras observa con asombro y euforia dibujados en su rostro precioso su vieja _Harley softail_ totalmente restaurada, brillando como si fuera nueva, ahí, en medio de la sala de _su_ casa.

Rick la mira embelesado con esa chispa de satisfacción, admiración y diversión en sus pupilas de color cobalto. Con sólo ver la expresión de absoluta estupefacción en su mujer -que abre y cierra la boca en un intento de poner palabras a los sentimientos que la embargan ante la ostentosa sorpresa- sabe que este ha sido el momento perfecto para entregarle ese regalo que desde hace más de un año le tenía reservado y que por malas jugadas del destino no había podido darle…que incluso llegó a pensar recientemente que ya nunca le podría darle personalmente. La fascinación en la mirada de Kate, la ausencia de cualquier frase capaz de describir la emoción que la inunda, no tiene precio. Está feliz, agradecida y, sobretodo, está convencido él de que la ha hecho sentir segura de su amor y su futuro, precisamente cuando más necesita sentirse así.

-La mandé restaurar hace mucho tiempo, pensando en ese viaje a través del país que alguna vez me dijiste que soñabas con hacer –le explica a la vez que le indica que se suba al vehículo-. Y que conste que entonces no estabas embarazada, eh. Ahora ese viaje se torna un poco más lejano, pero dentro de algún tiempo podrás al menos darte el lujo de pasear en ella por las calles de la ciudad. Y… bueno, en realidad, hace unos días se me ocurrió que sería un buen regalo de bienvenida a _tu_ casa…

Kate, montada en la moto, sigue batallando para encontrar su capacidad de articular palabras. Su mirada deslumbrada se pasea entre la motocicleta y el perpetrador de tan exuberante obsequio. Siempre ha amado esa moto; significa mucho para ella por distintas razones, pero en este momento no es el vehículo en sí lo que la maravilla, sino el gesto, el hombre detrás de tan bellísimo detalles… Su marido, su compañero, el padre de su hijo y quien es el amor de su vida. Sólo él puede ser tan magnánimo, tan generoso, tan noble, con tal capacidad de perdonar y, más aún, de concentrar esfuerzos en hacerla sentir bien luego de todo lo que ella lo ha hecho pasar. A partir de hoy, el significado de esa Harley tendrá que ver esencialmente con quien se ha encargado siempre de cumplir todos sus sueños.

-Es…impresionante –le asegura volviendo a posar su vista en los manubrios con total embeleso-. Me encanta. Pero…cualquier viaje que yo pueda hacer en esta motocicleta, no quiero hacerlo sola. ¿Tienes tu licencia?

-Esperaba que preguntaras eso… Ya conseguí mi licencia y mi moto está en el garaje de la oficina de Investigaciones Privadas.

-Te amo –le asegura Kate al ponerse de pie abandonando su obsequio en favor de agradecerle a su esposo de una manera más…apropiada, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios y dirigiéndose a la recámara a través de la oficina.

-Yo también –Le responde, siguiéndola con toda la intención de revelar una pequeñísima sorpresa más.

-Rick… ¿Qué significa esto?

La alcanza en su despacho justo a tiempo para encontrarla de pie en una de las esquinas de la amplia habitación, en donde un espacio considerable ha sido reservado y acondicionado, precisamente frente a una de las estanterías testas de libros que dividen la sala del área de trabajo que, hasta hace poco, era solo de Rick y que a partir de ahora compartirán. Un escritorio, una computadora, los enceres necesarios para despachar desde ahí, una cómoda silla ejecutiva, una foto de ellos dos durante uno de sus múltiples viajes, una foto de los padres de Kate… Y por segunda vez en menos de media hora, Kate contempla esa otra sorpresa con adoración y asombro, parpadeando sin dar crédito a la suerte que tiene de haber podido recuperar a este ser humano maravilloso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Significa "bienvenida a tu hogar", sólo que dicho de diferente manera –le susurra al oído abrazándola por la espalda, posando las manos sobre su vientre aun plano. Bienvenidos los dos… Quiero que te sientas en tu casa, Kate; que recuperes tus espacios y con ellos la confianza en ti misma y la seguridad de que esta relación está volviéndose fuerte otra vez… Es indispensable que ambos lo hagamos para que las cosas sigan funcionando, pero sé que a ti te está constando más trabajo y quiero ayudarte a que lo logres, por el bien de los tres.

-Gracias, mi amor. –Se gira en sus brazos y le roba otro beso, pero esta vez lo prolonga, dejándole en los labios el sabor a promesas para lo que resta de la noche y de la vida.

-Siempre…

Lo lleva Kate de la mano hacia la recámara, decidida a demostrarle su gratitud y la efectividad de sus esfuerzos para poner su relación en el camino correcto. En este momento, a menos de una hora de haber llegado al loft cargando encima el temor nacido de ese reencuentro con la realidad, se siente ligera, confiada, amada y profundamente enamorada, con su fe puesta en lo que les traerá el mañana. Todo gracias a él, su amigo, su esposo, su amante… en quien está determinada a volcar su amor y su agradecimiento durante la larga noche que tienen por delante… La primera noche de regreso en su hogar, en su cama, junto a él…por fin.

* * *

Y la vuelta a una rutina tan anhelada no podría ser más dulce. Luego de permanecer despiertos hasta la madrugada, enredados entre sábanas sedosas, caricias vehementes y palabras de amor pronunciadas a media voz; entre jadeos y suspiros, súplicas y confesiones, el amanecer los encuentra acurrucados uno en los brazos del otro, unidos por una atracción portentosa ante la cual no ha habido jamás resistencia que valga. Antes de que la alarma suene y los rayos tímidos del sol se asomen entre las rendijas de las persianas, Rick y Kate ya han abierto los ojos y unido sus labios en besos lánguidos aderezados con caricias inofensivas a modo de "buenos días". No hay incomodidad ni incertidumbre ni titubeos al momento de retomar viejos hábitos compartidos. Todo fluye de manera natural, simple, sincronizada… Como si su vida en común jamás se hubiera interrumpido. Hay demasiado amor, demasiada voluntad de recuperar lo perdido, como para pasar por encima de todo aquello que hubiera podido crear interferencia.

Abandonan la cama para ducharse juntos, haciendo de su tiempo bajo el agua una sensual aventura; Rick prepara el desayuno mientras su mujer se viste, peina y maquilla. Él se asegura de que esté bien alimentada antes de salir los dos del loft con rumbo a las 12ª, a donde llegan juntos, sin poner demasiado empeño en disimular su recuperada cercanía; sin que les importen mucho las miradas curiosas y azoradas que los siguen desde el momento en que ponen un pie en el piso de homicidios. La capitana es más que consciente de que habría llamado la atención aun cuando no viniera acompañada del esposo al que una y mil veces en el último año le pidió que no se parara ahí; sabe que hoy se ve radiante, plena, feliz… totalmente distinta a esa mujer opaca y vacía que deambulaba por la comisaría meses atrás. Hoy, gracias a su esposo y a su bebé, se siente dichosa y duda ser capaz de moderar o disimular su euforia, sin contar con que no encuentra razón alguna para hacerlo. Ella y Rick durante años han probado ser capaces de mantener conductas profesionales en su lugar de trabajo, y con eso basta. Quiere tenerlo ahí, con ella, resolviendo crímenes juntos, como siempre lo han hecho, a pesar de que ahora ella carga además con otras responsabilidades. Lo necesita a su lado tanto como aquel primer día en que tomó posesión de su nuevo cargo y poco le faltó para rogarle que siguiera acompañándola. Ahora más que nunca quiere tenerlo cerca, y hará hasta lo imposible y más por hacerlo sentir tan a gusto que no quiera despegarse de su equipo de trabajo. Después de todo, tiene que cuidarla ahora que espera a su hijo, ¿no? Sonríe para sí misma una vez que llegan a su oficina, cruzando el umbral de la puerta que él caballerosamente mantiene abierta, franqueándole el paso, para luego seguirla y darse cuenta de que es su turno de quedarse sin palabras. Ante él, un objeto viejo y maltratado pero cuya presencia en ese lugar representa un detalle significativo que le habla a gritos del amor de esa mujer:

-Aún existe mi silla, Kate –Le dice con evidente satisfacción y orgullo.

-Pero por supuesto que aún existe; en efecto, es toda tuya…y este es su nuevo lugar permanente. Si tú quieres, por supuesto –un rastro casi imperceptible de duda y timidez se trasluce en sus palabras.

-Capitana Beckett –la desafía llamándola así, sabiendo que no podrá corregirlo puesto que es como le corresponde ser llamada mientras esté en funciones-, me siento profundamente halagado. Sabía que en algún momento tendrías que reconocer que soy necesario en este honorable recinto.

-Nadie como tú para arruinar un momento sublime con un comentario arrogante, Castle –le pone los ojos en blanco con pretendido fastidio al que su sonrisa genuina desmiente, y se acerca a él para confesarle al oído:- Sin embargo tiene razón, señor Castle; es usted indispensable en este honorable recinto…y en mi vida.

-Y aquí me pienso quedar; así resígnate a tu suerte –le dice con un falso dejo de amenaza, besándole la frente y caminando hacia la puerta-. Y como no quiero faltar a mis deberes, me apresurará a traerte una taza de té… Lo cual me lleva a una pregunta que desde hace tiempo quiero hacerte –se detiene antes de salir, girándose hacia ella.

-Dime.

-Desde que volvimos a estar juntos no te he visto tomar una sola taza de café, Kate. Ahora lo entiendo por el embarazo, pero antes…

-No he tomado café desde… desde el día en que… me fui del loft –lo interrumpe para darle la explicación en la que tiembla su voz debido al mal recuerdo y al miedo de lo que la mención de ese día pueda provocar-. Con la excepción de las ocasiones en que tú llegaste a preparármelo aquí en la comisaría. Como te dije entonces, yo no puedo darle el punto; estoy acostumbrada a la manera en que me lo preparas tú y… era un doloroso recordatorio de tu ausencia y mis errores.

-Kate… -Cierra la puerta, avanza hacia ella y la envuelve en un abrazo tierno con el que pretende reforzar sus palabras-. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Bueno, al inicio estábamos en terreno tan resbaladizo que no me atrevía a pedirte nada –se permite apretarse contra él aprovechando que las persianas están todas cabajo-. Luego, cuando las cosas parecían mejor simplemente no se dio la ocasión y después…volvió a tambalearse la relación, y luego resulté embarazada, así que… por eso.

-Cierto… las últimas semanas han sido… un sube y baja emocional. Supongo que el café era lo que menos nos ocupaba la mente, aunque debería ¿sabes? Porque esa bebida siempre ha sido algo así como nuestro símbolo. Mal andaba yo si no fui capaz de sacar esto a relucir antes.

-Pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad? Estamos bien –Termina afirmándolo con convicción mientras le toma las manos y lo ve a los ojos.

-Mejor que bien. No es que me alegre que te hayas privado de tu vicio todo este tiempo pero… de cierta manera me hace sentir complacido; no sé cómo explicarte. Eso y mi silla me hacen feliz…

-No tienes que explicarme, lo entiendo. Fue como una forma de guardarte tu lugar, de reservar nuestro símbolo sólo para cuando podamos compartirlo.

-Sé que parezco un disco rayado, pero…te amo.

-Y yo a ti. –Le da otro beso breve en la mejilla y se reencamina hacia la puerta, diciendo:- Y ahora, en unos minutos más probarás el mejor latté descafeinado del mundo.

* * *

El café llega para inmenso agrado de la capitana, perfecto, tal y como se lo prometió su escritor; Ryan y Espo llegan junto con el café y el escritor a la oficina de su jefa, dispuestos a obtener respuestas a como dé lugar; indispuesto a aceptar evasivas por respuestas. Aducen que tienen todo el derecho a ser los primeros en saber si "mamá y papá" han decidido sacarlos de su miseria, reconciliándose y evitando que ellos sean hijos de un hogar desintegrado, que pasen por el trauma de la lucha por la custodia y que luego deban ir a terapia. Luego se entera Lanie, luego Jim, Martha y Alexis. Pero no sólo la reconciliación es la buena nueva, sino la llegada futura de un nuevo integrante de la familia Castle. Todo en el transcurso de este día ajetreado en el que, fiel a su palabra, Rick acompaña a su esposa a desmantelar la fría guarida en la que subsistió durante el doloroso, haciendo el proceso lo más rápido y lo menos lastimoso posible.

Así, las tristezas pasadas empiezan a volverse borrosas al calor de las esperanzas renovadas y los nuevos momentos compartidos. Llegan más casos que resolver, muchos planes que cristalizar, proyectos a llevar a cabo en espera de la criatura que sin nacer aun ya les está cambiando la vida. Los días se vuelven semanas y las semanas meses en medio de una existencia tranquila y muy feliz…

Hasta un día de principios de septiembre en el que luego de -involuntariamente y a través de un asesinato brutal- dar con una posible pista que apunta hacia la posible identidad de ese poderoso adversario conocido por Kate y Rick como Locksat. Kate se niega rotundamente a involucrarse en ese la resolución de ese crimen, eludiéndolo con la misma obstinación con la que algún día lo persiguió. No está dispuesta a arriesgar lo más sagrado: su matrimonio y su bebé no nacido. La mera posbilidad de ponerse y ponerlos en peligro la desquicia, de modo que opta por turnar el caso a otra instancia con la absoluta aprobación de su jefa inmediata, Victoria Gates. Todo parece en calma la tarde-noche del viernes, una vez que el caso ha cambiado de jurisdicción; Kate espera a Rick que pasará por ella para llevarla a cenar luego de atender una junta en su casa editorial. Tras media hora de retraso que empieza a provocarle ansiedad, el teléfono de su oficina timbra y es un mal presentimiento el que la impulsa a contestar con el corazón en un puño:

-Capitana Beckett –responde, tratando de que sus nervios no la traicionen.

-Capitana, hablamos del Hospital Mont Sinai. –Una mujer muy amable y empática le informa con la diligencia y el aplomo de quien tiene experiencia en dar malas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ahora sí siente que la calma se le escapa y sus palabras tiemblan-. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-¿Es usted familiar del señor Richard Castle?

Casi puede percibir como la sangre se le congela en las venas mientras su mente conjura los peores escenarios. Con la poca coherencia que es capaz de reunir, se las arregla para seguir hablando.

-Soy su esposa, Katherine Castle –se muerde el labio con fuerza para tragarse el sollozo que amenaza con brotar en cualquier momento-. Por favor, dígame qué pasa con él.

-El señor Castle tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Es necesario que acuda al hospital ahora mismo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **No se angustien, Rick estará bien. Confíen en mí porque todo siempre tiene un propósito.**_

 _ **A dos capítulos del final de esta historia, toda mi gratitud por acompañarme en este viaje. Nos leemos en el próximo. Abrazos desde México,**_

 _ **Valeria.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Por la interminable demora, mil perdones; por su infinita paciencia, mil gracias.**_

 _ **Llegamos al final del camino y no tengo palabras para agradecerles que me hayan acompañado en esta aventura.**_

 _ **Especial agradecimiento a quienes me han honrado con sus palabras siempre amables; me disculpo si no he respondido personalmente.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo desde México.**_

 _ **CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A.W. MARLOWE Y ABC STUDIOS.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

-Señora Castle, ¿sigue usted ahí? –Insiste, con voz serena pero apremiante, la portadora de las perturbadoras noticias.

-Necesito saber, _en este momento_ , cómo está mi esposo…por favor.

La respiración de Kate es laboriosa; lucha desesperadamente contra la frustrante sensación de querer moverse a toda velocidad y no poder hacerlo debido a que su organismo traicionero se lo impide. La cabeza le da vueltas, la visión empieza a hacerse borrosa en los bordes, un hormigueo que se ha vuelto muy familiar comienza a ascender por sus brazos, volviéndolos pesados y torpes; el acarreo de aire a los pulmones se dificulta y el pánico se extiende por su mente como una niebla helada, paralizante. Los episodios de descensos bruscos en su tensión arterial se han vuelto algo común durante los tres meses que lleva de embarazo; los desvanecimientos momentáneos son algo con lo que ella –y Rick- han tenido que aprender a lidiar durante el primer trimestre de gestación que recién acaba de terminar. Nunca es agradable pero esta vez, además, está resultando especialmente inoportuna su indisposición. Sabe que puede perder totalmente las fuerzas y el control de su cuerpo en cualquier momento y que eso sólo retrasará la obtención de respuestas que necesita con desesperación, así como el momento de llegar a Rick y poder corroborar por sí misma que está a salvo. No. Definitivamente no puede darse ahora el lujo de permitirle a su cuerpo ser débil; necesita estar bien, necesita ser fuerte…por Rick, por su bebé.

Casi dando tumbos logra dejarse caer en la silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio; a tientas abre el cajón en el que ha adoptado la costumbre de guardar golosinas que puedan operar como fuentes de azúcar cada vez que su presión decide caer en picada. Se lleva a la boca un puñado de chocolates rellenos de maní al tiempo que espera a que su interlocutora tenga a bien decirle qué demonios pasa con su esposo. A penas han pasado segundos desde su tajante demanda de información, pero para su atribulada mente es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Al fin, su informante parece apiadarse de ella y responde con estudiada calma:

-Él está fuera de peligro, señora Castle. Su situación no es crítica, sin embargo es urgente que usted se presente aquí. El médico le proporcionará toda la información que requiera. –Un ruidoso suspiro de alivio recorre la línea telefónica acompañado de algo muy parecido a un sollozo-. Le suplico venga al hospital cuanto antes; su esposo no deja de preguntar por usted y el estado de agitación en que se encuentra es perjudicial en este momento.

Tras esas últimas palabras, el único sonido en la oficina de la capitana es el chasquido de auricular al chocar contra su soporte. Kate se permite un instante apenas para respirar hondo e intentar con toda la fuerza de su voluntad balancear los niveles de su presión arterial. Coloca su frente cubierta de sudor frío sobre sus manos húmedas y temblorosas mientras que gruesas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas de las que se han ausentado la tibieza y el color. Un minuto es todo lo que se concede para recuperar las fuerzas y la serenidad, para intentar que su corazón recobre un ritmo más o menos normal; su mano derecha desciende hasta acariciar su vientre apenas protuberante en ademán protector y -una vez que se siente segura de que sus piernas van a sostenerla sin problema- se pone de pie, toma su abrigo, su bolso, su móvil, sus llaves y, sin más ni más, abandona la comisaría, rogándole al cielo que lo que le espera no sea ni la mitad de lo que sus temores le predicen.

-Kate…Kate. Por favor, Kate, ven… ¿Dónde estás?

Las enfermeras se miran una a la otra con cierta impotencia al escuchar, por enésima vez, el mismo angustiado ruego de boca de este hombre cuya desesperación y miedo parecen ser más graves aún que la contusión moderada que lo aqueja. Ya se han rendido en sus intentos de tranquilizar al paciente con la promesa de que su esposa está en camino; parece que en su estado de sedación y delirio, el señor Castle no será capaz de encontrar sosiego sino en aquélla que aparentemente es el objeto de su devoción y –en este momento- de su preocupación. Dejan la habitación con el propósito de indagar si hay ya algún familiar que esté en camino para acompañar al desdichado, y es sólo el médico al que encuentran en el pasillo.

-¿Algún cambio significativo en el estado del señor Castle? –Pregunta el médico antes de abordar la puerta de la habitación.

-Ninguno, doctor –responde una de las enfermeras-. Todo parece indicar que los sedantes no harán su efecto mientras la señora Castle no esté a su lado.

-Ya la han localizado –les asegura el médico-. Realmente espero que no tarde en llegar; es indispensable que el paciente repose o la contusión no sólo no va a ceder sino que puede empeorar bajo ese estado de exaltación nerviosa tan extrema.

-¿Considera necesario que me comunique otra vez con la señora Castle, doctor O'Malley?

-No hace falta. Ya estoy y aquí y le agradecería infinitamente si me indicara donde se encuentra mi esposo.

Kate se detiene frente al médico, a quien se dirige con mucha más seguridad y calma de la que en realidad siente.

-Su esposo está en esta habitación, señora Castle –responde el médico, indicándole con el brazo la puerta que casi acaba de cerrar tras de sí una de las enfermeras-. Es importante que entre usted con él ahora mismo e intente tranquilizarlo.

-Desde luego, doctor, pero…por favor, dígame qué fue lo que pasó y cuál es la condición de mi marido.

-El señor Castle fue víctima de un accidente de coche, según nos ha sido informado por los paramédicos que lo trajeron. Un vehículo lo golpeó precisamente del lado del conductor pero al parecer su esposo maniobró y el impacto fue absorbido mayormente en la puerta trasera del coche. De modo que el daño más severo que sufrió el paciente fue una contusión moderada al rebotar su cabeza contra el vidrio lateral. Su tobillo derecho está lastimado por el esfuerzo al pisar el freno y sus costillas fueron golpeadas pero no hay fractura. La verdad es que… él corrió con mucha suerte, señora. Pudo haber sido fatal de no ser por sus reflejos.

Kate pone toda su atención en cada palabra del médico…hasta el momento en que su esposo entra en su campo de visión y la voz ronca, cargada de angustia y desasosiego llega a sus oídos en la forma de una súplica que lleva su nombre, partiéndole el corazón y arrancándole las lágrimas. Entonces no hay nada más para ella que él y la inenarrable sensación de alivio al verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo vivo. Una vez más ha estado cerca…y una vez más ha logrado salir bien librado. Toda la gratitud del mundo es poca para el poder superior a quien le deba la vida de quien más ama. Con manos temblorosas toma la de él, inclinándose hasta rozarle apenas el oído con los labios para susurrarle con vehemencia:

-Aquí estoy… Por favor, quédate tranquilo; ya llegué y no voy a moverme de tu lado, Rick…por favor, sólo quédate quieto que no voy a dejarte.

-Kate… -Con ojos entrecerrados y visible esfuerzo, Rick dirige su mirada hacia donde se lo indica el estímulo de esa voz tan amada, luchando contra el estupor de los sedantes y la confusión causada por la lesión en la cabeza-. Kate… ¿estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente, Rick, aquí, a tu lado –le asegura, apretando con delicadeza su mano entre las de ella, sin atreverse a hacer nada más por miedo a lastimarlo-. Ahora intenta dormir; necesito que descanses para que puedas recuperarte…por favor.

-No te vayas, Kate –le suplica con cansancio y ansiedad-. No me dejes…

-No, cariño, no me voy, no te dejo – le promete con voz rota y cargada de preocupación; es evidente, por la angustia de él respecto al bienestar de ella que hay algo más detrás de ese accidente y, aparentemente, Rick lo sabe-. Yo estoy contigo…siempre. Duerme.

Como si las solas palabras -pronunciadas por quien para él es el fin y el principio- bastaran para conjurar el sosiego que le faltaba, Rick se deja arrastrar ahora sí por la negrura densa de la inconsciencia, prodigándole finalmente a su organismo ese reposo que tanto le hace falta. Kate, suspirando audiblemente, se yergue para permitirse mirarlo con todo el amor y la ternura desbordándose de sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Se atreve a pasar sus dedos por la frente sudorosa del que ahora duerme con la confianza de que es ella quien vela su sueño, acariciándolo con cuidado extremo como para asegurarse de que en realidad está ahí, a su lado, respirando, sanando con cada minuto que pasa. Hasta que la voz del médico la saca de su contemplación, intentando enfocarla a cuestiones más prácticas.

-Realmente es indispensable que permanezca a su lado, señora Castle –le informa el doctor con firmeza y un dejo de asombro-. No logramos que dejara de resistirse al efecto de los calmantes hasta que la sintió a usted. Como le dije, el daño mayor que sufrió fue la contusión cerebral. No es grave, pero siempre existe el riesgo de empeorar en casos como éste y eso es lo que debemos evitar y vigilar de cerca. Por el momento la prioridad era sacarlo de ese estado de extrema agitación para permitirle a su cuerpo empezar a reponerse, pero en un par de horas deberemos despertarlo para vigilar sus reacciones y hacer una nueva tomografía de su cerebro. Y ese proceso va a tener que repetirse algunas veces más, al menos por lo que queda de hoy y mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo deberá estar hospitalizado? –Pregunta Kate, dispuesta a acampar en ese hospital todo el tiempo que haga falta para asegurarse de que Rick esté bien atendido.

-Si no hay mayores complicaciones en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, mañana por la tarde podremos darlo de alta con las correspondientes indicaciones para el cuidado en casa.

-Está bien, doctor. Esperaremos entonces. Yo estaré aquí con él todo el tiempo que haga falta. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Nada que agradecer. Quedo a sus órdenes. En caso de cualquier señal de alarma como hemorragia por la nariz, boca u oído, temperatura, desmayos, aumento en el nivel del dolor, vómito excesivo, confusión extrema, visión borrosa o dificultad para hilar frases, haga que me localicen de inmediato. De lo contrario, nos vemos a primera hora de la mañana.

Una vez a solas, Kate se limita a tomar asiento en la mullida silla que descansa al lado de la cama de su esposo y se permite, en silencio, derramar más lágrimas nacidas de la angustia, el miedo y el alivio por los que ha atravesado en un lapso de menos de dos horas. Hay mucho que pensar, mucho qué saber, qué indagar y qué decidir; por ahora, nada de eso es más importante ni urgente que el hombre que duerme frente a ella, aferrado a su mano como si de eso dependiera su tranquilidad y su vida. De lo demás se ocuparán después, una vez que él esté sano y salvo en casa, junto a ella, bajo su cuidado y vigilancia. Por el momento no hará nada más que quedarse a su lado cada minuto de cada hora; avisará a Alexis, a Martha, a Jim, a Ryan, Espo y Lanie… Y que los demás se ocupen de lo que haya que ocuparse. Éste ha sido el último aviso y no va a desoírlo. Las cosas van a cambiar… Esta vez, de manera definitiva.

* * *

-Kate, estoy cansado y muy adolorido. Sólo quiero dormir… Por favor…

-Lo siento, corazón; de verdad, perdóname, pero tengo que seguir despertándote cada dos horas para vigilar que los síntomas de la contusión no empeoren y, además, es momento de que tomes el anti inflamatorio otra vez o el dolor de todos modos no te va a dejar dormir. Esto es rápido y luego dejaré que descanses otro rato.

-Sólo necesito dormir; si hasta ahora no he empeorado, dudo que pase ya –responde el escritor con el cansancio, el dolor y el fastidio destilando en cada palabra.

-Y lo vas a hacer, Rick, en cuanto hayas tomado el medicamento –la réplica brota empapada a partes iguales de paciencia, condescendencia, preocupación y agotamiento que en vano trata de ocultar Kate.

-¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo? –pregunta el paciente con el tono petulante y demandante de un niño que se aferra al ser más amado cuando se siente vulnerable, para luego añadir con tono más serio-: Kate, mientras nos aseguramos de si hubo o no algo más detrás de todo esto, no quiero que nos separemos por ningún motivo; mientras no te tenga cerca, no podría estar tranquilo pensando en que algo pueda pasarte también a ti…

-Claro que me quedaré aquí contigo –le asegura como si la pregunta fuera ridícula-. Te puedo garantizar que no hay ni habrá manera en los próximos días de que yo te pierda de vista.

La última parte deja entrever el fútil intento de Kate por imprimirle ligereza a su tono de voz, sin embargo –aún adolorido, soñoliento y medio aletargado por los fuertes analgésicos- Rick es tan capaz como siempre de ver a través de su esposa y percibir a las claras la parte oscura y densa que se oculta detrás de la contundente aseveración. Y una vez más maldice el hecho de tener que tomarse ese estúpido analgésico que lo sume en un sopor del que le cuesta tanto sacudirse y que lo vuelve incapaz de brindarle la seguridad y consuelo que ella tanto necesita. El último día ha sido…una pesadilla, por ponerle algún nombre a lo que ha tenido que someterse su familia; especialmente su esposa. Tras todo lo que han tenido que enfrentar en los últimos años, incluido el disparo de ella y la desaparición de él entre otras muchos horrores, la noticia de su accidente parece estar teniendo un efecto muy profundo en Kate, y él lo sabe bien a pesar de su lamentable estado, pero se siente inútil e impotente al no poder hacer nada debido a que pasa más tiempo dormido que despierto. Sabe bien que no son sólo las hormonas desequilibradas por el embarazo las que tienen a Kate al límite; lo que adivina en ella –a pesar de que se esfuerza por ocultárselo- le preocupa puesto que no es algo ordinario descolocarla así, especialmente porque el accidente no ha sido grave ni mucho menos. Ambos son conscientes de que puede haber alguien detrás de lo ocurrido y de ahí la extrema ansiedad de él durante el tiempo que transcurrió entre su arribo al hospital y la llegada de su esposa; sin embargo, en cuanto vio que ella se encontraba bien, su angustia disminuyó y ha logrado mantenerla a raya mientras la tenga a la vista. Sin embargo, siente Rick como si algo se le estuviera escapando…algo pasa dentro de Kate a nivel más profundo, más trascendental; y el no saberlo a ciencia cierta no hace sino aumentar su frustración ante su temporal incapacidad para forzarla a abrirse con él y brindarle el consuelo y la serenidad que, ahora más que nunca, es indispensable que mantenga. Algo sustancial está pasando por la mente de su mujer y tarde o temprano él va a saber de qué se trata, aunque para eso tenga que seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones del médico –y de Kate- a fin de recuperarse cuanto antes.

-Recuéstate aquí conmigo al menos por un momento, Kate. –Le suplica viéndola a los ojos y reteniendo su mano luego de que ella le diera la pastilla analgésica y le retirara el vaso de agua-. Te ves exhausta… hazlo por mí, y por el bebé. Si no puedes dormir, al menos descansa tus pies y tus ojos un ratito…por favor.

Por un instante breve enlazan sus miradas, y hay tanto amor en ellas, tanta preocupación mutua, es tanto el afán de cada uno por poder borrar la tristeza del rostro del otro y dibujar aunque sea una minúscula sonrisa, que no puede Kate sino admirar un poco más –si eso es posible- a ese hombre maravilloso, generoso, que la ama más allá de sí mismo y de su propio bienestar; quien, aun estando en cama con medio cuerpo lastimado, la pone siempre como prioridad a ella. Así que decide claudicar y ceder al impulso de acomodarse en la cama y acurrucarse en la tibieza y seguridad que sólo los brazos de su esposo pueden proporcionarle. Se siente tan agotada mental y físicamente; tan drenada emocionalmente…que lo único que anhela es el confort y el consuelo que esa presencia tan amada puede brindarle. Realmente no ha habido un minuto de verdadero reposo para ella desde que le avisaron del accidente de Rick. Por nada del mundo se ha separado de él, y no nada más porque es su presencia la que él requiere a todas horas, tanto en el hospital como en casa, sino por su propia necesidad de verlo, de sentirlo, de asegurarse de que sigue aquí, con ella, fuera de todo peligro…o al menos tanto como eso es posible.

Su estado de agitación ha sido tal, que incluso Alexis y Martha no se atrevieron a insinuar que podían relevarla en el cuidado del enfermo, mirándola con compasión y optando por mejor no contrariarla a pesar de que durante lo que va de su embarazo tanto ellas como Rick se han asegurado lo más posible de evitarle fatigas e incomodidades. Pero ante esa ansiedad que ha sido imposible ocultarles del todo pese a sus tremendos esfuerzos, la madre y la hija de Rick prefirieron concederles privacidad, sabiendo que si hay alguien capaz de devolverle la calma y de sacar en claro qué es lo que la tiene tan profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos, ése es su marido. Y aunque no ha podido hablar con él lo suficiente como para desahogarse y descargar una buena parte del peso que la agobia, al menos el poder estar a su lado todo el tiempo, cuidándolo, atendiéndolo, tocándolo, le ha devuelto una piadosa dosis de tranquilidad. Ahora mismo, aun arrebujada en el calor de ese abrazo sólido y colmado de amor, su mente se encuentra demasiado excitada como para conciliar el sueño. Los niveles de adrenalina no han bajado, y duda que eso suceda en tanto no haga lo que tiene que hacer… Lo que ha decidido hacer sin la menor vacilación después de que Esposito y Ryan le hicieran saber el dictamen pericial del siniestro.

La confirmación de la sospecha de que fue un accidente provocado a modo de advertencia la dejó congelada por espacio de varios minutos. Todavía siente escalofríos y ganas de llorar cada vez que esa certeza invade su mente. No recuerda haber sentido un miedo así de intenso antes. Ni siquiera durante las múltiples ocasiones en que ella y Rick han enfrentado la muerte muy de cerca. Ni siquiera cuando vio arder el coche del que estaba a punto de ser su esposo, justo el día de su boda. Ni siquiera entonces…y eso ya es decir mucho, porque ese fatídico momento aún llena sus peores pesadillas. La realidad es que ahora las circunstancias ya no son las mismas; ahora, ella ya no es la misma. Hoy, a punto de que se cumpla un año de aquella malhadada noche en la que abandonó su hogar y a su esposo, Katherine Beckett-Castle no es sino el producto del dolor y las duras lecciones que la vida y su propia necedad le han prodigado en los pasados meses. En más de un momento -a lo largo de su reconciliación con Rick- la han asaltado los miedos, las inseguridades y los remordimientos de los que, por más que ha tratado, no logra deshacerse del todo. Las experiencias a las que se sometió y sometió a Rick aunadas al proceso de reconquista y la absolución que su marido le concedió, haciendo alarde de amor y de nobleza, la han marcado de una manera tan honda como indeleble. La mujer que es ahora es totalmente diferente de todas las anteriores versiones de sí misma. Sin embargo, el factor determinante de su metamorfosis ha sido la criatura que crece en su vientre y que le ha enseñado a sentir el amor y los miedos más primitivos y fundamentales de una ser humano. Es ese hijo –o hija- quien ha terminado de poner en perspectiva su pasado, su presente…y, lo que es más importante, su futuro. Es esa nueva vida la causa de que esta última amenaza al bienestar del hombre que ama la haya sacudido como nunca antes, hasta su centro, hasta su esencia, completando así la última etapa de una transformación que empezó a gestarse desde hace tiempo; logrando que, por primera vez, el impulso sea el de soltar en lugar de perseguir, a diferencia de cualquier otro momento de su vida en el que se enfrentó a una advertencia de esa índole.

La respiración pausada y constante que siente a sus espaldas le indica que finalmente Rick ha vuelto a sucumbir al sueño. Gira medio cuerpo para comprobarlo y se detiene a mirar con ternura la expresión de inocente abandono en el rostro tan amado; lo besa brevemente en los labios, acaricia los cabellos rebeldes que caen sobre la frente de su escritor con una mano, mientras que con la otra acaricia la de él que se posa sobre su vientre apenas abultado. Luego cierra los ojos por un instante, suspira y con delicadeza se desenreda del abrazo para abandonar la cama y dirigirse a la oficina, a _su_ escritorio. Se deja caer en la silla mullida, enciende su computadora, abre un documento en blanco y, sin atisbo de duda, empieza a redactar el documento más definitorio de su vida.

* * *

La noche del domingo llega en medio de una notable mejoría por parte de Rick, quien parece volver a la normalidad minuto a minuto bajo el cuidado constante y devoto de su esposa. La dosis de analgésicos ha ido de más a menos en el transcurso de la tarde y para la hora de la cena, Kate ya tiene frente a ella en la barra de la cocina, al hombre vivaz y risueño de siempre…para su gran alegría y alivio. Evidentemente él presiente que hay una importante conversación cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas, pero se dedica a esperar con paciencia a que su mujer encuentre el momento y la forma de abordar lo que resulta obvio que ocupa su mente.

-¿Quieres que tomemos una taza de té sentados en el sofá, Rick?

Finalmente Kate se resuelve a romper el silencio una vez que sus platos están vacíos, y Rick se pone de pié tras ella, dirigiéndose al sillón mientras su esposa se acerca a la estufa a llenar dos tazas con agua hirviendo a las que agrega un par de bolsillas de té de azahar. Una vez los dos sentados cómodamente en la sala, él espera en silencio a que sea ella quien abra la conversación. La ve colocar un cojín en su regazo y abrazarlo como si fuera un escudo protector, tomar aire y clavar su mirada transparente en la de él antes de que las palabras broten:

-Espo y Ryan me dieron el reporte final que los peritos rindieron respecto a tu accidente, Rick. –Empieza con voz tentativa.

-Y… no fue un accidente, ¿verdad? –Interviene Castle, mirándola con profunda comprensión en su mirada azul.

-No. Fue una advertencia. –Le responde casi como una exhalación mientras lágrimas calladas empiezan a descender por su rostro contrito.

-¿Crees que haya sido debido al último caso que cayó en manos de tu equipo y que optaste por transferir a otra jurisdicción?

-Estoy casi segura de que fue por eso. Y fue justamente porque lo turné a otra comisaría que las consecuencias no fueron…fatales, Rick –la voz se le quiebra en un sollozo a Kate ante la contundencia de su aseveración.

-Shhh… Calma, mi amor, calma… -Rick la envuelve en un abrazo, besando su frente, enjugando sus lágrimas y susurrando en su oído palabras que pretenden infundirle seguridad y sosiego-. Aquí estoy, aquí estamos los dos… los tres –le recuerda con una sonrisa, acariciándoles el vientre-; todo va a estar bien. Haremos lo que haya qué hacer, lo que tú quieras, para proteger a nuestra familia…

-Vámonos, Rick –le suelta en tono de súplica, aferrándose a él con la desesperación y el cansancio a flor de piel-. Vámonos a París como lo habíamos pensado. Olvidémonos de todo, y que se olviden de nosotros nuestros enemigos… Démosles la seguridad de que nos hacemos a un lado a cambio de que nos dejen tranquilos. Estoy segura de que con sus medios les será fácil comprobar que abandonamos cualquier investigación o pesquisa, y sé que con eso bastará para que nos dejen vivir en paz.

-Yo, por ti y contigo, hago lo que tú quieras, Kate… Voy a donde quieras. –Le promete, separándose apenas de ella para poder verla a los ojos mientras toman una de las decisiones más radicales de su vida… Juntos.- Sólo necesito que me digas que estás totalmente segura; que esta no es una elección nacida de la angustia o el miedo, amor. Porque si es así, yo te juro que moveré cielo, mar y tierra para mantenernos seguros sin necesidad de que lo dejes todo atrás…

-Rick, por favor, escúchame, ¿sí? –Toma entre las suyas las manos de él y lo mira, dejándole ver hasta el fondo de su alma sin barreras-. El último año ha sido uno de los más difíciles para mí; perderme en mi sed de justicia y en mi miedo a que te hicieran daño, casi perderte en aras de una cruzada tan riesgosa como inútil, padecer tu ausencia, enfrentar la vida llevando a cuestas tu dolor y mis remordimientos, buscar y obtener un perdón que no merecía… Todo eso derivó en profundos aprendizajes y, finalmente, en una revelación que me ha marcado a niveles que jamás había alcanzado a ver en mí misma. Los momentos más duros y también los más felices de los últimos meses me han llevado a cuestionar los aspectos más fundamentales de lo que he sido hasta ahora, Rick. Y si bien hay muchas respuestas que todavía no llegan, al menos las preguntas están ahí junto con la disposición a encontrar las explicaciones, sin importar el tiempo y esfuerzo que tome. Una de las cuestiones que más ha rondado mi cabeza últimamente es el porqué de mi adicción al trabajo, a esa búsqueda de justicia que raya en la insensatez y la temeridad. Y hasta ahora, lo único que tengo claro es que la carrera que elegí no ha sido un fin ni un medio, sino un escape, una evasión…de mí misma y del dolor brutal al que me sometieron las circunstancias. Mi padre se refugió en la bebida, yo en mi trabajo; ambos pueden llegar a ser igual de autodestructivos llevados al exceso, y al menos él se rehabilitó. Hace mucho tiempo que mi labor como detective dejó de llenar ese hueco que se hizo en mi vida al morir mi madre… Desde que llegaste tú a ella, para ser más exactos. Me resistí tanto como pude, me aferré con uñas y dientes por el miedo de bajar todas las guardias y un día volver a enfrentar el horror de la pérdida. Pero desde que nos reconciliamos y especialmente desde que supe que tendremos un hijo, la necesidad de evadirme y llenar vacíos ha cedido ante una necesidad más fuerte: la de proteger la vida de quienes más amo. Yo no quiero que mi hijo o hija sufra la temprana pérdida de uno de sus padres y, aunque nadie tenemos la vida comprada, es cierto que hacer lo que yo hago aumenta las probabilidades peligrosa e innecesariamente. Y si además ese trabajo ya no cumple con el propósito que al principio le di, no veo la razón de seguir haciéndolo… No cuando hay otras posibilidades que explorar y cuando, al menos por ahora, lo único que quiero es disfrutar de la vida, de tu amor, de mi bebé. Así que ya habrá tiempo de planear a largo plazo, de pensar, de decidir… Pero por ahora quiero viajar a París hasta que sea tiempo de que dé a luz; volver aquí para el alumbramiento y dedicarme a cuidar a nuestro hijo. Lo demás ya irá llegando solo. Si tú estás de acuerdo, claro.

-¿Cuándo quieres que viajemos? –Le pregunta Rick por toda respuesta, envolviéndola otra vez en sus brazos, dejando que una emoción genuina se asome en cada palabra-. Podemos empezar a planear el viaje ahora mismo, buscar un lugar para vivir allá. Sólo pon la fecha y yo me encargo de todo lo demás.

-Mi carta de renuncia está redactada e impresa. Mañana la entrego a primera hora; calculo que en un mes habré podido hacer la entrega-recepción del puesto y a partir de entonces soy toda tuya. Mientras tanto tú te recuperarás totalmente, sacarás a la venta High Heat, harás los arreglos necesarios con tu editorial e iremos preparando el viaje.

-Es un trato, señora Castle.

-Es un trato, señor Castle.

Unen sus labios como símbolo de esa puerta que se abre ante un futuro prometedor.

* * *

La lluvia silenciosa moja la calle solitaria, alumbrada por las viejas y románticas farolas durante las horas más oscuras del anochecer otoñal. Desde el segundo piso del lujoso y acogedor apartamento parisino, Kate, con la frente pegada a la ventana, observa el panorama provisto de una belleza tan simple como indescriptible. Su cuerpo esbelto es apenas cubierto por una camisa abotonada, de finas rayas azules y blancas que le llega a la parte superior de los muslos, dejando a la vista un par de piernas interminables y seductoras; su cabello descansa en un moño holgado sobre la parte media de su cabeza y sus manos acarician con ternura su vientre prominente, mientras los dos anillos que adornan el dedo anular de su dedo izquierdo reflejan la luz dorada de las lámparas que iluminan la recámara. Acunado entre el valle de sus pechos cargados, reposa un precioso y diminuto relicario de oro viejo en el que pronto ha de guardarse la foto de la niña que está por venir; la finísima joya, un recién recibido regalo de aniversario.

La húmeda y fría noche del jueves 10 de noviembre de 2016 marca el segundo aniversario de bodas de Rick y Kate y, a diferencia de la desastrosa conmemoración de su primer año de casados, éste ha sido lo que le sigue a perfecto de inicio a fin. Una velada previa con su respectivo amanecer haciendo el amor hasta quedar ambos reducidos a masas inertes y jadeantes; un desayuno en la cama entre besos perezosos, recuerdos añejos y pecaminosas insinuaciones; un paseo largo, recorriendo Montmartre hasta llegar a la basílica del Sacre Coeur; una cena íntima en Le Cope Chou, y una jornada de ensueño que se remató, nuevamente, en el lecho…en medio de promesas dulces, palabras ardientes y esperanzas renovadas. Una vez saciado el deseo, llegó el momento de intercambiar presentes como broche de oro de un día maravilloso que ha servido de enmienda y compensación por los errores y omisiones pasados. Una joya a cambio de un sobre emergido de la nada, cuyo contenido ahora lee Rick, aun recostado en el lecho sobre mullidos almohadones, en tanto Kate se concentra en la vista exterior en un intento de concederle a su esposo algo de privacidad mientras lee esa carta que fue escrita por ella entre sollozos una asfixiante noche de mayo luego de haber recibido de él la demanda de divorcio.

 _Querido Rick:_

 _Quizá suene absurdo lo que voy a decir pero, aun si las palabras que me dedicas me hieren con el dolor más hondo, son mil veces preferibles a pensar que no me dediques ni un pensamiento. Créeme, ese es un temor con el que he me cruzado una y mil veces en los últimos tiempos. Tan sólo pensar que pueda llegar a significar tan poco que no alcance ya ni para inspirarte, duele más de lo que creí llegar a soportar…y, sin embargo, sé que no tanto como lo merezco._

 _En este momento, aquí, así, derrotada, no voy a negar ni a discutir ni a intentar justificar una sola de las acciones que dieron origen a cada una de tus acusaciones. Por una vez en mi vida voy a dejar de buscar excusas, de repartir culpas y voy a asumir las consecuencias de mis decisiones, independientemente de los motivos que haya tenido para tomarlas. Tú, como mínimo, mereces que deje de aludir a justificaciones que, sean cuales sean y tengan el peso que para mí tengan, no me eximen de responsabilidad ni borran en lo absoluto el terrible daño que nos he causado. Porque una sola cosa sí no puedo dejar de decir en mi favor: los efectos devastadores de mis actos los he vivido en carne propia, y confía en mí cuando te digo que el hecho de que haya sido yo misma quien me haya buscado mi mal no mitiga en nada el dolor en que me he hundido por mi propia voluntad. Tienes razón al pensar, con justificado enojo, que –al haber sido yo quien eligió irse- siempre tuve ante mí la alternativa de echarme atrás y acabar con este tormento; sí, Rick, en parte te concedo la razón con eso, sin embargo, cuando es tanto y a tan largo plazo lo que se tiene en juego, llega un punto en que la desesperación y el miedo vuelven las opciones muy poco claras. No. No trato de encontrar disculpa…no la hay. El pecado de origen va más allá de eso y lo sé tan bien como tú. Se trata de que traicioné algo sagrado que probablemente jamás pueda recuperar: tu confianza. Y de eso han devenido consecuencias que ni siquiera soy capaz de alcanzar a imaginar._

 _No hay explicación que valga para absolverme y eso lo tengo claro. Tengo, como mucho, razones que darte; explicaciones que pagarte; disculpas que ofrecerte y una vida de penitencia para ganarme tu perdón. Pero nada de eso puedo entregar por este medio. Sería agregar insulto a la ofensa el intentar plasmar en una carta lo que tengo que hacer y decir frente a frente y en mucho más que un puñado de palabras. Así que te advierto que, eventualmente, cuando encuentre las cantidades descomunales de valor que necesito para siquiera pararme frente a ti y verte a los ojos, saldaré esa deuda. Mientras tanto, no serán disculpas inaceptables ni explicaciones inadmisibles lo que plasmaré en estas hojas que probablemente nunca lleguen a tus manos. Lo que dejaré aquí, por escrito, será un testimonio de la profundidad de lo que siento por ti; de los alcances de un amor que, lejos de lo que hayas podido llegar a pensar, en ningún momento ha disminuido ni un ápice. Tú, Rick Castle, estás fundido a mi vida como sólo se adhiere lo más sagrado, lo más amado, lo más valioso; tu presencia ha llenado los rincones más íntimos, más privados de mi ser desde que tus palabras me dieron luz en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida…sin que tú lo supieras siquiera._

 _Nunca amé nadie como te he amado a ti; nadie logró llegar hasta donde tú has llegado conmigo y a nadie he necesitado de la forma en que te necesito a ti. Eres la luz, eres la tibieza; eres las ganas de vivir, de disfrutar, de arriesgarme al dolor por la sola dicha de un momento contigo. Lo que tú me has dado, lo que yo he aprendido contigo, sólo de ti lo habría podido aceptar…de nadie más, nunca. Tú eres la respuesta a preguntas que durante mucho tiempo –antes de ti- plagaron mi vida. Eres el motivo por el que sigo aquí, respirando, andando por la vida a pesar de las adversidades. Todo lo que he pasado, todo lo que he vivido y que en muchos momentos duros no entendí, todo eso me llevó hasta ti…ahora lo entiendo y, ¿sabes? Lo volvería a vivir con tal de llegar hasta ti…una y mil veces. Porque tú lo vales…todo lo bueno y lo malo es meritorio si a lo largo del camino estás tú._

 _Que no te merezco lo he tenido claro más veces de las que quisiera recordar. Tú eres un ser noble, generoso, con un alma fuerte y entera pese a los golpes que te ha dado la vida. Tu elección siempre ha sido ser fuerte, ser feliz y seguir apostándole al amor. Yo, por mi parte, estoy rota desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo lo que es no estarlo. Los únicos momentos en que me he llegado a sentir reparada ha sido a tu lado, envuelta en la fuerza de tu abrazo y la tibieza de tu sonrisa. Te he hecho daño tantas veces y de tantas formas que hay momentos en los que no logro entender cómo es que no, desde hace mucho tiempo, te diste la media vuelta y te alejaste de mí. Creo que, muy en el fondo de mi mente, desde que te conocí yo siempre vi tu ausencia como una merecida posibilidad; y sabía que cuando ocurriera –a causa de mis propias debilidades- yo no podría soportarlo. Por eso tardé tanto en entregarme al amor que te tengo… Entre más vulnerable o quebrada me sentía, más buscaba poner distancia con tal de adelantarme a mis propios miedos de perderte por no ser merecedora del amor de alguien como tú. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas ganó mi egoísmo… Me aferraba a ti aun sabiendo que no podría evitar en algún punto hacerte daño, alejarte y, con eso, romperme en mil pedazos…otra vez. Pero tal como lo pensé, un solo día a tu lado, una sola hora de tu amor, merece la pena todo el dolor del mundo, Rick. Aunque bien sabe Dios que estar sin ti es…ni siquiera tengo palabras. Ni creo que las necesites para entender de lo que hablo._

 _Esa es la única verdad de mi vida con la que ruego que te quedes independientemente de lo que pase entre nosotros: TE AMO más allá de todo, de todos, de mí misma. Resignarme a no tenerte…a no recuperar tu presencia, a perder tu amor, será un calvario. Pero no voy darme por vencida sin luchar por ti, por lo nuestro. Esa es la primera de muchas promesas que me hago -y te hago- y que no voy a romper. Voy a luchar hasta el cansancio por recuperar tu confianza, tu amor; por conseguir tu perdón. Tome el tiempo y el esfuerzo que tome. Si no lo consigo, al menos no te va a quedar ni un rastro de duda de la magnitud del amor que me inspiras._

 _Siempre,_

 _K. Castle_

A un mismo tiempo un par de brazos la rodean desde atrás, un rostro húmedo de lágrimas se hunde entre su cuello y su hombro, y un sollozo se ahoga contra la piel de su mejilla. Por instinto se envuelve ella en el abrazo, profundamente conmovida al confirmar que su carta tuvo el efecto deseado una vez que lo escucha decir con voz entrecortada por la emoción:

-Este el mejor regalo de aniversario que pudiste haber elegido, Kate; no imaginas lo mucho que significan para mí esas palabras. Casi tanto como significó el hecho de que hayas cumplido tus promesas cabalmente, una por una. Estos últimos meses a tu lado han sido todo lo que podía haber deseado y mucho más –le susurra al oído-. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero más que hablar, me voy a dedicar a convencerte de que tú eres una mujer extraordinaria, valiosa, valiente, tan fuerte que nunca dejas de impresionarme y, hoy puedes decir también que estás completa, entera… y a nadie más que a tu propia grandeza puedes atribuirle tu reconstrucción.

-No creo que llegue el día en que no logres dejarme sin palabras, Rick –le responde girándose sin soltarlo hasta quedar frente a él, abrazándolo por el cuello-. Y perdóname por haber esperado hasta ahora para entregarte la carta, pero quería que la leyeras justo hoy. Tenía que, de alguna manera, compensarte por nuestro primer aniversario…y por todo. Aunque me he quebrado la cabeza pensando en cómo podría agradecerte el haberme dado otra oportunidad y el hacerme tan feliz, creo que con nada te pago todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Kate, amor, escúchame… -Le pide solemnemente tras dejarla mareada con un beso breve pero infinitamente tierno-. Me seguiste hasta el otro lado del país y peleaste por nosotros como la guerrera que eres; has trabajado día a día, sin tregua, para reparar mi confianza; me cuidaste con esmero tras el accidente; durante los últimos dos meses has dedicado todo tu tiempo a nosotros, a fortalecer nuestra relación y hacer planes para nuestra familia y… lo más importante: me vas a hacer papá otra vez. Todas las pruebas que alguna vez necesité para volver a creer en nosotros, las has puesto ante mí y ya no hay dudas ni temores ni desconfianzas... Todo quedó atrás, te lo prometo.

-Mi hija y tú son lo más importante en mi vida, Rick –le asegura en un suspiro contra sus labios antes de robarle otro beso-. No hay ningún otro lugar en el que quiera estar que no sea con ustedes y en este momento no hay nada más que quiera hacer que dedicarme a ser tu esposa y su mamá… Por un tiempo sólo quiero disfrutar de ustedes.

-Y así será por tanto tiempo como tú lo quieras, Kate. –Le roza la frente con los labios en señal de promesa-. Sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte y que todas las alternativas para tu futuro están abiertas ante ti para cuando decidas a abordarlas.

-Nuestro, Rick… –lo corrige con dulzura-. Es nuestro futuro, de los tres…por ahora, al menos. Quién sabe si más adelante seamos más de tres…

-Nada me haría más feliz hacer crecer nuestra familia –le sonríe incapaz de reprimir su entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de más hijos-. Mientras sea contigo a mi lado, que venga lo que tenga que venir. Te amo…

-Yo te amo a ti. Gracias por...por todo.

-Siempre.

Cierran el intercambio de regalos con un beso ardiente, preludio de la siguiente ronda de su celebración.

 _ **F I N**_

* * *

 ** _Gracias por todo, siempre. Nos leemos en la próxima._**

 ** _Valeria._**


End file.
